DREAM S STORIE S
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: yuki, ai e izumi son tres chicas comunes, con vidas ordinarias en la capital mas famosa, tokyo, pero sus vidas cambian al encontrarse con 3 misteriosos chicos: NIGTHS, REALA Y JACKLE!
1. Chapter 1

Estoy dormida.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi cama, con mi pijama de verano que prácticamente es mi ropa interior. Solo veo un contraste de colores mientras siento que mi cuerpo flota... ¿que esta pasando? Me llamo yuki namikaze tengo 15 años y ahora mismo, mi mente ah viajado hacia otro lugar.

**CHAPTER 1-DREAM**

En este mundo inmenso, en un mundo tan grande ¿cuál crees que sea el valor de tus sueños? ¿Existirán cosas más importantes que un sueño? No se sabe... ¿oh si?

Y hablando de sueños. En un salón de clases de una de las escuelas más prestigiadas en Japón, una chica pelinegra con unos mechones blancos por nacimiento estaba recostada en el pupitre donde se supone deberia estudiar, tras ella una chica castaña de ojos similares a su cabellera.

**_yuki... yuki namikaze...?-el maestro, con libreta en manos, pasaba lista.**

**_...zZzz (=.=zZz)**

**_y-yuki-chan-susurro la castaña que estaba tras ella, picándole con un lápiz.**

**_de nuevo?-el profesor suspiro resignado-aizaka-san-la castaña observo al profesor-podrías despertarle?**

**_h-hai...-ai se avergonzó y le pico nuevamente a yuki-yuki-chan okinasai! (/)**

**_...zZzz dulces (=w=)**

**_bien...-el sensei se acercó hasta quedar cercas de la banca de la chica dormida**

**_r-rayos...-ai se cubrió los oídos al igual que la mayoria de los alumnos**

**_...ahhh-agarro aire-NAMIKAZE!**

**_ah! (O.O)-yuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a todos lado-...a-ah?-miro al sensei-n-nakamura-s-sensei...(n/ñU)**

**_namikaze-san...-se cruzó de manos-a los pasillos.**

**_ahh! Uzooo! (T/T)**

**_pffffff jajajajajajajajajajaja de nuevo? Jajajajajaja-se reía una peliroja de ojos azulados.**

**_¡no es gracioso izu-chan! (.) Nakamura-sensei es muy exigente!**

**_pff antes te fue bien-le miro-en mi escuela nos suspenden si nos dormimos (¬3¬)**

**_ah?-ai le miro-puede ser que...¿te an reportado antes?**

**_ nai! Nada de eso, por suerte-sonrio-procuro dormir en las horas de descanso (nwn)**

**_ohaa! Deberia intentarlo ¿no? (=.=)**

**_ah! Yuki-chan pero porque duermes tanto?-ai coloco sus manos en las caderas en señal de protesta-a izumi se lo paso por el trabajo pero ¿tu?**

**_ah? Yo me desvelo tambien (.)**

**_si... (-_-) en el internet...**

**_ah? D-demoo-yuki se avergonzó-m-me desvelo**

**_b-bueno, quitando eso...¿sigues teniendo el mismo sueño?**

Ai e izumi se detuvieron y esta asintió con la cabeza. Izumi pensó un poco tratando de pensar que significaba aquel sueño.

**_hai... estoy volando en un fondo de colores, como si viajara.**

**_ugh! Si tuviera ese sueño me asustaría-hablo izumi**

**_ah? No, yo pienso que es genial (0w0) imagínate, volaar!-ai se emocionó.**

**_aunque me marea cuando despierto-yuki les miro-no lo entiendo.**

**_mmm pues volar es significado de anhelo de libertad pero.. (=_=) quizás los colores sean signo de amor o que te estas drogando**

**_izu-chan! Yo no me drogo! (ò.ó)**

**_jajaja lo sé, lo sé-sonrio-es sorprendente...**

**_el que? Que sueñe eso desde hace 1 semana?**

**_no-señalo a un chico con ropas naranjas y cabellos desordenados con colores como negro, rojo y naranja-que haya gente que se arregle asi (-_-)**

**_ah?-yuki le dio un zape a izumi**

**_auch! Oye, respeta a tu sempai, kohai (¬.¬)**

**_ah? (,) claro que no izu-paka!(:D)-comenzó a correr**

**_oee! Shoto mate!-izumi corrió tras yuki.**

**_ahh! M-matte!-ai corrió tras las chicas.**

Corrieron y decidieron ir a akihabara a comprar un par de series. Las tres chicas eran otakus. Al terminar de comprar las series decidieron ir a una cafetería y conversar un poco.

Yuki namikaze, nacida el 11 de agosto con la edad de 15 años, signo de leo. Estudiante de 1er grado en una de las preparatorias más famosas de Tokio, sakurakuni*. Está en 1-E. El uniforme es de color azul cielo con blanco. No es una chica que destaca en la escuela, al contrario, por falta de calificación o no estudiar ah tiempo tiene que ir a cursos de verano. Vive con sus padres y dos hermanos.

_**(*sakurakuni "país de sakuras"*sakuras "flor de cerezo")**_

Ai aizaka, nacida el 11 de marzo con la edad de 17 años, signo de pisis. Compañera de preparatoria de yuki y en el mismo salón de clases. Tampoco es una chica destacada acompaña a yuki en los cursos de verano para aprender más sobre cosas que no entiende y por reprobar de igual manera. Vive con sus padres y un hermano.

Izumi yagami, nacida el 12 de julio con la edad de 17 años, signo de cancer. Estudiante de 3er grado en la preparatoria con la carnet* más económica de Tokio, moriyama*. Está en 3-C. El uniforme es color verde con negro. Es inteligente pero es perezosa. Va a cursos de verano para aprender por faltas a clases. Vive con su padre y hermana.

_**(*carnet viene siendo el pago por estudiar el semestre. *Moriyama "bosque de la montaña)**_

**_oh es verdad! Pronto salimos de vacaciones de verano ¿qué aran?-pregunto ai.**

**_ah? Mmm no, yo no saldré-hablo yuki-me la pasare en casa disfrutando (=w=)**

**_am...-izumi pensó un poco-buscare otro trabajo (owo)**

**_ugh, deberías disfrutar más de vacaciones ¿no?-yuki le miro.**

**_mmm sí, pero si quiero comprarme una laptop tengo que esforzarme. Y más si quiero tener internet (*0*) podre ver series sin comprarlas... aunque prefiero comprarlas, además, papa compra cosas y al último está preocupado por pagar (-_-)**

**_okashi, izumi-chan (=_=U)**

**_ah? Nande yuki-chan? (T.T)... oh (o.o) soka(¬w¬) ne ai-chan, aun estas saliendo con ligth-kun?**

**_ah? (-_-U) izu-chan, es nigths, no ligth... p-pero ahora que lo mencionas (./.) uhmn...s-si... aun no somos pareja... s-solo salimos...**

**_kya! Kawaiii (/)**

**_ahh, amor, amor (T/T)-se lamentaba yuki**

**_daishobu, daishobu, algún dia encontraremos el amor... bueno, lo encontraras, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer (¬3¬)**

**_soka! Tambien vas a cumplir 18 izumi-chan-le acordó ai**

**_s-shimata... t-tenías que recordarlo (-_-|||) si, seré un año más vieja**

**_que dices? Si estás en tu juventud!-hablo ai.**

**_mmm... tienes razón, además, me aceptaran en otro trabajo cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad!(*0*) de verdad que quiero comer carne en un restaurante (=/=)**

**_are? Que no era la laptop?(o.o)**

En cuanto las 5 de la tarde se hicieron izumi corrió y se marchó hacia su trabajo. Yuki y ai caminaron puesto que Vivian en la misma manzana.

**_deberíamos ir a molestar a izu-chan un dia en su trabajo**

**_... eh? pero dijo que no lo hiciéramos yuki-chan. Dice que es vergonzoso.**

**_pues si...pero quiero verla disfrazada, que suerte~e trabajar en un café cosplay, imagínate! Disfrazarte de maid (*0*)**

**_a jeje quizás (n/ñ°)**

**_ne, y hoy no iras con nigths-kun?**

**_mmm? No, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, no sé qué vida tendrá (¬.¬)**

**_ah? Y aun no son novios, no me quiero ni imaginar cuándo sea tu novio**

**_ah? (O/O) yuki-chan! (/)**

En cuanto llegaron a la primera casa, la de ai, se despidieron. Yuki camino tomando su maletín viendo su casa cercana. Repentinamente se detuvo al ver como todo comenzaba a deformarse a su alrededor convirtiéndose en un contraste de varios colores. se quedó quieta sintiendose mareada ante aquella visión.

"_**m-mis sueños?"**_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos, deseando que se detuviera. Abrió los ojos y observo que todo seguía igual, los colores y el desborde le comenzaban a asustar. Repentinamente observo a un chico de cabellos rojos con mechones negros, chaqueta rojiza con bordes negros, playera negra, pantalón de mezclilla oscuros y un collar con 3 diamantes pequeños en su cuello caminar como si de nada se tratara con las manos en los bolsillos.

Este pasó con los ojos cerrados al lado de ella.

**_dream over*...-escucho la voz profunda de el que paso a su lado como si nada se tratara.**

_**(*sueño acabado)**_

al instante, en un parpadeo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Yuki sudo frio y miro hacia atrás de ella, observando que el chico ya estaba a una considerable distancia

**_que...fue eso?-pregunto para sí misma al verle partir.**

Una parte de ella deseo correr tras él y preguntarle que habia pasado pero decidió dejarle asi, como si nada pasara.

Esa noche su sueño fue diferente. Soñó con un enorme As de espadas que le perseguía mientras estaba en la ciudad. Despues, aquel as desaparecía y se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, donde algo rojo resplandecía. Corrió tras el pero cuando le alcanzo ya habia despertado.

aquel sueño le pareció cómico puesto que nunca imagino ver a una de sus cartas favoritas con patitas que le perseguía. Pero tambien le sacaba de sus casillas. Ya no habia mas color y solo existía aquel resplandor rojizo.

**_ohaa! Genial sueño-hablo izumi mientras comía un sándwich.**

**_verdad? Pero fue gracioso lo de la carta. Se veía moe (=w=)**

**_jajaja yo me asustaría un poco.**

**_ohh no creo-sonrio ella**

**_oye y que te dijo ai-chan?**

**_ahh dijo que "raro sueño"**

**_en efecto, lo es ( =)w(= )**

**_uhmmm ...ne, no tienes problemas si estas en las afueras de aquí?.**

**_( o)-(o?)-la chica mastico mirando la muralla.**

Estaban conversando por una de las murallas enrejadas del instituto sakurakuni. Solo un par de garrotes, como de prisión, les hacía mirarse.

**_hie, hie, si me persiguen corro, recuerda que no por nada estoy en el club de artes marciales(=)-(=)-masticaba su sándwich**

**_y eso que tiene que ver? (=_=U)**

**_ah? Y ai-chan? Doko niru-desuka(donde esta?)**

**_ah... ella esta con... su amigo(¬w¬)**

**_jajaja suertuda-mordió el sándwich-mira que su chico esta aquí en esta escuela, que lindo~~ disfruta de su vida escolar ( =)w(= )**

**_are? Hablando de escuela...¿porque no estás en tu escuela? Mira que esta como a 5 manzanas de aquí y son las 12 y sales tu a la 1:30 de la tarde**

**_ah eso es porque...-ladeo la mirada-me sacaron de la clase de informática ( ¬ )-(¬ )  
_ah? Porque? (O_OU)**

**_es que estaba jugando, como ya habia terminado el trabajo (=_=) maldito saikido-sensei, la trae contra mí-mordió otro bocado.**

**_y...ese sándwich de donde lo sacaste? (o.o?)**

**_... me lo dio una chica... se me declaro ( =).(= )**

**_otra vez?(_ _|||) izumi-chan, eso pasa por comportarte tan varonil, sabes que a las chicas japonesas no les importa si son hombres o mujeres, con tal de que las protejas.**

**_ah? –le miro mientras se agarraba de los garrotes-pero que querías? Me lo dio porque un estúpido chico se quería propasar con ella, y como acababa de salir del club de kendo pues.. (¬.¬)**

**_no te reportaron? (-_-U) **

**_hie, nada de eso-sonrio-aunque pobre chica, le dije "eres kawai demo, gomene... seguro hay chicos lindos por ahí para ti que merecen tu hermoso corazón"**

**_i-izu-chan...(-/-U) si fueras otoko tambien me enamoraría de ti**

**_jajajaja soy chica-rio-lo único que carezco es de feminidad (¬ ,¬)ser chica es pesado.**

**_ugh (-_-|||) diciendo eso me asustas...**

**_ah? Pero sabes que me gustan los chicos (o/ó) son unos patanes pero... bueno... ahh!-soltó los garrotes-iré a dar una vuelta, ¿a qué hora saldrán ustedes?**

**_mmm...-miro su celular-dentro de 1 hora más...**

**_oh perfect! Iré mientras a la escuela para ver que tal con estos chicos del aikido.**

**_oh... bien-sonrio**

**_con cuidado vale? Y gambatte!(esfuérzate)**

**_haii!**

Yuki miro por los garrotes como izumi corría con su uniforme, desapareciendo de su vista.

**_mantaku izu-chan no deberías estar en esa escuela (=.=) el uniforme puede que sea de colores geniales pero es raro... además hay más hombres en ese lugar y te quitan más de la poquita feminidad que ti-**

**_con quien estas hablado?-escucho una voz masculina tras ella que le interrumpio.**

**_ahhh!-se giró y observo al pelinaranja con mechones negros y rojos que izumi habia visto ayer-a-ah? E-eto...-ladeo la mirada-c-con nadie... conmigo...**

**_ohh! Onto? Yo tambien hablo conmigo mismo! Es genial ¿no crees?(0w0)**

**_a-ah... e-eto... q-quizás (n/ñ°)**

**_Jojo bueno, linda chica ¡cuídate!-le palpeo el hombro-eres kawai! Asi que no agás caso a nadie vale? Y más a los depravados como yo!**

**_e-eh?(o.o?)**

**_sore dewa!-el chico salió corriendo**

**_a-are? (0.0?)...-desapareció de su vista- ...raro (=.=)...**

La hora paso y yuki salió. Ai se habia marchado con aquel chico llamado nigths. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela donde izumi estudiaba, esperando que se toparan en el camino.

**_aunque, que gente de ahora no lo es?-recordó al chico de cabellos naranjas- Izumi-chan lo es, ai-chan lo es, hasta yo lo soy. Sería raro un mundo sin raros ¿no? más raro que haya raros pero es la rareza del mundo ¿no?**

**_con quien estás hablando?-escucho una voz tras ella nuevamente**

**_ah?-se giró y miro al chico pelirojo con el uniforme de la escuela moriyama-a-a-anata?**

**_...(-_-) es raro un mundo sin raros y con raros...**

**_e-eh?-parpadeo un par de veces.**

**_eres un joker...¿verdad?.**

**_j-joker?-la chica le miro completamente confundida.**

El pelirojo se acercó y le miro a los ojos azulados fijamente. Los dos contrastes azulados chocaron haciendo que la chica se sintiera nerviosa.

**_mmm...si, si lo eres...-se encorvo-pero parece que no tienes idea de que hablo (¬ .¬)**

**_a-ah?-parpadeo un par de veces.**

**_...no huyas...-le tomo del ante brazo-ven conmigo.**

**_a-ah?-yuki le miro completamente aterrada-q-que quieres?**

**_solo... convertirte en mi esclava**

**_a-ah?-abrió grande los ojos-t...taskete...-Cerro los ojos al sentir que era alada.**

**_koraa!**

Escucho el grito de izumi y yuki abrió los ojos. El ojiazul giro la cabeza hacia donde escucho el grito y lo único que pudo ver fueron unas bragas con patada contenida.

Yuki miro desde otro angulo a izumi que habia saltado y le habia propinado una gran patada al acosador en el pecho. Este callo como muñeco de trapo e izumi aterrizo casi a punto de caerse.

**_i-izu-chan?-yuki le miro con lagrimones.**

**_estas bien?-ella asintió-tu! maldito acosador! Si te atreves a hacerle algo a yuki otra vez te mato!**

**_tsk...-el chico se puso de pie y le miro-ah... (¬ .¬) solo le pedí una cita...**

**_ahh? Usoski! (/)-yuki se escondió tras izumi**

**_te vigilo-le apunto con el dedo mientras este se ponía de pie-eres un pervertido reala! Te eh estado observando y cada segundo tengo que salvar a las chicas de ti!**

**_e-eh? (;.;)-yuki se asomó por el hombro de izumi-r-reala?(./.) e-él es reala?**

**_le conoces?**

**_me conoces?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo**

**_h-hai.. d-demo... (~) k-koaiii..**

**_mmm-izumi miro molesta al chico- si acosas a yuki-chan otra vez te ira peor.**

**_ju, como si pudieras.**

Izumi estubo tentada a golpearlo otra vez, pero yuki le detuvo mirándola asustada. La mayor tomo la mano de la menor y se alejaron corriendo del lugar.

Pronto, al ver que este no les seguía, se detuvieron en una esquina tomando aire.

**_izu-chan...¿estás bien?**

**_hai, daishobu-sonrio animada-que hay de ti? Más tranquila?**

**_si... muchas gracias (n/n)**

**_eres mi mejor amiga y mi kohai, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle un golpe a ese baka-reala acosador-gruño**

**_a-asi que tambien le conoces?**

**_hai, él está en el moriyama, solo que en 3-A y tú que conoces?**

**_e-es el numero uno de moriyama...solo escuche de él, reala shadow...**

**_oh, bien informada-le sonrio dándole palmadas en la nuca-reala shadow, 16años, tiene las mejores calificaciones y es buen estudiante. Es el campeón de artes marciales de la escuela.**

**_o-oh? Más fuerte que tú? (o.o)**

**_hie...bueno quien sabe, como no me meto a esos campeonatos no lo sé. Como sea, es un extranjero y es hombre asi que esa combinación crea un pervertido (¬ .¬) ya van varias chicas que acosa y siempre le detengo aunque ahora le eh alcanzo a golpear**

**_o-oh...-yuki abrazo a la yagami-arigato izumi-chan!**

**_jeje yo te protegeré ¿vale?-correspondió al abrazo.**

Al dia siguiente izumi fue como siempre, a la escuela un poco tarde. Suerte que los profesores ya sabían de su condición y le daban la tolerancia de 15 minutos y solamente ese tiempo.

En cuanto el timbre del descanso sonó, izumi saco una pequeña cajita de obento, donde dentro se encontraba dos onigiris y un tamagoyaki. Comenzó a desayunar cuando una de las chicas del salón, apenada, le mando llamar.

**_r-reala-kun te busca-hablo ella apenada**

**_eh?-izumi se le acelero el corazón.**

Guardo las cosas algo nerviosa y camino hacia fuera del salón, observando al pelirojo cruzado de manos esperándola en el pasillo. Este, al verla, comenzó a caminar e izumi le siguio comenzando a disgustarse de aquella situación.

Llegaron a la salida e izumi no soporto

**_oye! Crees que soy un perrito o algo asi? Para que carajos me quieres?-se detuvo molesta, cercas de los doyo´s de tae kwon do.**

**_mmm-se giró y le miro con frialdad-no te metas en mi camino...**

**_eh?-ella le miro molesta-tú debes estar bromeando verdad?-este alzo las cejas-no voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigas y compañeras de escuela ¿entendido?**

**_... yo no estoy acosando a nadie... solo estoy buscando a alguien**

**_pues esa manera en la que lo haces es la incorrecta!-se cruzó de manos**

**_a si?... entonses...**

Reala se acercó y tomo la mano de la chica acorralándola contra la pared. Izumi le tomo todo aquello por sorpresa y cuando menos se dio cuenta, reala le miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras la mantenía acorralada contra la pared.

**_¿cómo debo hacerlo? Enséñame...**

**_...ah?...-izumi se apeno ante aquella situación.**

**_linda cara...-sonrio con arrogancia**

**_(0/0)...grrrrrr!(ò_ó)**

A reala no le dio tiempo de esquivar el rodillazo en sus partes sensibles por parte de la chica. Esta alzo los puños completamente molesta y comenzó a gritarle palabras obscenas.

**_pues asi no idiota!-le apunto con el dedo-si vuelvo a verte haciendo eso con otra chica te golpeare asta cansarme!-camino refunfuñando**

**_ugh... (_ _|||) maldita zorra...-susurro tocandose su entrepierna-b-bueno, ya no es necesario...-cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos, se puso de pie como si nada-ya encontré a un joker... **

Para cuando yuki salió de la escuela, izumi estaba ahí, de pie, algo rasguñada, cruzada de manos recargada en un auto y mirándole con una gran sonrisa. Preocupada, se acercó y le toco la mejilla, donde tenía un ligero golpe.

**_¿qué te ha pasado?**

**_ah~a no te preocupes-sonrio-fue solo una pelea, unas chicas fans de reala descubrieron que le golpe y...(=_=U) tu sabes... no les dañe tanto**

**_ah? (0.o)d-deberías dejar eso...pero además, lo de ayer no vi a nadie.**

**_ahh! Es que fue hoy... de nuevo le eh golpeado...**

**_eh? porque?**

**_porque... (¬/¬) estaba de pervertido otra vez...-tosió un poco-como sea ¿quieres irte sola o te acompaño?**

**_demo, tu trabajo queda más lejos de mi casa-le miro**

**_daishobu, son las 2, entro a las 4, asi que tengo tiempo-sonrio**

**_y tu casa?**

**_ah? Ya eh dejado la comida en el refrigerador-sonrio**

**_oh... entonses...-sonrio-acompáñame! (n0n) además, sirve que te curo esas heridas.**

**_haii!...shoto y ai?**

**_ah? Dijo que iría con nigths-kun a...**

**_chicas!**

Ambas escucharon el grito ya conocido de ai. Se giraron y miraron que, tomados de la mano, caminaban ella y otro chico. Cabellos color morado, de estatura alta, ojos azulados y piel clara. Usaba el uniforme solo que como accesorio tenía un collar con un diamante rojo.

Estas esperaron a que ai llegara con el chico y sonriendo, le presento

**_eh? izu-chan ¿daishobu?-ai pregunto mirándole preocupada.**

**_jeje daishobu, daishobu, no es nada-sonrio-y...?**

**_ah..!...e-él es nigths-kun, mi amigo-sonrio apenada**

**_ohh...-izumi le miro-mucho gusto, soy izumi yagami-dio una reverencia**

**_yo yuki namikaze-sonrio.**

**_ahh-nigths les lanzo una linda sonrisa-mucho gusto chicas, soy nigths drems.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nigths: ohh me gustan sus nombres, el manantial y la nieve, muy diferentes! **

**Izumi: ajajaj arigatoo (nwn)**

**Nigths: demo izu-chan ¿daishobu? Esos arañazos y golpes no se ven bien**

**Izumi: jojojo no es nada, eh soportado cosas peores (òwó) como una vez que me caí de un arbol por estar de mono-araña**

**Ai: eh? (=_=U)**

**Yuki: el collar que usas se parece al de reala-kun, nigths-kun (o.o)**

**nigths: reala? Le conocen?**

**Ai: are? Siento que me an excluido para el proximo capitulo**

**Izumi: daishobu, daishobu, en el proximo capitulo hablaremos de como nigths parece niña moe, moe!**

**Nigths: izu-chan eso fue grosero (|||T-T) *rincón***

**Izumi: ara, ara! Gomene nigths-kun! (O_O°)**

**Ai: entonses, yuki-chan, promocionemos el título del proximo capitulo ¿vale?**

**Yuki: haiii!**

**Ai/yuki: JIKAI DREAM´S STORIES! CHAPTER 2-MALLET**

**Ai: que significa eso? (=.=?)**

**Nigths: mazo, mazo (nwn) un capitulo donde al fin habrá una pelea!**

**Yuki: que soy un qué? (o.o?)**

**Reala: tu no! Shoto mate! Porque no Salí aquí?**

**Izumi: DAMARE HENTAI!**


	2. Chapter 2mallet

Estoy descansando.

Mi cuerpo pide que guarde energía lo cual obedezco usando un short y playera para dormir. Un arcoíris... ¿qué hace un arcoíris mientras mi cuerpo descansa ante mis ojos? ¿Qué pasa? Mi cuerpo se siente completamente ligero... tanto que me relaja. Me llamo ai aizaka, tengo 17 años y el descanso que se supone debí tener ha desaparecido, convirtiéndose en un extraño viaje.

**CHAPTER 2-MALLET**

Desperto sintiendose terriblemente mareada. Era la primera vez que habia soñado de esa manera y sinceramente eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

Se sento en la cama completamente aturdida.

"_**ese sueño... es igual que el de yuki"**_ pensó mientras quitaba el sudor de su frente. Miro hacia su ventana y observo como el sol estaba a punto de salir, despues, dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, al lado de su computadora.

**_ah?... (=_=)...-miro la hora-ahhh! Se me hace tarde!**

Corrió poniéndose de pie instantáneamente, se arregló y bajo al primer piso, donde su madre le esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

**_ahh! Mama, porque no me despertaste?-reclamo aun adormilada mientras se ponía los zapatos**

**_si te levante (-_-U) pero no despertabas...**

**_ohh! (0.0) ahh! Me tengo que ir.**

**_yuki-chan te espera afuera-señalo la puerta.**

**_h-hai!-la chica termino de acomodar sus cosas y corrió dándole un beso a su madre-itekimasuuu**

**_iterashaiii.**

Salió de casa y casi choco con yuki por la prisa. Ambas comenzaron a correr llendo hacia la escuela, suerte que no estaba tan lejana. Vieron como la puerta estaba a punto de ser cerrada y apresuraron el paso

**_m-maatee!-alzaron la mano.**

**_eh?-los dos chicos que estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta le miraron**

**_ohh yuki-chan, ai-chan ohaiyo-sonrio nigths.**

**_ahh nigths-kun arigato, me salvaste-entro ai aliviada.**

**_aree? Eres la chica de antes ¿desho?(owo)**

**_uhm?-yuki miro al pelinaranja-ahh! Si!**

**_eh?-nigths parpadeo un par de veces-ohh entonses ¿se conocen?**

**_solo hablamos sobre que hablamos solos-contesto el pelinaranja de ojos color acua.**

**_ohh entonses no se conocen-sonrio nigths-digno de ti, jack!**

**_eh?-ambas chicas le miraron confundidas**

**_jeje preséntate baka-le dio un zape juguetonamente**

**_oh vale, vale (XD) mi nombre es jackle clown yoroshiku-sonrio animadamente**

**_ahh yo soy yuki namikaze-sonrio apenada**

**_y yo ai aizaka.**

**_ohh son japonesas ¿verdad?-sonrio-sugoii**

**_oh...(o.o?)**

**_wuaaa nigths-baka-abrazo al chico-vamos a jugar!**

**_estás loco? Tenemos que entrar a clase, a clase.**

**_moo (¬3¬) ir a la escuela es aburrido.**

Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio. Yuki observo como jackle tenía un collar amarillo con naranja singular, parecido al de un circo y como colgaba un collar con un diamante naranja. Se le iso tremendamente conocido. Despues vio que nigths tenía el mismo collar, solo que de color rojo. Recordó que el pelirojo de reala usaba 3 diamantes, azul, morado, rojo.

"_**quizás sea una moda entre chicos **_"pensó mientras estaba observando los números que su profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Yuki y ai caminaron por los pasillos en cuanto el descanso estaba presente. Ai deseaba ver a nigths y juntarlos tanto a él como a yuki para explicarles de aquel extraño sueño.

**_y bueno... fue extraño, ahora estoy soñando eso-hablo ai**

**_que raro-yuki le miro mientras nigths permanecía callado, observándola- y como es tu sueño?**

**_es igual al tuyo, vuelo sobre mucho color. (o.o)¿qué opinas nigths-kun?-le miro**

**_oh... ah... b-bueno...**

**_que estas drogada!-apareció jackle tras nigths-eso no?**

**_ahh! Jackle-kun!-ambas chicas le miraron**

**_ano ne, me gustaría que yuki-chan y ai-chan viniera con nosotros (nwn) iremos a un karaoke, pero necesito otra chica más.**

**_eh?-ambas parpadearon confundidas**

**_eh? es hoy?-nigths miro al pelinaranja confundido.**

**_hai! Hoy le dije a ree ree y dijo que estaba bien (w)**

**_claro no tenemos problemas-hablo ai-le preguntare a izumi-chan a ver que dice**

**_ah? T-tú crees que quiera?-yuki le miro.**

**_mmm depende, si tiene le dia libre lo ara, si no...(-_-U) olvidémoslo..**

**_ohh dejame llamarle a ver qué tal-hablo yuki mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a marcar un número.**

El móvil de izumi sonó con el tono de Passionate squall llamando la atención no solo de los alumnos que estaban sentados a su lado, si no de la profesora. La mujer se giró y observo a izumi que alzaba la mano.

**_¿qué pasa?**

**_eh terminado mi examen por ende mi cadena perpetua en este lugar puede ser removida (._.)**

**_de que hablas yagami?-pregunto la maestra extrañada.**

**_ ¿puedo salir?**

**_está bien, has terminado el examen ¿no?-ella asintió-bien, sal.**

Izumi se puso de pie y salió del salón si antes entregarle el examen a la maestra. Camino hasta el baño y contesto la llamada.

**_diga?**

**_izumi-chan?**

**_yuki? Que ha pasado? estas bien?**

**_h-hai... t-te llamaba para preguntar si saldrías hoy de...**

**_mmm (-_-) sabes que solo debes marcarme por emergencia...-suspiro-si estoy ahí cuando salgan de clases significa que si podré ir, llamare a la gerente.**

**_ok... ne... ¿te castigaran en la escuela?**

**_bakaranai... espero que no puesto que eh terminado el examen (=_=) lo mas probable es que me regañen por mi extraño hablar militar...**

**_eh? (o.o?) no entiendo.**

**_no te preocupes, no es algo entendible (-_-)**

En cuanto yuki y ai salieron, miraron a la yagami que dormitaba bajo un arbol cercano a la escuela. Corrieron y esta les recibió, como siempre, con un cálido abrazo

**_izu-chan ¿te ha dejado tu jefa?**

**_hai-sonrio-la gerente dijo que podia ir mañana, que no habia problema.**

**_ohh que bien-sonrio ai-ne, ne, vayamos donde quedamos con ellos ¿no?**

**_uhn? Con quién?-pregunto la peliroja.**

**_ah. Es que nigths-kun y otro chico quieren que salgamos juntos.**

**_a-ah?-izumi les miro con sorpresa-iada! Me boy a casa-comenzó a caminar**

**_matte mate! (.)-ai le detuvo-iremos a comer, te invitan!**

**_ok-comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria (hacia donde los chicos estarían)- bien chicas, muévanse, muévanse que tenemos poco tiempo (=.=)**

**_s-sugoi, lo que hace por comida gratis-murmuro yuki.**

**_gratis es gratis-hablo izumi, mientras, repentinamente, el móvil de esta sonó.**

**_jackle! Esto es raro ¿sabes? Apenas y estoy quedando con ai-chan y pasa esto (T.T)**

**_eh?-jackle le miro-pero es divertido no? (XD) despues de 10 años al fin!-corrió emocionado por todo el restaurante.**

**_puedes comportarte?-hablo el 3er miembro del grupo**

**_demo~o ree-ree será interesante, anda, no pongas cara de chico amargado (DX)**

**_ya te dije que no me digas asi!-alzo los puños molesto-soy reala! Reala!**

**_ahh! El acosador!-yuki, desde la puerta del restaurante, apunto a reala.**

**_e-eh?-tanto nigths como jackle miraron al reala apuntado.**

yuki explico todo con detalle. Jamas se imaginaron que tanto el como yuki se toparan en circunstancias tan poco comunes. Tomaron asiento en una de las tantas sillas mientras el mesero traia un aperitivo.

**_ahh bueno veras!-nigths agito sus manos apenado-es que reala es algo raro, no es que sea acosador solo que es tímido!**

**_eh?-yuki parpadeo un par de veces.**

**_uhmmmmm-reala quiso golpear a nigths en ese momento, pero se contuvo-si...eso...**

**_oh... e-entonses...-la chica le miro-q-querías que saliéramos?**

**_hay puro amor aquí (XD)-se burló jackle**

**_uruse jack!-nigths le dio un zape al pelinaranja.**

**_ne y lograron traer a la otra compañia?-pregunto jack ignorado el golpe**

**_oh.. si pero vendrá pronto, tuvo un problema**

**_are? Que paso?-pregunto nigths**

**_lo que pasa es que le hablaron del trabajo por un problema, pero debe venir en camino.**

**_oh... espero que esa kazumi-chan sea linda (=/w/=)-hablo jackle para sí mismo**

**_no es kazumi es...**

**_izumi...-gruño reala mirando a la peliroja llegar.**

**_ah?...-parpadeo un par de veces y observo a los tres chicos-oh... "nigths-kun, el pervertido y uno raro"-pensó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.**

**_hio izumi-chan!-saludo nigths con alegría**

**_ah... h-hola (n.ñU)-se sento al lado de yuki-porque no me dijiste que vendrían tanto chicos?-murmuro**

**_ah? pues... no se me ocurrio (._.)**

**_yu...!**

**_bueno, dejame te presento a mis amigos-sonrio nigths-él es reala-señalo al de rojo-y él es jackle-señalo al de naranja**

**_oh... s-si conocía a reala-miro a jackle-yo...yoroshiku (n_n)**

**_wuauu! Asi que mizuki-chan ¿neee?**

**_izumi (n_ñ)**

**_kazumi?**

**_izumi(n.n)**

**_azumi?**

**_izumi...(-_-)**

**_suzuki?**

**_de donde carajos comparas izumi con suzuki?-gritaron tanto reala como izumi, esta poniéndose de pie furiosa-ah?-ambos se miraron.**

**_ohaaa-yuki aplaudio-exelente coordinación (o.o) se deben un té verde cada uno.**

**_uhm! Ni lo digas-reala se cruzó de brazos**

**_ugh...-miro a jackle-esto...**

**_ah? Me pedirás que me case contigo? No agás eso que son cosas que un hombre debe preguntarle a una mujer. Además el tamagoyaki con judias es muyyy bueno**

**_e-eh?-izumi le miro confundida**

**_si, me gustan los gatos, son lindos(XD)**

**_ugh (_ _|||)-se quedó sentada apretando la mano de yuki**

**_ahhh y el cielo se ve fresco, parece que no lloverá por un rato**

**_...(o~o) k-koai...-murmuro**

**_aunque la pizza con...**

**_jack!-nigths le dio una palmada en el hombro-como sea, vamos a ordenar ¿vale?**

**_haii**

Cuando salieron del restaurante luego de comer, izumi tenía la idea de que los hombres eran enojones como reala y daban miedo como jackle, pero, descubrió que habia chicos que eran lindos como nigths. Y al parecer era la única que le tenía miedo a jackle puesto que tanto yuki como ai le hablaban con normalidad.

Y de repente estaban en un karaoke. Se dio cuenta de donde estaba cuando escucho la voz de nigths por el micrófono. Comenzó a aplaudir animadamente mientras observaba a jackle que parecía porra de equipo de futbol latino, a reala que miraba todo con una casi invisible sonrisa, yuki sonriendo bonachonamente y ai mirándole apenada.

**_yuki-chan es un joker ¿verdad?-escucho que jackle le dijo eso en cuanto se sento a su lado.**

**_joker?-le miro confundida**

**_si, tu sabes, en los mazos de cartas hay un joker, ases y esas cosas**

**_... no te entiendo (o.o?)**

**_entonses...AHH ERES TAN KAWAII-le abrazo melosamente**

**_ah? (=_=#) suéltame hentai!-lo empujo**

**_oh? Nande? Si estaba bien abrazado a tu lado (nwn)**

**_grrrr (=/_/=)**

Repentinamente la luz se apagó, a mitad del canto de ai y nigths. Izumi cerró los ojos al sentirse en completa oscuridad y repentinamente, sintio que alguien le pasaba la mano por el hombro en un abrazo protector.

**_tranquila...-abrió los ojos y en medio de la oscuridad, observo la sonrisa blanca y amplia de jackle.**

**_e-eh?...-la chica le miro confundida**

**_que está pasando?-pregunto yuki asustada-se fue la luz? Linterna, linterna!**

**_no...-reala se puso de pie-chicas, quédense sentadas, nigths, jackle, vamos!**

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Tanto yuki como las otras dos chicas se quedaron en el cuarto de karaoke sin entender del todo. Yuki fue la primera que se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

**_shoto mate-le detuvo ai-dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí**

**_pero algo está pasando... deberíamos ir a ver ¿no?-tomo la chapa de la puerta**

**_espera-izumi le tomo la mano-iré yo ¿vale? Aqui quédense**

**_pero quiero ir-hablo yuki**

**_es peligroso a oscuras... qué tal que sale una cucaracha (¬.¬)**

**_ahh! Cucaracha-yuki retrocedió asustada.**

**_no tardo vale? Iré a ver qué pasa, quizás fue un apagón en masa.**

**_e-está bien...**

**_llámenme si pasa algo-abrió la puerta y la cerro al salir.**

Camino observando cómo no habia nadie en el karaoke, incluso la persona que debía estar encargada de cuidar el lugar habia desaparecido. Observo que fuera habia una luz de un azul tenue, como la luna y en efecto, cuando salió, observo que la noche habia caído.

**_pero qué?...-miro su reloj de mano y observo-s-son solo las 6...eh?...**

Las manecillas del reloj habían dejado de funcionar quedándose quietas. "**quizás se acabó la pila**" pensó mientras sacaba su móvil y observo que, al igual que su reloj, mostraba la misma hora. Por reflejo se giró y su vista fue a dar al reloj de pared del lugar, observando que tambien estaban las manecillas quietas. **"que está pasando?"** pensó mientras decidía regresar a la habitación con las chicas.

**_ahhhgg!-escucho el grito de nigths desde fuera y despues de esto un fuerte impacto**

Se detuvo y se giró al escuchar le grito. Silencio. Sintio que le tomaron del hombro y grito asustada.

**_gomen!-hablo yuki apenada**

**_y-y-y-y-yuki-chan por poco y te golpeo-hablo mientras tomaba aire-que están haciendo aquí? Deberían ir al cuarto**

**_pero...-ai le miro-los relojes se an detenido...¿dónde estamos?**

**_quizás... en otra dimensión (-_-U)-hablo mirando a todos lados-son las 6 pero parecen ya las 10 de la noche-observo por la ventana la luna llena.**

**_oh además, la luna llena es dentro de 2 semanas-hablo yuki-que está pasando?**

**_no tengo idea...deberíamos irnos?-pregunto al ver el rostro de ambas**

**_pero...que hay de los chicos?-hablo ai**

**_...-no, lo mejor sería no decirles que escucho el grito de nigths.**

**_maldito!-escucharon el grito de reala completamente enfadados**

**_ah? Afuera?-corrió yuki apurada**

**_espera yuki!**

Izumi y ai siguieron a la pelinegra. Yuki corrió hacia afuera y en cuanto salió lo que observo le dejo estática. la capital de Japón, Tokio, estaba completamente apagada y sin vida alguna. Camino y escucho como las otras dos chicas salían y murmuraban cosas que ella no entendió. Escucharon ahora un fuerte impacto y yuki corrió hacia donde se levantaba una nube de polvo. Izumi corrió alcanzándola y ai quedando un poco más atrás. Pronto miraron con asombro como una figura en forma de perro color negro de alrededor 3 metros de alto mantenía en la boca a una persona.

**_nigths!-grito ai al ver la persona que traia el enorme perro en la boca.**

**_no te acerques!-grito izumi reteniendo a la chica que estaba a punto de correr**

**_pero nigths-kun!**

**_tranquila...-escucharon la voz de nigths.**

Las chicas miraron al chico que trataba de escapar del hocico del animal. Repentinamente apareció reala con un antifaz color oro y pateo al perro por detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que soltara a nigths. Este floto hasta donde las chicas estaban mientras el enorme perro caia al suelo aturdido.

**_v-vuela?-pregunto yuki mirándole con asombro**

**_porque no se quedaron donde deberían?-les reclamo reala.**

**_ahh! Nigths estas bien?-escucharon el grito de jack desde el cielo.**

Observaron como este bajaba a máxima velocidad usando un antifaz negro con una cadena que lo unía al collarín de su cuello. Izumi se tocó la cabeza. ¿estaba soñando? Yuki miraba con asombro ¿era verdad? Y ai solo se preocupaba de las heridas de nigths.

**_¿te duelen?-ai le miro angustiada**

**_no te preocupes-sonrio-estoy bien...-se tocó la mano donde tenía parte de la mordida**

**_q-que puedo hacer para ayudarte?-pregunto angustiada.**

**_darle más fuerza-hablo reala-lo mismo para ti, yuki.**

**_eh?-las tres chicas les miraron confundidas.**

**_ustedes dos son jokers, tanto de nigths como mio.**

**_de que estas hablando?-pregunto izumi molesta.**

**_se unirán o no? Este perro es grado 8 y no somos tan fuertes... a este paso tanto ustedes como nosotros podemos morir-hablo reala con frialdad**

**_reala!-nigths le miro molesto**

**_oh...-jackle se quedó al margen, mirándoles.**

Las chicas no entendían. Yuki apenas y conocía a reala y la verdad, no deseaba enrolarse con un chico tan enojón. Ai estubo a punto de aceptar pero el ladrido del enorme perro le iso reaccionar. Cada uno tomo a una chica y las alejaron al ver como el enorme perro estaba a punto de morderles.

Las bajaron y reala voló comenzando a luchar y golpear al perro. Jackle fue junto a él y ambos comenzaron a enfrentar al perro.

**_entonses... lo are-hablo ai, antes de que nigths se marchara a combatir**

**_que?... no ai-chan no debes... esto es...muy peligroso.**

**_pero, tengo miedo a perderte-hablo inconscientemente**

El rostro de ambos se coloreo de rojo. Ai le miro suplicante mientras nigths le miraba con sorpresa. Izumi y yuki se mantuvieron al margen al escuchar eso. Pronto vieron que tanto reala como jackle fueron noqueados por el perro y este se dirigía hacia ellos.

**_shimata!-nigths cargo a ai y se alejó, mientras yuki e izumi comenzaban a correr.**

Reala y jackle se pusieron de pie rápidamente y volaron a toda velocidad para alcanzar a las chicas. El perro lanzo un zarpazo haciendo que el suelo estallara mandando volar a las chicas. Entre humo reala alcanzo a atrapar a yuki y jackle de igual manera.

Se alzaron en vuelo y cuando salieron de aquella muralla de humo tanto reala como nigths miraron jackle.

**_wuaa izu-chan pesa mucho (.)-se quejaba el pelinaranja.**

**_jackle... porque sostienes una piedra? (o_o*)**

**_eh?...-jackle parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta de reala y observo que en efecto, abrazaba una gran roca-ahhh! Izumi-chan dónde estás?-soltó la roca alarmado.**

**_izumi-chan!-grito yuki hacia abajo.**

Observaron como la chica estaba sangrando de la frente y con la garra del perro en su pecho evitando moverse.

**_s-suéltame...-forcejeaba en vano, el perro era demasiado fuerte-ugh...-sintio como todo daba vueltas para ella y se dejó tumbar.**

**_vamos!-ordeno nigths mientras bajaban a las chicas con cuidado.**

"**a este paso... no despertare jamas **"pensaba la peliroja al sentir que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Izumi: boy a morir, boy a morir! Ahhh estúpido jackle! Porque no me agarraste?**

**Jackle: demo, demo, entre tantas cosas que flotaron pensé que una eras tú (XD)**

**izumi: uruse! Por tu falta de reflejos moriré! Y yo que quería comer carne (T.T)**

**yuki: noo, no te mueras (ToT)**

**ai: nigths-kun! Pelemos juntos**

**nigths: bien! Te protegeré!**

**Ai/ nigths: UNAMOS NUESTRAS FUERZAS!**

**Reala: pff, que soso (¬_¬) como sea, anda yuki, aslo tambien**

**Yuki: hiada! No lo are!**

**Izumi: ahh moriré sin comer carne!**

**Jackle: mientras presentare el capítulo proximo (XD)**

**Jackle: JIKAI! DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 3 UNION**

**Ai: ohh union, en ingles se escribe igual que en español ¿verdad nigths-kun?**

**Nigths: haii!**

**Jackle: un capitulo donde ... dónde qué? (._.°)**

**Reala: baka jackle! Un capitulo donde habrá pelea y se descubrirá que es lo que ¿somos? Quien carajos escribe esto*con libreto en manos***

**Izumi: moriré~~ee (;.;) ¿o no? (owo)**

**Ai: esforcémonos juntos, nigths-kun!**


	3. Chapter 3union!

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Trayendoles esta new history (owo) pues bien, muchas cosas se me ocurrieron y otras me las aportaron mis muy queridas nakadama o sease amigas (XD) _

_bueno, bueno ¿que les ah parecido? Espero que les guste porque si me rompo la cabeza pensando en el ¿ahora que sige? Jejeje soy rara para esto (XD)_

_Esta historia es dedicada a mis amigas neko-chan y okami-chan (XD) puesto que aman el videojuego donde aparecen estos singulares personajes. _

_**El titulo del juego es **__**NIGTHS INTO THE DREAM´S **__**de la famosa empresa **__**SEGA**_

_Eh de decir que sufri un poco en el diseño de personajes puesto que tenia que basarme tanto en el caracter como en los colores de jackle, reala y nigths y tambien en cuanto a ellos porque en si, no eh visto en mi vida el videojuego (._.) todo lo que se lo investigo con neko y okami-chan (nwn)_

_en este capitulo se revelaran varias cositas, pero si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme ¿okidoki?_

_Bien, los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle que aparecen en este capitulo no me pertenecen a mi, si no a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan_

_Sin mas, espero disfruten de este 3er capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

**Estoy soñando.**

**No estoy en mi cama o al menos mi sub-conciente no lo está, mi cuerpo está durmiendo. Mientras tanto yo sueño... pero...¿desde cuando mis sueños se an vuelto tan...coloridos? mucha luz... me asusta el ver tantos colores frente a mi. Mi nombre es izumi yagami, tengo 17 años y ahora estoy callendo en un abismo lleno de colores que odio...**

**CHAPTER 3-UNION**

_**Cuando desperto, se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de reala. Yuki le miraba angustiada y apenas y podia escuchar la voz de esta. Estaba aturdida y completamente mareada. ¿que habia pasado? No podia moverse del todo y sentia un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Sentia una briza tan suave y una melodia tan armoniosa que no pudo evitar arruyarse con esta y nuevamente caer dormida.**_

**_izumi-chan!-yuki observo como esta caia inconciente en las garras del enorme perro color negro.**

Este estubo a punto de morder a pero jackle le dio una sebera patada, haciendo que saliera volando mientras reala tomaba a la chica y la llevaba hacia yuki y compañia. Jackle siguio peleando contra el perro sintiendose terriblemente culpable.

**_izu-chan! Resiste-hablo ai mientras reala le dejaba en el suelo**

**_solo es un golpe, podremos curarle-hablo nigths.**

**_por favor! Are lo que sea! Que no le pase nada a mis amigas!-ai le miro**

**_entonces... besame.**

**_...(0/0)-ai se queda de piedra y sonrojada.**

**_ah? Un beso?**

**_para que un joker se junte con un as, es necesario eso-hablo reala ladeando la mirada avergonzado**

**_o-oh... joker? As...? no lo entiendo-susurro yuki.**

**_e-esta bien-ai junto sus manos avergonzada-a-agamoslo nigths-kun... u-unamonos.**

**_b-bien...-nigths se sintio terriblemente nervioso al ver le rostro sonrojado de la chica.**

Ai cerro los ojos en cuanto nigths le tomo de los hombros. Alzo un poco los labios y con la mirada cerrada, espero el contacto. Nigths le miro avergonzado y despues, sin titubear mas, le beso.

Yuki miro como una luz purpura salia de ambos en aquel contacto sintiendo a la vez una suave brisa a su alrededor. pronto, solo observo a nigths. Lucia igual, con el traje multicolores que siempre le vio usar pero a exepcion de que traia una flauta en manos color morada.

**_ai...¿dónde está ai?**

**_aquí-hablo la chica atrás de yuki**

**_ahh!-yuki la miro-que susto-tomo aire-eh? y-y esa ropa?-pregunto extrañada**

**_uhm?-ai se miró, usaba un vestido morado con amarillo que le hacía ver más chica-oha! Que me ha pasado?-se miró.**

**_"esta fuerza"-nigths alzo la mirada sonriendo-es impresionante.**

**_peleemos juntos, nigths-kun-hablo ai alzando el puño**

**_bien!**

Tanto el pelimorado como la chica salieron volando en una perfecta sincronsacion. Yuki miro toda asombrada mientras reala aun tenia a la peliroja en sus brazos.

**_c-con cuidado-yuki se arrodillo y miro a izumi-se pondrá bien?**

**_si...-hablo reala sintiendo como la sangre de la chica escurría por sus dedos.**

Jackle se estrelló contra un edificio. Observo como aparecía nigths con ai detrás del perro golpeando los dos al mismo tiempo. Despues jackle se alejó hacia donde yuki y reala se encontraban. Miraron la pelea en silencio.

Cuando nigths pateaba, ai lo hacía de igual manera, al mismo tiempo, con la misma fuerza, como si de un espejo se tratara; tan iguales que incluso cuando nigths le golpeaba con la flauta, ai hacia el mismo movimiento y al parecer tambien golpeaba al perro.

Despues de tanto ambos aterrizaron y nigths comenzó a tocar la flauta suavemente al mismo tiempo que ai. Para sorpresa de yuki la flauta de nigths desaparecía. escucho una hermosa melodia proveniente de la pareja..._**¿flauta invisible? **_Pensó yuki. El perro se remoliera y poco a poco El viento soplo con ligereza e izumi abrió los ojos. Yuki le llamo pero esta parecía no reaccionar. De nuevo, al sentir esa melodia, desmayo. El perro corrió convirtiéndose en polvo, desapareciendo.

Dejaron de tocar la aquellas flautas invisibles y ai corrió hacia donde yuki estaba, arrodillándose y tocando al cabeza de izumi. Repentinamente, mientras ai despedía una brisa cálida, las heridas y rasguños comenzaron a sanar. Abrió sus ojos azulados lentamente y alarmada, se puso de pie dándole un golpe en la cara a reala

**_estúpido perro!-grito-e-eh?(._.°)...ahh! gomene!**

**_grrr! Estupida mocosa-gruño reala**

**_izu-chaan!-yuki y ai le abrazaron a punto de llorar**

**_yuki-chan?...ai-chan?-miro a la chica-y esa ropa?**

**_ahora soy el joker de nigths-kun.**

La chica no entendió. Izumi se puso de pie y jackle le abrazo efusivo, recibiendo un zape por parte de la chica que se habia asustado ante aquel acto.

**_mejor salgamos de aquí-hablo reala.**

**_si... outside or dream*-susurro nigths cerrando los ojos.**

**(*fuera del sueño)**

Las chicas miraron con asombro como todo comenzaba tener color y vida escuchando ya el común ruido de las calles del abarrotado centro de Tokio. Decidieron marcharse completamente confundidas y siguieron a los chicos hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, lejos de donde habían estado.

Izumi se sentia aun algo debilitada y ai cansada. Decidieron sentarse en un lugar cercano y pedirles una explicación de aquella situación tan poco común.

**_como les dije, ustedes son jokers...bueno tú y yuki-hablo nigths.**

**_y que son exactamente los jokers?-pregunto la yagami**

**_primero que nada, debemos decirles que somos ases, nosotros tres.**

**_ugh por eso, explíquense-hablo la yagami mas desesperada.**

**_en este mundo existen 4 campos dimensionales... el campo que ustedes miraron es llamado nigthmare, es decir, pesadilla-hablo nigths-en este mundo existen un cierto número y tipo de personas que pueden entrar a las dimensiones**

**_son conocidos como mallet, es decir, mazos-hablo esta vez jackle-podemos usar magia y tenemos más fuerza que los humanos comunes ¿entienden? Pero estamos catalogados por niveles y rangos!**

**_niveles y rangos?-yuki pregunto.**

**_asi es... existimos los ases que queremos convertirnos en reyes-hablo reala**

**_ustedes dos, los jokers, que prácticamente se convierten en los esclavos de los ases.**

**_ohh ya veo-ai les miro**

**_los jokers reciben heridas y proporcionan una cierta habilidad a los ases, pueden dar energía y al igual que nosotros, entran a los sueños.**

**_un ejemplo es-sonrio nigths-cuando me eh unido con ai-chan, eh adquirido la habilidad de curación y tenemos sincronsacion mutua, además, obtuve mi arma que es una flauta invisible (-_-°)**

**_ohhh-la nombrada se sonrojo-y...¿que era ese animal que nos atacó?-**

**_eso es una pesadilla...-las chicas no entendieron a reala-es decir, cuando una persona tiene una pesadilla, se le dice pesadilla de nivel 0, para convertirse en nivel 1 se necesitan 1000 pesadillas.**

**_quiere decir que... cuando dijeron que ese perro era nivel 8... eran 8000 pesadillas unidas?-pregunto ai**

**_asi es-hablo el pelimorado-nosotros los ases cuando empezamos tenemos un nivel grado 5, con tu ayuda y ahora que te eh encontrado soy nivel 10.**

**_parece un videojuego-murmuro izumi-espera...¿cómo que "encontrado"?**

**_los ases nacemos con un joker izumi-chan-sonrio jackle-los buscamos y aparece nuestro signo en sus ojos. Por ejemplo yo soy un as de corazón, reala un as de espadas y nigths es un as de diamante.**

**_ohhh entiendo... entonses...-izumi miro a reala-por eso acosabas a las chicas?**

**_ya te dije que no soy acosador! Estaba buscando a mi joker-miro a yuki-y lo encontré... (¬ . ¬)**

**_oh...-yuki se avergonzó-e-entonses...¿que se supone que debo hacer?**

**_ahora nada...pero la próxima vez que peleemos no dudes-le miro**

**_hai reala-kun...**

**_entonses...¿yo que hacia ahí? Si se supone que no soy un joker?-pregunto izumi.**

**_eso no lo sé-hablo nigths-quizás-pensó un poco-puede que el estar tanto con dos jokers te permita estar en los sueños ¿has soñado la dimensión de colores?**

**_eh?-la chica le miro-no... Bueno... mmm puede que sea solo por la golpiza que el perrote ese me iso-se tocó la cabeza-pero no, nunca eh soñado eso.  
_explícate-hablo reala**

**_bueno... uhm cuando estaba desmayada...-se rasco la mejilla-me vinieron esas imágenes de colores.**

**_ohhh...-jackle le miro-lindura, cuídate mucho vale? Parece que eres una humana común en un mundo asi (nwn)**

**_l-lindura? (¬ /¬*) no me digas asi por favor.**

**_bueno, quizás sea solo cosa de esperar, a ver qué pasa-hablo yuki.**

**_bien! protejamos este mundo!-alzo jackle la mano**

**_haii!-todos corearon a exepcion de reala e izumi.**

**_...em... m-me tengo que ir-sonrio la yagami poniéndose de pie.**

**_izumi-chan?-yuki le miro.**

**_oh es que mira, son casi las 7 de la noche y tengo que reportarme viva en casa para la cena-sonrio-sore dewa, mañana nos vemos!-camino**

**_hai...-yuki le miro partir.**

**_ahh izumi-chan matte! Te acompañare-grito jackle corriendo tras ella.**

**_hiada! No me sigas!-comenzó a correr**

**_demo~o...-jackle se quedó de pie e izumi desapareció de sus vistas.**

"**que es esto? Que es esto?"** se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mirando como a su alrededor, no habia colores, no habia sombra, todo normal. Pronto corrió lo más pronto posible hasta llegar a su casa sintiendo que en su corazón albergaba un sentimiento que odiaba con toda su existencia.

**_bien chicos-hablo nakamura-sensei en cuanto entro al salón-dos alumnos se transferirán al salón...pasen chicos.**

Yuki y ai casi caen de sus sillas al ver a jackle y nigths entrar, sonriendo bonachonamente saludando a todos.

**_bien, preséntense por favor.**

**_ashimemashite, boku wa nigths drems, tengo 16 años y vengo de Australia-sonrio**

**_hio! Yo soy jackle clown, cumpliré 17 años el 29 de julio y soy de Inglaterra-casi grito.**

**_ohhhhh!**

Escucharon los murmuras de sorpresa de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de clases. Corazones alrededor de las mujeres al ver a los dos chicos y sorpresa en los hombres. Yuki y ai tambien se sorprendieron ante aquellos nuevos descubrimientos. Pronto, el profesor les dio permiso de sentarse donde deseaban y justamente, jackle y nigths se sentaron al lado derecho de cada chica.

**_ugh... n-no puede ser...-pronuncio izumi casi a punto de ponerse de pie.**

**_soy reala shadow, 16 años...-se presentó ante la clase 3-C.**

Y era popular y conocido. Tanto los profesores como los alumnos se sorprendieron al saber que reala shadow estaría ahora en uno de los salones con más baja calificación. Este tomo asiento tras izumi haciendo que la chica se sintiera nerviosa y molesta.

**_me puedes decir que hace el inteligente y numero 1 reala aquí?-susurro al ver como el profesor comenzaba a explicar.**

**_... ordenes...**

**_mmm?-se giró un poco-de quién?**

**_del maestro, solo eso-comenzó a escribir.**

**_reala-kun-casi le quiso gritar.**

**_uruse...**

**_grrr.-la chica comenzó a escribir-baka otoko...-murmuro cabizbaja.**

**_yagami-san!-el profesor llamo a la chica.**

**_hai?-le miro.**

**_como sub-jefa del grupo por favor compórtese**

**_hai... gomen...**

"**porque tiene que estar aquí?"** pensó avergonzada mientras seguía escribiendo **"yo no soy alguien especial...no lo entiendo...yo solo..."** su mirada bajo y siguio escribiendo. En cuanto el timbre de receso sonó izumi tomo la muñeca derecha de reala y lo alo fuera del salón.

**_tuu...! **

**_que? (|_|)**

**_ahhg! No te agás el chulo conmigo, hentai.**

**_...? porque estas tan molesta?-le miro.**

**_porque de repente, con el chico que pasaron cosas raras ayer, ahora está en mi salón.**

**_ahh-suspiro-ya te lo dije, fueron órdenes.**

**_e-está bien pero... no interfieras en mi vida, escuchaste?-le apunto con el dedo.**

**_ugh que molesta (¬ .¬)**

**_uhm, te boy a decir una cosa-hablo avergonzada para sorpresa de reala-a mí...**

**_izumi-sempai!-escucharon el grito de una peliroja.**

**_naomi-chan?-la chica camino hacia la menor-pasa algo?**

**_hai... unos chicos están causando problemas e incluso comienzan a molestar a la presidenta del consejo.**

**_ah?-la chica camino-dime dónde?**

**_a-atrás del gimnasio-naomi le siguio**

**_oye!-reala le detuvo-¿qué vas a hacer?**

**_a detenerlos ¿qué más? Si tocan a kimberly me tocan a mí!-se safo del agarre y comenzó a correr.**

Izumi sintio que solo naomi le seguía. Comenzó a correr lo más que pudo completamente preocupada y en cuanto llego atrás del gimnasio miraron a 6 chicos que estaban a punto de manosear a kimberly.

**_KORAA!-izumi corrió y pateo a uno de ellos**

**_yugh! Ahhh no puede ser-uno de ellos retrocedió-ya vino la guarra* de la presidenta**

_**(*Aquí es un juego de palabras. Guarro significa guardaespaldas y tonto en distintos lugares del mundo.)**_

**_urusendaiyo bakatachi!-golpeo la cara del que estaba tras kimberly**

**_i-izumi!-kimberly le abrazo-taskete!**

**_daishobu-le acaricio los cabellos-naomi, cuídala-naomi, que estaba tras izumi, tomo la mano de kimberly y la atrajo hacia ella.**

**_no porque seas una chica nos contendremos!**

Habia 2 en el suelo y 4 de pie. Atacaron juntos pero para su sorpresa de ellos izumi se apoyó en los hombros de uno y salto como gimnasta, pateando a uno y de paso, al aterrizar, llevarse por los hombros a otro estrellándolo con un 3ero y dejando a uno de pie.

**_a-ah?-el chico le miro aterrado**

**_bien? Que aras?-la chica coloco sus manos en las caderas-no me gusta atacar asi que...**

**_izumi-sempai!-grito naomi**

**_que?-la chica se vio atrapada por la espalda y brazos por uno que estaba momentos antes tirado.**

**_anda estúpido! Pégale!-le gritaba**

**_hai!**

El chico corrió y con fuerza golpeo el vientre de la chica. Esta cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y los puños para evitar gritar del dolor. Tosió y sintio unas terribles ganas de vomitar, cuando se dio cuenta habia sangrado. "_**¿porque sangro?"**_ Pensó Mirando la sangre en el suelo _**"es... debido a ayer?"**_ despues miro al chico que le habia golpeado y tras él, a poca distancia, miro a reala que realmente daba miedo.

**_omae...**

**_ah?-el chico con el puño alzado se giró mirando a reala-a-ah? R-r-r-r-reala-sempai?**

**_¿cómo te atreves a golpear a una chica?-hablo con seriedad-izumi ¿estás bien?**

**_...ah...hi...-la chica se sintio nerviosa, nuevamente miro su sangre y cerro los ojos. "chica? Yo una chica?"-grrr...**

Los presentes dirigieron su vista a izumi. Esta mantenía la cabeza baja y gruñía como animal. _**"chica? No me jodan, ahora si soy una chica?".**_

**_no me jodan!-grito zafándose del que le tenía y le propino tremendo puñetazo, despues camino hacia el otro-mi sangre, jajaja mi sangre! Omae! –apunto a reala con una sonrisa burlona-¿¡Sabes porque no soy chica?**

**_ah? Que tonterías estas.**

**_porque... –hablo el chico-ah? Sangre? Sangre? Ahh gomen-comenzó a correr**

**_matte!-izumi estubo a punto de correr pero el agarre de reala por el cuello le detuvo-shoto mate! Suéltame! Dejame lo mato! Agrrr suéltame estúpido re...-le tapó la boca.**

**_no hasta que te calmes-hablo con indiferencia-taisho ¿puede encargarse de eso?-señalo a los chicos tirados destapándole la boca a la peliroja.**

**_hai... nos encargaremos, vayan a la enfermería por favor**

**_no lo necesito! Dejame ir por ese desgraciado que se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a la presidenta!-pataleaba**

** _que no...-reala comenzó a caminar aun con ella en brazos.**

**_hiada! Dejame!**

**_estas ronca, tus manos tiemblan, estas a punto de llorar y quieres que te suelte?-hablo rápidamente**

**_e-eh?...-la chica le miro-de que hablas? Estoy bien...(;.;)**

Reala le soltó y esta le grito **"baka"** corriendo del lugar hacia donde el chico se marchara. Despues de todo, el y ella no tenían nada que ver...¿verdad?

Quiso pensar eso, pero al ver una extraña aura en izumi durante toda la clase le iso sentirse incómodo. Sabía que si dejaba que le pasara algo nigths le daría una reprimenda que prefería evitar. En cuanto la salida se iso presente izumi salió como rayo fuera del salón seguida por reala a escondidas.

**_ugh... "no estoy bien"-pensó mientras se tocaba el vientre-itte..**

**_lo ves? (¬.¬)**

**_ahh!-se giró al escuchar aquella voz-reala!(O_O|||) menudo susto me has dado.**

**_si no estás bien vamos a la enfermería.**

**_umm-le miro molesta-no es nada.**

**_a no? Entonses...-le toco el vientre**

**_iteeeeeeee!-cerro los ojos de dolor-¿nani shiteru?(¿qué haces?)**

**_ohh, (|.|) te llevare porque te desmayaste en medio del pasillo.**

**_de que...-reala se acercó a ella y le miró fijamente, la chica comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mareada y cansada-reala...¿que estas...?**

**_calla y dejame trabajar.**

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconciente.

**_wuaa las clases con nakamura-sensei son lo mejor-hablaba jackle mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila-ese sensei es la onda de las ondas (XD) hasta me empieza a gustar esta cosa de la escuela (owo)**

**_tienes razón, con miyuki-sensei todo era cansado-continuo nigths.**

**_oh ustedes creen?-pregunto ai.**

**_hai!-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**_estos chicos tiene mucha energía-hablo yuki-oigan... ¿nos veremos hoy con reala e izumi?**

**_oh cierto-hablo jackle-reala me ha mandado un mensaje, dijo que los esperáramos fuera de su escuela!(¬w¬) maldito fogonazo!**

**_oh? Y eso porque? Algo inusual en reala realmente (=_=) ese flojo...-murmuro el pelimorado**

**_oh? Hace mucho que no vamos a la escuela de izu-chan!(*0*)-hablo yuki emocionada.**

**_cierto! Vamos chicos, vamos!-hablo ai.**

Los chicos salieron de la escuela y comenzaron a caminar, pronto miraron un edificio algo viejo color grisáceo, donde se supone era moriyama. Fuera de este miraron a reala que les hacia una pequeña señal.

**_eh? e izumi-chan?-pregunto jackle**

**_se ha ido...**

**_uhm? A dónde? Que raro-hablo yuki**

**_está ahí-señalo el segundo piso-se ha ido a la enfermería...**

**_que? que le paso?-preguntaron ai y yuki al coro.**

**_...(¬ .¬) ya decía yo que meterse con ella seria problemático...**

Les conto mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería, al llegar miraron a la chica que estaba de pie con el teléfono en manos.

**_hai, iré en 1 hora... si, hai, arigatogosaimasu-colgó-eh? (=_=) q-que hacen aquí?(n_ñ)**

**_izu-chaaan!-yuki estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella pero reala le detuvo de la solapa**

**_ahora es de cristal, no la toquen.**

**_eh? de que hablas?-pregunto yuki-tan fuerte fue el golpe?**

**_nai, nai! Ni exageres reala-hablo la peliroja-soy más resistente de lo que te imaginas.-sonrio orgullosa-pero chicos gracias por venir...creo**

**_iras a trabajar?-pregunto ai.**

**_sip, a la gerente le ha faltado una chica que porque enfermo y me necesita-sonrio.**

**_uhm...-reala se cruzó de manos-baka**

**_ah! Uruse!-le apunto con el dedo**

**_ma, ma, no importa-hablo jackle sonriente-izu-chan, no debes esforzarte tanto ¿vale?**

**_porque me llama izu-chan?-murmuro para sí misma.**

**_además, Tienes razón, este cuerpo es resistente-le abrazo por la cintura como felino-wuaa y es tan suavecito**

**_aghg! Suéltame!-le dio un puñetazo**

**_jackle compórtate-hablo nigths-los humanos no hacen eso-se pegó en la cabeza.**

**_humanos? Ustedes no son humanos?-pregunto ai extrañada.**

**_...-los tres chicos se miraron.**

**_bueno... somos mitad humanos...-hablo nigths**

**_y mitad demonios!-grito jackle**

**_uruse jackle, eso es falso-le dio un zape reala al pelinaranja.**

**_somos mitad arlequines...-hablo nigths-es complicado de explicar.**

**_oh...-las tres chicas le miraron**

**_pues expliquen, tengo media hora de espera-hablo izumi cruzándose de manos.**

**_...existen distintas dimensiones en este mundo... nosotros somos parte de una, los arlequines son gente que vive en otra dimensión... los "ases" somos guardianes de esta y la otra dimensión-hablo reala.**

**_entonses son como extraterrestres?-pregunto yuki**

**_algo asi...-hablo nigths-nosotros poseemos magia de bajo nivel al igual que los arlequines solo que nosotros tenemos cuerpos humanos... los arlequines puros son extremadamente delgados y con cabezas flotantes**

**_no me lo puedo imaginar-hablo ai.**

**_...ni yo-hablo izumi pensativa.**

**_los humanos con habilidades para ser usados por los "as" ya les habíamos dicho que era mazos, ellos son en parte arlequines.-hablo reala.**

**_ohh que genial!-halo yuki emocionada-quisiera ir a ese mundo algún dia!**

**_les asustamos?-pregunto jackle mirándoles.**

**_eh?...-las chicas les miraron.**

**_el hecho de que no seamos humanos... les asusta?-volvió a preguntar esta ves reala.**

**_eso...**

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña sensación que sintieron a exepcion de la yagami. Pronto nigths junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos.

**_outset of dream*-pronuncio mientras comenzaba todo a teñirse de un color grisáceo incluyendo el cielo.**

**(comienzo del sueño*)**

**_oh... todo perdio color-pronuncio izumi-es diferente al lugar de antes.**

**_entonses estamos en negative-hablo reala.**

**_negative?-las tres chicas le miraron.**

**_preparate ai-chan-hablo nigths sonriéndole**

**_eh...h-hai!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reala: pff todos los dias hay que pelear (¬.¬) que aburrido**

**Yuki: ahh! Quiero ayudar! Quiero ir a ese mundo (o)**

**Reala: entonses permiteme darte el honor de ser mi joker**

**Izumi: ugh eres un altanero reala**

**Reala: calla estupida roja**

**Ai: eso no te quedo reala-kun**

**Nigths: ai-chan ignorales *abrazo***

**Ai: h-hai (-/-)**

**Jackle: quiero encontrar a mi kawai joker!**

**Reala: que tal que resulta ser un chico?**

**Jackle: ajjjhh! Maldito, me isiste recordar algo que no deberia!**

**Izumi: ugh, dare el proximo capitulo**

**izumi: JIKAI! DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 4 POWER!**

**Izumi: yeah! Denota poder! Grrr**

**Jackle: eres tan linda izu-chan (^_^)**

**Izumi: no me digas izu-chan a la ligera, baka! (¬_¬#)**

**Reala: ma, ma, como sea, yuki pelea conmigo!**

**Yuki: h-hai!**

**Reala: dame un beso (¬w¬)**

**Yuki: hai... espera...que? (0/0)**

**Ai: es la regla, la regla.  
Yuki: bien... lo are (T/T)**

**Reala: ¿porque estas llorando? (¬_¬)**


	4. Chapter 4power!

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 4 de este fic (XD)_

_¿qué les pareció el cap pasado? Espero les haya gustado y pues si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé. Bien! Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde comenzare a publicar a los personajes! _

_Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) bien, mi deviantart es..._

_.com_

_En este capítulo... jajaja mejor léanlo porque no diré nada (=_=)_

_Bien, los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 4to capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Ahora mismo mi cuerpo se siente liviano... tanto, tanto que me asusta... izumi... ai... reala... jackle... nigths... ¿dónde están? Duele...duele... mi cuerpo ¿porque no lo siento? ¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño? Ah... de alguna manera, siento que todo me ha salido mal... desde que era pequeña... siento que todo me ha salido mal... ¿porque?... ¿persona preciada?... ¿me aprecian? ¿Me quieren?...jeje... que extraño, justo ahora, un cálido abrazo me sostiene en esta penumbra... no me sueltes ¿vale?

**CHAPTER 4-POWER!**

Esta vez izumi miro todo con sorpresa y con bochorno. Ai y nigths se daban un beso. Despues ai y nigths se separaban, la chica dejaba su uniforme atrás dejando un vestido morado con amarillo realmente lindo y a nigths con el traje multicolores que le habia visto anteriormente.

"_**asi que eso es un joker?"**_ pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. todo sin color alguno, opaco_**... "esto es...negative?"**_

Pronto jackle y reala tocaron sus collares, resplandeciendo y convirtiéndose en mascaras al momento de colocárselos en la cara. Nigths y ai se miraron y saltaron por la ventana al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo de sus vistas.

**_ahh! Que están haciendo?-grito izumi al verles.**

**_daishobu-le miro yuki-son más fuerte de lo que crees.**

**_eh? entonses...¿se supone que debemos separarnos?-le pregunto**

**_lo más probable-hablo reala-yuki, ven conmigo, jackle, cuida de izumi.**

**_hai!(nwn)**

**_e-eh? c-con reala-kun?-yuki le miro apenada-**

**_si, si-reala le cargo con cuidado-anda, debemos separarnos para buscar a aquella pesadilla. No sabemos de qué nivel es hasta verle**

**_eh-eh?-reala salto por la ventana-ahh!-se aferró al chico.**

**_y que se supone que ágamos nosotros?-hablo izumi-esperar?**

**_si-sonrio jackle sentándose en la cama-mientras matemos el tiempo (nwn)**

**_uhm? (o.o?) c-cómo? (-_-|||)**

**_tengamos sexo...**

Yuki miro a la lejanía a nigths y ai. En la espalda de reala pudo mirar toda la ciudad completamente grisácea. Aquello le parecía de alguna manera tétrico. Nunca pensó que el gris le asustara tanto.

**_ah? Reala-kun ¿los animales se pueden mover aquí?-pregunto extrañada.**

**_de que hablas?**

**_es que...ahí-señalo abajo-acabo de ver un gatito...**

Reala se detuvo frente a un súper. Yuki bajo al ver que estaba segura y miro a reala. Este buscaba con la mirada al gato.

**_donde lo has visto?-pregunto**

**_a una calle de aquí.**

**_entonses espérame aquí- comenzó a caminar**

**_m-mate!-le retuvo**

**_uhm?'(¬_¬) que?**

**_b-bueno... u-uhm...-la chica bajo la vista apenada-c-con cuidado...**

**_... de verdad eres...-suspiro tocandose la cabeza**

**_eh?...**

**_quieres venir conmigo ¿no?**

**_h-eh?(0/0) "¿cómo lo supo?"-pensó.**

**_eres muy obvia (¬.¬) hasta sé que te preguntaste mentalmente ¿cómo lo supo? ¿verdad?**

**_ahgh! (ò/o) te burlas de mi reala-kun?-inflo las mejillas molesta**

**_no, no, nada de eso (¬w¬)-bufo divertido**

**_ahh! Lo haces ahora (/)-reala le coloco una mano en la cabeza-e-eh?**

**_uruse, eres ruidosa -hablo rápidamente **

**_ah? (o.o?)**

**_como sea, vamos entonses, pero si te pasa algo no me reclames (¬ .¬)**

**_h-hai (n/n)**

**_dime, por donde se fue?-yuki señalo-eh...asi que va para la escuela (=_=U)**

**_no veo nada nigths-kun-hablo ai-¿que se supone que buscamos?**

**_algún movimiento-sonrio nigths-daishobu ai-chan.**

**_no es eso...-le miro-me preocupa que le haga daño a yu-chan y izu-chan**

**_le tienes mucho aprecio ¿verdad?-se detuvo en la techumbre de un edificio.**

**_si-se detuvo a su lado-conocí a yuki-chan en secundaria y nos llevamos realmente bien! Ah izumi le conocí apenas entrando a la preparatoria.**

**_eh? cómo?**

**_yuki-chan e izumi-chan son amigas tambien, pero parece que menos que el tiempo que llevamos yuki-chan y yo de conocernos.**

**_oh...? (o.o?) eso es raro-bufo-confiaste muy rápido en ella ¿no?**

**_b-bueno si... e-es que es buena persona al igual que yuki-chan y- y tú!**

**_... (-/-) ai-chan... aras que te bese...**

**_eh?-la chica le miro apenada-d-de que hablas?(/)**

**_jaja, nada, nada...-le acaricio los cabellos-eres realmente linda...**

**_uhhh (/) n-nigths-kun!**

**_ah!...-miro hacia atrás-por estar de romántico no me di cuenta de que la pesadilla está avanzando... (-w-°)**

**_ah! Cierto! Vámonos!**

**_aléjate! Hiada! Ahhh!**

**_ehh? Pero ya te dije que era una broma-reía jackle al ver a la chica arrinconada cubriéndose su busto con una mano y con otra sostenia una botella de alcohol.**

**_grrr! Estúpido! Vete!-grito completamente roja-además, ni en 1000 años me ganaras o tocaras!**

**_eso crees?-le miro con una sonrisa divertida**

**_hiii!-le arrojo la botella de alcohol-siii!**

**_jaja...-izumi miro en un parpadeo como jackle estaba cercas de ella-vez?-le toco el vientre-pude...tocarte!-le abrazo y salto hacia otro rincón.**

Izumi observo como la parte en la que estaban con anterioridad se despedazaba, despues observo como un felino pequeño color negro surgía de entre los escombros.

**_q-que fue eso?-pregunto izumi aferrándose a jackle-hey! Tú! Bájame!**

**_jaja no lo are-sonrio bonachonamente mientras apretaba más el agarre-solo podemos escapar.**

**_escapar?-izumi noto como la sonrisa de jackle era más forzosa que nada.**

**_es un nivel 9...**

El felino salto dirigiéndose hacia ellos y jackle salto mientras que el gato aterrizaba provocando un gran estruendo. Jackle bajo por el pozo hecho antes por la pesadilla y llego hasta el primer piso, corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela.

**_ahh rayos! Donde están ree ree y nigths!-corría mientras colocaba a izumi como costal.**

**_ahhh! Jackle! Suéltame!-pataleaba aferrándose a las ropas del chico**

**_que no lo are! Si no nigths me matara!**

Jackle corrió con fuerza y repentinamente choco contra algo. Cayó al suelo haciendo que la chica prácticamente saliera volando. Abrió los ojos y miro a reala que se tocaba la mejilla mientras yuki se ponía de pie completamente aturdida.

**_i-itte...-yuki se frotaba el trasero-menos mal que caí sentada... ¿estás bien izu-chan?-pregunto al ver a la chica completamente tirada en el suelo**

**_auch... si, apenas-se arrodillo tocandose la cabeza.**

**_baka! Fíjate!-gritaron tanto reala como jackle-quien es el baka? Uruse! No me copies!**

**_ahh que coordinación (-.-)-hablo izumi-chicos...-apunto hacia su lado-el gato...esta aquí...**

Los chicos fijaron su vista hacia izumi, mirando como bajo esta estaba el gato moviendo la cola mirándoles. Jackle y reala se pusieron de pie mientras izumi se quedaba quieta completamente aterrada.

**_rayos! Ese felino es nivel 9?-reala le miro a la defensiva.**

**_-q-q-q-que deberia hacer?-susurro izumi al ver como el felino se subía encima de ella**

**_quédate... uhm?-jackle le miro-porque...no le ha hecho nada? (0.o?)**

**_más importante... ¿¡porque se ha quedado dormido?-reala apunto al gato que dormía en el regazo de izumi.**

**_a-are?-tanto izumi como yuki miraron al gato.**

**_s-shimata...-izumi miro al gato-"es tan pequeño..." ¿porque ahora no me ataca? No lo entiendo...**

**_...-tanto reala como jackle no entendían.**

**_moo es tan kawai!-yuki se agacho y alzo la mano dispuesta a acariciar al gato.**

Este se puso de pie y se erizo en posición de defensa. Yuki grito asustada y reala y jackle le miraron. El gato estubo a punto de saltar para atacar pero izumi le retuvo con una mano.

**_otooo!-lo abrazo-tranquilo! Tranquilo!-cerro los ojos al sentir como el gato se removía, pronto este dejo de removerse y se quedó quieto, mientras sus ojos rojizos parpadeaban.**

**_que está pasando? Como es que una pesadilla no te esta asesinando?-pregunto reala**

**_le cayó bien (XD)**

**_claro que no estúpido jack-**

El gato se removió y escapo del agarre de izumi, alejándose. Pronto escucharon un estruendo y miraron como ai y nigths caían al mismo tiempo al suelo.

Sus miradas se dirigieron al enorme elefante negro con ojos rojos; este rugía alzando su trompa soltando bastante polvo y escombros.

**_entonses esa es la pesadilla que seguimos?-pregunto jackle**

**_ugh...-nigths se puso de pie-ai-chan!**

**_estoy bien...-se tocó el costado.**

**_un nivel 10..-reala se colocó en defensa.**

**_aquí vamos.**

Tras esas palabras pronunciadas por jackle, reala, nigths y ai saltaron dirigiéndose al enorme elefante. Izumi y yuki se alejaron del lugar una calle despues mirando como los chicos peleaban con el enorme elefante de 5 metros de altura y 4 de anchura.

Miraron con asombro como el elefante se convertía en un gran cuervo y comenzaba a volar alejándose de sus atacantes. Pero los chicos pudiendo volar se dirigieron hacia el continuando dándole golpes sin parar.

**_esto es malo-hablo yuki-q-que pasara?**

**_no lo...-se calló al mirar el rostro de la chica-no te preocupes-sonrio-todo estará bien.**

**_h...hai...-miro hacia el cielo donde la pelea se llevaba.**

Jackle lanzo una patada bajo el ala del cuervo mientras reala le golpeaba en el vientre, ai y nigths se enfocaban en la cabeza y el ave comenzó a caer.

**_r-rayos... viene hacia aquí!-izumi tomo a yuki y comenzó a correr alejándose ambas lo más que podían**

**_izumi-chan!-yuki miro con terror como el ave se acercaba más y más hacia ellas.**

**_"corre, corre"-cerro los ojos apresurando el paso sujetando con fuerza a yuki.**

Sintieron como el ave rozaba sus cabezas e izumi vio que la salida estaba cercas. Alo a yuki y la empujo.

**_YUKI! IZUMI!-ai grito al ver como el ave caia levantando una gran nube de polvo. **

Esta pronto se dispersó mirando a yuki en la boca del cuervo; mostraba varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y la mirada cerrada.

**_YUKI! IZUMI!-volvió a gritar acercándose. la pesadilla tomo forma nuevamente de elefante y entre la trompa llevaba a yuki.**

Este comenzó a correr mirando que izumi no estaba en ningún lugar. Reala voló a gran velocidad y golpeo al elefante, tomando a yuki y alejándola mientras nigths, ai y jackle se dirigían a atacar a la pesadilla.

**_yuki...-reala aterrizo y le sostuvo en un abrazo protector-yuki...reacciona!**

**_...ah...-la chica entreabrió los ojos-l-lo estropee...-susurro-yo...no valgo la pena reala-kun... a mis amigos... salv-**

**_¡¿que idioteces dices?-este le miro molesto-eres alguien preciado! Baka! No digas que no vales nada porque hay mucha gente que te quiere ahoka!**

**_e-eh?...-yuki cerró los ojos- reala-kun...yo...me agradas...mucho...eres honesto**

**_eres realmente extraña...-coloco su rostro frente a ella-lo sabes?**

**_s-si...ag...ágamos la...union...yo...quiero ayudar a mis amigos...**

**_está bien...-se acercó-dame ese poder que busco...-susurro rozando los labios de la chica con los de él.**

"_**mi cuerpo se siente liviano... tanto, tanto que me asusta... izumi... ai... reala... jackle... nigths... ¿dónde están? Duele... duele... mi cuerpo ¿porque no lo siento? ¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño?" **_reala acercó sus labios a los de ella con lentitud, temiendo lastimarla más _**"Ah... de alguna manera, siento que todo me ha salido mal... desde que era pequeña... siento que todo me ha salido mal... ¿porque?..." **_ recordó aquello que reala le había dicho _**"¿persona preciada?... ¿me aprecian? ¿Me quieren?...jeje... que extraño, justo ahora, un cálido abrazo me sostiene en esta penumbra... no me sueltes ¿vale?"**_ sintio finalmente como los labios de reala chocaban con los de ella en un suave contacto. Pronto las heridas en su cuerpo dejaron de doler. Pronto, una luz rojiza les ilumino a ambos.

**_i...itte...-izumi abrió los ojos al sentir como su brazo izquierdo punzaba sin parar.- ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?**

miro que estaba en el patio trasero del moriyama. Se puso de pie y camino tocandose la herida de su brazo evitando que más sangre saliera de este. Sintio que algo caminaba tras ella y se giró, mirando al gato de antes.

**_eh?...-se agacho mirando al neko-tu... ¿me has salvado quizás?-el gato se sento y le miro-entonses si es asi arigato-sonrio y con la mano sana le acaricio la cabeza-es impresionante, creí que tendrías alguna textura extraña pero es como si tocara a un gatito común...-el gato comenzó a caminar y se alejó-ahh shotomate!**

El felino desapareció de su vista, se giró y observo como una luz rojiza alumbraba aquel contraste grisáceo. Comenzó a caminar fuera del instituto y cuando por fin miro los escombros, vio a reala flotando que tenía en manos una gran espada y a su lado, yuki usando un vestido rojizo y una kunais en manos.

**_se...han unido...-susurro callendo de rodillas mirando como bajo ellos la pesadilla comenzaba a volverse polvo.**

**_yay! Lo logramos!-gritaba yuki emocionada aterrizando y abrazando a ai.**

**_hai! Bien hecho-sonrio-¿estas herida?**

**_no y tú lo estás?-ai negó-bien hay que buscar a izu-chan!**

**_eh?-nigths parpadeo un par de veces-que raro... si hace un momento sentí que estaba por aquí.**

Izumi corrió hasta el segundo piso del instituto. Miro todo completamente destrozado y sin señal de vida alguna. **"que es esto? Porque... porque me siento asi?"** se preguntaba mientras llegaba hasta el techo del instituto, abriéndolo y mirando el paisaje. Todo gris. Solo sus amigos, las pesadillas y la sangre que caia al suelo eran de algún color_**. "porque soy tan inútil?"**_ pensó mientras apretaba los dientes disgustada, sintiendo que el dolor del brazo era nulo a comparación de su pecho.

**_izu-chan!-apareció yuki frente a ella**

**_ah!-izumi callo por completo.**

**_ara puedo ver bragas color azul cielo-hablo jackle estando al lado de yuki**

**_ahh!-izumi se sento con la cara avergonzada.**

**_estas bien?-jackle se acercó a ella.**

**_h-hai!-se alejó-s-si... solo un rasguño...**

Jackle le miro extrañado mientras ai se acercaba y comenzaba a curarle. Despues de curarle esta vez reala fue quien cerro la dimensión.

**_dream over-cerro los ojos.**

**_ohaa! Bien, ahora yuki-chan y ree ree ya son pareja! Qué bien!-hablo emocionado jackle**

**_cállate! Ni que fuera para tanto-reala ladeo la mirada apenado.**

**_moo ya ****nigths y el baka ree ree tienen pareja, ¿porque yo no?**

**_eh-eh? p-pareja?-pronunciaron ai y yuki-**

**_joker, joker-hablo nigths tocandose la cabeza.**

**_chicos me tengo que ir a trabajar!-izumi ****corrió alejándose de ellos**

**_matte te acompaño!-grito jackle siguiéndole**

**_que no!**

Reala y los demás miraron confundidos como jackle e izumi se marchaban.

**_y ahora que le**** pasara?-pregunto nigths extrañado**

**_no ****sé...-yuki suspiro-esa izumi...**

**_uhm? Pasa algo?-p****regunto el pelimorado**

**_pff –reala se cruzó de manos-como sea, yuki, vámonos.**

**_eh? a dónde?**

**_te llevare a casa, es peligroso puede que te desmayes...-ladeo la mirada**

**_oh... "está preocupado por mí?"-pensó apenada mientras veía como reala comenzaba a caminar.**

Yuki se despidió de ai y nigths, dejando a la pareja sola. Nigths tomo la mano de ai y esta, sonrio mientras comenzaban a caminar. Yuki miro todo desde lejos y sonrio. Al parecer, habia algo más entre nigths y ai que se suponía ellos no sabían.

**_date prisa-La voz de reala le saco de sus pensamientos**

**_e-eh? h-hai!-la chica camino a prisa ****hasta quedar al lado de reala-ne reala-kun... ¿crees que nigths y ai-chan sean pareja?**

**_no me interesa~~a.**

**_ah? Pero que no nigths-kun es tu amigo?**

**_... somos primos, que es diferente**

**_ahh? Primos? Tú y nigths-kun son primos?-le miro con sorpresa-no lo sabía... y jackle es...-reala siguio caminando-son hermanos?**

**_claro que no!-le miro molesto-tambien es mi primo!**

**_ahhh bueno, es que se parecen**

**_ugh! En que me parezco yo a ese idiota?-le miro-como sea, no necesitas saber esas cosas.**

**_de que hablas?-se cruzó de brazos-ahora soy tu joker y debo saber más cosas de ti ¿no? Es como si fuésemos pareja o algo asi (u0u)**

**_ugh (¬/¬) aun asi no!-camino más a prisa-rápido!**

**_ahhh shoto mate!-yuki corrió tras él.**

**_oee izu-chan! Espera!-jackle caminaba al paso que izumi.**

**_te dije que te fueras! Me boy a trabajar!**

**_tanto miedo te doy!-grito deteniéndose.**

**_eh?...-izumi se detuvo y se quedó quieta**

**_ nos tienes miedo?-pregunto jackle mirando la espalda de la chica.**

**_...bueno...eh estado pensándolo...**

**_entonses significa que si nos tienes miedo!**

**_no baka! Estuve pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado y nunca imagine eso...-se giró y le miro con el semblante gruñón de siempre-¿porque deberia temerles? Solo por no ser "humanos"-alzo los dedos haciéndolo entre comillas aquellas últimas palabras.**

**_pero no somos humanos... bueno quizás un poco pero no todo (XD)**

**_baka-se acercó y le dio un golpe en la frente-aun si tuvieras 3 ojos o cuatro orejas seguirás siendo una persona para mí-hablo sonriéndole.**

**_eh? (o.o?) pero una persona es un ser que tiene forma del hombre ¿no?**

**_hablando físicamente-le toco el pecho con el puño cerrado-pero dentro eres persona, porque tienes sentimientos y posees un corazón. Amas, odias, quieres, te alteras y sufres...-cerro los ojos- todo aquello hace que los seres vivos sean personas.**

**_...izumi...**

**_ah?-la chica se avergonzó y ladeo la mirada-como sea, te aseguro que a yuki-chan y ai-chan les agradas, asi que no digas que te tememos... pienso que piensan lo mismo que yo digo...-le miro-no crees? asi que no te preocupes ¿vale? El dia que me des miedo será cuando intentes matarme... o enamorarme-carcajeo comenzando a caminar.**

**_ah?-este se sonrojo ante aquello, despues sonrio y abrazo a la chica por detrás-eres tan kawai!**

**_ah? Jackle!-se vio inmovilisada-anashite! Ahh! (/0/)**

**_porque?-le susurró al oído-no te gusta? (n_n)**

**_ehkkkk! Nai!**

**_gracias...es la primera vez que me dicen eso y soy sumamente feliz-sonrio ampliamente.**

**_uhm...de nada (¬/¬)... ¿la primera vez? Ahh! Mas importante! suéltame!**

**_hiada! No lo are! (:D) hasta que me contestes una pregunta**

**_ahhh!(D:) cuál es?**

**_bueno... ¿porque estas asi? Estas rara izu-chan**

**_rara?-la chica dejo de forcejear-de que hablas?**

**_no sé, te noto como...¿imponente?**

**_...**

**_es eso verdad?**

**_ugh! Maldito brujo...-jackle le soltó-bueno... es que... no sé...siento que no tengo el poder necesario.**

**_en primer lugar ¿tienes poderes?**

**_agh! Usure!-le dio un zape-sé que no lo tengo-se cruzó de manos molesta-por eso me siento mal... porque me eh dado cuenta de que soy la más débil de todas.**

**_...bueno...**

**_no digas nada ¿vale? De todas maneras no tienes palabras para animarme, sabes que es la verdad.**

**_bueno, no creo que seas realmente débil...trabajas y estudias, eso es algo de fuerza.**

**_jackle, entiendes tú mismo lo que acabas de decir? (=_=)**

**_no realmente (XD)**

**_agh! Me marcho! No me sigas!-comenzó a correr**

**_auhm bueno-se quedó de pie mirándola partir-débil...¿eh?-suspiro-ma ika, iré a jugar cartas!-comenzó a correr en sentido contrario.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yuki: yay! Ahora yo soy una joker! Siii!**

**Reala: ¿qué planeas namikaze? (=_=)**

**Yuki: vayamos al café cosplay donde trabaja izumi!**

**Jackle: ahh yo quiero ir primero!**

**Ai: (e-e?) Pero eso está mal.**

**Nigths: me da curiosidad *murmuro***

**Yuki: en este capítulo no abra pelea? Wuaa!**

**Reala: nunca se sabe (¬.¬)**

**Nigths: y recibiremos una visita inesperada!**

**Izumi: oe! Shoto mate! Que decían sobre ir a dónde? (e_e#)**

**Yuki/reala/nigths/ai: nandemonai!**

**Jackle: que te veré en ropa interior!**

**Izumi: URUSE! (=_=*)**

**Yuki: ma ika, presentare el proximo capitulo**

**Yuki: JIKAI! DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 5 JOB INFILTRATION**

**Izumi: que quieren decir con "infiltración al trabajo"? (=_=)**

**Reala: no me interesa~a**

**Izumi: Deja de decir "no me interesa" baka!**

**Jackle: quien va a venir?**

**Izumi: ahh! Eso no me lo preguntes**

**Yuki: buu quiero un café-chocolate**

**Ai: eso existe?**

**Nigths: sii!**


	5. Chapter 5job infiltration!

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 5 de este fic (XD)_

_¿Qué les pareció el cap pasado? Espero les haya gustado y pues si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé. Bien! Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde comenzare a publicar a los personajes! _

_Bien, mi deviantart es..._

_.com_

_Ahora hablare de este cap. Bien, pues más que nada es un capitulo para relajarse o reírse y para conocer un poco más sobre los personajes. Y claro, aparecerá otro personaje jeje, espero que les guste._

_Soka! Mi amiga neko-chan ha cumplido años ya hace bastante tiempo (actualmente mientras escribo esto apenas cumple años... 11-08) y pues jaja le di un regalo medio gay... espero le guste (._.°)_

_Bien, los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 5to capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

"corre, corre. Ese es el pensamiento que tengo desde que ellos murieron. Desde ese dia, corría y aun ahora sigo corriendo...me pregunto por cuanto tiempo seguiré corriendo?... mis pies comienzan a cansarse... mi corazón tambien. Puesto que mientras corro dejo atrás a muchas personas, sintiéndome en completa soledad... ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiré corriendo? Solo hasta que alguien me detenga... oh hasta el dia en que mi cuerpo muera, hasta ese dia dejare de correr...

**CHAPTER 5-JOB INFILTRATION**

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado increíblemente rápido para ellos. Aquello era una oportunidad grande para izumi, podia buscar otro trabajo de medio tiempo y asi llevar más dinero a casa.

**_te gustaría trabajar a tiempo completo en el café cosplay?-fue lo que su gerente le propuso**

**_eh? pero eso... está bien?**

**_claro que sí, además, eres una de las chicas más pedidas en el cosplay y como estamos en vacaciones más clientes vendrán... ¿te parece?**

**_está bien... (=_=)**

**_entonses te espero aquí.**

**_hai...hasta luego-colgó el teléfono.**

**_pasa algo ne-san?-pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños y mirada azulada.**

**_oh?-izumi le miro-hie, hie, trabajare todo el dia en el café.**

**_ohh que bien, yo quiero trabajar, mira que si trabajara podría comprarme esos zapatos que vi en-**

**_ano sa kaede-izumi le miro molesta-más que hacer que papa malgaste o solo buscar trabajo para comprarte tus cosas deberías ayudar en casa**

**_eso es cosa de papa, él debe pagarlo, yo no-se cruzó de manos**

**_"mocosa caprichosa"-pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.-quédate en casa.**

**_claro que no! Saldré con ritsuka dentro de una hora.**

**_ ¿y no cuidaras la casa?-ella negó-bien, como quieras.**

**_uhm...-kaede le miro-llegare temprano.**

**_si, si-se colocó una gorra**

**_are? Asi pareces chico, te recoges todo el cabello y te pones esa ropa holgada y esa gorra fea. Despues no te quejes del porque no tienes novio. (¬0¬)**

**_y que quieres? No comprare ropa hasta mi cumpleaños**

**_va, deberías gastarte tu sueldo en tus cosas, no en cosas de la casa.**

**_ahh kaede-suspiro-nunca lo entenderás, Itekimasu**

**_si...-kaede camino hasta su habitación-cierra la puerta.**

Izumi cerró la puerta al salir de casa y la miro. Solo de un piso con el jardín descuidado y las paredes despintadas y algo descuidadas, por suerte dentro de casa era un lugar limpio. _**"si kaede ayudara un poco" **_pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Tomo el metro y despues de 10 minutos llego a su destino, la central de akihabara.

Camino hasta llegar a un callejón y toco la chapa de la puerta.

**_izumi-chan!-escucho el llamado de un chico**

**_uhm?-izumi se giró y su rostro cambio a uno de completa sorpresa-JACKLE!**

**_hio!-alzo la mano completamente contento-ahora seré tu cliente!**

**_ah?..."porque de todos... el?"-pensó sintiendo que se derretía-hiada! No lo aras!**

**_arara? Porque? (XD) este país es libre.**

**_ugh... entonses aquí no es la entrada! Largo!-abrió la puerta y entro, cerrándola al instante**

**_ohh (¬w¬) bien... esperare...**

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y camino fuera del callejón, mirando como chicos y chicas entraban al café cosplay "chouchou shirou*" donde las letras eran de un rosa empalagoso y el local color café con blanco estilo cabaña; fuera de la cabaña se encontraba un cartelón que decía **"dia maid".**

**(Chouchou shirou* mariposa blanca)**

Espero alrededor de 5 minutos fuera de ese lugar y despues entro, recibiendo a varias chicas disfrazadas de maid estilo inglés.

**_okaerinasai gosheshin-sama-no miro a izumi**

**_izumi?**

**_ah? Izu-san? Desea que le atienda izu-san?-pregunto una de ellas, el asintió-espere, mientras puede tomar asiento.**

Jackle camino y se sento en una de las tantas mesas que habia. Pronto miro a izumi que caminaba hacia el luciendo un hermoso uniforme blanco con negro.

**_o-o-o-oka...e...ri-la chica ladeo la mirada molesta y avergonzada.**

**_oh...-jackle le miro estupefacto-ajajajajajajajajajajajaja (XD)**

**_grrr!-esta le apunto-¡si te vas a burlar largo!**

**_izumi-san?-la jefa que servía un poco de te le miro.**

**_oh rayos...-trago aire y lo soltó, lanzándole a jackle una linda sonrisa-okaerinasai gosheshin-sama**

**_oh...-jackle le miro apenado-kawai! (:D)**

**_ugh... (_ _*)**

**_tráeme un zumo de zanahoria (-w-)**

**_no hay (n_n*****)**

**_linda-le miro sonriendo**

**_(¬/¬) ¿cómo supiste donde trabajaba?**

**_oh (- -) ayer te seguí-sonrio**

**_ayer?-le miro confundida-...ah! y porque me andas siguiendo! Acosador!**

**_izumi-san!-la gerente le mando una mirada asesina-**

**_a-ah...q-que quiere amo?-sonrio tragándose todo el enfado y bochorno.**

**_bueno... quiero un zumo de zanahoria**

**_...(_ _|||) "esto será largo"**

Jackle se quedó todo el dia en ese lugar. Izumi se sintio terriblemente acosada. A la hora de salida salió desde el callejón y le miro de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

**_ahh! Que haces aquí?**

**_are? Es que quería verte (nwn)**

**_eh? nande? (O/Ó)**

**_no puedo verte?-le sonrio.**

**_ugh... no es que no puedas pero...-se tocó la cabeza-como sea...**

**_¿iras a casa?**

**_antes tengo que comprar unas cosas para la cena.**

**_eh? asi que sabes cocinar?**

**_si, asi es...-suspiro-moría si no supiera cocinar.**

**_¿te sientes bien?**

**_claro que no-le miro apenada-me siento acosada.**

**_jajajaja por quién?**

**_"y todavía lo preguntas"-pensó mientras se colocaba la gorra y comenzaba a caminar.**

**_wuaa espera! Iré contigo!**

**_tus padres se van a preocupar, vete a casa!**

**_are? Yo no vivo con mis padres-le siguio-mama vive en el mundo de los arlequines y papa en Inglaterra.**

**_ah ya veo-siguio caminando-entonses con quien quiera que vivas te estará esperando**

**_ah nigths salió y reala esta con yuki-izumi se detuvo-asi que no sé cuándo volverán**

**_con yuki?-le miro-reala...con yuki?-parpadeo un par de veces.**

**_asi es.**

**_ahg-saco su celular y marco un numero-yuki!**

**_e-eh? izu-chan que pasa?**

**_dónde estás? Estas bien?**

**_are? Estoy de camino a casa, reala me ha llevado a conocer unas arquitecturas de exposición y ahora mismo vamos a mi casa...¿pasa algo?**

**_ah, no, no, solo ten cuidado ¿vale?**

**_hai! Reala-kun es realmente amable**

**_uruse!-escucho a reala a la lejanía**

**_está bien...cuídate...bye...-colgó-uf menos mal**

**_pensaste que estarían haciendo algo más? (=w=)**

**_ah! Claro que no-le miro molesta-solo me preocupa, es todo.-comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un súper.**

**_entonses invítame a cenar**

**_ugh...¿que acaso no tienes dinero?**

**-claro que si-sonrio- solo que no quiero estar solo hoy y como estas sola hoy pues..**

**_mi hermana está en casa y quizás papa tambien**

**_uhm? Segura?**

**_...bueno pero cenas y te vas!**

**_okashi, izumi-chan cada dia está más rara-miro el móvil-ne reala-kun y porque era importante conocer esas piedras?-le miro**

**_porque muchas de ellas contienen poder, tu cerebro ha captado el material del cual está hecho y asi podrás crear defensas.**

**_entonses, si ai-chan y nigths-kun son para curación, nosotros somos defensas?**

**_asi es... por eso es importante que aprendas de los materiales más duros que hay**

**_oh sokaa (o.o) es impresionante, parece todo un anime-sonrio**

**_anime?**

**_si, son dibujos animados de aquí, Japón-sonrio**

**_oh...**

**_ne... ¿vamos mañana a un café cosplay?-sonrio traviesamente-sirve que los conoces, conozco uno que nunca eh ido y me interesa.**

**_eh? (= =)esa sonrisa me asusta, eh de serte sincero**

**_ah?-se avergonzó-porque?**

**_porque significa que algo planeas...creo.**

**_jajaja parece que me conoces-sonrio-entonses ¿te parece si mañana vamos todos a ese restaurante/café?**

**_...bueno...**

**_soka! Pero con una condición...**

A dia siguiente yuki, ai, jackle, nigths y reala estaban en frente del chouchou shirou luciendo bigotes, gafas, gorras y capas. Yuki animo a los otros a entrar. En cuanto entraron miraron a las chicas disfrazadas como "lolitas" recibiéndoles con un "okaerinasai" pronto se sentaron y pidieron que les atendiera...

**_ah?-izumi, que lucía un vestido corto negro con rosa, les miro con sorpresa-que hacen aquí?**

**_iz!..-jackle estubo tentado a gritar**

**_cof, cof, n-no sé de qué habla señorita-hablo yuki fingiendo voz de hombre**

**_a-ah...-izumi miro con molestia a reala, este solo aparto la visita apenado-"de todos no me esperaba esto de ti, reala" (=_=)**

**_"me han obligado"-pensó mientras seguía ladeando la mirada**

**_e-eto... cof, cof, disculpe, vamos a ordenar-hablo nigths agravando su voz.**

**_a-ah-... -sonrio apenada-no sé si sentirme feliz o molesta –susurro.**

**_ehh? Que dijiste?-hablo ai en voz grave.**

**_nada, nada!-sonrio-bien, amos, que desean pedir?-se tragó todo el enfado.**

**_zumo de zanahoria!-grito**

**_ya te dije que no hay-le miro molesta**

**_ah? ha-has venido antes totoro?-hablo yuki mirando a jackle**

**_dare ka totoro?-murmuro la chica**

**_hai... ahh quiero decir no! (.)**

**_damare!-les apunto-a quien creen que engañan, bakas!**

**_izumi-san!-de nuevo escucho el llamado de su gerente.**

**_a-ahhh s-sumimasen-se disculpó apenada- y bien ¿quién les convenció de que vinieran? Yuki?-miraron a la chica- y quítense esos disfrace que no les queda (-_-*)**

**_ah? Porque enseguida piensas en mí?-yuki se quitó el disfraz- Crees que fui yo quien lo iso?-dramatizo mientras los demás se quitaban aquellos disfraces**

**_si, zettaini(=_=)**

**_se te ve bien ese traje-hablo jackle-aunque el de ayer era mejor! (XD)**

**_urusse!**

**_eh? nande?-jackle le miro sonriente**

**_ahh-suspiro-¿y cuál era la razón para que se infiltraran asi al trabajo?**

**_es que queríamos verte disfrazada-hablo ai emocionada-¿está mal?**

**_ugh... n-no agás esa cara-ladeo la mirada apenada-como sea, que es lo que van a pedir?**

**_zumo de zanahoria!**

**_que no hay jackle!**

**_jajajajaja me encanta cuando te enojas!**

Izumi tomo todo el aire que pudo y comenzó a escribir las ordenes. Y de nuevo, estuvieron todo el dia en su turno, para cuando dejaron de verla supieron que era hora de marcharse y jackle les dijo donde esperar.

**_dakara les dije que no vinieran-hablo completamente avergonzada mientras salia**

**_inaa que tiene? Tarde o temprano nos infiltraríamos juju**

**_n-no creo que eso sea precisamente una infiltración, yuki-chan-hablo nigths**

**_ahh de verdad? (o.o) ugh (_ _)**

**_bueno...-sonrio la peliroja-no importa, ¿quieren que vayamos a cenar?**

**_hai! Hamburguesas!-corrieron tanto jackle como yuki.**

**_haii! Y chocolate!**

**_e-esperen!-ai alo a nigths y corrieron tras ellos**

**_oh...-miro a reala-y tú...¿porque no dijiste nada?**

**_porque... tenía curiosidad de verte (-/-)**

**_ahh! (o/ó) oye!-**

**_y te veías realmente linda (¬/¬)**

**_reala...-la chica le miro apenada.**

**_que?**

**_uhm... hay algo que debo decirte..**

**_que cosa es?**

**_a ti... t-te gusta alguien?-ladeo la mirada apenada.**

**_ah?-este le miro molesto y avergonzado-que clase de preguntas tontas son esas?**

**_ahh! Tontas? Si el baka eres tú!**

**_no, lo eres tú por decir esas cosas!**

**_grr urusai, hentai!-la chica le miro avergonzada-**

**_izumi!**

**_ahh ya pues...no...no, por nada-sonrio-cosas mías...-comenzó a caminar**

**_pff mujer, eres extraña-comenzó a caminar.**

**_ahh! Oye!**

**_ahh! Reala-tan!**

Observo como una persona abrazaba a reala. La chica le miro confundida y observo a reala que se quedaba quieto. Despues, aquella persona se separó y sonrio.

**_a-ah?-reala le miro-u-uso... cloe?**

**_ah?-izumi le miro confundida.**

Era un chico atractivo, ojos azulados, cabello negro con puntas rojizas con una coleta pequeña rojiza, delgada y atractiva a la vez. usando como vestimenta una boina naranja, playera oscura y pantalones azules.

Este sonreía mientras mantenía sus manos en las caderas.

**_¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto reala confundido**

**_bueno, quería ver a mi familia-sonrio-y además el jefe me ha contado la nueva de que tienes un joker al igual que nigths-chan.**

**_oh...**

**_además, quería conocer tambien a una amiga de oni-chan**

**_uhm? –izumi sintio que el chico le miraba**

**_wuaa eres más linda de lo que pensé!-grito cloe corriendo y abrazo a la chica con efusividad-kawai! Ashimemashite, mi nombre es cloe... cloe**

**_aniki!-izumi, estando abrazada por el chico, observo a jackle que le miraba molesto**

**_a-aniki?-izumi le miro extrañada**

**_ohh asi que cloe-san es el hermano mayor de jackle-kun-hablo yuki mirando al chico**

**_no lo puedo creer-hablo ai**

**_ah... yo si( ¬_¬|||)-decía izumi mientras seguía siendo abrazada melosamente por cloe.**

Y estaban ahí sentados, comiendo hamburguesas mientras jackle bebía un zumo de naranja completamente irritado. reala le divertía la situación y nigths estaba contento de ver a su primo.

**_ohh y que te trae por Aqui cloe?-hablo nigths**

**_es que quería ver a mizaki-chan-hablo sonriendo-**

**_ugh-jackle ladeo la vista enojado**

**_ahh y, como esta?-hablo reala**

**_muy bien, muy bien! Me ha dicho que se transferirá a otra escuela porque se cambió de residencia.**

**_ahh que bien-sonrio nigths.**

**_e-eto... c-cloe-san...-ai le miro-c-cuántos años tienes?**

**_oh, ¿de cuántos me veo?-se auto señaló**

**_uhm... 18-contesto**

**_ahh me veo tan joven?-sonrio complacido**

**_20 años...-susurro izumi**

**_correcto!-cloe le abrazo más-bien hecho izu-chan!**

**_oe!-jackle dejo de beber y le miro-¿qué demonios haces aquí?**

**_uhh (T/T)-le miro-¿acaso me odias oni-chan?**

**_si, te odio!**

Guardaron silencio al escuchar aquello. Cloe dejo de abrazar a izumi y yuki observo con sorpresa a jackle. Era la primera vez que le veía tan molesto. Y de repente cloe comenzó a reír.

**_eres tan gracioso y lindo-sigue carcajeando**

**_calla!-se puso de pie-me largo!-salió corriendo del lugar.**

**_j-jackle-kun!-yuki corrió tras jackle con sorpresa**

**_ah?-izumi observo como jackle y yuki salían corriendo del restaurante, despues observo a cloe.**

**_moo oni-chan baka, se fue sin pagar la cuenta (¬3¬)-bufo molesto**

**_como sea-reala se puso de pie-nigths, entrégale la dirección del departamento**

**_ah? S-se puede quedar?-pregunto emocionado el pelimorado**

**_ahhh arigato reala-tan! (T/w/T)**

Salieron del lugar y nigths decidió ir a dejar a ai a su hogar, en cuanto a reala este se marchó a casa, estaba cansado.

**_acompaña a izumi a casa-hablo reala.**

**_ah? D-demo, no sabrá cómo llegar a casa.**

**_créeme, este idiota es más listo de lo que parece (- -)**

**_oye!-cloe le miro molesto-ma ika, vamos izu-chan!-alo a la chica de una mano**

**_h-hai!-comenzó a correr tras cloe, despues observo a reala que se marchaba solo.**

**_no te preocupes, él siempre llega bien-hablo mientras seguían corriendo**

**_ah?-izumi freno el paso y le miro-o-oee!-le detuvo.**

**_mmm...?-este le miro-pasa algo?-sonrio.**

**_estas bien?-le miro con preocupación-tu hermano menor dijo algo que no debía...**

**_ahh es normal, normal, ha sido asi dese hace 5 años..-se giró y le miro por completo.**

**_uhm?...-izumi le miro dudosa-demo...aun asi...-bajo la cabeza lebe-dolio, ¿no?**

**_...-cloe le miro con sorpresa y sonrio-no sientas empatía con facilidad, izumi-chan...**

**_eh?-alzo la mirada y le observo**

**_porque ahora que está involucrada en este mundo de arlequines y demás, es peligroso...**

**_a-ahh? (0/0) Gomen-dio una ligera reverencia**

**_jajaja verte asi me recuerdas más a mi kawai mizaki-chan**

**_ah?-sonrio mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente-como es mizaki-chan?**

**_ne? Jackle! Matte!-yuki le detuvo**

**_ah?-le miro-nani? **

**_porque odias a tu hermano?-le observo con duda**

**_ahh porque! Bueno!-se agito los cabellos-es complicado de explicar.**

**_uhm?-yuki le miro sin entender-puedes explicarte?**

**_ugh...-suspiro-te lo diré...**

**_hai...**

**_ese maldito cloe...-gruño-ese chico... ES GAY!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ai: ohh asi que cloe-kun es... sugoi!(*0*)**

**Yuki: yeahh! Yaoi! *llamas alrededor color rosa* el poder gay**

**Jackle: nanda! Que dicen? Saben lo frustrante que es? Wuaaa (0)**

**Cloe: porque no me aceptas? Que malo (T.T)**

**Izumi: ma ika (¬_¬) aquí tenemos a un homo fóbico.**

**Nigths: ara ara no entiendo nada (-w-)**

**Ai: ajaja**

**Nigths: vayamos a la playa!**

**Reala: aquí no hay playa (¬.¬)**

**Nigths: entonses a una piscina!**

**Yuki: siii wuiiii agua! Agua!**

**Nigths: JIKAI, DREAM´S STORIE´S 6- WATER BATTLE**

**Yuki: wuaaa mucha agua, moriré de felicidad! (w)**

**Cloe: ahh yo quiero ir!**

**Jackle: no! Claro que no!**

**Cloe: izu-chan! Te vez tan kawai!**

**Jackle: no la toques! Es mía!**

**Izumi: no soy de nadie! Largo estúpidos hermanos payasos!***

**Ai: ugh sore dewwa**

**Nigths: nos vemooos!**

**Reala: d-de nuevo en el olvido (- -|||)**

**Nota: jackle se apellida clown, lo que significa payaso XD.**


	6. Chapter 6 water battle

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru __in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 6_

_¿Qué les pareció el cap pasado? Espero les haya gustado y pues si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé. Bien! Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde comenzare a publicar a los personajes! _

_Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) bien, mi deviantart es..._

_.com_

_Ahora si el cap pasado fue solo para relajarme, la verdad escribir batallas no se me da aunque me gusta mucho el verlas XD. Pero esta vez sí abra una batalla. Sobre cloe... ¿no les sorprendió? O sí? Jajaja la verdad pensaron "rayos, otra fan Yaoi" pero no, bueno, si me gusta el Yaoi, pero actualmente ya es muy común encontrar a alguien de otras preferencias en cualquier lado._

_Ahh! A lo que quiero llegar. El lindo y sexy cloe solo le gusta mizaki. Es decir, no es tan gay como otros gay´s que conozco (- -) solo está enamorado de mizaki... conclusión!: cloe ama a mizaki y solo a mizaki amara._

_Bien, los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 6to capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

"**te amo, te amo tanto que no me importa el que o el porqué de las cosas. No me importa lo que los demás piensen, aunque pienso que deberia importarme un poco... sé que es un error, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Por eso... por eso me convertiré en un guerrero y luchare por mi sueño... y por eso, ahora, te pido que resistas, que seas fuerte... te prometo que cumpliré tu sueño que se convirtió en el mio..."**

**CHAPTER 6-WATER BATTLE**

Aquello le habia tomado por sorpresa a jackle. Yuki le habia respondido con inocencia un **"que importa..."** con una cara tranquila y sorpresiva.

¿Porque se habia sorprendido? Era la pregunta que jackle se preguntaba, pero era sencillo y era una respuesta que el mismo negaba: Yuki se sorprendía del rechazo que él le tenía a su hermano.

Y no es que le molestara que cloe fuera gay... más bien, lo que le molestaba, es que no fuera tan gay... era complicado.

Y lo sabía porque no miraba a nadie con lujuria o con deseo o con amor como miraba a mizaki... ¿celos quizás?

y se encontraba en el café cosplay de nuevo, ese dia era "maid megami" e izumi les atendía con un vestido negro y decoración amarilla, mientras usaba unos lentes redondos.

**_ohh izu-chan te vez tan kawai!-hablo cloe poniéndose de pie, a punto de abrazarle.**

**_aléjate-sentencio jackle colocando dos pokis como si de armas se trataran entre sus dedos-no la toques (n_n*)**

**_oe (-_-*) si van a estar asi, largo... además que hacen aquí tan temprano?-les miro molesta.**

**_ah eso es porque reala se fue con nigths a no sé dónde –hablo jackle mirando a izumi-kawaii (-w-~ )**

**_damare (¬/¬*)**

**_ano sa izumi-chan, según se del jefe cumples años en una semana ¿verdad? (0w0)**

**_eh?-izumi miro a cloe-como... es que lo sabes? (o.o)**

**_jaja, el jefe sabe todo-sonrio**

**_ohh y... ¿cómo se llama su jefe?**

**_ah...-tanto jackle como cloe se miraron.**

**_bueno izu-chan-sonrio jackle-eso no lo puedes saber tú.**

**_eh...?**

**_si te preguntas el porqué, es porque es algo que no te incumbe-contesto el pelinaranja.**

**_ah...-la chica les miro apenada-ah...ajajaja s-soka-sonrio un poco-gomen...**

**_a-a-a-a-a-a-si que...gay? e-es...-ai no podia creer lo que yuki le decía.**

**_si, asi es-sonrio emocionada-pero es algo que jackle me dijo que no dijera a nadie**

**_huy si, contigo los secretos están seguros (¬w¬U)-hablo con sarcasmo**

**_ma ikka-sonrio-ano ne, quisiera poder unirles más... pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.**

**_uhmm-penso un poco-soka!(owo)**

**_ah? Tienes una idea? (*w*)**

**_no... (._.) Hablemos a izumi a ver que hacemos (=w=)**

**_a-ai-chan (-_-U)**

**_ohh asi que tambien ustedes quieren hacerlo?-contesto izumi al teléfono, mientras comenzaba a acomodar un par de trastos.**

**_asi es-contesto yuki-no sabes cómo?**

**_ahora mismo se acaban de ir, jackle grito y se fue, cloe se marchó... dijo que iría con mizaki-chan.**

**_a-ahh... e-entonses que hacemos?**

**_uhm... les parece si vamos a la piscina?**

**_ahh?-yuki se emocionó-sí, sí! Pero... espera...¿y si nos preguntan?**

**_Jojo... nos veremos el proximo miércoles...-sonrio**

**_eh?...-yuki pensó un poco-soka! Anata no danshobi!**

** _jaja asi es, usaremos esa fecha para solo justificar el hecho de salir.**

**_ugh, eso sonó cruel, alégrate más por tu cumpleaños niña!**

**_jajaja no lo are-sonrio-ma ika, me tengo que ir, les llamare para ver que tal ¿vale?**

**_haii! Arigato!**

Habia llegado aquel dia. Los chicos traían presentes para la chica y a la vez sus mochilas donde tenían sus trajes de baño. Observaron la piscina y era reamente grande y genial.

Toboganes, olas artificiales, chapoteadores, para nadadores perfecciónales y más.

Acomodaron sus cosas y enseguida fueron a cambiarse. Primero salieron los chicos. Jackle, que siempre usando aquella gargantilla amarilla y naranja, salió usando un short naranja y un salvavidas del mismo color, despues reala, con el cabello sujetado y un short negro, cloe sin su usual boina y con un short rojo y nigths con uno amarillo.

Y despues de eso las chicas, la primera fue izumi, que usaba un traje de baño de una pieza color azul marino pero con un short negro. La segunda fue yuki, que tenía un traje de baño de una pieza color gris y la tercera ai, con un conjunto de blusa y short color amarillo.

Las chicas miraron sonrojadas a los chicos y viceversa. Despues, ai, nights y cloe entraron corriendo al agua.

**_ahh izu-chan-jackle le abrazo por atrás-te ves tan linda(n/w/n)**

**_a-ah?-la chica le miro extrañada-q-que estás diciendo?-le miro molesta y sonrojada**

**_ne, vayamos a nadar juntos!**

**_hiada! Suéltame!-se remolineo.**

**_oe!-reala señalo a una yuki que corría efusiva hacia el agua-como sea hay que entrar ya! Y jackle deja de acosar a izumi.**

**_ahh! Demo, me gusta abrazar a izu-chan-contesto jackle contento.**

**_ahgg suéltame hentaiii! Reala! Ayudamee!**

Despues de aquello jackle fue arrastrado por reala hacia la piscina, mientras tanto, izumi se sento y observo a los chicos que comenzaban a divertirse.

Nunca imagino ver a reala tan contento en el agua. Y al fijarse en eso, su rostro se volvió rojizo. Tanto se le quedo observando que no escuchaba los llamados insistentes de yuki

**_izumi tara!**

**_ah!-la chica miro a yuki-s-s-si? (O_O)**

**_que porque no has entrado al agua?-le acaricio la nuca-en que tanto has estado pensando? Se te ha subido el calor?**

**_no...no nada-sonrio avergonzada-ne yuki... ahora que tú y reala...ya sabes, son joker y as...uhmm... bueno...-jugueteo con sus dedos-tu sabes...**

**_eh?-la chica cabeceo negativamente.**

**_b-bueno... s-son...pareja?**

**_ah?-yuki se coloreo de rojo-n-n-n-n-no cómo crees? E-eto, es lindo y todo pero jackle me agrada más-se tocó la cara-oh dios que estoy diciendo?**

**_espera...-izumi miro a yuki con sorpresa-(O_O)te...gusta jackle?**

** _ah? No como crees! (/)**

**_oh claro y yo soy la reina del agua (¬w¬) anda, dilo.**

**_bueno... es que...-yuki suspiro y se sento al lado de izumi-no lo sé... jackle es lindo y reala tambien...**

**_ósea que... (o.o) ¿te gustan los dos?**

**_...(¬/¬)**

**_baya (. .) pero solo uno debe de gustarte no? Si te gustan los dos, será un problema, quizás estas confundiendo sentimientos**

**_ohh soka (owo) entonses... debo aclarar mi corazón**

**_asi es, el tiempo lo dirá (nwn)**

**_ougmmm (DX) odio cuando dices que el tiempo lo dirá... y a ti... ¿quién te gusta? Recuerda que nigths está apartado ya**

**_jajaja lo s...espera! (ò/o) p-pero que dices, no digas tonterías, no tengo tiempo para tener novio.**

**_ajajaja entonses si te gusta alguien?**

**_no (¬/3/¬) el pelirojo es grosero y el naranjita es baka.**

**_pero te caen bien ¿no?-izumi le miro con sorpresa.**

Cloe salió del agua y corrió hacia las chicas con una grata sonrisa.

**_hoy vendrá mizaki-chan-dijo mientras se colocaba la toalla en su cabeza.**

**_eh?-yuki se sorprendió ante aquello**

**_wuau ¿de verdad?-izumi se puso de pie-debe ser una lindura, quiero conocerle**

**_le dije que si no estaba yo, una linda peliroja le recibirá-izumi se sonrojo.**

**_q-quien es esa? N-no la conozco (¬/¬)**

**_jaja eres tan kawaii!-la abrazo efusivamente**

**_kyaaa siii es cierto!-le abrazo tambien yuki.**

**_(-/-) a-anase kudasai.**

**_bien-le soltó-yuki-chan no entraras al agua?-la chica asintió y corrió hacia donde los demás estaban**

**_ahh decirle a yuki que no entrara el agua es como decir que las aves no tienen plumas (=w=)**

**_ajajaja baya...y tu izumi-chan?**

**_ yo entrare al rato, ahora mismo el sol esta fuerte y no quiero quemarme (._.)**

**_ohh bueno!-cloe corrió saltando a la piscina.**

"_**¿cómo se me pudieron olvidar mis visores?" **_pensó mientras se sentaba y observaba a los demás nadar **"**_**con el miedo que me da el no ver bajo el agua" **_suspiro resignada. Tomo una botella de agua y bebió. _**"soka, hoy cumplo 19 años... se me habia olvidado oh si, o si, tengo que comprar las judias, tofu y lechuga para esta noche, a ver si kaede está ya en casa y ade..." **_

**_e-este...-escucho la voz de un chico.**

**_uhm?-izumi se giró y observo a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grisáceos, este usaba una playera blanca y short negro. Era un chico realmente lindo-si?-contesto con amabilidad.**

**_t-tu eres... izumi?-hablo entrecortado, al parecer estaba nervioso.**

**_oh... sí, soy yo-sonrio-tu eres...?**

**_s-soy...-ladeo la mirada-mizaki... supongo que cloe te hablo de mi**

**_ohh-la chica le miro con sorpresa-mizaki? "un hombre? (=o=)"**

**_h-hai... sé que pensaste que era una chica y si vas a decir algo dilo-hablo rápidamente, evitando la vista de la mayor.**

**_oh...-izumi se puso de pie-me sorprende...**

** _"lo sabía... la gente no lo aceptara"-suspiro mizaki**

**_kyaa~~ ¡eres más kawai de lo que creí!(w)-la chica junto sus manos y las removió-moo quisiera abrasarte pero no debo~~oo**

**_e-eh?(0.0)**

**_jeje, eh de serte sincera, me sorprende que seas un chico y tenía mis sospechas por el modo en que cloe-kun habla de ti-cruzo sus manos sonriendo-pero, soy de mente abierta y yo soy de las que creen que el amor es en alma, no en género.**

**_... (o.o?)**

**_ashimemashite mizaki-chan, soy izumi yagami-alzo su mano en señal de saludo**

**_oh...-el chico sonrio-mucho gusto, soy mizaki irie...-estrecho la mano de la chica-de verdad... ¿no te molesta?**

**_no~o-la chica le miro dudosa-porque deberia?**

**_bueno...-soltó el agarre y bajo la cabeza-muchos piensan que soy chica o cuando saben que tengo novio...pues se burlan de mí.**

**_jaja ¿te digo algo?-el chico le miro y asintió-mis amigas y yo no somos como las demás personas, te aseguro que eso no nos importa, despues de todo, eres una persona con derecho a amar ¿no?**

**_oh...-mizaki le miro-"baya... de verdad si hay gente amable...y esta chica tiene una sonrisa encantadora"-pensó...**

**_MY DARLIIING!-cloe corrió y abrazo a mizaki-ahh creí que no vendrías my love!**

**_a-ah... (-_-u) hola cloe-mizaki se dejó abrazar-me mojas cloe...**

Los chicos salieron de la piscina y saludaron a mizaki. Incluso jackle, lo que le sorprendió a yuki y ai. Despues decidieron comer y una hora despues, de nuevo al agua. Esta vez jackle se quedó con izumi. La chica le miro por largo momento mientras este miraba molesto a cloe.

**_ne...odias a tu hermano por que le gusta un chico? (- -)-fue directo al grano.**

**_que?-jackle le miro.**

**_es que das esa impresión.**

**_ah!-jackle suspiro-no es eso, me cae bien mizaki, es solo que mi hermano... me molesta.**

**_uhm? Como es eso? (o.o)**

**_aghh el hecho de que este a la mitad me molesta (-)**

**_a la mitad? (- -)**

**_si, es que solo le gusta mizaki... es o no es gay? No lo entiendo (=_=)**

**_seguro que es solo eso?-la chica bebió un poco de zumo**

**_oh, son muchas cosas más...-suspiro-quizás me molesta el hecho de que él tenga joker y yo no (xD)**

**_ahh entonses no lo odias-jackle negó-eso me alegra-sonrio con ligereza-pero... deberías ser un poco más empático y suave jackle.**

**_porque?-este ladeo al mirada disgustado-ese baka sabe que solo juego.**

**_no, no lo sabe-jackle dirigió su vista a ella-decirle que lo odias, tratarlo mal y sin mostrar algún gesto de "solo bromeo" o algo asi hace pensar que de verdad lo odias "tienes una franqueza que duele"-pensó aquello último.  
_en serio? (o.o)-jackle se puso de pie-n-no, no lo odio... me disgustan cosas de el pero no lo odio, despues de todo es mi aniki.**

**_entonses díselo-le sonrio-porque, como hermana mayor, un hermano menor es lo más valioso que tenemos...**

**_...izumi-chan...-jackle se sonrojo ante aquello-realmente eres linda.**

**_ahh! A qué viene eso de repente? (ò/_/ó)**

**_oye...-le sonrio juguetonamente-a ti te gusta alguien?**

**_! (./.) q-que clase de (ò/./ó) d-de pregunta es esa! Baka jackle!**

**_jajajajaja esa cara enojada y sonrojada me encanta (XD)**

**_urusai! "porque todo mundo me pregunta lo mismo?"-pensó.**

**_jackle!-escucharon el grito de nigths-aquí abajo, te necesitamos!**

Jackle se puso de pie e izumi tambien, observando que en medio de la piscina habia un gran agujero negro.

**_dimensión del agua?-hablo jackle-bien!-corrió mientras juntaba sus manos**

**_jackle!**

**_inside of dream*-pronuncio antes de saltar al agua.**

_**(***__**Dentro del sueño)**_

E izumi observo como todo se volvía de un azul tenue. La piscina brillaba de un azul fosforescente y corrió a la orilla de este sin poder observar nada. Pero sabía que el tiempo habia sido congelado puesto que veía como en las otras piscinas la gente se quedaba congelada, ya sea a punto de saltar o nadando.

**_yuki! Ai! Reala! Chicos! Respondan!**

Yuki escuchaba la voz de izumi como un eco, ya tenía su traje al igual que ai. Ambas estaban en aquella dimensión donde solo observaban agua, como si en el océano se tratara. Pero a exepcion de que podían respirar y ver con normalidad. Observaron hacia arriba mirando a izumi reflejada en el cielo que buscaba con la vista por donde estaban.

**_es impresio****nante-hablo yuki-asi que esta es la dimensión water?**

**_yuki atenta!-grito reala mientras nadaba hacia ella y la protegía de un ataque de aquel pulpo.**

**_en esta dimensión los sueños y pesadillas son diluidos, por lo que son más veloces y peligroso.**

**_quieres decir que****... están a punto de desaparecer?-pregunto ai.**

**_asi es-nigths y ai golpearon la cabeza del pulpo-por lo que tenemos que acabarle pronto.**

**_moo yo que quería tener un dia de descanso-hablo jackle-y tu baka aniki ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**_eh?-cloe y mizaki observaban todo-no pelearemos, creo que ustedes podrán hacerlo.**

**_ugh-reala le miro**** enfadado-de verdad que eres un flojo.**

Y comenzaron a atacar a aquel pulpo negro. No podían negar que se veía aterrador pero no debían temer. Comenzó reala con una patada certera a aquella pesadilla, despues nigths y ai le golpearon con su flauta.

Reala junto sus manos al igual que yuki, sacando ambos sus armas mientras jackle atacaba al pulpo. Despues de eso, ambos, atacaron, reala cortando con su espada un tentáculo y yuki tajando con sus kunais otro de los 8 tentáculos del enorme pulpo. Este lanzo un chillido que izumi escucho con claridad.

**_ah?...-la chica ****palideció-ese fue... "un grito de dolor?"-pensó aquello último.**

La pesadilla escucho aquella voz y nado, alzando uno de sus tentáculos sacándolo a la superficie.

**_ahh!-izumi ****retrocedió al ver aquel enorme tentáculo negro.**

**_oh no!-los tres chicos nadaron lo más que pudieron**

**_que pasa?-hablo yuki mientras comenzaba a seguirles**

**_los que no son jokers no pueden respirar bajo el agua!-respondió jackle**

Pero para cuando habían llegado hacia el pulpo, este habia enrollado a izumi. Los 5 le dieron un fuerte golpe a la cabeza y este se sumergió, con la chica atrapada en el tentáculo

**_izumi!-grito yuki al ver como a esta se le escapaba todo el aire y c****on la mirada cerrada.**

**_"n-n****o puedo respirar"-trato de abrir los ojos pero los cerraba al sentir que ardían.**

El pulpo se transformó en un calamar enorme enrollando a la chica nuevamente con 3 tentáculos. Comenzó a nadar alejándose de ellos pero algo color verde y veloz paso por debajo de este, arrebatándole a la chica y saliendo del agua.

**_un misil?-ai miro sorprendid****a como el calamar nadaba nuevamente hacia la superficie.**

**_no...-hablo ja****ckle.**

**_bien, v****eo que no pudieron-hablo cloe que traia en sus manos un enorme martillo y en su ojo izquierdo, bajo este, un tatuaje de un trébol-hora de freír pescado!**

Alzo el martillo y nado a toda velocidad dándole al calamar mientras el martillo expulsaba electricidad, desvaneciendo al calamar por completo.

Yuki y ai miraron con sorpresa aquello. Pronto salieron del agua observando a izumi sentada recargándose en una chica pelinegra de ojos grises, con ropas verdes y blancas y bajo su ojo izquierdo el mismo tatuaje que cloe tenia.

**_****p-puede ser que...-jackle miro a cloe-an... **

**_quien es ella?-pregunto yuki ****mirándole.**

**_eh?-reala le miro-mírala fijamente y dime que no le conoces...-sonrio con arrogancia**

**_uh?-yuki parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la pelinegra**

**_ahh!-ai le apunto-mizaki-kun?**

**_eh?-yuki miro a la pelinegra-d-de verdad?**

**_asi es-hablo cloe-es my**** darling!~ **

**_moo uruse cloe-mizaki le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda a la peliroja-estas bien?**

**_oh...-la chica tosió y le miro-h-hai... arigato...-miro hacia la piscina-...y ustedes?**

**_oye aniki****! De verdad as completado el pacto con mizaki?-grito jackle exasperado**

**_eh?-los presentes miraron a cloe, las chicas no comprendían del todo lo que pasaba.**

**_asi es-alzo los dedos en señal de "v"-mizaki-chan y yo somos quina! (nwn)**

**_n-no es algo por lo que alegrase baka-hablo mizaki avergonzada.**

**_b-baya...-nigths coloreo su rostro de rojo-m-me sorprende un poco todo eso pero... está bien ¿no?**

**_asi es-hablo cloe emocionado-ahora solo falta encontrar un sueño y devorarlo! (*0*)**

**_uhm?-las chicas se miraron entre si confundidas-creo que tenemos que preguntar nuevamente-hablo yuki-¿qué es en sí quinas?**

**_oh, eso lo explicaremos despues-hablo reala-mientras tanto, jackle, por favor...**

**_oh? Ah! Hai, hai!-junto sus manos-out of dream*!-al pronunciar aquello pudieron ver como aquel mundo azulado se volvía colorido y normal.**

**_oh...-izumi se puso de pie y al mirar a mizaki observo como volvía a ser un chico.**

_**(*fuera del sueño)**_

Y siguieron con el dia en la piscina. Y despues de aquel dia, antes de marcharse, comenzaron a explicar aquello.

**_ya les ****habíamos dicho...**

**_este-izumi interrumpio a reala-c-como es algo que no me concierne, será mejor que me vaya-sonrio.**

**_eh? no izumi que dices?-pregunto yuki extrañada**

**_ugh!-jackle ladeo la mirada.**

**_s-si, es que la ****verdad... creo que me eh metido en un mundo donde yo no..."No sirvo"-pensó- Estoy cansada yuki-chan-sonrio**

**_eh? estas segura-pregunto ai a lo que izumi asintió-está bien... ve con cuidado**

**_hai!-sonrio-muchas gracias por los regalos! Nos vemos!-comenzó a caminar.**

**_porque dijo esas cosas...? tan de repente-hablo reala mientras le miraba partir.**

**_...-nigths lanzo una mirada asesina a reala, cloe y jackle-le han dicho algo ¿desho?**

**_ah? Yo no (¬ .¬)-hablo reala**

**_cloe?-este enseguida apunto a su hermano menor**

**_oe! No me apoyes aniki!-hablo molesto el pelinaranja- ya pues, si lo dije (¬3¬) es que es la verdad, ella no es nada especial.**

**_ugh aun asi...-nigths se dio un golpe en la frente-iras a disculparte ¿vale?**

**_porque? Es la verdad!-le miro molesto**

**_chicos...-yuki suspiro**

**_ya pues-jackle se cruzó de manos.**

**_mejor cuando todos estemos menor cansados explicamos ¿les parece?-sonrio cloe.**

**_hai~~i-****corearon todos a exepcion de mizaki.**

Todos se marcharon y dejaron a cloe y mizaki solos. Estos comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a una calle solitaria. Mizaki tomo la mano de cloe y este, con alegría, le correspondió. Mizaki bajo la cabeza preocupada.

**_yasashi onanoko*****...-susurro**

_**(**__***chica gentil/amable)**_

**_¿um?-le miro-¿****estás bien?**

**_porque la gente que es buena...-cloe se detuvo y este igual-...ne cloe... parece que se la están pasando bien ahora mismo... ¿no les as dicho nada?**

**_no...-hablo mostrando seriedad en su rostro-sinceramente tengo miedo de decirles...**

**_uh...-mizaki coloco su frente en el pecho de cloe cerrando los ojos-tambien yo...**

**_ohe ohe!-le sonrio-no te desanimes ¿vale?**

**_uhm?-alzo la mirada y le vio**

**_ten!-saco de su bolsillo un papel doblado-léelo cuando me marche.**

**_para qué?**

**_para que cuando me ****veas partir lances esas miradas moe de enamorado (-w-)**

**_(- -*) urusai!-estubo tentado a pegarle pero cloe se habia adelantado y le beso la frente.**

**_sore dewa, nos vemos mañana~aa my honey!-camino en sentido contrario.**

**_hai...-miro el papel y lo abrió.**

**_ah?...-el rostro de mizaki se coloreo de un rojo fuerte.**

"**te amo, te amo tanto que no me importa el que o el porqué de las cosas. No me importa lo que los demás piensen, aunque pienso que deberia importarme un poco... sé que es un error, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Por eso... por eso me convertiré en un guerrero y luchare por mi sueño... y por eso, ahora, te pido que resistas, que seas fuerte... te prometo que cumpliré tu sueño que se convirtió en el mio... porque eres lo más importante que tengo, porque eres esa luz en mi vida, porque te as convertido en aquel lazo irrompible.**

**Por eso, porque soy tuyo y tu mio, te pido que seas la persona más fuerte del mundo, porque con el amor, todo es posible..."**

Sin darse cuenta, observo como en el atardecer cloe se hacía pequeño mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor.

"_**pero este sueño...vale ese sacrificio?"**_

Pensaron ambos mientras caminaban cada quien por su lado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yuki: ohhh! Agua!**

**Reala: oe yuki supera eso por favor (¬¬)**

**Night****s: bien! En el proximo capitulo... ¿que pasara?**

**Ai: no**** tengo idea (-_-)**

**Cloe: io io mina-san miren miren, él es mizaki-chan a que es lindo? ( w )**

**Mizaki: ohh esto es problemático *suspiro***

**Yuki: ahora que lo p****ienso, jackle fue brusco hoy! (ò_ó)**

**Jackle: ajajajaja... en serio (._.°) gomen (xD)**

**cloe****: kondo koso presentare the next chapter aaajajajajajaja**

**Cloe****: JIKAI! DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 7- FRIEND´S!**

**Izumi: amigos?... oh...**

**Ai: nani? Va a cantar?**

**Izumi: la torre de Tokio se va a caer, se va caer, se va caer, la torre de Tokio se va a caer, mi bella dama **

**Yuki: izu-chan esta rara (T.T) paka jackle es tu culpa!**** Ah pero ha cantado la canción del puente de Londres (o.o?)**

**Jackle: ahh (XD)**

**Ai: un kiss? Love love? Aishiteru motto? (/) wuaaa!**

**Reala: que? (- -)**

**Yuki: ma ika~nya! Matta neee!**

**Nigths: ahh ¿enemigos?**


	7. Chapter 7 friends

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru __in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 7 de este fic (XD)_

_¿Qué les pareció el cap pasado? Espero les haya gustado y pues si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé. Arigato gosaimasu por leer este fic! _

_Bien! Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde comenzare a publicar a los personajes! _

_Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí al 100%. Bien, mi deviantart es..._

_.com_

_Okidoki! Bien pues el otro dia le mande un mensaje a neko-chan. Le decía que... bueno el sentido es que le habia preguntado "¿qué te pareció el fic hasta ahora?" y ella me respondió "MORI!" y pensé "entonses si murió como me escribió este mensaje (XD)" ok ya. Es que antes de publicar estos fics se los enviaba a neko-chan y neko-chan se los enviaba a okami-chan y ahora que los publico pues ellas ya se saben todos los diálogos... incluso mejor que yo (._.)_

_Les digo esto porque ese dia neko-chan me escribió "MORI! Con el 4, asi pensaba yo antes de okami y de ti" entonses me quede con cara de "WTF? Qué quiso decir con eso?" tendré que preguntarle porque me quede en blanco y casi no dormí porque pensaba "que contenido tiene el cap 4" asi de mala es mi memoria XD se me olvidan mis propias plumas (osease creaciones)_

_Ok ya me dejo de rodeos que no soy vaquera, soy una ahiru/kitzune (:D)_

_Bien, los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan_

_So__lo se me habia olvidado que cuando están las comillas ("") tienen dos significados, uno de ellos es que alguien mas dijo esas palabras pero comúnmente las uso para pensamientos. Cosa que procuro poner rápidamente en el texto._

_Sin __más, espero disfruten de este 7mo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

"_**¡eres alguien que nunca debió nacer!" **_Cuantas veces no eh escuchado aquellas palabras? Mi madre, mi padre... aquellos que consideren "amigos" todos ellos me consideraron alguien que no debió nacer, que era una existencia vaga. Mi corazón que era alegre se amargo y se llenó de oscuridad... y ahora, al encontrar personas que me consideran "amigo"... ¿qué cara deberia poner?"

**CHAPTER 7-FRIEND´S!**

Aquella madrugada de finales de julio era calurosa, como todas las madrugadas del verano. A pesar de aquello, se podia sentir una ligera brisa. Pocas almas se encontraban andando, puesto que siendo las 4 de la mañana, no era común que la gente estuviese despierta más que para el trabajo.

**_dentro de poco iniciaremos ¿verdad?-se podia ver en aquella oscuridad una sonrisa larga.**

**_asi es~nya-hablo un chico.**

**_oe oe, mejor demoños prisa en buscarles, nekohiro!-aquella sombra salto y el chico le siguio.**

Saltaron por los techos y se detuvieron cercas de un supermarck. Al aterrizar se pudo ver con más claridad aquellas dos personas.

Una chica de cabellos rosados oscuros sostenidos en dos coletas, piel clara, ojos azules y una hermosa figura que era cubierta por un vestido ligero color morado y al lado de esta un chico que se veía más joven que ella, cabellos oscuros con un mechon amarillo en frente que le cubría un ojo, ojos dorados y ropas negras con líneas rojas.

Sin duda dos personas llamativas por su atractivo.

**_mendokuse-hablo la chica mientras miraba un papel que sostenia en manos-donde se supone que queda Tokio?**

**_uhm? Vamos a preguntar-hablo el chico.**

**_ahg, si, a las 4 de la mañana alguien de aquí va a decir dónde queda Tokio, seguro-refunfuño.**

**_oh...**

El chico camino hasta llegar al súper y al entrar saludo al chico que estaba atendiendo el lugar.

**_buenas noches.**

**_se le ofrece algo?-respondió el chico**

**_bueno-sonrio el pelinegro-donde queda Tokio?**

**_e-eh?-el sujeto le miro con sorpresa-e-este...s-señor...¿sabe dónde estamos?**

**_no-sonrio-por eso te pregunto (owo)**

**_e-estamos en la costa de esashi* señor... (- -) Tokio es más para el sur... si quiere le obsequio un mapa...**

_**(*esashi esta demasiado lejos de Tokio, pueden revisarlo en un mapa o en google y calcular cuanta distancia es, creo que es alrededor de 900km o mas xD pero es lejos según mi libro de atlas TwT)**_

**_ Es injusto!¿porque estoy aquí?-se removía yuki en su pupitre**

**_no es obvio? Reprobamos-hablo ai avergonzada-más importante, nigths-kun, jackle, porque ustedes tambien están aquí? (¬¬)**

**_eso es porque quería aprender más-hablo jackle sonriendo**

**_yo porque no quería dejarlas solas (nwn) hace una semana que no nos veíamos, además, quiero aprender más cosas del mundo humano.**

**_oh...-ambas chicas le miraron-cierto...una semana...-hablo ai**

**_y tampoco eh visto a izu-chan! (0)-se volvió a remover.**

**_oe izumi!-reala perseguía a la yagami mientras esta caminaba a gran velocidad.**

**_que? Estoy ocupada-no le miro, siguio caminando por los pasillos de la escuela-más importante ¿porque estas aquí?**

**_porque quiero ¿tiene algo de malo?**

**_no, no, nada-suspiro mientras seguía caminando.**

Subió las escaleras y reala le siguio. Sentia que habia algo raro y no desde la piscina, era antes. Y reala odiaba no saber aquellas cosas. Se detuvo al ser llamado por uno de sus kohai e izumi aprovecho y corrió, desapareciendo de su vista.

**_shit!**

Reala choco los dientes molesto. Pero él era inteligente y sabio hacia donde se dirigía la peliroja. _**"estupida izumi"**_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Llego hasta el techo observando aquel lugar solo. Camino y despues se giró hacia la puerta, observando que al lado, donde el tanque de agua y la pared estaban, la chica estaba sentada, observando aquel cielo.

**_oe oe, ¿qué es lo que tienes?-pregunto molesto**

**_ah?-izumi se asustó y casi cayó de espaldas-r-reala!(ò/o) que haces aquí?**

**_...baka...(- -)**

**_uhm?**

**_aste a un lado-reala se acercó y se sento al lado de esta.**

**_q-q-q-que quieres reala? (ò/./ó)**

**_hablar... "tu comportamiento preocupa a yuki, baka"-pensó aquello último.**

**_de qué? (¬¬)**

**_¿qué es lo que te esta incomodan-**

**_espera...-la chica le miro-yo... uhn quería preguntarte algo...Gomen por interrumpirte!**

**_ah está bien... ¿qué es? "está muy dócil." (. .)**

**_porque tu jefe quiere que me investigues?**

**_eso es porque... (._.) no se... lo que me dijo fue algo rudo realmente...**

**_que fue lo que te dijo?**

**_quieres saberlo?-ella asintió-dijo... vigila a esa existencia tan pequeña, tiene la habilidad de entrar a los sueños... eso dijo.**

**_watashi mo...shiranakata... (yo no lo sabía)... o quizás si lo sabía...-se tocó la frente-que mi existencia fuera tan pequeña...-bajo la mirada.**

**_no... no es eso izumi-"shimata, la cague" pensó**

**_entonses que es?-le miro-comparado ustedes contra mi soy pequeña, insignificante y débil!-enfatizo lo último poniéndose de pie-aunque quiera no puedo volar! No puedo golpear a una pesadilla! no puedo cuidar ni a mis amigos ni a mí misma!-se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos escondiendo su rostro**

**_si, no tienes habilidades ni poderes ni nada de esas cosas-se puso de pie-pero eres mucho mejor que algo pequeño izumi! Entiéndelo!-le tomo de los hombros.**

**_...pero no...no...-bajo las manos sin alzar su cabeza, tenía demasiada vergüenza de ver a reala-no puedo ayudar... yo...**

**_oh... asi que es eso...-le soltó-te sientes impotente?-la chica asintió sin mirarle-...no sé qué decirte sinceramente...**

**_siempre ha sido asi...-hablo con suavidad-desde que era pequeña...odio ser débil...**

Reala no supo que más decir, prefirió guardar silencio. Por la voz que izumi tenía, parecía que tarde o temprano lloraría.

Aunque no lo iso. Alzo la cabeza y sonrio con ligereza, diciéndole que habia que ir a clases.

Al terminar las clases, se reunieron en un restaurante de comida rápida. Izumi busco con la vista a cloe y mizaki pero fue imposible, no estaban.

**_oye jackle-hablo yuki-no van a venir cloe-kun y mizaki-kun?**

**_nop-sonrio-al parecer a mizaki-chan están arreglándole el trámite para el cambio de escuela y cloe no sé qué tenía que hacer (XD)**

**_ohhh-miro a izumi-n-ne izu-chan (n_ñU) no vas a comer nada?**

**_...uhm?-la chica le miro algo desganada-hie... arigato, no tengo hambre**

**_izu-chan...-ai le miro preocupada**

**_oe! Lo vez! Jackle discúlpate!-le reclamo nigths**

**_e-eh?-izumi le miro-n-no! Porque se tiene que disculpar? **

**_cierto! Si lo que dije es la verdad! Muchas cosas a ella no deberíamos decirle, no es de su incumbencia!**

**_(o o!)-izumi reacciono nuevamente-h-he... es verdad-ladeo la mirada sonriendo con falsedad-yo ni siquiera...**

**_no te atrevas a terminarlo!-hablo reala mientras le daba un zape a jackle**

**_uhm...-izumi escondió su cabeza entre los hombros**

**_eh...?-jackle observo el rostro desolado de la chica-"...tan malo fue lo que dije?...que eh hecho?"**

**_bueno, hablemos sobre lo que es una quina ¿si?-sonrio nigths**

**_bien-asintió yuki**

**_está bien-reala respiro ondo-como ya les habíamos dicho, los mallet son personas con habilidades especiales. estamos en rangos como son los jokers, los as, los reyes y tambien están las quinas, sueños, pesadillas y shade nigthmare.**

**_bueno, lo que yo entendí es que son los jokers, los as y los reyes. Los sueños son aquellos que son devorados, las pesadillas son con lo que hemos peleado y... (=.=) eso...creo-respondió yuki**

**_asi es-sonrio nigths-las quinas son un grado superior a los ases, es cuando estos forman el lazo inquebrantable con los jokers. Reciben mucho más fuerza y nosotros los híbridos tomamos la forma completa de arlequín en la dimensión de donde provenimos.**

**_oh...-ai le miro con sorpresa-y como se llama esa dimensión? Me refiero a donde ustedes Vivian?**

**_oh-el pelimorado sonrio-dreamtown. Es un mundo muy lindo ¿saben? Es de colores y alegre, hay muuucha naturaleza (nwn)**

**_ohh como un sueño!-hablo yuki**

**_exacto-sonrio jackle**

**_y...que son los...no sé qué shadow?-pregunto ai**

**_se llaman shade nigthmare...esas son las esencias de lo que fue un sueño...**

**_oh?...ahora que lo pienso-yuki les miro-cuando dicen "devorar un sueño"...a que se refieren?**

**_...a matarles prácticamente-hablo jackle-porque devoras su alma. Un sueño puede ser débil y solo darle aquel poder a un as asi como puede ser tan fuerte que transforma a 2 o 3 o más.**

**_m-matar?-ai les miro**

**_no en si matar... es como...-nigths pensó un poco-oh soka! Aqui en este mundo le dicen "quedar en coma" **

**_pero...-hablo la yagami-muchos de los que quedan en coma...jamas regresan...**

**_si... tienes razón-suspiro nigths-según sabemos, los sueños habitan en las personas... ósea se los humanos pues...**

**_entonses...para ser un rey... prácticamente se tiene que devorar un alma...?-pregunto yuki palideciendo ante aquel hecho.**

**_si...-contesto reala-por eso el ser rey implica una gran responsabilidad... un sacrificio...**

**_oh!-ai se cubrió la boca e izumi les miro con sorpresa.**

y el silencio entre ellos albergo por bastante tiempo. Las chicas pensaban al igual que los chicos. Aquello era una verdad algo cruel en ese mundo de ensueño. Yuki deseo mejor no preguntar aquello. Y siguieron conversando mejor de otras cosas, Despues de eso se marcharon en pareja, yuki con reala, nigths con ai e izumi con jackle para mala gana de esta.

**_porque me estas siguiendo?-pregunto la yagami molesta**

**_eh? no puedo? Quiero hacerlo (. _.)**

**_...-suspiro cansada-me duele la cabeza, no tengo la paciencia para tolerarte, en si ya soy intolerante...-se tocó la cabeza.**

**_oye izumi...-le tomo del hombro-¿te dolió lo que te dije?**

**_no soy tan estupida, jackle-le miro molesta.**

**_?**

**_crees que es la primera vez que escucho ese tipo de cosas?-miro hacia el frente-es algo que me an dicho desde hace mucho pero como ya no me lo habían dicho baje la guardia...ma ika, estaré bien pronto...asi que no me compadezcas, me sentiré mal.**

**_izumi-chan...-jackle le tomo aquella mano donde se tocaba la cabeza-gomen...**

Izumi observo a jackle, estaba dispuesta a decirle algo pero se calló al observar el rostro triste y arrepentido del chico. Sintio como su corazón se aceleraba al observar aquel rostro. Aquel agarre que jackle tenía lo corto al instante.

**_por...porque te disculpas?-sin poder evitarlo, su rostro encolorecio-porque me pides perdón jackle!**

**_es que...-este bajo la vista cual niño regañado-te eh hecho recordar cosas que no y además... te incumbe porque tus amigas están en esto... ¿te importan mucho no?-izumi le miro con sorpresa-te deprime el hecho de que no tienes alguna habilidad o poder en ese mundo...pero tienes un poder más grande que el de nosotros.**

**_...eh?... cuál es?**

**_el de la confianza...-alzo la mirada y le observo con determinación-cualquiera puede confiar en ti, tanto que incluso nigths y reala confían en ti, tus amigas confían en ti y eso hace que tengan más fuerza de voluntad...-sonrio-incluso yo confió en ti**

**_"porque haces eso?"-pensó mientras ladeaba la mirada avergonzada-n-no es para tanto "hacer esa cara y luego resplandecer con una sonrisa. debe ser un pecado ¿no?"...e-está bien... acepto... tus disc****u****l****p****as****...-(¬/¬)-susurro apenada**

**_eres una muy buena amiga izumi-chan, me alegra que seamos amigos (n_n)**

**_a...amigos...?-izumi le miro consternada-oh... "amigos eh?...no me habia dado cuenta..."-cerro los ojos-"jackle está loco realmente... pero tiene razón"**

**_asi que no te deprimas izumi-chan!-le abrazo colocando su cabeza en el busto de izumi-tienes aquí un buen lugar para consolar!**

**_agh! (=/_/=) "tambien es un pervertido de mierda!"**

**_no importa quién sea...-hablo reala-cumpliré ese cometido-se detuvo mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos.**

**_reala-kun?-yuki le miro y se detuvo.**

**_quiero convertirme en rey... rápido...**

**_y... ¿porque quieres hacerlo?-reala dirigió su mirada a la chica-porque quieres ser rey a pesar de saber el precio?**

**_...-reala le miró fijamente, cosa que a yuki le extraño-¿deberia contártelo?**

**_eh?-le miro extrañada-si quieres aslo, despues de todo somos amigos ¿no?-le sonrio.**

**_a...amigos..."cierto... sin darme cuenta... nos convertimos en amigos"-pensó-si...**

**_entonses vamos, puedes contarme cuando desees lo que piensas y sientes (nwn)**

**_...eres una persona que nunca debió nacer...-yuki le miro con sorpresa-esas eran las palabras que los que me dieron la vida pronunciaban con constancia...**

**_eh?-yuki frunció el ceño preocupada-ex...explícate...**

**_"¡eres alguien que nunca debió nacer!"-repitió- cuantas veces no eh escuchado aquellas palabras?-su vista se dirigió al cielo- Mi madre, mi padre... aquellos que considere "amigos" todos ellos me consideraron alguien que no debió nacer, que era una existencia vaga...-se quedó callado-"Mi corazón que era alegre se amargo y se llenó de oscuridad... y ahora, al encontrar personas que me consideran "amigo"...¿qué cara deberia poner?"-pensó y observo a yuki, esta le miro con lagrimones en los ojos-pero cuando conocí al baka de nigths y al imbécil de jackle, todo cambio-sonrio con ligereza-pero a pesar de eso... aun siento la necesidad de ser aceptado...por eso, si me convierto en rey...-observo como el viento acariciaba con ligereza las ramas de un árbol-aquellos que una vez me dijeron que nunca debí nacer se tragaran esas palabras... porque seré un ser valioso.**

**_demo...-yuki se tragó las lágrimas y le sonrio un poco-ya eres una...persona muy valiosa reala-kun... ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que era una persona valiosa?-el asintió-porque no dices eso nuevamente pero frente a un espejo?**

Reala le miro con sorpresa. Yuki solo sonrio y repentinamente se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras. Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar y despues de casi 2 minutos de silencio el pelirojo hablo.

**_si lo eh intentado...pero pareciera que no me escucho.**

**_jajajaja entiendo-le sonrio-entonses, supongo que tú me tendrás que decir a cada momento que soy valiosa y tambien te lo diré a ti, para que no se nos olvide a los dos.**

**_yuki...-ambos se detuvieron en aquella zona poblada, pero pareciera, para ellos, que solo ellos existían.**

**_s...si?...**

** _cuanto estas dispuesta a dar por mí?**

**_e-eh?...**

**_eh escuchado de otros ases...que sus jokers han perdido la vida... **

**_"está nuevamente preocupado por mí?"-pensó aquello-yo... l-lo que tú quieras!**

**_uhm?-reala se giró y le miro**

**_s-soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida... por tus sueños...**

Reala no dijo nada más. Yuki no pudo observar aquel rostro perturbado que mantenía reala.

**_el cielo se ha vuelto de un azul tenue, casi grisáceo... ¿porque será?-hablo una pelirosa mientras observaba lo dicho.**

**_agh no lo sé, pero no me gusta, es demasiado alto (¬3¬) como sea, estamos aquí, en Tokio, es mucho más grande de lo que pensé (*¬*)**

**_pff, deja de babear baka-neko y sigamos buscando!**

**_haaa~~~iii!**

Nekohiro y la chica comenzaron a caminar por aquellas enormes y atestadas calles de Tokio. Pronto, guiándose por la dirección, encontraron el edificio de una escuela.

**_satte to, solo queda esperar a que vengan ¿no?-sonrio la chica-aquí están 2 de 8.**

**_haii!-nekohiro se quedó sentado en un pequeño letrero con un mapa.**

**_ah~a odio mi debilidad...-hablo izumi para sí misma mientras observaba el cielo azulado, se quedó recostada en el techo mirándolo-"es tan grande..."-pensó mientras alzaba la mano-"aunque quiera no puedo alcanzarle..."**

**_que estás haciendo?-pudo ver el rostro de reala cercas del de ella.**

**_aaaa!-la chica se crispo-r-r-r-r-r-reala! Que estás haciendo aquí?**

**_mmm...-este se sento y se cruzó de manos mientras izumi se arrodillaba-estaba aburrido.**

**_"y soy tu estupida diversión?"-pensó avergonzada-ugh entonses vete a otro lado.**

**_yuki me dijo que era su amigo...**

**_y? Que tiene de especial?-reala le miro-ya te has convertido en un amigo de nosotros **

**_oh...**

**_"rayos! Eh dicho algo vergonzoso"-pensó-m-ma ika (¬/¬) **

**_como sigues?-reala observo el cielo-ya mejor?**

**_ah..."gomen"... s-si..."por preocuparte"... si... solo, me siento un poco débil...ahgh! odio ser débil! Si pudiera sería más fuerte que superman!**

**_...pff...**

**_eh?-la chica alzo la mirada y observo como reala comenzaba a carcajear-oe oe! Te estas burlando de mí? (ò_ó)**

**_no, no jajajaja espera jajajaja es que eres increíble! Como puedes decir que eres débil y que lo odias cuando has sido la primera persona que me ha dado una patada jajajajaja (▼)**

**_e-eh? (. .)**

**_tienes que darte cuenta izumi-le sonrio tranquilo-la fuerza no es solamente física, tambien del corazón. Puedo ver en ti que has pasado por muchas cosas, al igual que con yuki y ai, as sufrido mucho, aunque en ti veo algo más...**

**_que eres psíquico o qué? (¬/¬U)**

**_no-paso una mano por la nuca de la chica-creo que si el gran reala te dice que eres increíble es porque lo eres**

**_ahhgg! damare! (ó/ó) estas más engreído que de costumbre (=/n/=)**

**_jaja, como sea, vamos a clases ya-le tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar**

**_o-oee! (ò/ó) m-me estas escuchando? Anashite! Baka tomotashi! Suéltame!- tanto reala como izumi se detuvieron y se miraron**

**_(O_O) me...acabas de decir...**

**_uhm?-izumi le miro-ah... uhm... y-yo si te considero... n-no sé si tu si asi que no me importa (¬/3/¬)**

**_que clase de discurso es ese? (¬ .¬U)**

**_ah? (owo°)... **

**_"se ha animado"-pensó-(¬ .¬) c-como sea, no me digas a...a... (-/-*) eso!**

**_ahahahaha amigo! hola mi amigo!-grito-Hello my friend!**

**_ahh! Urusai! (o/ó)**

**_reala mi amigo!-le abrazo con una mano rodeándole la espalda-ven vamos a clase mi querido y rojizo amigo!**

**_deja de burlarte!-izumi le soltó al ver como este estaba a punto de corretearla**

Izumi corrió de un malhumorado reala y este le seguía con las mano alzadas a punto de golpearle. Terminaron las clases tan rápido para los dos pelirrojos y salieron del aula. Izumi se veía mucho más animada y eso le daba un respiro a reala.

**_vamos a ir con yuki y demás?-pregunto la yagami.**

**_ehm...si-camino.**

**_ah-camino delante de reala-oye reala... a ti te gusta...**

Y repentinamente un viento feroz soplo. Izumi sintio como su falda se alzaba desmesuradamente y reala pudo ver un color blanco bajo ella. Este se sorprendió y sonrojo mientras la yagami se cubría avergonzada, esperando que el viento cesara.

**_... (-/-)-reala se mantuvo callado mientras izumi bajaba su falda.**

**_viste... verdad?(¬/¬)-le miro.**

**_...n-no vi... "porque siempre le tengo que ver las pantis?"-pensó aquello último.**

**_si viste! Hentai!**

**_a mí que me culpas! Usa un short baka! (ò/ó) además, son las raras brizas veraniegas de aquí!**

**_ahh? **

**_oia oia reala-kun es inesperado de ti.**

Ambos se giraron y observaron a la chica pelirosa y al chico pelinegro. Izumi miro confundida aquello. Reala tomo la mano de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, colocándola tras el en señal de defensa.

**_¿porque tan a la defensiva?-pregunto extrañada la chica**

**_poffy*...¿qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto molesto**

**(nota: se escribe poffy pero se pronuncia pufi)**

**_aah? No podemos?-hablo el chico**

**_tu tambien nekohiro...? "no puede ser..."**

**_q-que pasa reala?-pregunto izumi extrañada pero reala le ignoro.**

**_jeje, veo que aun te acuerdas de nosotros, reala shadow-sonrio poffy.**

**_ottoo!-nekohiro bajo de aquel letrero-bien, ¿pueden venir conmigo tú y la one-chan?-señalo a izumi.**

**_w-watashi?-se señalo**

**_jojojo-la mujer camino lentamente-vendrán con nosotros?**

**_aun no me an contestado-reala les miro enrabietado y poffy se detuvo-¡¿QUE HACEN LOS OJOS DE DREAMTOWN AQUI!**

**_eh?-izumi le miro sin comprender.**

Rápidamente reala tomo a izumi de la mano y comenzó a correr. Esta, asustada, se dejó guiar pasando al lado de aquellos dos sujetos.

**_es imposible que escapes, reala-chan-hablo nekohiro, miro a poffy y esta asintió-ma ika...**

Nekohiro tomo el collar en forma de luna que colgaba de su cuello y lo giro, dejando ver un ojo rojizo donde dentro de este se encontraba el número 7.

_**_open you eye, number seven***_

_**(*abre tu ojo, número siete)**_

Susurro quedamente. Ambos escucharon aquella voz como un eco y rápidamente a su alrededor se volvió de un color sombrío y nebuloso.

**_shimata!-reala se detuvo en seco-nos an atrapado.**

**_eh?-izumi le miro-d-de que hablas?**

**_si el convoco la dimensión el la puede cerrar..."ese maldito ojo"-miro por todos lados-shit, estamos en nigthmare...**

**_reala...¿que...?-se quedó callada al ver el rostro preocupante de su amigo**

Pronto reala se giró y tomo su collar convirtiéndolo en mascara. Poffy y nekohiro sonrieron satisfechos. Aquello al parecer, sería un trabajo sencillo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Izumi:: oe oe! Reala! Qué demonios estás haciendo!**

**Reala: tengo que lograrlo...puedo hacerlo**

**Izumi: pero juntar dos huevos como torre no se puede! (Ô_ó)**

**Yuki: están hablando de eso? (=.=) entonses...**

**Ai: izu-chan! Cuidado! No te mueras (.)**

**Cloe: ehh porque no Salí en el cap pasado?suruiii!**

**Jackle: wuaa reala miro las bragas de izumi! Malooo (DX)...de qué color eran?**

**Yuki: yo sé, yo sé, blancas!**

**Jackle: wuaaaa el color de la pureza(w)**

**Reala: Dejen de hablar de eso**

**Izumi: urusendaiyo!**

**Mizaki: uf... bien, presentare el proximo capitulo**

**Mizaki:**** JIKAI! DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 8- THE ALLIES**

**Nigths: wuauu!...espera que es eso? Me suena a nombre de serie de superhéroes**

**Ai: de que estas hablando? Significa, los aliados…¿eh? que significa**

**Reala: porque los ojos de dreamtown están aquí?**

**Izumi: y no me contestas que es eso...baka reala**

**Yuki: puedo oler amor entre izumi y reala**

**Reala/izumi: URUSAII!**

**Yuki: ahajaja amor rojo, amor de pasión~~ **

**Reala: de que esta hablado?**

**Izumi: está en su mundo shoujo, ignorale**

**Reala: oh...(|.|)**

**Jackle: wiii play station 54**

**Todos:?**

**Cloe: ah sore dewaa! Mata ashitemashitatukiromaniakch!**

**Mizaki: que significa eso? (-.-°)**

**Izumi: digno de los hermanos payasos...**


	8. Chapter 8the allies

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 8 de este fic (XD)_

_¿Qué les pareció el cap pasado? Espero les haya gustado y pues si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé. Arigato gosaimasu por leer este fic! _

_Bien! Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde comenzare a publicar a los personajes! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí al 100%. Bien, mi deviantart es..._

_.com_

_Jojo. Pues en este capítulo abra pelea, pelea y más pelea, además, les recomiendo que antes visiten el deviantart donde subiré la portada de este cap... ¿el porque? Porque aparecerán nuevos personajes, se dejaron venir en bola._

_Ahh amo a nekohiro! Es tan kawai! ¿Qué edad creen que tenga? Se ve como niño y a la vez como un puberto y adolecente jajajaja pero los arlequines no tienen edad... o sí? (xD) un dato curioso es que vi el gato que aparece en el videojuego pero no tengo idea de cómo se llama, es por eso que le puse nekohiro._

_Neko: gato... hi: fuego... kiiro: amarillo...ok no es cierto que le puse nekohiro por "gato de fuego amarillo" eso fue pura suerte (xD) la verdad "hiroshi" o el simple sonar de hiro (jiro) me gusta (owo)_

_Tambien __está poffy, esa mujer se me a figura una prostituta (._.) claro que no lo es, pero se me hace jajaja. Pero la diferencia de físicos es impresionante (xD) poffy del videojuego según dijo neko-chan es una "usagi gorda~a"_

_En este capítulo, en la introducción, pondré los datos que izumi tiene hasta ahora de las categorías que hay en dreamtown._

_Los__ nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, poffy que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan_

_Soo se me habia olvidado que cuando están las comillas ("") tienen dos significados, uno de ellos es que alguien mas dijo esas palabras pero comúnmente las uso para pensamientos. Cosa que procuro poner rápidamente en el texto._

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 8vo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_**Mallet (**__**mazo):**__ pocas personas con habilidades para entrar al mundo de los sueños y usar magia, está dividido desde niveles, comenzare por el más bajo: joker, as, quinas, reyes, sueños. Su objetivo es el equilibrar el mundo de los sueños con la realidad, eliminando a las pesadillas y capturar a shade nigthmare, volviéndose con cada captura más fuerte._

_**Joker-**__ protegen a los ases recibiendo las heridas. Contienen un signo en su ojo al momento de toparse con su as. Pueden dar energía y entrar a los sueños de los as, convirtiéndose prácticamente en esclavos. Son extraños de encontrar al igual que los as, hay pocos en el mundo._

_**As-**__personas capaces de entrar a los sueños ajenos, cuando son heridos los jokers reciben las heridas. Necesitan devorar un sueño para poder convertirse en reyes y para esto necesitan tener un cierto nivel de pelea. Cada uno encuentra su joker mientras este tiene el signo (espada, corazón, diamante, trébol) en el ojo izquierdo._

_**quinas:**__ son la pareja de joker y as que se an unido por completo. Recibiendo más fuerza tanto as como los jokers, casi llegando al nivel de rey, para este momento ya se puede devorar a un sueño._

_**Reyes:**__ quinas que an devorado un sueño para adquirir poder y magia. Son de los rangos más altos realizando magia e ilusiones por donde deseen._

_**Pesadillas**__**:**__ seres que existen a base de los sueños de la gente. Son seres oscuros que toman forma necesitan acumular 1000 pesadillas para crear una de esta para que sea nivel 1._

_**Sueños:**__ de estos existen pocos. Son seres que nacen como humanos y crecen como tales destinados a ser devorados por su amo y as. Tienen una gran fuerza lo que hace que los ases evolucionen._

_**Shade**__** nigthmare-**__son los sueños que se convierten en pesadillas. Estos, a diferencia de los reyes, crean pesadillas en los sueños. Su deber solo es vagar y tratar de eliminar los sueños posibles._

**Son los conocimientos que tengo ****hasta ahora... no sé qué más pueda descubrir...**

**CHAPTER 8-THE ALLIES**

**_c-como que están aquí?-contesto cloe con sorpresa-escucha, que todos se reúnan donde sientan aquella energía! Tenemos que detenerles!**

Despues de unos momentos cloe colgó el teléfono. Mizaki, que estaba a su lado, le miro con preocupación. Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de reala y compañia.

**_que pasa cloe?**

**_han llegado mizaki... dos de los ojos de dreamtown... vamos!-alo al chico**

**_h-hai!**

**_ah?-nigths se giró hacia su espalda al momento de salir, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia jackle**

**_q-que fue esa sensación?-pregunto yuki-s-se siente como un zumbido-se tocó el oído**

**_reala te está llamando-hablo nigths**

**_oh s****e ha abierto una dimensión haya en el cole de reala-hablo jackle con sorpresa.**

**_tenemos que ir-hablo ai preocupada**

**_na, yo creo que reala puede solo-sonrio nigths.**

**_si, se siente un nivel muy bajo-siguio jackle**

**_oh...-yuki les miro-seguros?-ambos asistieron**

**_como es que saben ****cuándo se abre una dimensión distinta?**

**_eh? no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto el pelinaranja-mira tú reloj.**

**_ah?-yuki y ai miraron sus relojes, observando cómo estos dejaban de caminar-p-pero se ve todo como si nada**

**_cuando la barrera dimensional es chica, se detiene el tiempo alrededor y donde se **

**Pelea**** la dimensión si cambia**

**_ohhh-yuki les miro con sorpresa-genial... ¿esperamos entonses?**

Ambos chicos asintieron. Reala salto hacia el techo del edificio cargando a la yagami, izumi observo como nekohiro alzaba sus manos formando unas enormes garras de un fuego amarillento.

**_bien! Vamos a jugar-nya!-nekohiro salto como felino hacia el techo, atacando a ambos.**

Pero reala fue rápido, apenas y alcanzo a saltar sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pie derecho. Aterrizo y bajo a izumi.

**_reala**** estas bien?-pregunto preocupada**

**_menos mal yuki no está aquí... si hubiésemos hecho el pacto le dolería el pie.**

**_quieres decir que...-izumi le miro preocupada-es grave?**

**_no mucho-alzo el pantalón dejando ver una ligera quemadura-solo un rasguño...pero no dejare que te pase nada!-salto alzando el puño, dispuesto a atacar a nekohiro.**

**_ah...-izumi observo a reala- "reala..."-toco su pecho al sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza-...**

**_aahh el amor joven es tan lindo-poffy apareció tras ella-pero no dura nada.**

**_eh?-la yagami se giró y se retiró asustada**

**_hio izumi yagami, soy poffy, como soy un ****arlequín puro no necesito apellido-sonrio.**

**_e-eh?...**

**_y bien? Te gusta reala?-la chica parpadeo un par de veces con sorpresa-puedo ver un sentimiento lindo en tus ojos... como se esperaba de alguien como tú.**

**_d...de que estás hablando?-pregunto colocando sus manos en señal de defensa.**

**_entonses te gusta verdad? Es realmente guapo, caballeroso y se preocupa por los demás...pero, sabes por qué lo hace?**

**_..."el porqué lo hace?... a que se refere?"**

**_te lo mostrare...-po****ffy se acercó a ella y estubo a punto de tocarle la frente**

**_NO LA TOQUES!-grito reala mientras pateaba a nekohiro hacia ella.**

**_ohaa un macho defendiendo ****a su hembra, que bien!-sonrio poffy**

**_damare!-gritaron tanto izumi como reala apenados.**

**_pero no te distraigas reala-chan!-respondió nekohiro dándole un zarpazo.**

Reala callo chocando contra un arbol haciendo que la máscara callera a su lado. Izumi corrió hacia el preocupada y se arrodillo.

**_reala! Hey!-este ****mantenía la mirada cerrada-estúpido reala! Despierta! "si te mueres yuki se pondrá triste... y yo..."-apretó los dientes.**

**_ite...-reala abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza-me distraje... no puedo dejar que te hagan daño...**

**_"¿porque?"...-izumi frunció el ceño-reala idiota!**

**_eh?-este abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miro con asombro y vergüenza-de que hablas?**

**_yo me puedo cuidar! Tú ve y acaba con ese lindo gatito!**

**_oh?**

**_no por nada soy buena en aikido...creo que puedo defenderme por un rato asi que... anda! Sal y gana baka ree ree.**

**_ree ree?-reacciono-bien bien!-se puso de pie al tiempo que tomaba su máscara-y no se te ocurra morirte! **

**_no lo are!-reala se ****alzó en vuelo**

**_ohh lindo discurso izumi yagami-sonrio poffy mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera.**

**_y sobre si reala me gusta...-izumi le miro decidida-no te diré nada...-le saco la lengua**

**_ugh! M-maldita mocosa...-susurro la pelirosa.**

Izumi sonrio apenas y poffy corrió con el puño alzado, al parecer sería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**_****será mejor que vayamos-hablo nigths poniéndose de pie-han pasado prácticamente 5 minutos y reala no tarda tanto.**

**_tienes ****razón-jackle se puso de pie**

**_vamos yuki-chan-ai miro a su amiga-yuki-chan?-la chica se mostraba preocupada-pasa algo?**

**_si...-le miro-el corazón...duele...algo no está bien...-hablo lastimeramente.**

**_shimata...-nigths apretó los dientes-vamos!**

De caminar comenzaron a correr, pronto yuki y ai observaron como a una calle del instituto habia una enorme esfera negra. Tanto jackle como nigths entraron a aquella esfera al igual que las chicas, mirando como todo se volvía sombrío y nebuloso

**_****dimensión nigthmare-hablo ai.**

Escucharon un fuerte golpe y observaron hacia el instituto, mirando como unas llamas amarillentas salían de aquel lugar. Corrieron más aprisa y al llegar a la puerta principal se quedaron de piedra.

Reala con el brazo izquierdo prácticamente roto y sangrando de distintas partes de su rostro, izumi inconciente con distintos golpes en el cuerpo y la ropa semidesgarrada.

Ambos tirados en el suelo, mientras las llamas luchaban por vivir muy cercas de ellos. Reala abrió los ojos y con la mano derecha trato de ponerse de pie.

**_r-reala-kun...-yuki le miro-reala!**

**_izumi...reala...-ai miraba sorprendida aquello.**

**_ah?-tan****to poffy como nekohiro miraron a los recién llegados**

**_ahh tambien nos hemos ahorrado esto-sonrio la pelirosa.**

**_po****ffy? Nekohiro! Que están haciendo aquí?-pregunto con sorpresa nigths**

**_parece que no es para saludar-jackle tomo su collar y lo convirtió en la máscara negra, colocándosela en la cara-será mejor que se hagan el pacto, nigths, ai-chan, curen a los dos y despues yuki-la nombrada no dejaba de mirar a izumi y reala-has el pacto con reala**

**_p...porque no...****Ahora?...**

**_porque si lo haces ahora recibirás esas heridas...-respondió nigths-y reala se enojara.**

**_oh... p-pero...-miro angustiada**

**_no te pr****eocupes yuki-chan-jackle le dio una palmada en el hombro-ganaremos!-sonrio**

Yuki se sonrojo ante aquello y observo como jackle se dirigía a atacar al chico. Despues, la luz purpura le ilumino observando como nigths y ai se unían, para pronto cada quien ir con uno y curarle.

**_hey no ****agás eso nigths-refunfuño poffy mientras rápidamente iba frente al chico, golpeándole en la cara.**

Tanto nigths como ai salieron disparados al mismo tiempo, callendo uno al otro. Nigths se encorvo y rápidamente miro a ai. Esta tardo en encorvarse mostrando una herida en la mejilla.

**_e-eki... (****Estoy bien)-hablo la chica tocandose la mejilla comenzando a curarla**

**_ai-chan...-nigths le miro preocupado-"no nos deja curarles"-miro como poffy movía a reala con el pie.**

**_s-shimata...-reala apretó los dientes al sentir como poffy le rompía las costillas de una patada-"maldita mujer pesada"-pensó mientras poffy le llevaba al lado de izumi**

**_oee niñita-po****ffy se limpió la mejilla-mira que me has tocado, pff que molesto-arrojo a reala encima de ella-anda despierta!**

**_ugh!-izumi abrió los ojos con dolor, despues observo a yuki que, lentamente, se acercaba con una rama-"no... yuki!... no lo agás!"**

**_y tu... será mejor que no lo intentes-hablo poffy mientras miraba el combate de jackle y nekohiro-eso no me ara nada, niñita de reala.**

**_e-eh?-yuki tembló ante aquello-"aun asi.."-alzo la rama-AAAAHHH!**

Pero poffy detuvo el golpe con una mano. Izumi observo el rostro aterrador que poffy tenía y la pelirosa se giró completamente hacia yuki con la rama en manos.

**_te la ****devolveré...-sonrio**

**_e-eh?...-yuki cerró los ojos al ver como poffy alzaba la rama.**

**_detente!-grito reala mientras se impulsaba y se colocaba a una gran velocidad delante de yuki**

**_"reala, yuki..."-izumi tomo de la falda a poffy y se levantó, tirando a la pelirosa-c-corran...-susurro**

**_****izumi-chan!-yuki le miro preocupada**

**_vamos!-reala apretó los dientes y con la mano libre tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la alejo de con poffy**

**_agh! Maldita mocosa!-po****ffy que se encontraba en el suelo, con el codo golpeo la frente de la peliroja y se la quito de encima.**

La pelirosa se puso de pie y se sacudió sus vestimentas acercándose a izumi y comenzando a patearla

**_me dijeron ****que no te matara pero sobre dejarte agonizante no me dijeron nada!-le siguio pateando.**

Izumi le tomo del pie y se aferró a este. Miro a nigths y ai que estaba a punto de atacarles pero con la vista les detuvo. Ai y nigths se sorprendieron y observaron como la yagami señalaba con la vista a reala. _**"cúrenlo..."**_

**_agh!-jackle junto sus manos y saco de estas 5 cartas, las alzo al aire y las lanzo contra nekohiro.**

**_sigues con las cartas, friky!-nekohiro alzo sus garras y las cartas comenzaron a quemarse.**

**_ahh pues sí, fanático de los gatos-jackle alzo el puño y lanzo una esfera color rojiza lanzándosela al chico-aun te acicalas solito?**

**_damare friky de las cartas!-nekohiro esquivo el ataque y se dirigió hacia jackle.**

Ambos, estando en el cielo, chocaron mano con mano. Sus miradas eran decisivas y nekohiro mostraba una sonrisa divertida, mientras jackle, mostraba aquella expresión cansada._** "aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"**_

**_****suéltame! Suéltame!-poffy arrastraba su pie con toda su fuerza, pero aquella chica no le soltaba-estupida mocosa suéltame!-alzo el puño y le golpeo en la cabeza.**

**_ahhh!**

Jackle escucho el grito lleno de dolor de izumi. Bajo la vista y nekohiro aprovecho aquello, lanzándole una bola de fuego que este no logro esquivar. Izumi alzo la vista completamente mareada, a punto de desfallecer, cuando observo como jackle caia.

**_j...jac...**

**_ahora!**

Tanto poffy como nekohiro observaron a los 4 chicos. Reala con su espada hirió el costado de nekohiro mientras yuki atrapaba a jackle, despues, nigths y ai golpearon al mismo tiempo a poffy.

Tanto poffy como nekohiro cayeron. Ai enseguida se dirigió a izumi comenzando a curarle, pero poffy era rápida y ya estaba dispuesta a golpear a nigths, pero este esquivo el golpe y yuki se dirigió hacia ella, lanzándole un par de kunais.

Nekohiro se puso de pie alarmado tocandose la herida al igual que poffy.

**_esto com****ienza a cansarme...-susurro poffy molesta-nekohiro, vamos a usarlos.**

**_h-hai...**

Yuki, reala y nigths se colocaron frente a izumi, ai y jackle. Mientras ai terminaba de curar a izumi y comenzaba con jackle, yuki y compañia les defenderían. Ese fue el plan instantáneo. Pero no contaron con que poffy tocara aquel ligero con un ojo rojo donde dentro de este estaba el número 6. Y nekohiro giro su collar de luna mostrando aquel ojo rojizo con el número 7.

_**_get up, golem number **__**six-pronuncio poffy con una voz profunda y grave**_

_**_get up, golem number seven-pronuncio de igual manera nekohiro.**_

Izumi, estando curada, sintio como la tierra temblaba. Aun debilitada trato de ponerse de pie pero aquel temblor no le dejo caminar. Una extraña alarma interna llamo la atención de todos y cuando menos lo esperaron la tierra comenzó a agrietarse.

Pero no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y fueron lanzados por una fuerza que surgió de la tierra. Aquello fue tan poderoso que aterrizaron con heridas en su cuerpo, no solo los jokers, tambien los ases, rompiendo reala y nigths el pacto.

**_ugh...q-que paso?-pregunto yuki aturdida.**

Observo como frente a ellos, de 4 metros de altura, habia un animal... un felino con una estrella en su frente y montado a este, nekohiro. Al lado de este, de la misma estatura, lo que parecía ser una mujer gorda y con gorra de conejo color rozada y encima de esta, en una de aquellos redondos pechos, estaba poffy sentada.

**_ohh apenas y los ****hemos liberado y se an puesto asi? Que débiles son-sonrio poffy.**

**_ohhh hace tiempo que no te sacaba, neko-chan-sonrio nekohiro acariciando el lomo de aquel ser.**

**_...q-que son esos...?-pregunto n****igths**

**_golem...-hablo reala-habia escuchado un rumor...no creí que fueran reales-se puso de pie**

**_jackle!-izumi agitaba al pelinaranja-jackle! Reacciona! Jackle!-sintio como jackle respiraba con lentitud-"no te mueras... jackle!"-pensó**

**_ahora-sonrio po****ffy mientras el golem-conejo alzaba una de sus manos-usagi-chan! Mátalos!**

Usagi-chan alzo el puño y se dirigió a golpearles. Los presentes cerraron los ojos pero al no sentir golpe alguno abrieron los ojos, observando a un peliazul con un mechon negro vestido de negro sosteniendo el puño de usagi-chan.

**_lleg****ue a tiempo...-giro su rostro y miro a nigths-mucho tiempo, ni ni.**

**_ni ni?-ai miro a nigths.**

**_ahh!-nigths lanzo una radiante sonrisa-julius! Isashiburi!**

**_eh?...-izumi observo al ****recién llegado, pronto sintio que una mano cálida le tomaba la suya-eh!-se giró y observo a una pelinegra de ojos color miel, con ropas grises con rosa.**

**_hola-sonrio con ligereza-no te preocupes, tanto tú como jackle-san estarán bien-sonrio aquella chica.**

**_eh?...q-****quién eres?-pregunto avergonzada al ver la belleza de aquella chica**

**_mucho gusto-sonrio mientras jackle comenzaba a reaccionar-soy alice strife y mi as es julius stone, somos as y joker de corazones.**

**_oh...-izumi asintió sonrojada-"se ve joven"**

**_ahhh oni-chan! Reala-tan, nigths-chan!**

Los chicos escucharon la voz de cloe a la perfección, observando como este llegaba corriendo al lado de mizaki convertido en mujer.

**_ugh-poffy miro molesta todo-no me pue****do zafar... nekohiro!**

**_yokai! Neko-chan! Matemos a los nuevos!-el felino salto dispuesto a caer ****encima de cloe y mizaki pero algo le sostuvo de la cola-¿¡que?-el chico se giró.**

**_ohaaa un kawai neko!-pro****nuncio una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos amielados, usando un vestido blanco con rojizo-ahora gatito, vamos a jugar!**

La niña comenzó a girar llevándose al gato y haciéndolo girar, despues de varias vueltas le soltó haciendo que chocara contra el edificio del instituto.

**_yeyy! Home run!-salto la niña emocionada**

**_quien es ella?-pregunto reala confundido.**

**_jaja somos los aliados!-sonrio cloe mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor-yokata, creí que te me ibas al cielo!**

**_urusai!-jackle se dejó abrazar molesto.**

Usagi-chan alzo la mano libre y estubo a punto de lanzarle un golpe a julius pero otra mano detuvo al golem.

Izumi observo a aquel chico y tras él otros tres. Aquel que habia detenido el golpe tenía ropas blancas y negras, cabello castaño con un mechon negro y mirada penetrante de un almendrado especial. Tras él, una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, usando ropas blancas, verdes y negras y tras ella, un chico castaño con mechones amarillos, un ojos sellado con una marca negra y ojo color azul.

**_a...liados?-pregunto ella extrañada.**

Julius y el chico castaño saltaron haciendo que el golem callera y se juntaron todos los recién llegados.

**_maldita sea-po****ffy gruño-se han reunido todos los de la rebelión.**

**_re...belion?-pronunciaron tanto jackle, reala y nigths confundidos.**

No sabían que era lo que pasaba, pero aquel combate se tornaría más sencillo.

**_nekohiro! ****Vámonos!-grito poffy mientras el golem saltaba hacia el cielo**

**_h-hai!-nekohiro, que estaba apenas componiéndose del golpe, salto hacia el cielo-ohh soka soka...close your eyes, number seven!**

Al decir aquello, el tiempo volvió a su flujo para sorpresa de todos.

**_an...AN ****HUIDO!-gritaron histéricos tanto izumi como reala.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yuki: hola todos, ahora solo estoy yo~nyaa bueno, es que los ****demás están durmiendo asi que shhhh... bien, solo estaré aquí para presentar el proximo capitulo...**

**JIKAI DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 9-SHADE**

**Ai: Wuaa**** podremos conocer más a los nuevos miembros (nwn) **

**Yuki: are, no se supone que yo estaría sola?**

**Ai: jojo no, yo tambien. Ok, shade... sombra? Wuau que será eso?**

**Yuki: no ****sé, pero lo descubriremos!**

**Izumi: ...dejenme dormir por favor (=_=zZz)**

**Ai/yuki: ahg gomen...**


	9. Chapter 9shade

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 9 de este fic (XD)_

_¿que les pareció el cap pasado? Espero les haya gustado y pues si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé. Arigato gosaimasu por leer este fic! _

_Bien! Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde comenzare a publicar a los personajes! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí al 100% . bien, mi deviantart es..._

_.com_

_Jojo ¿que les pareció el cap pasado? la verdad, solo fue combate y siento que no soy buena describiendo combates.(xD)..._

_El invierno se acerca a la ciudad lentamente, mientras escribo esto, en un 25 de agosto, la brisa de una tormenta se acerca. Ah~a amo el invierno, tanto que mi ropa favorita solo se usa en invierno._

_Lo curioso es que uso falda jajaja. Sweater, chaqueta, polera, lo que sea, pero con una falda negra jajaja. Y tambien, en este invierno, lo espero con ansias, puesto que okami-chan me ha regalado una diadema tan kawai que la usare en invierno puesto que está hecha de estambre. Y tambien le pondré un broche de kanda yu (kyaaa kanda! /w/) que neko-chan me regalo. Jojojo usare dos regalos en uno! (0w0)_

_Bien, sobre los personajes nuevos, espero les guste, la verdad tuve que meterle mucha (y demasiada!) creatividad para hacerlos. Aun no tiene una gran participación pero con el pasar del fic irán haciéndolo._

_los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, poffy, que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio (*0*) y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan. Los demás personajes como izumi, cloe, mizaki, etc le pertenecen a ahiru in wonderland!©_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 9no capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_Este mundo se está pudriendo...tanto tanto que ahora las personas que protegen a otras, a aquellas personas malas, me ponen enferma...el amor me pone enferma... mueranse, mueranse todos...dejenme desaparecer... no... este mundo no se pudre, la humanidad lo pudre... ¿porque la gente buena morira en vez de mí? No lo entiendo... mi existencia es vaga, mi mente compleja y mi cuerpo débil... soy débil...tanto que quiero desaparecer...tengo miedo a todo... tengo miedo a vivir...le temo al igual que el amor...no me enferma... me asusta... quiero desaparecer, desaparecer, desaparecer, como un avión de papel..._

**CHAPTER 9-SHADE**

Ai y yuki nunca se alegraron de ver el cielo azul hasta ahora. Sentían que en aquella batalla no hubiesen salido vivas si no fueran por el grupo de 8 personas que habían llegado. Mientras tanto, reala, izumi, jackle y aquella pequeña niña estaban molestos.

Despues de golpearles, humillarles y casi matarles, nekohiro y poffy habían huido. Despues de intentar calmarles decidieron sentarse en un lugar cercano y descansar. A pesar de tener sus heridas sanas, estaban cansados, tanto que izumi sentia que dormiría en aquel lugar.

**_dejenme presentarles-sonrio cloe-a otros ases y jokers. Ellos tambien son híbridos, como nosotros.**

**_es un acto de cortesía presentarnos-sonrio la pelinegra de ojos miel-mi nombre es alice strife, tengo 14 años y soy joker-dio una elegante reverencia**

**_"ah, impresionante! Una chica de 14 años?"-yuki miro a alice-"es linda"**

**_julius stone, 16 años y soy as, mi joker es alice-hablo el peliazul con gran porte.**

**_oh...m-mucho gusto-hablo ai**

**_mi nombre es anne wolf, tengo 10 años y soy joker de el-señalo al castaño con un mechon oscuro-ricky simon, tiene 15 años-sonrio**

**_porque no se presenta el?-pregunto jackle**

**_es que es mudo-sonrio anne-es por eso que yo hablo por el-ricky asintió.**

**_aun no puedes hablar ricky?-pregunto nigths.**

**_como es que le conoces?-pregunto reala-va! hasta la pregunta es estupida, eres más amigable que un oso de peluche (¬¬)**

**_jaja cierto (XD)-sonrio jackle-yo solo conozco a erick!**

**_ah-suspiro el castaño con mechones amarillos-si, si, por desgracia te conozco-susurro.**

**_oe! Que cruel! (DX)**

**_bueno, soy erick hitman, tengo 20 años, soy as-alzo la mano con ligereza**

**_yo soy mahoro shibuya-gozaru!-alzo la mano la pelinegra de ojos verdes-ashimemashite, tengo 16 años, me gusta la moda-gozaru! Tamb-**

**_ya entendieron-interrumpio erick.**

**_ohhh tsuruiii erick-kun (3)**

**_bueno, ustedes ya conocen a ellos verdad?-cloe señalo a yuki y compañia-les di información necesaria pa-**

**_aniki-cloe sintio la molestia en su hermano-que es lo que nos estabas escondiendo?**

**_eh?-tanto mizaki como cloe miraron a jackle-bueno... este... jejejeje**

**_como se esperaba de ti, jackle-sonrio con ligereza erick-solo aparentas ser estúpido pero no lo eres.**

**_jaja ya se (XD)...oye! (O▲O)...ahora (-_-) dime aniki...**

**_oh?-nigths miro a jackle-de que hablas jackle?-**

**_jackle-kun tiene razón-hablo esta vez mizaki-nosotros... estuvimos escondiéndoles algo...**

**_de que se trata?-hablo reala con seriedad.**

**_cloe no vino aquí para visitarles como dijo-hablo julius cruzándose de manos-fue expulsado de dreamtown...**

**_al igual que todos los híbridos-hablo esta vez anne**

El rostro de reala, nigths y jackle palideció ante aquellas palabras. Las chicas miraron con sorpresa aquello y cada quien tubo distintos pensamientos.

**_me sorprendí cuando vi a ricky en la puerta de mi casa, despues me dijo que habia sido expulsado de aquel mundo... su hogar-las chicas observaron dudosa a anne-ah es que ricky y yo podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente, por eso jeje.**

**_oh...-izumi les miro-porque... les expulsaron? "detente! No preguntes! Ese mundo no te concierne"-pensó.**

**_eso fue porque...-hablo erick-el jefe ah colocado una nueva ley, hace un par de semanas...**

**_y esa ley es el expulsar a todo hibrido-hablo cloe.**

**_que? Pero qué carajo...?-reala se calló al no saber que preguntar.**

**_pero porque hiso eso?-pregunto nigths**

**_si nuestro jefe siempre habia sido una persona considerada y buena-respondió jackle**

**_luego de ser expulsados, un informante anónimo nos dio una nueva orden-hablo julius-de que hace un par de dias dio la orden de asesinar a todos los híbridos.**

**_...!-reala y compañia se sorprendieron.**

**_y tambien dio la orden de capturar a una persona... claro eso implica solamente para aquellos ojos de dreamtown**

**_ne...nigths-kun... que son esas personas?-pregunto ai**

**_los ojos de dreamtown están al servicio de nuestro jefe...-nigths miro a ai-ellos poseen uno de los 8 ojos del rey...**

**_y se les otorga un golem-continuo reala-es lo que habia escuchado de pequeño... al parecer es real. Los golem son marionetas para ellos, su arma.**

**_y ellos-hablo alice-prácticamente son como la policía, hacen que las reglas sean cumplidas...**

**_¿qué persona se les ordeno que capturaran?-pregunto yuki.**

**_oh... eso es...-anne le señalo- a ti, una chica pelinegra con mechones blancos.**

**_que?-izumi se puso de pie-"déjense de bromas" q-que...yuki...?-miro a la namikaze, esta miraba con sorpresa a todos.**

**_w...watashi? nan...nande?**

**_aún no sabemos la razón... solo los ojos de dreamtown saben-hablo cloe**

**_no dejare que pase eso-hablo molesto reala**

**_no te preocupes-respondió mahoro-nosotros la cuidaremos-gozaru**

**_oh... a-arigato-yuki suspiro sintiendose un poco aliviada.**

"_**e-esto no puede ser"**_ izumi se tocó la cabeza_** "porque yuki?"**_ se sento y se tocó la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y alrededor comenzaba a volverse agobiante_** "porque de todas las personas...yuki... porque?" **_apretó los dientes sintiendo que comenzaría a llorar.

"_no te preocupes"_ escucho una voz a la lejanía, alzo la vista algo húmeda_ "no le pasara nada" _pronto, con la vista, dirigió su mirada hacia donde la voz venia, ricky.

"_**como es que te puedo escuchar?"**__ "porque puedo hacer que me escuchen quien yo desee" __**"oh... ya veo...demo..."**_apretó los dientes sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta_**"¿porque yuki? Ella siendo una persona tan buena... no lo merece!... porque?" **__"te contare algo, izumi..."_

Izumi escucho aquello con una tranquilidad que le inquietaba a ricky. Izumi mantuvo la mirada baja y jackle lo noto. Retrocedió un poco y se arrodillo para ver el rostro de izumi.

**_tranquila...-le susurro tomándole la cara con las dos manos-estará bien.**

**_ah?...-izumi, que dejo de sentir aquellas ganas de llorar, le miro-jackle...-pudo sentir aquel suave tacto-h-hai...r-reala... ve con reala...**

**_eh? porque?**

**_porque debe estar peor que yo-susurro**

**_oh...-jackle se puso de pie y observo a reala, este apretaba los puños y dientes.**

**_"no les dejare, no les dejare"-pensaba afligido mientras cerraba los ojos-"perder alguien tan importante... no puedo hacerlo de nuevo..."**

**_chicos, cálmense!-hablo esta vez nigths-verán que todo estará bien asi que no se alteren de esa manera.**

**_asi es!-sonrio yuki-no me dejare vencer, además, les tengo a todos ustedes, dudo mucho que algo me pase.**

**_yuki...-reala abrió los ojos y le miro.**

**_nigths...-izumi esta vez miro al pelimorado. Despues de eso sonrio un poco-soka! Tienes razón, todo estará bien! (n_n)**

**_yay! Izu-chan!-yuki le abrazo-lo prometo!**

**_hai!-le correspondió el abrazo-sin importar que, te protegeré-susurro.**

**_yuki-chan...-ai apretó su pecho preocupada-ano ne...¿porque no hacemos guardia un par de dias?**

**_nice idea-hablo cloe sonriente-que mi baka oni-chan comience-sonrio señalando a jackle.**

**_ahh porque yo? (DX) bueno si es por yu-chan está bien (XD)**

Los presentes asintieron. Despues de eso, decidieron ir al departamento de los chicos para poder conversar más, pero izumi se separó de ellos puesto que tenía que ir a trabajar. Las chicas observaron por primera vez el departamento de los chicos.

**_q-q-q-q...que grande-tartamudeo ai**

Yuki asintió mientras entraban a unos lujosos apartamentos, tomaron las escaleras y al 4to piso entraron a una enorme habitación. Una sala y comedor completas incluyendo televisión y computadora color castaño y negro, una cocina equipada, 4 puertas cerradas donde suponían que eran las habitaciones de los chicos. Tomaron sillas y se sentaron tanto en la sala como en las sillas extraídas del comedor.

**_ohaaa esta casa es enorme ree ree-sonrio anee.**

**_t-tan rápido y ya encontró el apodo de reala?-se preguntó nigths.**

**_ugh... soy reala, mocosa.**

**_na, está bien que le digas como te dije-sonrio jackle**

**_espera...¡tú le dijiste que me diga asi?-jackle asintio-estupido jack! Vas a morir!**

**_jajaja bien hecho jackle-sonrieron la mayoria de los chicos.**

**_ugh...-reala decidió ir a la cocina a preparar te.**

**_oye julius**

**_que pasa ni ni?-pregunto el peliazul mirando a nigths**

**_mi madre estará bien?**

**_oh sobre nuestros padres humanos, ellos están seguros-contesto**

**_uf, menos mal-sonrio jackle**

**_ya hable con papa, dice que todo está bajo control-contesto cloe.**

**_oh...-yuki escucho atenta- entonses sus padres están bien?**

**_asi es-sonrio jackle-mi padre está bien y al parecer la mama de nigths tambien**

**_y... los padres de reala?-pregunto yuki.**

**_ah...-jackle y nigths se miraron-bueno...**

**_están bien-contesto reala mientras traia él te-no te preocupes.**

**_oh...-la chica sonrio-que bien ¿no?**

**_uhm...si...**

**_ teníamos mucho que no veníamos a la tierra, cambiaron muchas cosas-hablo julius**

**_tienes razón-contesto erick-hay más autos y gente.**

**_si, ricky dice que hace 10 años, ya la extrañaba-contesto anne.**

**_10 años? Tanto tiempo sin venir?-hablo con sorpresa ai**

Unas horas despues, a las 7 de la ya noche, el móvil de yuki sonó. Se sorprendió al ver que el número que le marcaba era el de izumi.

**_mochi?...hai soy yo...-los presentes observaron como el rostro de yuki palidecía-que?...** **d-d...donde?...hai, se dónde está... si... gracias... ¡enseguida iré!-colgó-ai-chan-yuki miro con lagrimones a su amiga-izu-chan... izu-chan...**

**_cálmate-reala le tomo de los hombros-di que paso.**

**_tuvo un accidente!**

"_**Este mundo se está pudriendo...tanto tanto que ahora las personas que protegen a otras, a aquellas personas malas, me ponen enferma...el amor me pone enferma... mueranse, mueranse todos...dejenme desaparecer**_**..."**...aquel pensamiento escondido en su corazón le asustaba... no lo deseaba pero pensar aquello, al final, le asustaba.

Habia atendido un cliente como siempre lo hacía, con una amabilidad especial en ella y una sonrisa abochornada que le encantaba a los clientes y más con el disfraz de shakugan no shana le hacía ver bien. La gerente habia observado como izumi caminaba con algo de devilidad pero tratando de esconderla lo más que podia. Quiso ir a ver que pasaba pero un cliente le entretuvo.

Despues de eso, en la cocina, escucho un grito. Corrió tanto ella como las empleadas hacia el lugar procedente del ruido y observaron como izumi estaba tirada en el suelo con la mano izquierda empapada en te hirviendo.

Rápidamente aplicaron los primeros auxilios, pero izumi no contestaba. Estaba inconciente. La cocinera explico que izumi palideció, observo a la nada completamente asustada y al tratar de retroceder callo como muñeca, aplicando que le callera el termo con él te.

Eso fue lo que yuki les explicaba en el camino. pronto, en el auto que cloe habia conseguido, entraron al hospital. Dejaron a mahoro, anne, erick y mizaki en los departamentos. Cuando llegaron hacia donde les habían indicado donde estaba la chica, observaron a un doctor que observaba unos documentos, despues sacaba el móvil y marcaba un número, sin encontrar respuesta.

**_sensei!-yuki corrió hacia el hombre-como esta? Izumi-chan...**

**_ah? Eres menor de edad ¿no? Necesito que traigas a un m...**

**_buena noche sensei-sonrio cloe con amabilidad-soy mayor de edad, me puede decir que ha pasado?**

**_pues sufrió una quemadura de 2do grado en el brazo izquierdo-observo la tablilla donde tenía los documentos-hemos tratado de comunicarnos tanto en su hogar como móviles de sus padres pero no contestan.**

**_¿cómo?-tanto jackle como nigths se sorprendieron.**

**_¿y...estará bien?-pregunto cloe.**

**_si... fuera de la quemadura solo tuvo un ataque anémico y... agotamiento extremo, esta ahora mismo dormida, pasen pero no hagan mucho ruido por favor...**

El doctor se marchó mientras los chicos entraban. Al observarla, los chicos se pusieron en guardia, rápidamente cloe cerró la puerta con seguro.

**_¿qué pasa?-pregunto yuki-que... que es esta sensación tan rara... **

**_es como si...-ai le miro-estuviera una sombra aquí...**

**_maldita poffy-gruño reala-cloe, es tu turno de abrir una dimensión.**

**_eh? para qué?-pregunto yuki con sorpresa.**

**_al parecer hay una sombra aquí, es lo que iso que izumi se accidentara-hablo julius.-quizás poffy lo amarro a ella.**

**_satte-cloe aplaudió-open dream!-**

Cloe dejo de aplaudir y pronto observaron que estaban en negative, todo habia perdido color pero habia algo diferente que ai ni yuki habían observado.

Enzima de izumi, habia una sombra con forma humanoide, el perfil de la pelirroja solo que esta estaba mostraba cabellos y ropas oscuras que se perdían entre sí, ojos rojizos y una gran y sádica sonrisa.

**_q-q-ue es eso... es una sombra que no habia visto antes-hablo con sorpresa yuki**

**_un reflejo...-hablo cloe.**

**_reflejo?-pregunto ai**

**_si, un reflejo se forma a través de pensamientos negativos de alguien junto con una sombra.**

**_es decir que... ese es el reflejo de izumi-chan?-pregunto yuki**

**_...uhm?-alice miro hacia todos lados-esto... no es una dimensión...**

**_espera... esto no es negative...¿verdad cloe?-le miro julius**

**_parece que no... **

**_eh? a que te refieres?-pregunto jackle**

**_ah?...-izumi abrió lentamente los ojos mirando la sombra frente a ella-eh...!**

**_no te muevas!-grito reala**

**_q-que está pasando?-izumi observo como aquel reflejo saltaba hacia otra camilla en posición de defensa-s-soy yo?...-se tocó la bata del hospital**

**_puedo ver un color blanco~~o-hablo jackle**

**_ahh!-la pelirroja se cubrió la parte trasera-"porque tengo una bata! Mi uniforme dónde está?"-pensó abochornada.**

Y todos miraron con sorpresa como repentinamente, izumi aparecía con su uniforme. Esta se sorprendió y corrió hasta ellos al ver como aquel reflejo trataba de atraparla. Pronto nigths corrió y le tomo de la mano sana, refugiándole tras él.

**_que quieres?-hablo el pelimorado mientras alzaba los puños en señal de ataque.**

**_...f...rza...-susurro aquella voz.**

**_"habla igual que yo"-pensó la yagami mientras cerraba los ojos.**

**_esto es un sueño de izumi... o su mente, el reflejo en si es el lado negativo de este, por eso izumi usa el uniforme...porque le gusta.-hablo julius**

**_un sueño? Estamos... en la mente de izu-chan?**

**_eh?-la peliroja les miro-mi...sueño?...-parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender.**

**_pero...-reala miro a julius-no se supone que un reflejo es creado solo por el deseo de una persona...-miro a la chica-entonses izumi deseo ser asi?-miro al reflejo.**

**_yo... desee ser asi...?**

**_...fuerte...yo...-hablo el reflejo-fuerte!**

Izumi escucho con sorpresa aquello. Nigths le cargo mientras el suelo recibía el golpe que el reflejo habia dado hacia nigths y compañia.

**_"fuerte...?"**

**_rayos, no esperaba que esa bola de idiotas llegara poffy-hablo nekohiro mientras se lamia una pequeña herida en su brazo izquierdo.**

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación sencilla, donde solo dos camas y un mueble de madera adornaban aquel lugar.

**_no te quejes nekohiro-hablo poffy mientras revisaba su rostro en el cristal del baño-no hemos salido heridos. Pero pareciera que el trabajo se ha vuelto más complicado.**

**_entonses que aremos?-pregunto-le llamaremos a nuestros camaradas?**

**_pfff-la chica salió del baño molesta-que más queda? Puede ver a dos quinas en ese lugar, es peligroso.**

**_pero podemos ganarles sin ayuda! (.)**

**_eres idiota?-poffy le dio un zape-nosotros somos arlequines, no podemos derrotar a 2 quinas en el nivel que estamos.**

**_ouhmp...-nekohiro inflo las mejillas molesto.**

**_pero mientras tanto les eh puesto algo para que se diviertan**

**_de que hablas?**

**_jajaja no lo entenderías pequeño.**

**_poffy (=_=)...me volveré mas fuerte, lo aseguro!**

**_si, si, por ahora, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.-hablo la pelirosa mientras cruzaba la puerta**

**_yahioo! Quiero leche!**

"_**algo que desee **_"pensaba la chica mientras veía como yuki, ai, cloe y alice luchaban por escapar de aquel reflejo. Nigths ataco a este pero aquella velocidad que manejaba era increíble, despues reala, jackle y julius atacaron pero fue imposible.

**_no se deja atrapar!-hablo julius-alice!-la chica se acercó.**

**_ágamos el pacto, julius-sonrio alice con ligereza.**

Izumi observo aquella luz azulada y cuando observo a julius y alice, este poseía unos guantes negros y alice un conjunto color azul con líneas negras. Ambos alzaron sus puños y golpearon la tierra haciendo que esta temblara y que de esta, surgieran fuentes de agua dándole al reflejo directo en el rostro.

**_agh!-reala y jackle observaron como la peliroja caia de rodillas.**

** _izumi!-yuki fue hacia ella y se arrodillo preocupada-estas bien? Que paso?**

**_n-no sé...-observo el reflejo-c-cuando le dieron...me dieron a mí... además... m-mi mano...-mostro aquella mano vendada-arde...**

**_q-que?...**

**_que hacemos reala?-Jackle miro al pelirojo.**

Este chisto molesto mientras miraba el reflejo completamente molesto.

**_le lastima por igual?-pensó un poco y despues miro a izumi-entonses... ¡izumi!**

**_eh?-la chica miro a reala-q-que...?**

**_este es tu deseo ¿no? El ser fuerte...**

La chica miro a reala con sorpresa, despues de eso observo como nigths, ai, julius y alice trataban de esquivar el ataque de la chica. Observaba como aquel reflejo mostraba una sonrisa fría y de completo placer.

"_**no... este mundo no se pudre, la humanidad lo pudre... ¿porque la gente buena morira en vez de mí? No lo entiendo... mi existencia es vaga, mi mente compleja y mi cuerpo débil... soy débil...tanto que quiero desaparecer...tengo miedo a todo... tengo miedo a vivir..."**_

Cerro los ojos y respiro ondo. Podia escuchar como su cabeza daba millones de opiniones e ideas... "si ella es mi reflejo... entonses" abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de yuki. Al parecer el reflejo estaba a punto de lastimarle.

**_oye! Estúpido reflejo!-grito izumi molesta**

**_ah... fuerte... fuerte!-el reflejo corrió hacia con izumi**

**_no podrás derrotarme...si eres mi reflejo.-hablo izumi sonriendo sintiendose segura consigo misma, se puso de pie y le miró fijamente.**

**_izumi que demonios estás haciendo?-grito reala molesto**

**_tranquilo-hablo nigths-creo que tiene una idea.**

**_eh?-jackle le miro dudoso.**

Observaron como este reflejo se lanzaba encima de ella. Repentinamente este solo se quedó quieto, encima de ella.

**_si eres una parte de mi... entonses...-miro a nigths y compañia-"no les herirás...porque son lo más importante que tengo..."-pensó-solo...tengo que aceptarte...esa parte oscura dentro de mí...-hablo mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de aquel reflejo.**

Este se quitó encima de izumi y se tocó la cabeza con sumo dolor. _**"aceptarlo?"**_ pensó reala mientras observaba aquella escena. Pronto una luz oscura cegó a la mayoria, despues de esto, aquel reflejo habia desaparecido.

**_oh... menos mal-suspiro julius-esto fue raro.**

**_si...-reala observo hacia la nada-raro...**

**_izu-chan!-yuki corrió hacia su amiga, notando como esta estaba arrodillada tocandose la cabeza.**

**_yuki-chan...¿podrías hacerme un favor?-la pelinegra asintio-golpeame**

**_ah? (O_O) n-n-n-n-nande?-la chica le miro preocupada-que pasa izu-chan?**

**_por favor... aslo**

**_no lo are!-chillo mientras trataba de ponerle de pie-anda mujer, deja de decir tonterías y ponte de pie.**

**_...pero...**

Nigths se acercó a la peliroja y con poca fuerza, impacto su palma con la mejilla de esta. Izumi no dijo nada, solo se tocó donde habia recibido el golpe y sonrio con ligereza.

**_nigths!-ai le miro, al igual que la mayoria, con sorpresa.**

**_necesitabas tranquilizarte ¿no?-le sonrio nigths, despues de esto le dio una ligera palmada en la nuca-gomene, por darte una bofetada, pero lo necesitabas.**

**_h...hai...-izumi alzo la mirada y sonrio-arigato...**

**_raro (.3.)-hablo cloe.**

**_porque le has pegado?-pregunto julius.**

**_porque ser envidiosa está mal (u0u) además, el querer tener una fuerza que no se tiene esta mal.-hablo el pelimorado-no lo sentirás de nuevo ¿verdad?**

**_...h...-izumi se sonrojo ante aquello-a-arigato...necesito aceptarme más-**

**_no entendí bien-sonrio jackle-pero creo que hay alguien más que deberia aceptarse tambien-dio una ligera mirada a reala.**

**_...pff como sea...-miro a la peliroja-¿estás bien? Estabas inconciente y preocupaste a todos... además tu herida del brazo...**

**_eki...-izumi miro a reala apenada-gomen...**

**_quizás te desmayaste por el cansancio de la pelea de la mañana ¿no?-hablo alice**

**_quizás fue eso-hablo ai-este fue un dia muy pesado... (=_=)**

**_bueno, ai-chan, curemos a izumi ¿vale?-sonrio nigths.**

Despues de un par de horas, izumi salió del hospital. Comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose rumbo a sus hogares.

**_nos vemos chicos, alice y yo tenemos cosas que hacer... los veremos en el depa en un par de horas-hablo julius mientras caminaba al lado de alice.**

**_haii con cuidado!-grito jackle-ne izu-chan, te acompaño a tu casa?-pregunto jackle emocionado-si? Si? Si? (owo)**

**_paso... (=_=|||)**

**_oh vamos, no te deprimas!-le tomo de la mano-chicos yo llevo a rojita a su casa, ustedes acompañen a sus jokers!-grito alegre mientras comenzaba a correr**

**_quien rayos es rojita? (=_=*)-grito molesta.**

**_oe! Ten cuidado, si le pasa algo te mato jackle-le hablo reala**

**_a-ah?(0/0) -izumi miro apenada a reala-"no exageres"**

**_con cui~idado! (nwn)-hablo nigths mientras alzaba la mano.-bien, ai-chan, te acompaño a casa.**

**_h-hai! A-arigato! (ô/./o)-comenzaron a caminar.**

**_bien, yo te llevo a tu casa-hablo reala mientras comenzaba a caminar.**

**_oh s-s-shotto reala-kun (.)-yuki le siguio.**

**_ne izu-chan-izumi pudo observar, mientras caminaba, la espalda del chico**

**_que...?**

**_a ti...-sintio que le apretaban más la mano-te gusta alguien ¿verdad?**

**_!-se detuvo pero el agarre de jackle iso que esta siguiera caminando-d-d-d-de que estas hablando, baka jackle!**

**_oh es que puedo verlo... en tus ojos, brillan más y se ven ilusionados! Eso es cuando te enamoras!~~ **

**_a-ah...-izumi bajo la cabeza mientras se dejaba guiar-no quiero hablar de eso...**

**_porque?-jackle se detuvo y le miro-acaso no confías en mí?**

**_n-no es eso... e-es que...-ladeo la mirada apenada ante los ojos acua de este-e-es vergonzoso... a-asi que deja de preguntar!-hablo mirándole apenada.**

**_te gusto yo? (-.-¿)**

**_claro que no!-grito abochornada-...no...**

**_oh... entonses mis sospechas eran las correctas-sonrio-pero debo decirte que ese amor no es bueno para ti, izu-chan.**

**_eh? (O_O)**

**_la persona que te gusta le gusta otra persona.**

**_d-de que hablas... "calla...te"**

**_pues... que esa persona de la que estas enamorada es un amor no correspondido.-le tomo nuevamente de la mano y comenzó a caminar.**

**_espera!-se safo del agarre-de que...tú de quien crees que..."cállate izumi! Cállate!"**

**_a ti... te gusta reala ¿verdad?**

La chica se quedó callada y observo a jackle con sorpresa. Aquel secreto al parecer no era tan secreto.

"_**tengo miedo a todo... tengo miedo a vivir...le temo al igual que el amor...no me enferma... me asusta... quiero desaparecer, desaparecer, desaparecer, como un avión de papel..."**_

Nunca deseo desaparecer tanto como en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reala:...

Izumi:...

Yuki: yoy, siento un ambiente algo tenso aquí (=.=)

Jackle: hai, hai (XD)

Ai: moo que pasa aquí?

Mizaki: ah, esto es raro.

Cloe. Ohhh~~~ amor no duradero, como romeo y Julieta~~aa!

Izumi: urusai!

Reala: oh izumi, porque eres izumi? Deja ese nombre y…

Izumi: DEJA DE RESITAR LAS PALABRAS DE SHAKESPEAR! AHO!

Night: jajaja que lindos amigos tengo (XD)

Jackle: sii!

Ai: are, are, jackle estará raro tambien

Alice: hola todos, soy alice (nwn)

Izumi: kawai!~~

Julius: bien, presentare el proximo capitulo.

_**Julius:JIKAI, DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 10-TREASON...**_

Jackle: tesoro? (o0o)

Reala: baka! Es traición!

Yuki: kyaaa~~a que emoción (w)

Ai: ma ika (¬/¬) nigths no andes de coqueto

Nigths: b-boku? (o.o?) nande? De que hablas? Puede ser que estés celosa (*/*)

Ai: ahhh uruse! *poff*

Nigths: ittee... otra violenta (TwT)

Yuki: izumi, hay algo que tengo que decirte...

Izumi: ah? Eh? m-mata neee! (/)


	10. Chapter 10treason

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 10 de este fic (XD)_

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí_

_.com_

_Ahora fue un dia divertido! Hoy, siendo 28 de agosto para mí, fue un dia de convención de anime y manga. Pues que debo decir? No tenía dinero (._.) por lo que neko-chan me invito la entrada, despues muchos broches y tambien calcomanías grandes ¡arigato!_

_Tambien okami-chan me ha regalado un pan japonés de carne (*¬*) y su querido wolf me regalo 3 broches (*w*) arigato!_

_Aunque hubo algo que casi me iso llorar... wolf me dijo que me regalaban todo eso porque era realmente buena y amable... creo que era asi (-/-U) y neko me dijo que era como un agradecimiento por hacer este fic... chicas, si leen esto... no espero nada a cambio por este fic... ok si una cosita... (¬w¬)_

_¡su amistad! (xD) este fic lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes porque sé que les gusta y arrancar una sonrisa para sus rostros es lo más hermoso y feliz de mi vida (owo) ok ok lo sé, soy cursi._

_Aunque tambien me paso algo terrorífico... pero eso pasa por ser ladrona (xD) agarre un refresco de los que tiene una kawai esfera dentro (quiero sacarla! Tengo instinto de haruka!) pero en el auto donde neko-chan me llevo a casa… se me derramo la mitad en el asiento (_ _||) estoy muy asustada ahora mismo, espero que no se enojen conmigo (T.T) y limpie con mi pobre gama-chan, mi monedero. Lo lavare al pobre y...GOMENE MY LADY (osease neko-chan) TE KERO OKAMI-CHAN arigato por el delicioso pan de carne (*¬*) ahh me ha entrado hambre..._

_los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, poffy, que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan. Los demás personajes como izumi, cloe, mizaki, etc le pertenecen a ahiru in wonderland!©_

_soka! Eh agregado otro patrón, como ahora los recuerdos aparecerán, cuando estos sean asi estarán en letra cursiva y además tendrán 3 asteriscos(*) cuando empiecen y otros 3 cuando termine._

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 10mo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_**habia crecido en la ciudad de new york, era un lugar igual de ajetreado a donde ahora habia vivido con mi familia, Tokio Japón. Pero podia ver las diferencias entre Tokio y new york... la primera era la limpieza. Recuerdo que los vagones de metro estaban rayonados y ocupaban un olor húmedo y desagradable, mientras en Japón no lo es. Tambien las calles parecen limpias, tanto que asusta. Las costumbres orientales a las occidentales no son distintas del todo... todo se basa en la cortesía y en la educación, algo que siempre me an enseñado. Aunque eh de decir que en desde los 4 años que vivo en Japón, el 1er año se puso interesante.**_

_**Conocí a un chico ingles de gran porte y educacion. Era y es 2 años mayor que yo... tenia 11 años cuando le conocí y el apenas y llegaba a los 13; pero recuerdo que desde ese dia, hasta ahora, siempre lucía un traje elegante, como un inglés... un año despues, el me convirtió en su esclava, en su joker... al parecer él no era de este mundo y habia viajado para encontrar algo importante... y lo habia encontrado en cuanto me miro.**_

_**Peleamos por cuidar este y su mundo... este y mi mundo. Julius stone es su nombre y desde ese dia hasta el presente es la persona de la que estoy enamorada...**_

**CHAPTER 10- TREASON...**

**_oh... es lindo...**

**_uhm?**

Alice salió de ducharse con una toalla cubriendo su delgada figura. Observo que en su escritorio, con la laptop encendida, julius leía detenidamente aquel diario electrónico de la pelinegra.

**_j-julius!-la chica corrió y cerro la laptop avergonzada-q-que se supone que lees?-le miro apeanda, sin ninguna pisca de molestia o enfado.**

**_solo leía...-se puso de pie y beso la mejilla de la chica-yo tambien te amo mucho querida...**

**_h-o...-esta ladeo la mirada apenada-q-que haces aquí?**

**_vine a verte...-le abrazo-sabes cómo recibirme, como siempre.**

**_uhm...-la chica carraspeo un poco, despues correspondió el abrazo cuidando que aquella toalla no se callera.-te noto cansado...¿estás bien?**

**_si... solo ise guardia ayer en la noche fuera de casa de la chica namikaze-se separó y bostezo-estoy muerto.**

**_oh...-le sonrio-okaeri, cariño.-le beso la frente y camino al baño.**

**_si... tadaima...-le sonrio y vio como desaparecía de su vista.**

Alice, una chica tan dulce y amable, se habia transformado en su joker... vivía con una chica de 14 años en un pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado hacia casi una semana. Aquella chica que figuraba los 15, se habia transformado en su prometida.

"_**ah, estoy cansado"**_ pensó julius mientras se quedaba recostado en aquella cama matrimonial donde él y alice dormían cada noche. Entrecerró los ojos, el desvelarse no era lo suyo. Se sento y se quitó la chaqueta negra que usaba y se tumbó a la cama.

Al recordar lo escrito por alice sonrio. Despues al recordar aquella rebelión su sonrisa se borró. Debía proteger a alice costara lo que costara... y tambien por nigths, sabía que ese chico le reprendería si no se cuidaba.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que Morfeo le dominara. Escucho con ligereza el timbre del departamento, pero ya dejaría que alice abriera.

**_oh... que sorpresa-sonrio la ojimiel-pasen, pasen-sonrio.**

**_como estas alice-san?-pregunto ai entrando a la casa**

**_muy bien, gracias por preguntar-sonrio mientras veía que tanto nigths, ai y jackle entraban a la casa-ara? Y donde están los otros?**

**_aniki y mizaki-chan fueron a shibuya, no sé qué iban a comprar.-contesto jackle mientras se sentaba en el sofá.**

**_erick y mahoro no sé a dónde fueron en cuanto a ricky y anne tuvieron que regresar al país natal de anne.**

**_cierto, despues de todo es una pequeña niña (|.|)-hablo ai.**

**_eh? y** **yuki-san, izumi-san y reala-kun**

**_a-ah...(n_nU) ellos...-nigths sudo la gota gorda.**

**_d-de nuevo... (-_-|||)-izumi observo entre molesta y deprimida a yuki y reala sentados.**

**_ohh izu-chan kawai!-sonrio yuki mientras le observaba usando dos coletas sujetas a moños verdes y un uniforme verde con blanco-de que anime es el tema hoy?**

**_i-inuyasha... me toco ser una estudiante amiga de kagom... mas importante-suspiro-que hacen aquí?**

**_arara? No podemos?-sonrio yuki-este es un café cosplay(owo)**

**_agh... s-si...cierto**

**_y no nos has dado la bienvenida-sonrio reala- (¬ w¬)**

**_ah? (0/./0)...bien... (-/-)-tomo aire-o-okaerinasai, cuál va a ser su orden?**

**_tadaimaa! Yayy! (n0n)**

**_yuki-chan...-suspiro.**

**_ohh entiendo, fueron a ver a izumi-san-sonrio alice.**

**_y como esta julius, ayer iso guardia con yuki ¿no?-hablo nigths.**

**_está bien, acaba de llegar y se quedó dormido (n_n)**

**_ohh, ha pasado casi dos semanas enteras desde que nos conocimos...-hablo ai.**

**_asi es... es sorprendente como pasa el tiempo ¿no?-sonrio alice**

**_oh, lo que me sorprende mas es que julius se haya comprometido con lindura de chica como tú-hablo nigths.**

**_nigth~~s-ai le miro feo-omae... (=_=)**

**_a-ah? Ajajajajaja s-sabes que bromeo (n_ñ°)**

**_uhm? Acaso ustedes dos...-alice parpadeo un par de veces**

**_no! Nada de eso!-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**_jojo, es que-jackle se acercó a alice y le susurro algo al oído.**

**_oh...ya veo...-sonrio un poco y miro a la castaña-ai-chan... gambate!**

**_e-eh? q-q-q-que cosas dices alice? (ó/o)**

**_ah~a que tanto has estado haciendo?-hablo poffy mientras entraba a la habitación observando como este estaba enredado en estambre.**

**_estaba jugando (=w=) el estambre es genial, se enreda alrededor de ti te sientes genial y lindo~~ **

**_baka neko(=.=)-susurro-ohh si, ya habia llegado un aliado nekohiro.**

**_eh? en serio?-este se puso de pie emocionado-cómo? Cuando?**

**_oh sobre eso...-sonrio mientras sacaba un papel-te gustaría que fuésemos a una fiesta?**

**_la empresa manson organizara una fiesta-hablo julius mientras entraba a la sala.**

**_eh? empresa manson?-pregunto nigths extrañado**

**_ohh en serio?-sonrio jackle**

**_si, será el proximo sábado, el fundador me dio pases para todos nosotros.**

**_como se esperaba de el-sonrio jackle**

**_sabes quién es?-pregunto ai**

**_jojo sí, es mi tomotashi(-w-)**

**_mentiroso(¬¬)-hablo nigths.**

**_ah no me crees? te lo mostrare! (ôwó)**

**_como sea-resoplo el peliazul-vístanse todos lo más formal posible, será una fiesta de gala.**

**_ohhh n-nunca habia ido a una asi (-/-) debo ver sobre el vestido...**

**_ah?-nigths miro a ai-ni yo eh ido, pero supongo que tendré que usar un traje tambien.** **Julius, les has dicho a los otros?-el asintió.**

**_incluso fui a un lugar extraño que no me habia tocado ver, se llama el chouchou shiroi.**

**_ah? Fuiste con izu-chan?-pregunto ai, a lo que julius asintió.**

**_lucia uniforme escolar...**

**_ahh kawai! (w) quiero i~~r-jackle removió sus manos emocionado.**

**_se molestó, eso sí (. _.)-respondió mirando a alice-alice, deberías probar usar esos ves-**

**_guarda silencio por favor (n_n*)-respondió la pelinegra con velocidad.**

**_ju, enfadada eres linda-contesto julius**

**_el amor, el amor!-sonrio jackle-ah...-borro su sonrisa y resoplo-iré a molestar a izumi-chan-se puso de pie**

**_oe jackle!-nigths le miro-como que molestar?**

**_si, le diré algo de la pizza y las autopistas (w) es que cuando se enoja tambien es kawai, se sonroja y pareciera que el enojo no es lo suyo-hablo emocionado.**

**_wuaaa te entiendo, te entiendo! Se pone muy nerviosa-contesto ai**

**_espera ¿que no debes defender a tu amiga?-se preguntó nigths mas para el mismo.**

**_jojo, me disfrazare y le visitare como cliente desconocido-sonrio el pelinaranja**

**_urusai jackle-julius le miro-eres pésimo para esconderte.**

**_eh? de que hablas? (òwó) si soy el mejor!**

**_jajaja claro que no-comenzó a carcajear ai-cuando te toco vigilar a yuki te vio todo el dia, dice que incluso anduviste en una bicicleta...**

**_y comenzó a gritar emocionado y que da el frenazo a la bicicleta y se iba a caer.**

**_jajajajajaja de verdad? (:DD) jajajajajaja-izumi se tocaba el vientre.**

**_si, me di cuenta porque me volteo a ver y despues le dio a la bici jajaja fue gracioso-hablo yuki.**

**_jajajaja estúpido jackle**

**_si, sin duda lo es (-_-|||)-contesto reala.**

**_moo no se burlen (¬3¬) es que vi a keishiro y sakuroi de mi salón y me emocione (¬3¬)**

**_dios jackle, nos llevaras a la ruina-nigths trataba de no reír**

**_lo que me da gracia es el cómo se golpeó en la bici...-contesto julius**

**_urusai!... ok si es gracioso (XD)-camino hacia la puerta-ahora si me boy volando! Arigato por recibirme alice-chan.**

**_h-hai...-alice miro extrañada al pelinaranja.**

Jackle cerró la puerta tras él y borro su sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar y al salir de aquel edificio sintio como los rayos del sol de agosto le daban en el rostro. Pronto lanzo una radiante sonrisa al cielo y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el café. Mientras tanto reala y yuki habían encargado dos helados, ambos, sentados uno en frente del otro, conversaban... o la pelinegra conversaba con reala, mientras este le escuchaba con una ligera sonrisa.

**_soka... ahora que lo veo... esta fiesta-yuki miro la invitación que julius le habia dado.**

**_uhm? Pasa algo?-reala le miro**

**_si-le miro-watashi no danshobi...**

**_eh?-este le miro-e-el 11? El dia de la fiesta?-ella asintió-baya... entonses...**

**_uhm?-la chica observo como reala se sacudía los cabellos y ladeaba la mirada.**

**_que quieres... de regalo?-le miro por el rabillo del ojo**

**_nada (. _.)**

**_eh?-este le miro-d-de que hablas? Algo debes querer ¿no?**

**_uhm...-pensó un poco-quiero ir a... la fiesta!-sonrio-si todos están ahí conmigo, será el mejor presente que reciba.**

**_yuki...-reala suspiro cubriendo su rostro-este helado es amargo a comparación de ti.**

**_eh? de que hablas?-la chica le miro sin entender.**

Izumi observo todo mientras recogía una mesa. Suspiro y al terminarla de recoger camino hacia la cocina. Pronto la imagen de aquel reflejo se le vino a la cabeza_** "debo aceptarlo pero... tambien quiere cambiar" **_pensó mientras acomodaba los trastos en el lavaplatos _**"ese reflejo fue el deseo negativo de ser fuerte... desee ser fuerte pero de la manera incorrecta...yo... si no me hago fuerte... este amor que desde el principio no es correspondido dolerá más de lo que duele"**_

**_izu-chan, que estás haciendo~~o?-escucho que le llamaron por detrás.**

**_ahh!-se giró con sorpresa-a-ah... o-omae-se tocó el pecho-maldito susto que me has dado jackle...espera...-le miro-que haces aquí en la cocina? Vete o te regañ-**

**_me dejaron entrar-interrumpio sonriendole-ademas, no pude evitarlo, mostrabas un rostro muy triste izumi-chan-le sonrio.**

**_e-eh?...-izumi ladeo la mirada-no sé de qué hablas, como sea, ve con yu... que diga sal de aquí o te regañaran.**

**_¿ibas a decir que fuera con yuki y reala verdad?-la chica le observo con velocidad-pero no quieres que interrumpa aquel lazo romántico verdad?**

**_pgh... no sé de qué hablas j-**

**_si lo sabes-hablo con fuerza-pero te rindes muy fácil con reala izumi-chan**

**_calla-le miro-tú fuiste el primero que me dijo que él y yo no podríamos!**

**_oh... (.w.°) en serio?**

**_j-jackle... (=_=*)-le dio un ligero zape-yo estoy bien! ya vete que hai viene la jefe!**

**_bien, bien-jackle comenzó a caminar-me iré, usoskitzune***

**_zorro?**

Izumi le miro sin entender. Despues de que jackle cerrara la puerta de la cocina su corazón latió a gran velocidad. Comprendió lo que el chico le trato de decir.

_**( es la union de dos palabras en una. Usoski= mentiroso. Kitzune=zorro.*)**_

**_estaba pensando...-yuki miro a reala-q-que...q-quizás si quiera algo...**

**_uhm' que es?**

**_pues... em... e-eto...-jugueteo con sus dedos-ah! No puedo decirlo~nya!-se cubrió el rostro apeanda, reala le miro extrañado**

**_nya?**

**_habla asi cuando se emociona-hablo izumi mientras colocaba en la mesa dos panes japoneses-son de chocolate**

**_pero no los ordenamos-hablo reala.**

**_tómalo como cortesía de la casa-sonrio la peliroja-dos panes japoneses de chocolate.**

**_ahh! Arigato izu-chan-hablo yuki mientras tomaba uno-ohhh oishiii (^/w/^)-**

Yuki comenzó a comer mientras reala dirigía su mirada a la peliroja, observando como esta sonreía al ver la pelinegra comer. Vio como izumi alzaba la mano y le acariciaba la nuca a yuki cariñosamente. La pelinegra sonrio mientras seguía comiendo, reala miro todo con gran asombro y sintio algo extraño en su pecho.

Tomo un pan japonés y dio un mordisco, notando que quitaba el sabor dulce del helado contrastándolo con lo tibio que estaba y lo amargo del chocolate.

Y sintio por leves segundos la palma de la chica. Cuando alzo la mirada vio como esta bajaba ambas manos y sonreía, yéndose de ahí.

**_oh...-reala miro el pan-debe tener una vida muy linda...no?**

**_eh?-yuki le miro mientras comía de a poco.**

**_desprende un cariño muy raro... no sé cómo...**

**_de una madre?-continuo yuki, reala asintió-ohh si la vieras con su hermana-sonrio más abiertamente-es exageradamente cuidadosa, hay dias en que le deja sola y esta con "y cierras la casa" y "comes" y "cuidado con no abrirle a cualquiera" y cosas que una madre preocupona te diría...**

**_"dejar a su hermana sola? Que hay de sus padres?"-pensó reala mirando su pan**

**_ah! Gomen!**

**_uhmn? Porque?-le miro-**

**_b-bueno...e-eto... m-me habías contado que tus padres...**

**_ah sí, ellos no me dieron mucho cariño y en la actualidad tampoco, pero qué más da-resoplo-no moriré por eso.**

**_oh...-yuki sonrio y estiro su mano, alzando con la punta de sus dedos los flecos de enfrente del pelirojo-eres muy bueno, reala-kun(^/^)**

**_...-reala solo le dejo hacer lo que ella quisiera. Cerró los ojos y sonrio con ligereza.**

Yuki era dulce... tanto que a él le asfixiaba. No es que la odiara ni le callera mal o que no la soportara... al contrario. Sentia que yuki era dulce como el helado y el amargo como el chocolate del pan... que combinados, daban una sensación suave al gusto.

"_**jajaja que idiota, comparando sentimientos con comida" **_pensó para sus adentros. Saco de su bolsillo un par de monedas y se puso de pie. Iso una señal a yuki de que le siguiera a lo que ella sonrio y asintió.

**_yuki...yuki...**

**_eh? qué pasa?-pregunto la chica la ver como este caminaba.**

**_no, solo me preguntaba si caería nieve en invierno.**

**_oh si, lo más seguro es que pase-sonrio la chica.**

**_tu nombre es fuerte, yuki-hablo el-si algo pasara... si te llevaran-se detuvo-se cómo la nieve...-yuki al detenerse observo su espalda.**

**_...ne reala-kun...hay algo que desde el principio he querido preguntarte...-reala se giró y le miro-tu... te preocupas por mí?**

**_...asi es... es porque eres mi joker...**

**_-oh... "¿solo por eso?"-pensó disminuyendo levemente su sonrisa.**

**_vamos yuki, hoy quedamos de reunirnos todos en la plaza del pingüino.**

**_eh? (. .?) y esa que es?**

**_es la que está por el departamento, son las 7, quedamos de reunirnos a las 8 ¿recuerdas?**

**_o-ohh s-si!**

Izumi salió completamente agotada del trabajo, sin saber la razón sus pies le dolían de una manera terrible. No podia caminar tan bien como ella quisiera.

Aikido, tae-kwon-do o cualquier deporte de golpes y patadas podia hacerlo, pero aquello que incumbiera el correr no era para ella. Y al parecer se le hacía tarde, corría sintiendo un punzante dolor en sus piernas.

"_**quizás fue por doble turno de hoy**_" pensó mientras corría un poco lento.

**_oh? Izumi-san?-escucho que alguien le llamaba**

**_eh?-se giró y observo a aquella persona-oh, hola-sonrio.**

**_estamos casi todos verdad? Quitando a anne y ricky claro está-hablo cloe sonriente-ohh my darling no pudo venir, tiene mucha tarea (;3;) ya lo extraño~~o**

**_urusai aniki (¬¬)-contesto jackle al ver como su hermano se agitaba como gelatina.**

**_demo demo~~ooo**

**_bien-suspiro julius-estamos aquí casi todos, faltan solo erick, mahoro y nigths.**

**_oh, nigths-kun me dijo que iría a casa a limpiar, quizás no tarde (|.|)-contesto ai**

**_ahhh perdón por tardar!**

Se giraron y miraron a nigths correr alegremente hacia ellos. Este se detuvo y miro a todos lados.

**_oia? Yuki-chan e izumi-chan?-pregunto dudoso**

**_uhm? No sé si vaya a venir...-contesto yuki.**

**_oh...-jackle miro hacia un arbol-quien sabe...**

**_ohh perdón por tardar!-corrió mahoro hacia ellos sonriendo-bien gozaru! Erick me llamo al móvil, viene hacia aquí (:D)-sonrio complacida**

**_ohh eso es bueno-sonrio yuki-ne mahoro-chan, ahora que lo pienso... de donde conoces a erick-kun?**

**_ah eso es-pensó un poco-hace 2 años, solo paso rápido, no hay amor ni nada de eso, somos compañeros-sonrio bonachonamente-aunque yo lo quiera él no me quiere, es malo (¬3¬)**

**_jaja asi es el-sonrio jackle-pero es una buena persona, por dentro lo es.**

**_eso...-sonrio mahoro-lo sé (^u^)...**

Repentinamente sintieron una fuerte brisa soplar. Se cubrieron extrañados ante aquel hecho y pronto observaron como todo se volvía de colores y distorsionado.

**_dream? Estamos en la dimensión dream?-cloe miro a los chicos-quien le convoco?-todos negaron.**

**_oh ese fui yo.**

Los presentes alzaron sus rostros observando como por miles de telarañas erick se encontraba de pie.

**_erick!-mahoro miro con sorpresa aquello-que pasa? Porque has…**

**_calla mahoro...**

**_eh?-la chica le miro dudosa.**

**_que estás haciendo erick?-grito jackle sin entender del todo.**

**_ohh... cloe-san-cloe miro a erick-sabias que soy un doble espía?**

**_tsk...-el chico le miro-no puede ser... tú eras nuestro informan-**

**_lo sé, pero wiseman-sama me ha ofrecido algo mejor-sonrio con malicia.**

Alzo la mano y la bajo, bajando de un hilo de telaraña izumi envuelta en la misma. Esta se mantenía inconciente y en su cuello la marca de espadas estaba impregnada de un tamaño pequeño.

_**en una semana esta marca se volverá roja... si esto sucede, saben lo que pasara verdad?**

**_"morira?"-pensó reala-maldito traidor...**

**_ja, a quien le importa-mostro un rostro de indiferencia.**

Mahoro callo de rodillas y bajo la cabeza sintiendo como todo daba vueltas. Nigths apretó los dientes al igual que jackle, dispuestos a atacar.

**_ai, ágamos el pacto!-hablo el pelimorado**

**_h-hai!**

Se acercaron rápidamente y antes de lograrlo, una telaraña atravesó el brazo izquierdo de la castaña. Nigths observo todo petrificado al igual que los presentes. Ai callo lentamente al suelo mientras se tocaba aquella herida en el brazo, esperando poder detener el sangrado.

**_a...a...AII!-nigths corrió hacia ella**

**_Jo, ves lo que haces cuando estoy hablando?-sonrio-bien, aquí tienen a su chica-chasqueo los dedos y las telarañas desaparecieron dejando que la chica callera inconciente.**

**_que es...lo que quieres?-pregunto julius que se habia mantenido callado**

**_sencillo... quiero que vayan a mi fiesta-miro a yuki-principalmente tú, my lady.**

_**_jojo, ¿cómo es que se dice en mujer lord?-pregunto izumi**_

_**_para que quieres saberlo?-pregunto yuki**_

_**_es que, como te gusta tanto kuroshitsuji, quiero ser sebas-chan!**_

_**_jaja eso es raro y no entiendo por qué lo arias...pero es my lady...**_

_**_entonses...yes, my lady-dio una reverencia**_

_Ante aquello yuki le miro con duda y sonrio, al igual que izumi_

**_tu...-yuki le miro furiosa-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ASI!**

**_cálmate!-reala le tomo de los hombros al ver como esta estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra erick.**

**_entonses te espero a ti y a tus amigos, incluyendo anne y ricky.-sonrio-sabes que dia será ¿no?-tanto reala como yuki le miraron con sorpresa.**

**_"lo iso a propósito?"-pensaron ambos mientras erick les miraba.**

**_depende de ustedes si desean que su amiguita viva o muera...**

Y repentinamente todo volvió a la normalidad. Jackle corrió hacia izumi mientras julius abría una dimensión para que nigths y alice curaran a ai. Pronto, cuando la castaña y la ojiazul abrieron los ojos, rompieron aquella dimensión.

**_i-ite...-izumi se tocó el cuello, notando los demás que aquella marca ya no estaba.**

**_quizás solo se vea en las dimensiones-hablo julius respondiendo aquella pregunta mental que todos tenían.**

**_nos traiciono...-susurro mahoro-quiso fingir que era nuestro amigo para...que al final...**

Y comenzó a llorar. Ai que estaba recuperada y alice le consolaron. Jackle sostenia con sus brazos el cuerpo de izumi semi despierto y nigths y reala observaron con preocupación el rostro frio y molesto de yuki.

**_los traidores...la traición... es algo que nunca boy a perdonar...**

**_yu...ki...-reala le miro.**

¿a dónde se habia ido lo dulce?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ai: wuaa eso me dolió, idoiii~~i**

**Mahoro: wuaaa! Erick! Ahhhhh!**

**Julius: ma ika se veía venir (¬ -¬)**

**Reala: pff esto es molesto**

**Nigths: reala y jackle se toman de la mano, se besan bajo un arbol~ **

**Jackle: eh?**

**Reala: calla estúpido nigths!**

**Nigths: urusai, anata no baka!**

**Alice: oia oia presentare el proximo capitulo**

**Alice: JIKAI, DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 11-TRUE**

**Yuki: traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor (x20)**

**Izumi: dios, esto asusta, además Me han mordido! Esta marca en el cuello!**

**Mizaki: calma, calma, no pasa nada... ¿true? Verdad?**

**Izumi: ahh arigato mizaki-chan, tu cariño me curara~ **

**Ai: Izumi estará rara, creo que esa mordida le ah puesto ebria**

**Izumi: ahahahaha quien esta ebria? Ohh real~~aa sukii! Quiero tener 50000 hijos contigo!**

**Reala: (-/-||) no sé si sentir miedo o vergüenza...**

**Jackle: ahh! Nos vemos!**

**Cloe: oh no me dejaron hablar (¬3¬)**


	11. Chapter 11true

_Mukashi, mukashi... esperen jajaja, me eh equivocado de diálogos (owo°)_

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 11 de este fic. Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí_

_.com_

_Eh de dar dos anuncios! _

_Primero! como neko-chan se burlaba de mis faltas de horrografia (;A;) se reía y se reía pues ella es la que me ha corregido los fic, es decir, faltas de "horrografias" (y son muchas)_

_Segundo! ya está el Ending completo del fic. El nombre de la canción es "dream dream" de no recuerdo el nombre de la chica, creo que es tomoko sayaka o algo asi (-_-°) emn el video me asegure de ponerle los créditos... pero me salió muy raro ¡soy tan gay! (xD) el programa no me quiso y tarde un rato (¬3¬)_

_Últimamente eh estado muy deprimida, decaída o irritada... o tambien feliz. Eh comenzado a pensar seriamente en ir a un psicólogo... de nuevo (e_e°)_

_Ahh~~a estoy cansada..._

_Son las 9:22am del dia 8 de septiembre. Me eh despertado muy temprano y antes dormí tarde. Eh entrado a la etapa depresiva grado 1 (lo cual es bueno puesto que significa que salgo Wii) donde quiero distraer a mis sesos, me levanto, limpio la casa y desayuno poco, despues me siento en "mi nido" (asi le dice mi familia a la computadora ¬/¬) y escribo o dibujo escuchando música (owo) para alegrar mi kokoro rarito que me dan ganas de comérmelo (porque es carne) ok ya._

_Pero dejando eso de lado (. _.) el cap de hoy les gustara un poco... creo... jaja la verdad no sé, yo espero que sí. (Consuelen a esta pobre escritora amateur/frustrada ;A;)_

_Ahora que recuerdo, tambien pasó algo curioso. Cuando habia escrito este cap, fue a casa de neko-chan y encontró una imagen que, curiosamente, se parecía a una escena de este fic (xD) ya la eh editado._

_Tambien eh editado los "información chapter" de reala, nigths y jackle. Creo yo que son uno de los más importantes._

_Los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, puffy, que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan. Los demás personajes como izumi, cloe, mizaki, etc le pertenecen a ahiru in wonderland!©_

_() - gestos_

_*** - recuerdos_

"" _- pensamientos_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 11vo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

"_**la empresa financiera manson les invita cordialmente a la cena de gala que se llevara a cabo por su 80 aniversario, el lugar será en el west palace ubicado... a las 8:00pm el dia11 de agosto"**_

**CHAPTER 11-TRUE**

**_ah!-izumi corría por todos lados del departamento de los chicos-quiero queso! No, espera, mejor pizza! O quizás pepertine? (owo)**

**_d-de que está hablando?-pregunto ai extraña-izu-chan!-le retuvo-estas bien?**

**_haiii! Esto per...-bajo la cabeza-ansada...**

**_a-asnada?-yuki le miro-que le pasa?**

**_es el efecto del veneno...-contesto cloe-erick...¿cómo es que nos iso esto...?**

**_lo mejor será cumplir lo que ha dicho ¿no?-hablo jackle-es claro que él lo que busca es atrapar a yuki-chan...-contesto desanimado**

**_oh...-reala miro al pelinaranja-si... podemos curar a izumi y cuidar a yuki.**

**_además-sonrio nigths-supongo que deberíamos pedirle más explicaciones a-**

**_eso ya no-hablo jackle-cuando erick decide algo... difícilmente se le saca...**

**_y...mahoro-chan como esta?-pregunto cloe mirando a mizaki.**

**_uhm... está bien, ha dormido, parece que le fue doloroso...**

**_ah me tengo que ir a casa~a! Es tarde ya-izumi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta**

**_oe!-reala le jalo-a dónde vas? Pareces ebria.**

**_uhm...-la chica le miro-calla! Solo estoy animada y cansada a la vez-se safo**

**_jackle lleva a izumi-chan a casa ¿si?-hablo cloe**

**_eh? ore?-se señaló-**

**_no idiota, el que esta atrás de ti-contesto reala**

**_ah? Que dices estúpido? Quieres pelear? Grrrr-jackle le miro molesto**

Y los presentes observaron como jackle y reala sacaban chispas uno al otro.

**_oh sexy (-/w/-)-murmuro sonrojada izumi.**

**_j-jackle, reala-kun no peleen-hablo yuki**

**_grrrr-ambos se miraron molestos**

**_oka-san! jackle y reala no escuchan a oto-san-dijo yuki a punto de llorar. Izumi le miro, recordaba que ella era la madre y yuki el padre.**

**_no agás esa cara-miro a yuki.**

Esta bajo las cejas y mostro un rostro triste... como el de un gato castigado.

**_es esa!-hablo izumi mientras yuki le miraba fijamente-ahh! Mooo bien! Iré a detenerlos oto-san!-camino hacia ellos**

**_yay!**

**_tu!-reala miro jackle. Repentinamente sintio que una mano le tomaba de los cabellos al igual que jackle**

**_cállense ya!-grito la chica mientras chocaba sus rostros.**

Los presentes observaron con terror el como aquel choque habia provocado que jackle y reala se besaran. Ambos se quedaron helados ante aquel hecho... a excepción de ai que murmuraba "Yaoi" sin parar.

Izumi les miro y se cruzó de manos _**"shimata, quería que se pegaran en la frente..."**_

**_al menos se callaron-hablo sabiendo que lo habia arruinado, mirando a jackle y reala tirados en el suelo-c-como sea, vamos a hablar...**

5 minutos despues, ya todos arreglados.

**_...-todos miraron a reala-de que era el tema?-hablo el chico rascándose la cabeza.**

**_ESTUPIDO REALA!-izumi le pateo la cabeza.**

**_ohh negros (*w*)-hablo jackle mirando la ropa interior de la chica**

**_que no era sobre...-izumi se quedó seca-sobre ¿qué? (._.°)**

**_mejor llévala a casa jackle-kun-hablo yuki-ya se ve medio rara.**

**_ahh está bien! Vamos izu-chan!-le tomo de la mano**

**_a-ah?-la chica se vio alada-bueno... nos vemos mañana! Y recuerda ir a the party!**

Todos observaron con un gotero como la chica era llevada por jackle.

**_ah~a ese jackle-suspiro nigths-isiste bien en sacarle, cloe.**

**_si... lo sé-miro la puerta.**

**_tan...amigos eran erick y el?-pregunto alice.**

**_al parecer si-contesto julius-jackle nos explicó lo que ha pasado.**

**_bueno... quitando lo que ha pasado...cloe, porque nos reuniste hoy?**

**_ah... eso es porque quería hablarles de algo... ¡es sobre la fiesta! (:D)**

**_c-cloe este no es momento de divertirse en eso...-contesto nigths.**

**_no, no, es que no me entienden... a fuerza tenemos que hablar sobre la fiesta!**

**_paran papa piriri parara parara papa padin papa~ **

**_qué clase de canción es esa?-pregunto jackle mientras caminaba halando a la chica.**

**_polka (=o=)**

**_ah...-jackle siguio caminando con un semblante poco común en el... serio.**

**_jackle... estas bien?-izumi le miro con preocupación deteniéndose.**

**_ah? "qué raro" s-si-sonrio mirándole. Extrañamente se sentia contento.**

**_oh... uzooo uzooo-le apunto-es claro que estas molesto, triste y más! Tu amigo te ha traicionado... –se acercó más a él y le miro el rostro-si... quieres llorar.**

**_ah?-jackle parpadeo un par de veces-n-no es cierto!**

**_uhm... te importaría contarme qué relación tenían?-pensó un poco-ah! Cierto, no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos o en tu mun-**

**_tu no lo escuchaste porque estabas algo dormida...- le interrumpio-hace mucho tiempo hubo un accidente... erick salvo a mi hermano... y desde ese dia le tenía respeto y le quería como otro hermano...-miro a los ojos a la chica-por eso... por eso... el que haya hecho esto...-apretó los ojos y dientes.**

**_oye..!**

Sintio que la chica le tomaba de la cabeza y colocaba su rostro en el hombro de ella, cubriéndole los ojos. Despues de eso sintio que le rodeaban con aquellas manos.

**_izu...mi?-jackle se quedó quieto completamente sonrojado.**

**_gomen...-susurro la chica abrazándolo- cállate y abrázame, baka.-hablo avergonzada y molesta.**

Jackle se quedó quieto por milésimas de segundo, miro el cabello rojizo de la chica sintiendo un olor que le gustaba. Despues, sintio un terrible dolor en el pecho y abrazo a la chica con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de esta. Izumi sintio como apretaban las ropas de su espalda y como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse.

**_tengo que encontrar a mi joker...-susurro con la voz quebradiza-por ser asi... no puedo...-se apretó más a la chica-izumi perdóname... prometo ser más fuerte y asi...**

**_ah~a...-la chica solo suspiro-no te culpes... quizás... erick tubo una razón para hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿no lo crees? Las personas no son asi solo porque si... tienen una razón... "como yo"**

Jackle se separó y limpio sus lágrimas, despues de esto el sonrio de una manera que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojar.

**_s-si... quizás...pero yo seré muy fuerte, más de lo que soy ahora y despues...-sonrio con más alegría-are que tú y mis amigos sean felices.**

**_eh?-la chica casi retrocedió avergonzada-"mi felicidad?" o-oe porque de repente estas** **diciendo eso? jajaja eres raro "por alguna razón aquella sensación de embriagues ha desaparecido al verlo asi"-pensó**

**_izumi-chan!-jackle le tomo de las manos-no sé porque pero siempre que te veo me siento muy feliz y seguro de mí mismo.**

**_e-eh? (o/_/o)**

**_además, eres realmente amable y linda. Tus ojos me hacen ver más allá de mis sueños, esa dulzura tan maternal y cariñosa me ayuda!**

**_d-de que estas... (=/=)-jackle le miró fijamente-...-comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.**

**_me gustan tus ojos**

**_ahhh!-la chica soltó a jackle y se sento en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza-no me mires!-hablo avergonzada, la mirada de jackle era demasiado profunda para ella.**

**_jajajaja eres realmente linda~ !**

Sonrio mientras la chica se encorvaba y le daba un golpe ligero en el vientre. Comenzaron a caminar mientras él se sentia, nuevamente, contento.

**_o-oye...ahora que lo pienso...-izumi freno en seco-yo... sobre el baile...**

**_uhm? Qué es? (owo)**

**_que...no tengo vestido...-recargo una mano en un arbol, sintiendose deprimida-toshioo~~o no tengo dinero para comprar uno... me pregunto si podre conseguir uno.**

**_ah? Ohhh sobre eso...-jackle se acercó y le abrazo por la cintura-déjamelo a mí! (ôwó)**

**_ahhh! (0/0)**

Despues de un rato, cloe y los chicos observaron como jackle llegaba con una marca de golpe en la cara.

**_te has propasado con izumi ¿verdad? (¬_¬)-le miro reala**

**_eh? ah?(0.0)... ajajajaja (n_ñ°) yoo? Cómo crees?**

**_...jackle...o-omae...!-nigths le miro con un tick molesto.**

**_ya pues, si, pero me han dado mi buen golpecito (=w=)**

**_e-este chico es M*... (=_=)-hablo yuki.**

_**(*Masoquista)**_

**_ne nigths...-ai caminaba al lado de este, como siempre, él le acompañaría a casa.**

**_que pasa? (^w^)**

**_tú crees que todo salga bien?-le miro**

**_claro que si jeje además, te tengo a ti para cuando...**

**_teme...-esta gruño apenada**

**_eh? (owo?)**

**_n-n-no digas cosas como esas (¬/¬)**

**_oh... te da pena?-le miro-pero porque?**

**_porque ni siquiera somos pareja o algo asi para que...-la chica se calló avergonzada.**

**_eh?... (O_O)**

**_n-no nada! Caminemos-ai piso con más fuerza comenzando a caminar**

**_oh... cierto! Ahora que recuerdo-sonrio-alice me dijo que te aria el vestido ¿es verdad?**

**_hai, lo ara.**

**_el dia del baile, antes de que comencemos a pelear, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.**

**_eh?-ai se detuvo y le miro-es malo?**

**_... no sé, espero que no (. .)**

**_espera... que quieres decir con eso? (.v.)**

**_nada, nada-sonrio y le acaricio los cabellos-estas mejor?**

**_eh?-ai le observo a los ojos-si... arigato.**

**_quien es la que te preocupa?**

**_oh... las dos realmente... pero yuki me preocupa más por el hecho de que nos traicionaran...**

**_le paso algo cuando niña?-ai asintió-y sabes qué es?**

**_creo que es algo que ella debe contar...-le miro-te molesta?**

**_no, para nada-lanzo una gran sonrisa-eres una buena amiga, ai-chan.**

**_ah?-esta se avergonzó-c-c-como sea, caminemos!**

**_ahh asi que es por eso...-contesto anne por teléfono**

**_asi es anne-chan-respondió cloe-crees poder venir?**

**_claro que sí, le diré a mama, despues de todo ella sabe todo esto.**

**_oh cierto, entonses podrán venir tú y tu adorado ricky?**

**_ah urusai! Si iremos, nos vemos en el baile ¿vale?**

**_hai~ arigato~~o**

La semana habia pasado tan rápido para ellos que les hacía sentirse tensos. Aquella mañana, siendo dia libre escolar, izumi recibió la visita del cartero, este le dejo un gran paquete y curiosa, despues de firmar y entrar a casa, abrió la caja.

**_ah!**

**_bueno chicos ¿están listos?-hablo jackle mientras se acomodaba aquel pequeño moño negro, pasaba sus manos por aquel smoking negro.**

**_yo ya estoy-contesto reala mientras acomodaba su traje color noche.**

**_ah, cloe ya se fue verdad?-pregunto nigths mientras acomodaba su traje purpura.**

**_si, solo faltamos nosotros.-sonrio jackle**

**_ya eh hablado con julius y los otros, nos quedamos de ver haya-contesto reala.**

**_yay! Entonses vamos-hablo emocionado jackle**

Salieron del departamento y media hora despues se encontraban en aquel lugar. Reala se encargó de entregar las invitaciones y los otros dos chicos entraron.

Aquel lugar era enorme, nigths solo veía contrastes de color dorado alrededor. Entrando al salón podia observar a distintas personas conversando con otras, bebiendo o comiendo. Podia escuchar la música clásica de fondo y entre la multitud sus ojos encontraron a la peliroja de izumi que con vestido elegante azulado con decoraciones negras y un gorrito que cubría con velo negro su rostro, se encontraba platicando con alice. La pelinegra usaba un vestido más sencillo color verde.

**_ah! Izumi, alice!-pudo ver como jackle se acercaba a ellas, despues abrazaba por la cintura a izumi y murmuraba algo inaudible.**

**_pero que...-observo como izumi le daba un codazo y tomaba una copa, alejándose de ellos.**

**_ugh...-jackle se tocó el vientre.**

**_que paso?-pregunto nigths acercándose a el extrañado-seguro le murmuraste algo pervertido ¿verdad? (¬¬)**

**_eh? ah?... etto...**

**_al parecer si-sonrio alice-hola nigths-kun.**

**_hola alice, te ves realmente linda hoy-sonrio el chico**

**_oh arigato, tú te ves hermoso.**

**_oye, oye, ¿quieres que me ponga celoso?-nigths se respingo cuando escucho la voz grave de julius tras él. **

**_ahh julius!-sonrio jackle-ne y mi aniki?**

**_oni-chaaan!-cloe abrazo por detrás a jackle-ohh te ves tan sexy que te comería**

**_a-ah? Calla! Hermano pervertido!-se alejó apeando.**

**_oye-julius coloco una mano en la cabeza de jackle-deja de hacer tanto ruido.**

**_a-ah?...-jackle asintió.**

**_ah chicos hola!**

Escucharon el grito de yuki. Se giraron y la miraron acompañada de ai, reala, mizaki, ricky, anne, mahoro y la peliroja. Yuki usaba un vestido azulado con negro que hacia relucir sus ojos azulados en cuanto a ai esta usaba un vestido rozado con negro, luciendo un hermoso moño en forma de mariposa en la parte trasera. Anee usaba un vestido acorde a su edad color amarillo canario, mahoro un vestido negro pequeño y ricky y mizaki trajes negros.

**_entonses...-hablo cloe con seriedad al ver que todos estaban reunidos-están todos de acuerdo?**

**_hai-asintieron todos.**

**_mahoro-chan...-yuki miro a la pelinegra-estas bien? Estas segura de que...**

**_si... sé que erick lo iso por algo-gozaru... por eso... está bien-sonrio con ligereza.**

**_eso mismo digo-sonrio izumi.**

**_separémonos por un rato... erick aun no aparece pero tenemos que estar alertas-hablo anne-es lo que ricky dice (^w^)**

**_será... mejor que caminemos con nuestros respectivos jokers con as...-hablo mizaki-a exepcion de izumi, mahoro y jackle.**

**_oni-chan cuidara a las dos chicas-sonrio cloe.**

**_...-izumi se tocó el cuello-s-si...**

Asintieron y se separaron. Reala acompañado de una avergonzada yuki y para sorpresa de ai, nigths le tomo la mano llevándola al jardín trasero de aquel lugar.

**_wuau...-ai se sorprendió al ver toda aquella vegetación, arboles, helechos, flores, arbustos, todo aquello adornado con luces multicolores que daban un efecto especial-a pesar de que no es tan tarde y no llega la noche... es impresionante ¿no crees?**

**_oh... si-sonrio nigths-cierto, demos una vuelta-sonrio emocionado**

**_eh? seguro? (o.o)**

** _claro!**

La chica se dejó guiar extrañada. Nigths parecía confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Izumi tomo otra copa de agua mientras jackle le observaba a considerada distancia. Observaba como la chica se tocaba con frecuencia el cuello. Y curioso se acercó a ella. Izumi sintio como algo húmedo y cálido pasaba por su cuello olvidándose por completo del calor.

**_hiii!-se tocó el cuello-q-q-q-q-que estás haciendo?-miro a jackle completamente roja**

**_are?-el chico que tenía la lengua fuera sonrio-asi se quita el dolor ¿te duele?**

**_a-ah?...-la chica le miro furiosa-si lo vuelves a hacer te matare-dijo con completa seriedad**

**_izumi-chan...-jackle alzo la mano para tocarle los cabellos pero esta, molesta, le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar-uhm?... "se enojó de verdad"**

Suspiro resignado, izumi era extraña... aunque no tanto como el. Reala observo desde la lejanía aquello.

**_ne reala-kun, aquí no se ve nada sospechoso-hablo yuki-pareciera un baile elegante común**

**_si...-le miro-yuki, aun asi no debemos bajar la guardia.**

**_si, lo sé-miro hacia otro lado-lo pagaran...**

**_tanto odias a los traidores?**

**_si...**

**_no es que no sea normal...pero noto que esto te lo has tomado muy personal.**

**_es que... lastimo a izumi y tambien a jackle, es injusto (ò_ó) no lo ves asi?**

**_...si, quizás...-aparto la vista de la namikaze.**

**_oye...¿estás bien? Te he notado algo apartado y distante...**

**_eh?-le miro-no, no, es solo que me preocupa jackle... es todo.**

**_ahh… entiendo, tambien me preocupa... oye... y sobre el veneno que le aplico a izumi...**

**_oh...la habilidad de erick y mahoro es el envenenamiento, una habilidad muy común entre los arlequines...-yuki le escuchó con atención mientras reala observaba su copa con sidra-como as de espadas que soy mantengo esos conocimientos... erick es como una araña.**

**_araña?**

**_asi es, puede tejer hilos de cualquier material y produce un líquido similar al veneno de araña, solo que erick puede dominar aquel líquido.**

**_es decir que cuando izumi recibió aquel veneno, desde ese dia el veneno ha estado en su cuello?**

**_asi es-contesto reala-si erick lo desea, puede expandir ese veneno a donde el desee.**

**_y asi...puede matarla-interrumpio mahoro llegando con ellos-la única**

**Manera de introducir el veneno es por medio de una herida, lo más probable es que erick le haya herido. Además, los hilos que erick-kun maneja pueden ser tan suaves como algodón o tan duros y filosos como aquel que hirió a ai-san... por eso tenemos que tener cuidado-gozaru**

**_alguien fuerte...¿verdad?-mahoro asintió-y dime... ustedes ya son quina.**

**_h-hai...-mahoro ladeo la mirada-hace 2 meses gozaru...**

**_oh...-yuki miro a mahoro-está bien? Si quieres...**

**_no, estoy bien-gozaru-sonrio-estoy segura de que llegaremos a un arreglo, claro está, sin involucrarte a ti.**

**_oh... arigato-yuki sonrio con ligereza-"si es necesario me sacrificare"-pensó.**

Mientras tanto ai y nigths se encontraban todavía en el jardín. Ai parecía algo tensa y nerviosa, muy por el contrario de nigths. Este, al sentir como la chica se mostraba inquita, le tomo de las manos y sonrio.

**_ahora puedo decirte lo que quería decirte-sonrio el pelimorado**

**_uhm?-ai le miro-de que hablas?**

**_lo que quería decrete, algo importante-sonrio**

**_oh...-la chica se avergonzó al ver aquella sonrisa reluciente del chico-e-entiendo...-ladeo la mirada-entonses dilo ¿qué cosa es?-murmuro ladeando la cabeza, tratando de no sentirse más nerviosa y abochornada por la escena.**

**_me gustas.**

Ai escucho aquello abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. Despues de eso giro su cabeza para ver a nigths. Este, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y una sonrisa sincera y enternecedora, le miraba.

**_e-eh?-la chica le miro, como hipnotizada.**

**_que... desde el primer momento me gustas...-le miro a los ojos-no es gustar de amigos...yo... a mi tú me gustas de verdad, como mujer.**

**_...-ai se quedó de piedra por unos momentos.**

**_...?-nigths ladeo la cabeza con ternura y sonrio-nani? Que dices? Está bien? Tu tambien me quieres? (^/w/^)**

**_b...-ai bajo la cabeza apenada**

**_b? (o.o)**

**_b...a...**

**_eh? no lo entiendo-le miro extrañado**

**_uhhh!-alzo la cabeza y le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla-b-baka!**

**_ahh? (O^O) nande? (T.T)**

**_c-c-c-como dices e-e-esas cosas ta-tan vergonzosas!-apretó los dientes apenada.**

**_ahh es eso? (-w-)**

**_c-como que "ahh es eso?" (ò/ó)**

**_tranquila-tomo nuevamente las manos de la chica-tomate tu tiempo...yo te esperare.**

**_a-ah... n-no t-tienes que hacerlo... despues de todo yo pienso igual...-ladeo la mirada.**

**_me vez como mujer? (;w;)**

**_teme...-murmuro apenada y molesta.**

**_oh... jeje solo bromeo-le abrazo-gracias... te quiero mucho...quizás un dia, los dos nos lleguemos a amar.**

**_e-eh?-ai lentamente correspondió al abrazo-"hay dios... esto está pasando de verdad?, no es ningún sueño?"-pensó.**

**_asi ue luchemos juntos ai-chan... te protegeré sin importar el que... asi que vive.**

**_nigths... y-yo...**

Fueron interrumpidos por el silencio repentino de la música; rápidamente entraron y observaron cómo los presentes giraban hacia el segundo piso, donde las escaleras se ubicaban, mirando a erick de pie, con un elegante traje azulado.

**_buenas noches mis queridos invitados-sonrio-les eh de agradecer por acompañarme en este 80 aniversario de la empresa mueblería manson-dio una ligera reverencia.**

**_erick...-jackle le miró fijamente.**

**_por eso, disfruten del baile-miro a jackle-diviértanse...**

**_tu...**

**_y tambien deseo mostrarles a mi futura esposa...-alzo la mano y sonrio-pasa, mi amada izumi yagami.**

La chica se quedó consternada y los demás que conocían a la chica le miraron con asombro. "_**q-q-que demonios?"**_ pensó mientras veía como erick le extendía la mano y repentinamente sintio como su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. _**"el veneno?"**_ pensó reala mientras observaba como la chica caminaba y tomaba la mano del castaño.

**_asi que de eso se trataba-escucharon una de las tantas voces de los invitados-una fiesta de presentación.**

**_wua, me sorprende...pero la chica es realmente linda, espero que pueda llevar el apellido hitman con porte...**

**_q-que estás haciendo erick?-susurro izumi mientras esta era abrazada por la cintura.**

**_oh... tú qué crees?-sonrio-mira a jackle y a yuki...**

**_eh?**

La chica poso su mirada en aquellos. Tanto jackle como yuki ardían... o era su imaginación o alucinaciones que veía las llamas alrededor de aquellos que estaban completamente disgustados. Despues miro a reala, este se miraba enfadado.

**_es hora de jugar...-susurro al oído de la chica.**

**_q-que?...-izumi entrecerró los ojos sintiéndolos terriblemente cansados.**

Erick alzo la mano y jackle, reala, julius, nigths y ricky se colocaron a la defensiva. Rápidamente aquellos con joker realizaron el pacto al tiempo en que la dimensión se volvía grisácea y carente de color. Jackle toco su collar y rápidamente lo transformo en mascara.

Todos transformados a exepcion de erick y mahoro, esta se mantenía al margen observando todo. E izumi estaba nuevamente enredada en telarañas, mientras la marca de espadas aparecía en su cuello.

_**izumi-chan!-ai le miro con preocupación**

**_uh, entonses ¿aremos el cambio?-hablo erick**

**_esto... es en serio?-murmuro jackle sintiendose completamente frustrado**

**_jack...-reala le observo**

**_cómo pudiste?...-hablo yuki apretando los puños-fingir ser un amigo...-jackle miro a la chica, esta parecía molesta y perturbada-tu... ¡traidor!**

**_entonses...-hablo erick**

**_quieres saber la verdad?-escucharon la voz de mahoro tras ellos-del porque hacemos esto?**

Los chicos se giraron observando a mahoro que sonreía con cinismo. Erick aprovecho aquella oportunidad y lanzo telarañas hiriéndoles a la mayoria. Despues de eso salto mientras elevaba a la peliroja con los hilos y este caia al lado de mahoro.

Reala, julius, ricky, nigths y cloe observaron como las chicas estaban arrodilladas, mientras alice y ai se auto-curaban, yuki, anne y mizaki cubrían sus heridas.

**_t-tu tambien mahoro?-pregunto anne-eso...**

**_oh ¿cómo podría dejar a mi amado erick atrás?-sonrio la chica mientras rozaba los labios de erick-estamos unidos...-ambos se besaron y rápidamente la ropa de mahoro se convirtieron a unas azuladas con blanco.**

**_Jo, as actuado bien mahoro.**

**_arigato-gozaru.**

**_t-tambien ella?-yuki le observo-"que está pasando?"**

**_yo estoy con el por esa verdad –gozaru-sonrio mahoro mientras ella y erick chocaban espalda con espalda.**

**_!-reala apretó los dientes-"verdad?"**

**_y por eso...-mahoro les miro molesta-¡por proteger nuestra verdad haremos lo que sea!**

**_vamos, mahoro!**

Tanto erick como mahoro saltaron dispuestos a atacar a reala y yuki pero ai, nigths y julius le detuvieron, mientras julius detenía con sus guantes negros, nigths sostenia su flauta invisible, golpeando el rostro de erick, mientras ai golpeaba el rostro de mahoro.

**_no dejaremos que te lleves a yuki!-grito ai molesta**

**_porque quieren a yuki?-grito nigths**

**_je, como si les dijera...-pero erick fue interrumpido por un puñetazo directo de jackle**

**_erick! Contesta!**

**_ja...-miro a jackle-... ¿porque deberia decírtelo?**

**_porque haces esto? Somos amigos!-grito jackle a punto de llorar-porque?**

**_...!-erick perdio la concentración recibiendo otro golpe del pelinaranja haciendo que callera al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.**

**_erick!-mahoro recibió la herida pero corrió hacia el castaño.**

**_...dejémosle un regalo por parte de puffy-sonrio erick.**

Ambos se colocaron a los lados de la peliroja y sacaron cada uno 3 esferas, las arrojaron al suelo creando una cortina de humo oscura.

**_queremos a la chica pelinegra porque fue una orden de wiseman-sama...**

Pudieron escuchar a erick con claridad. Para cuando al nube de humo habia desaparecido, observaron frente a ellos 6 reflejos. Ai, yuki, alice, mizaki, anne y jackle observaron con asombro sus propios reflejos, similares a ellos solo que el cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos.

**_shit, primero tendremos que acabar con estas molestias-contesto julius.**

**_izumi...¿dónde está?-pregunto nigths mirado hacia todos lados**

**_se la an llevado-murmuro reala-maldito erick...**

Mientras tanto, en un túnel donde remolinos blancos, grisáceos y rojos destellaban, mahoro y erick volaban. Este cargaba a la peliroja inconciente en sus brazos.

**_porque le has traído? Wiseman-sama ordeno solo llevar a yuki**

**_...eso es porque... seguro irán para rescatarla... será más fácil que ella baya por si misma ahí... mahoro... si todo se torna peligros huye...**

**_¿cómo me pides eso-gozaru?-sonrio la chica-te lo prometí ese dia ¿no?**

**_hump...si...**

Erick miro hacia enfrente y abrió aquel ojo que mantenía sellado, mostrando que su ojo derecho no era azulado como el izquierdo.

Era rojizo y dentro de este el numero 8 estaba marcado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Erick:... ¿este es un final de villanos?**

**Puffy: wuaaa long time que no estaba aquí**

**Nekohiro: hola a todos, aquí nekohirooo (3)**

**Puffy: oe nekohiro idiota, deja de jugar y presenta el proximo capitulo**

**nekohiro: nya, nyaaaa~~aaa**

**Mahoro: kyaaa kawaii-gozaru! (/w/)**

**Erick:...(-3|)**

**Nekohiro: wuaa! ¿que pasara? Que pasara?**

**Puffy: ohh ya nekohiro, di el nombre del proximo capitulo**

**Nekohiro: ok nyaaa~~aaa (^w^)**

**Nekohiro: JIKAI DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 12-PACT!**

**Erick: porque desde ese dia bajo las estrellas nosotros prometimos estar el uno para el otro, creando un lazo inquebrantable...**

**mahoro: ohh eso es tan lindo-gozaru**

**Puffy: quien carajos escribió esto?**

**Nekohiro: ma ikara bien (^w^) asi que pacto ¿eh? cual pacto?**

**Mahoro: entonses me despido! Sayonara~~aaa-gozaru! (^0^)**

**Erick:...? (-_|u)**


	12. Chapter 12pact

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 12 de este fic. Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí_

_.com_

_Recordé el por qué casi no dormí el 8 de sep. Fue porque (-_-°) estaba pensando y pensando en que contenido tendría el OP de esta saga. Ya lo eh decidido pero sinceramente muchas de las imágenes serán editadas, puesto que no quiero molestar tan seguido a neko-chan con el scaner y además... quien sabe, puede que al final las aga... Quisiera que sea hecho por mí._

_Aunque no va a ser animación del todo, puesto que el programa de video que tengo __**"AVSVideoEditor"**__ es algo limitado. Habia creado gif para ponerles en los videos pero es imposible, el programa no los quiere (-3-)_

_Eh estado mejor, es lo bueno, tengo mis decaídas y esas cosas raras de chica adolecente jajajaja. Hay que ser optimistas ¿no? Ah~ hace poco llovió aquí; amo la lluvia pero odio lo que viene despues de esta... humedad._

_En definitiva tengo algo de instinto gatuno, no me gusta ni lo caliente ni la humedad, prefiero lo frio (w)_

_Los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, puffy, que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan. Los demás personajes como izumi, cloe, mizaki, etc le pertenecen a ahiru in wonderland!©_

_()__- gestos_

_***__- recuerdos_

"" _- pensamientos_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 12vo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

**Reala me gusta... se preocupa por los demás escondiéndolo... quiere a yuki... se preocupa por mí y a pesar de a veces es un idiota... puedo ver esa dulzura y amabilidad escondidas, muy, muy en el fondo... pero es caballeroso... y no se el por qué pero el me provoca una mescla de dolor y tranquilidad... me siento feliz...pero es un amor que no puede ser ¿verdad? Porque reala está interesado en yuki y yuki en reala... ni siquiera es un triángulo amoroso... salgo sobrando, solo eso... pero...**

**CHAPTER 12-PACT!**

**_reflejos?-hablo yuki con sorpresa.**

**_rayos! No podremos golpearles... nos heriremos tambien-hablo jackle**

**_shit... abra que comprobarlo-reala tomo con fuerza su espada y corrió.**

El reflejo de jackle corrió de igual manera y lanzo una patada contra reala, pero este rápidamente se giró y le golpeo en el costado con su arma

**_itee!-jackle cerró los ojos**

**_e-eh? jackle-kun?-yuki parpadeo sin comprender**

**_baka!-nigths le dio un zape-no tienes nada, jack idiota.**

**_eh?-el chico abrió los ojos-de verdad... no me duele (:D)pero..¡porque le has pegado primero a mi sobra? (=_=)**

**_es que...-hablo cloe-a diferencia de la vez pasada, esto es una dimensión, no el sueño de alguien.**

**_entonses...-anne y ricky sacaron al mismo tiempo un báculo con una filosa flecha en la punta-podremos pelear ¿verdad? **

**_asi es-sonrio cloe mientras tanto el cómo mizaki sacaban unos enormes mazos.**

**_agua-mizaki miro a julius-aire-miro a nigths-tierra-miro a ricky-fuego-miro a reala-electricidad-miro a cloe-entonses, jackle...-miro a cloe-¿qué elemento es?**

**_oh... si es sobre oni-chan-cloe sonrio-él es todo.**

**_todo?**

**_bien!-jackle junto sus manos y las extendió, sacando cartas color fuego-Aqui vamos!-lanzo las cartas contra los reflejos.**

**_lo ves? (-w-°) mi oni-chan es todo.**

**_wua, este tipo mago es bueno-hablo julius.**

**_tipo mago?-anne miro sin entender.**

**_"los tipo mago utilizan cualquier elemento. Pero son pocos los que existen"-le contesto ricky mentalmente-"de hecho... solo quedan 3..."**

**_ohh ya veo!-anne tomo de la mano al reflejo de yuki-haii! Vamos a girar!-la niña comenzó a girar con el reflejo**

**_"de alguna manera eso se ve raro"-pensó yuki al ver a su propio reflejo siendo atacado.**

**_yuki atenta!-reala le cargo evitando que el reflejo de ai le atacara.**

**_"y-y eso tambien"-pensó asustada.**

Mientras tanto, en aquel túnel de contrastes multicolores oscuros y que giraba con fiereza, erick y mahoro viajaban capturando a la peliroja.

**_s-suéltame-susurro izumi adormilada.**

**_no lo aremos, asi que cállate-contesto erick**

**_porque...porque lo has hecho...? y tambien...todo ese numerito... de prometida... porque...?**

**_tu no lo entenderías... nosotros traicionamos por proteger a alguien... si no cumplimos, aquello que amo desaparecerá...-susurro erick**

**_de que...?-izumi entrecerró los ojos comenzando a sentirse cansada.**

**_mejor duerme... ve a ese mundo de sueños...-fue lo último que escucho.**

**_erick...-mahoro le miro**

**_es mejor... estar en ese mundo de ensueños que esta terrible realidad...-se quedó callado por unos momentos y despues miro a la pelinegra- mahoro...**

**_ya te dije que no te dejare-hablo está molesta-fue nuestra promesa ¿recuerdas?**

**_si... gracias-sonrio con ligereza mientras seguían andando por aquel túnel.**

_Mahoro y erick caminaban alejándose del departamento de reala y compañia. Erick se detuvo y suspiro tocandose la cabeza. Mahoro, consternada, le miro preocupada._

_**_erick? Estas bien-gozaru?**_

_**_...más o menos...-suspiro y guardo silencio, despues, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo- tenemos que hacerlo mahoro... asegúrate de actuar como niña en tragedia**_

_**_déjamelo a mí!-sonrio la chica alzando el dedo pulgar-seré la mejor!**_

_**_...gracias...Yo solo... quiero proteger lo que amo... por eso...**_

_**_No te preocupes...-mahoro tomo su mano y sonrio-yo te acompañare en este dolor... no por nada somos compañeros ¿vale?**_

_**_uhm...-le miro y sonrio-si... gracias...**_

_**_mo, no seas tan agradecido hombre-gozaru!**_

_**_ja, deberías dejar de decir ese gozaru-le miro con burla-ahora, este plan saldrá perfecto, lo espero.**_

_**_oh? (o.o) esta...bien?...fijo eres amigo de jackle-murmuro**_

_**_...-erick suspiro-ese idiota...**_

_Erick comenzó a caminar y mahoro le siguio sin preguntar nada más. Ante todo quería y respetaba a erick... mucho más ahora en la situación en la que estaban._

"_**eres realmente bueno, erick"**_

**_aaahhhh!**

Reala ataco con su espada al último reflejo que quedaba, el de jackle. Se sorprendieron el uno al otro al ver como sus fuerzas habían incrementado consideradamente. Debía ser que últimamente habían combatido más de lo normal

**_vamos chicos-hablo nigths-tenemos que salvar a izumi.**

**_hai...-hablaron todos a la vez**

**_no podemos dejar que tanto ella como yuki les pase algo malo-contesto cloe-además, erick y mahoro nos tiene que explicar un par de cosas.**

Los chicos asintieron. Despues de eso se quedaron en blanco y ai formulo una pregunta que estaba en el aire.

**_y... donde se supone que fueron?**

**_ahh! No puede ser!-grito jackle exasperado.**

**_yo sé a dónde...-contesto julius-han ido al castillo de nuestro líder, nuestro rey...**

**_el maestro?...-pregunto reala.**

**_wiseman-sama?-pregunto alice**

**_asi es...-julius miro hacia arriba-lo más probable es que quieran que vayamos.**

**_pero...¿cómo podemos llegar hasta ahí?-cuestiono yuki**

**_oh... déjenoslo a nosotros-sonrio la chica mizaki.**

Tanto cloe como mizaki unieron sus manos, despues cerraron los ojos y susurraron palabras inentendibles para ellos. Poco despues apareció un enorme túnel giratorio.

**_esta es la puerta, ustedes ya la conocen-sonrio cloe mirando a los chicos.**

**_pensar que solo las quinas y reyes pueden abrirlo-susurro nigths.**

**_cierto... ¿cómo es que se llega a ser una quina?-pregunto anne**

**_ah eso...**

**_no es tiempo ahora de preguntar-hablo reala-vamos!**

**_espera!-cloe le miro-tómense de las manos... este túnel es peligroso si no se mantienen unidos.**

Los chicos asintieron y tomaron sus manos, entrando todos a la vez.

**_ugh esto me marea-hablo yuki sintiendo como la cara se le hacía azul**

**_wuaaa no vayas a vomitar! Quien sabe cómo acabemos si ases eso!-grito ai**

**_no lo are... espero (_ _|||)-murmuro**

**_...ne...ai-chan...-la nombrada miro a nigths-entonses...que pensaste?**

**_sobre q...-se quedó callada y recordó la declaración, pronto su rostro encolorecio y le miro-b-baka este no es momento de preguntar eso!**

**_p-pero...**

**_cuando regresemos todos-hablo ladeando la mirada-cuando todos regresemos... incluido erick y mahoro-chan... cuando regresemos... t-te diré...**

**_ohh-nigths sonrio-si, cuando todos regresemos... sonreiremos y nos reiremos de esto... tomaremos un refresco y jugaremos.**

**_si asi es-sonrio ai mirandole-podriamos hacer una fiesta sería divertido y rompería esa tención...¿no lo crees?**

**_jeje si, asi lo aremos-sonrio nigths.**

**_eh? de que hablan?-pregunto tanto yuki como jackle**

**_nandemonai~i (=w=)-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

Ai sonrio al igual que nigths. Al parecer esa seguridad que el chico destellaba era contagiosa.

"_**desde ese dia..."**_ nigths sintio como jackle apretaba su mano derecha_**" hasta ahora... nunca nos hemos separado" **_sonrio con ligereza.

"_**ese dia triste... bajo aquella noche... nos prometimos estar juntos... como hermanos"**_ pensó reala mientras sentia como el viento de túnel mareaba.

"_**desde ese dia creamos un lazo inquebrantable... ahora que encontraron ese alguien importante, a pesar de eso, no nos separaremos" **_pensó jackle mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de este

"_**un pacto que juramos nunca romper"**_ pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo _**"por eso tambien, junto a aquellas personas importantes, nos mantendremos juntos!"**_

_Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad tan fuerte... la ciudad parecía desecha y mucha gente volvía a reconstruir lo que eran sus propiedades. En aquel cielo oscuro, donde hasta la luna se escondía por aquella desgracia, tres pequeños se tomaron de las manos en un pacto, en una union y en una promesa..._

_**_sin importar que...-hablo un nigths de tan solo 5 años, este mostraba unos ligeros rasguños en el rostro y la mano derecha enyesada-estaremos juntos.**_

_**_lo prometemos!-esta vez hablo un jackle que mostraba una venda en la cabeza-estaremos los 3 juntos! Nos apoyaremos y nunca nos traicionaremos!**_

_**_h...hai...-esta ves hablaba un pequeño reala desecho en lágrimas-si... por favor... nunca me dejen... por favor...**_

_**_lo prometemos, reala-sonrio nigths mientras le abrazaba-este es un pacto entre los 3...**_

_**_asi que no te preocupes... nosotros nunca...nunca te dejaremos atrás.**_

_**_siempre estaremos juntos... aun cuando encontremos eso importante-jackle se unió a aquel abrazo.**_

_**_rayos... a pesar de ser el mayor...-susurro el pequeño reala-soy un llorón**_

_**_jeje daishobu-nigths le miro con lagrimones-nosotros tambien estamos llorando**_

_**_jaja, es la primera vez que lloro-sonrio jackle-y que sonrio.**_

_Y se dejaron caer en aquel pasto libre de escombros, observando aquellas estrellas que, despues de 3 dias de infierno y dolor, habían podido ver._

_Nunca les pareció tan brillante y hermoso aquel cielo nocturno._

Yuki suspiro y miro a jackle, este parecía serio y a la vez preocupado. Recordó las palabras que este habia dicho el dia en que erick les habia traicionado. Nunca le habia caído alguien tan mal... erick era de lo peor...

_**_erick salvo la vida de mi hermano... hace años... cuando éramos pequeños, paso algo terrible... mucha gente murió, otra desapareció, otra salió gravemente herida y otras perdieron todo... cloe estaba desaparecido y en peligro de muerte pero ese dia que estaba en el hospital, erick llego con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras mostraba heridas en sus manos... poco despues cloe me conto que estaba atrapado y que erick no le dejo... lo ayudo a salir de aquel lugar y lo llevo al hospital...por eso estoy agradecido con el... desde ese dia respete a erick... y de ese respeto nació la amistad, erick y yo nos convertimos en amigos inquebrantables...hasta hace 2 años... **_

**_ohh me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaremos.. (-w-)-formulo cloe aquella pregunta**

**_ah? Q-qu-que? No sabes cuánto tardaremos?-pregunto reala molesto**

**_hia, bakanai (-w-°)**

**_estúpido cloe!-gritaron la mayoria de los chicos.**

Izumi abrió lentamente los ojos... todo borroso... un contraste de colores brillantes... despues su vista se aclaró notando como estaba en una habitación brillante, colores dorados, grisáceos, azules, morados y rojizos destellaban alrededor. pudo ver frente a ella un trono color oro, donde diamantes incrustados brillaban con esplendor.

**_d-donde...?**

**_ohh asi que as despertado...~?**

Escucho una voz juguetona y masculina que no conocía. Pronto se dio cuenta de que erick y mahoro estaban tras ella. Pero de un parpadeo, frente a ella y a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, observo unos ojos purpuras carentes de bondad.

**_asi que eres tú la amiga de la que busco ¿eh? te estaba buscando-sonrio aquella persona**

Izumi observo, cuando este se alejó, como poseía cabellos grisáceos, ropas moradas con negras, luciendo una armadura que cubría sus hombros a la perfección. Un hombre atractivo y joven. Se sonrojo al instante y se sintio molesta y asustada a la vez.

**_w...wiseman-sama...-hablo esta vez mahoro insegura-nuestra...promesa...?**

**_oh si, la razón de su mentira~a y traición, si, si.-el sujeto alzo las manos-buen trabajo chicos. Aqui tienen su golosin~~a~ **

**_pero... wiseman-sama, usted no estaba buscando a namikaze yuki?**

**_asi es-sonrio mirando a aquel que le formulo la pregunta-vendrá seguro si este pequeño e insignificante ser esta Aqui-**

**_que?...-izumi le miro**

**_ahora cumpliré mi parte~ -sonrio wiseman-mailee-chan, puedes salir!**

Wiseman chasqueo los dedos; los presentes observaron como una puerta color morada aparecía delante del peligris. Pronto se abrió dejando ver a una niña castaña de ojos azulados, con vestido ligero amarillo y en sus manos sostenia un osito café.

**_erick-ni-chan!-hablo la pequeña emocionada**

**_lee!-izumi observo como erick corría hasta la pequeña, arrodillándose y abrazándola-que bueno, estas bien mi pequeña imoto! Lee, leee-acariciaba su rostro con el de la menor en un acto de desesperado cariño.**

**_ni-chan!-la niña le abrazaba feliz a punto de llorar-te extrañe! Vámonos de aquí!**

_**_tu no lo entenderías... nosotros traicionamos por proteger a alguien... si no cumplimos, aquello que amo desaparecerá...-**_

Recordó aquellas palabras con claridad _**"entonses... su hermana menor está bajo amenaza de muerte?" **_pensó mientras observaba como erick abrazaba con ternura a la pequeña _**"por...protegerla?"**_ entrecerró los ojos y sonrio un poco _**"si le digo esto a jackle y yuki... seguro lo comprenderán..."**_

Bajo un poco la cabeza y sonrio al pensar en que jackle estaría contento. Sin darse cuenta, al pensar en aquella sonrisa que le parecía brillante, cerró los ojos sonriendo con alegría y ternura.

"_**jackle... ¿estarás feliz al saber que el realmente n...?"**_

Pero fue interrumpida al sentir como algo líquido chocaba con su rostro. Despues sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver aquella escena frente a ella, a poca distancia.

wiseman habia atravesado el pecho de erick y de la pequeña niña con una espada enorme color purpura que habia aparecido de la nada.

Erick abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa... sentia su sangre mezclada con la de su pequeña hermana...

_**_ni-chan! Ni-chan!-mailee lloraba mientras wiseman la tomaba entre sus brazos**_

_**_w-wiseman-sama suéltela!-gritaba erick exasperado, mientras puffy y nekohiro le tomaban, reteniéndolo**_

_**_ohh eres un hibrido, deberia matarte junto a esta mocosita-sonrio-pero no lo are, eres perfecto para mi plan-sonrio con malicia-si lo haces, te aseguro que la volverás a ver**_

_**_q-que?-erick palideció-de que...**_

_Pero un terrible dolor en su ojo derecho iso que se callara. Puffy y nekohiro le soltaron mientras este caí al suelo tocandose aquella zona._

_**_agghhhh!**_

_**_a partir de ahora eres mi ojo número 8, asi que tranquilo, tendrás mucha fuerza!**_

_**_u-ugh...-erick se encorvo adolorido**_

_**_si haces lo que te pido, tu pequeña hermanita estará sana y salva cuando le veas.**_

_**_d-de verdad?...-erick le miro y wiseman asintió con una gran sonrisa-**_

_**_promesa prometida hijito(-w-)**_

_**_"tengo que hacerlo"-pensó-e-está bien... "por ella..." lo are... wiseman-sama-le miro, mientras en aquella piel de su ojo derecho se formaba un sello de espadas.**_

_Wiseman le observo, viendo como en los ojos de erick la verdad descansaba_

_**_eres un buen chico, erick-sonrio wiseman.**_

_**_erick!-mahoro se acercó al ver como este salia de la puerta del castillo con la mano derecha cubriéndose el ojo-q-que ha pasado ¿estás bien?**_

_**_mahoro...-erick miro a la chica y le abrazo con fuerza-mahoro...**_

_**_e-erick?...q-que ah... y mai...lee?**_

_**_mahoro... perdóname... por favor... ayúdame...**_

_**_d-de que...**_

_**_quédate a mi lado... por favor...-apretó los dientes sintiendo que lloraría-si no... mailee...**_

_**_e-está bien... t-tranquilo, cuéntame que ha pasado-gozaru...**_

**_gracias por todo, erick... pero-sonrio-ya no te necesito más.**

**_eh...-izumi sintio como la piel se le helaba y al mismo tiempo aquellos hilos se desvanecían, al igual que la vida de erick.**

**_duelee-sollozo la pequeña-me duele! Ahhhh-lloraba con fuerza.**

**_"wiseman" p-porque...?-erick abrió sus ojos de dolor comenzando a llorar al sentir como su pequeña hermana se aferraba a el sumida en el dolor-porque a lee tambien...?-susurro quedamente.**

**_ita...it...-mailee comenzó a sentir frio-"quiero dormir..."**

**_mai...lee...-erick le abrazo mientras la pequeña cesaba los llantos-todo...estará bien...**

**_e...er...-mahoro comenzó a temblar y callo de rodillas-er...¡ERICK!**

Ambas chicas observaron cómo tanto erick como su pequeña hermana caían al suelo, manchando aquella alfombra amarilla de un rojo carmesí. Izumi bajo la vista y observo aquella sangre manchando aquellos colores claros. Sin saber a qué tiempo su mente se bloqueó comenzando a tener pequeños temblores.

**_AAAHHH!- el grito de mahoro le iso volver a la realidad.**

Se giró con lentitud al escuchar como algo caia en seco, observando como wiseman quitaba del cuerpo de mahoro la espada.

**_ohh tambien está muerta-carraspeo contento**

Y observo el cuerpo sin vida de mahoro... aquellos ojos verdes habían perdido rastro de vida y por sus labios y nariz escurría sangre.

Izumi se quedó de piedra ante aquel hecho, sintiendo como el terror comenzaba a llenarle por completo _**"mato a erick... a mahoro... incluso a la niña... no... ¿boy a morir?"**_ wiseman se acercó lentamente a ella mientras lamia aquellas manchas de sangre que quedaban en sus dedos _**"reala... yuki... ai... chicos... no vengan! Por favor! Este sujeto..."**_

**_eh?...**

Todos los chicos que aún se encontraban en el túnel sintieron una mala sensación en sus pechos. _**"que fue este presentimiento?" **_pensaron todos.

**_t-tenemos...que ir más rápido-hablo mizaki**

**_h...hai...-yuki apretó los dientes-"izumi..."**

La peliroja retrocedió asustada al ver como este se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pronto se detuvo al sentir la sangre de erick y la pequeña mailee en sus manos. Las miro y comenzó a temblar frenéticamente.

_**_MAMA!... KAZUKI!...TOHRU!...ETHAN! SAYA-CHAN!... MAMA! NOOO! "porque... porque hay tanta sangre?"**_

_Podia ver solo a su alrededor sangre... trato de caminar pero algo le detuvo..._

_**_tranquila! Todo estará bien...**_

_**_s-suéltame! Suéltame!**_

_Despues de gritar no sentia su cuerpo y sus ojos solo alcanzaban a observar manchas rojizas regadas en aquel escenario que antes le parecía bello... ahora, solo podia ver oscuridad, deseando que le consumiera para olvidar el dolor._

Aquellos recuerdos le agolparon la cabeza como si de una gran roca se tratara, sintio un dolor agudizaste en este y la toco cerrando los ojos ante aquel ataque de terror que tenía.

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Jackle y los demás escucharon aquel grito desde el túnel, rápidamente el primero voló hacia ahí y observo a la peliroja cubriéndose su rostro manchado en sangre. Se apresuró y antes de que wiseman le atacara este se detuvo al ver como jackle aparecía desde el techo y despues, abrazaba a la chica cubriéndole el rostro.

"_**qué demonios ha pasado?"**_ pensó cerrando los ojos mientras aterrizaba

**_NO MIRES MAS!-grito jackle mientras colocaba el rostro de la chica en su pecho-IZUMI! NO MIRES!**

**_!-izumi sintio el abrazo del chico-j..."no... porque estas aquí? Vete... vete"- se aferró a las ropas de este, temblando-j...j...ja...**

**_aqui estoy... tranquila...**

**_IZU-CHAN!-yuki y reala cayeron al tiempo, mientras este apuntaba su espada a wiseman, milésimas de segundo despues tambien los otros, mientras colocaban una barrera de defensa entre jackle e izumi.**

**_wiseman-sama...¿qué le ha hecho a...?-reala observo que tras el peligris se encontraba el cuerpo de mahoro, giro su cabeza observando a erick y una pequeña niña tirados en el suelo-...¡¿qué ha hecho?-apretó los dientes temblando**

**_m-mailee-chan...?-jackle observo a los dos cadáveres-e...er..."erick esta muero?"-pensó al tiempo que apretó los dientes sintiendo un terrible vacío en el vientre.**

**_ugh..."contrólate...¡contrólate!"-se gritaba mentalmente izumi mientras sentia como sus piernas y brazos temblaban con más fuerza y como su pecho se sentia cada vez más pequeño. **

**_izumi...-jackle le miro preocupado.**

**_e-e-e...ugh!-izumi se desesperó al no poder hablar-n-n...n-n-n...no...**

**_tranquila...-jackle le tomo de las mejillas, notando como esta no lloraba, solo mostraba un rostro pálido y aterrado-tranquila...¿estarás bien?-izumi le miro y asintió aun con el ataque nervioso-prometido...¿vale?**

Jackle se puso de pie, despues se colocó con los chicos esperando el ataque de wiseman. Yuki se acercó a izumi y le acaricio la mejilla.

**_estas muy fría...-le miro preocupada, despues miro los cadáveres.**

Sintio un terrible escalofríos en la espalda. A pesar de que los odiaba, no sabía el por qué sintio un terrible poso en el estómago, despues de todo, era la primera vez que veía cadáveres jóvenes.

**_tenía que pasar...-susurro la pelinegra mirándoles-despues de todo son unos trai...-sintio como izumi le interrumpía halándola de los mechones-ahh! itte... que es lo que...**

**_ca...lla...-susurro al chica aun temblando-p...o-or f...av-v-v-vorrr y-yu...ki... ca...lla...**

**_...i...izu-chan...?-la chica le miro con sorpresa.**

**_e-e...e...el...aghh-el pecho comenzó a dolerle por falta de aire.-e...ughh!**

**_tranquila, despues me explicaras...gomen-le sonrio un poco.**

**_ohhh asi que tú eres yuki!**

Para sorpresa de todos wiseman apareció al lado de yuki e izumi, los chicos se giraron rápidamente y antes de que wiseman, para terror de yuki, le tocara, los chicos se apresuraron y todos le golpearon con sus armas, pero este no recibió ataques, era como si de un holograma se tratara.

**_oh no pueden alzarle la mano a sus superiores chicos.-wiseman sonrio mientras se giraba hacia ellos y alzando sus manos lanzaba un par de rayos, mandando a volar a la mayoria.**

**_reala! Ugh!-yuki se abrazó a si misma mientras la peliroja veía como esta comenzaba a sangrar de los brazos y mejillas.**

**_y...-apretó los dientes-"q-que es esto? Estúpido cuerpo, deja de temblar! Yuki te necesita!"**

_**_su hija presenta traumatismo cerebral...-no escuchaba bien lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo en aquel momento-...sistema nervios dañado...-escucho el nombre de algo que no entendía-...cuando sufra alteraciones se hiperventilara y tambien... son temblores extremos...**_

_**_pero si estubo en rehabilitación durante...-no escuchaba... su mente comenzó a marcharse de ese lugar nuevamente, era inevitable.**_

**_y-yu...-apretó los dientes y tomo la mano de su amiga.**

**_izumi...-yuki comenzó a temblar al sentir como dolía todo su cuerpo.**

**_v...vam...-con poca fuerza comenzó a ponerse de pie.**

**_ahhh!-esta vez anne y ricky atacaron, pero wiseman les esquivo y golpeo como si nada.**

**_hey! A dónde van?**

Apenas y se pusieron de pie cuando golpearon con fuerza el vientre de la mayor. Yuki observo horrorizada como aquella mano pertenecía a puffy. Poco a poco sintio que izumi le soltaba y caía al suelo por el dolor.

**_ohh nos vemos de nuevo izumi yagami-sonrio la pelirosa.**

**_puffy-chan!-sonrio wiseman-llegas tarde~~e-le recrimino.**

**_ah gomene maestro-coloco la pierna en la cabeza de la peliroja-es que estábamos comiendo nekohiro y yo-sonrio.**

**_ahh! Espera puffy!-este se acercó a ella-ahh! Wiseman-sama!-sonrio el pelinegro.**

**_n-no puede ser...-susurro yuki.**

Pronto vio como tras ella salían nights, ai, reala y jackle. Mientras nigths y ai daban una patada a puffy, reala y jackle atacaron a nekohiro.

**_YUKI! Levántate y pelea!-le ordeno reala**

**_a...hai!-fue hacia con ellos**

Izumi se encorvo apenas y sintio como los temblores cesaban. Observo como cloe, mizaki, anne, ricky, alice y julius peleaban contra wiseman. Este solo parecía estar jugando.

Observo el cadáver de mahoro... _**"gozaru!"**_ recordó cuando se presentó ante todos... le parecía una chica extrañamente alegre y deseo ser igual de alegre que ella... tambien pensó que tenía una bonita mirada y sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sintio como la garganta se le hacía nudo. Despues miro a erick y la hermana menor...

**_eh?...-izumi gateo hasta quedar con erick, este apenas y respiraba, mirando hacia la nada-e-erick!...-miro hacia todos lados-"resiste!"**

**_i...-este le miro-**

**_r-re...r-resis...-agarro aire.**

**_no...ya...ya perdí todo...-sonrio apenas.**

**_e...erick...-izumi le miro con tristeza.**

**_yo...ise mal...¿verdad?-izumi negó con la cabeza-realmente...eres amable...**

**_e-e...rick...no...mueras... m-me escuchas?-tomo aire-s-Si te mueres... jackle... llorara c-co...mo un niño...ugh!-la chica escupió sangre al sentir un piquete en el vientre-si...jackle llora...¿qué are?-callo al lado de erick-e-e...r...-cerro los ojos quedando en la inconciencia. El golpe fue más fuerte de lo que creyó.**

**_je...-este coloco su mano lentamente en el ojo derecho, despues brillo y se transformó en una pulsera, este la coloco débilmente en la muñeca de la chica-si eso pasa...ahí estas...tu..."eres lo más importante para jackle"-entrecerró los ojos mirándole-"y tambien... eres lo que ha estado buscando..."-observo como jackle peleaba con fiereza contra nekohiro-perdóname...amigo...espero...poder protegerte desde...**

Y ya no pudo hablar. no pudo ver nada más... no pudo respirar... en cambio, escucho una hermosa melodia... y sintio unas lágrimas caer en su rostro.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver aquella sonrisa llena de luz que mahoro emanaba y a su querida hermana que amo y protegió durante toda su vida...

**_ah!-jackle sintio una extraña punzada en el corazón. Despues, sin saber el que, miro a erick y a izumi.**

Ambos con los ojos cerrados, con las bocas llenas de sangre al igual que sus rostros y con las caras pálidas. Izumi apenas y respiraba... pero erick ya no.

**_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-jackle junto sus manos y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras inentendibles para los presentes.**

Todos detuvieron el combate, incluyendo wiseman, al ver como jackle brillaba de un color naranja con intensidad a exepcion de su máscara, esta brillaba de un negro nebuloso.

**_AHHHH!-grito nuevamente sintiendo tristeza, desesperación y furia a la vez.**

**_...ah...-izumi entreabrió los ojos al sentir como algo dentro de ella palpitaba con una extraña fuerza-"duele"-se tocó el pecho y despues miro hacia jackle-"¿qué está pasando?"-pensó tratando de encorvarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía del todo.**

**_oh...-wiseman sonrio-al parecer la cosecha comienza a dar frutos~s**

Rápidamente wiseman desapareció frente a julius y compañia, apareciendo para sorpresa de todos tras jackle.

**_no lo agás mi pequeño, no debes-le tomo de las manos, deteniendo aquel ataque**

**_eh?-jackle sintio con miedo como wiseman le sostenia.**

**_q-que fue eso?-nekohiro le miro sin entender.**

**_jackle...-nigths, que estaba magullado y ai más herida le miraron.**

**_eres el hibrido que más quiero-paso su rostro por la mejilla de jackle, mientras con ambas manos colocaba las de jackle en su espalda-pero el que más asco me da...**

Jackle sintio un terrible dolor en la espalda. Pronto wiseman le mordió el hombro para sorpresa de todos. Despues de esto el cuerpo del pelinaranja comenzó a sacar chorros de líquido vital.

**_ohh es la segunda vez que veo el ataque Donde usa ideyas*-miro nekohiro impresionado**

**_i...deyas?-reala le miro-"puede hacer eso...maestro?"**

**_esto es malo...-nigths cerró los ojos y cancelo el trato con ai, esta le miro con sorpresa.**

**_nigths ¿qué estás haciendo?-se acercó la castaña extrañada.**

_**(*Se pronuncia aidia son esferas de 5 diferentes colores que representan el corazón de un visitante de dreamtown)**_

Jackle cayó al suelo inconciente, mientras yuki gritaba su nombre pudo ver como reala era esta vez el mordido. Rápidamente reala se apresuró a romper el pacto y cuando este cayó al suelo yuki ya se encontraba con el vestido de la fiesta.

**_REALA!**

**_por eso...**

Ai miro con terror como ahora wiseman estaba tras nigths, sujetándole de la cara.

**_n...nig...**

**_huye ai...-miro a wiseman con seriedad-HUYAN TODOS AHORA!**

**_oh, ¿crees que podrán escapar a tiempo?-cuestiono wiseman-eres un hijo muy bastardo y grosero... por eso eres el que más odio...**

Todos miraron con terror como wiseman sonreía con frialdad mientras nigths estaba a punto de ser mordido.

Repentinamente la mano de wiseman, donde sostenia a nigths, fue arrancada.

Yuki que sostenia a reala entre sus manos, anne que estaba semiinconsciente en el suelo al lado de un sorprendido ricky, julius que curaba las heridas de alice, izumi aun tirada en el suelo luchando por ponerse de pie, cloe y mizaki que cuidaban a jackle observaron con sorpresa aquel ataque.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Erick: ahh que triste, eh muerto...bueno, dare el título del proximo capitulo...**

**JIKAI DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 13- DREAMTOWN...**

_**Un mundo flotante, un lugar lleno de sueños... un refugio... un lugar lamentable...**_

**Mahoro: BU!**

**Mailee: ahh morí sin saber que pasa (-.-°)**


	13. Chapter 13dreamtown

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 13 de este fic. Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí_

_**.com**_

_Bueno, pues ¿qué les puedo decir? Jojo, la verdad no tengo idea. Estos comentarios los ago antes de subir los fic... mucho antes y se preguntara ¿porque hace los fic antes de publicarlos? Lo que pasa, es que hace mucho tiempo subí un fic sasunaru, bueno, no uno, varios, pero ise uno largo, entonses, cada semana me presionaba para realizarlos y subirlos y sinceramente no puedo (xD)_

_Eso es porque, por ejemplo, no solo escribo este fic solamente, si no, otros títulos más (mi imaginación se desborda con facilidad) porque actualmente, sin contar este fic tengo otros, como un fic de naruto llamado shinobi chronicle que tiene hasta ahora 21 cap(si no es que mientras leen esto tengo más xD) , otro apocalíptico llamado the prince of peace que es una saga en si algo larga... estos dos son los más importantes para mi realmente, puesto que son los primero proyectos de fics que tenía, en especial el apocalíptico muahahahaha y tengo 9 proyectos que estoy escribiendo (_ _lll) y además tengo otros 4 en cola. (/) _

_Por eso es mejor publicar un trabajo que ya tengas terminado ¿no? Jajaja (-.-°) creo que escribir tanto me afectara jajaja._

_Pero lo bueno (para mi) es que esta saga está por concluir, me tomare un descanso despues de eso (no es cierto, me pondré al corriente con otro fic xD)_

_Los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, poffy, que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan. Los demás personajes como izumi, cloe, mizaki, etc le pertenecen a ahiru in wonderland!©_

_() - gestos_

_*** - recuerdos_

"" _- pensamientos_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 13vo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

**Reala me gusta... se preocupa por los demás escondiéndolo... quiere a yuki... se preocupa por mí y a pesar de a veces ser un idiota... puedo ver esa dulzura y amabilidad escondidas, muy, muy en el fondo... pero es caballeroso... y no sé por qué pero el me provoca una mescla de dolor y tranquilidad... me siento feliz...pero es un amor que no puede ser ¿verdad? Porque reala está interesado en yuki y yuki en reala... ni siquiera es un triángulo amoroso... salgo sobrando, solo eso... pero...**

**CHAPTER 13-DREAMTOWN...**

"**pero...yo..." **entreabrió los ojos y los abrió más con gran sorpresa. Frente a ella se encontraba una pesadilla... no... no era cualquier pesadilla.

**_tu...-izumi observo como aquella pesadilla en forma de jaguar le miraba con una mano de wiseman en el osico-el... el gato?...**

**_una pesadilla? Eso es...-nigths miro impresionado aquella sombra.**

**_...-izumi observo como aquella sombra escupía la mano**

**_tu! Como has podido! Maldita!-wiseman se alejó de ellos y se elevó por los aires-"como es que una pesadilla ha pensado por si misma? Además..." tsk!**

**_eh...?-la pesadilla tomo forma de gato y enseguida se acurruco en el pecho de la chica-Que es eso? No es momen...-izumi se quedó callada al sentir algo extraño en su cabeza.**

**_ugh...-wiseman enseguida logro que su mano volviera a crecer-maldito desobediente, enseguida te matare.**

**_deso...bediente?-julius miro extrañado a wiseman**

**_bien, mi mano está completa-voló hacia izumi-ahora es hora de que mueras!**

Izumi se puso de pie apenas y con el neko en manos cayó de espaldas evitando el golpe de wiseman. Poffy enseguida fue a su ayuda pero julius le retuvo al igual que cloe retuvo a nekohiro.

"_**esto está mal..."**_pensó julius.

"_**no podremos ganar con wiseman aqui"**_ pensó esta vez cloe.

"_**solo queda...huir" **_pensó nigths_**"pero... ¡¿cómo?"**_

**_ahh!-izumi cayó de espaldas ante el ataque de wiseman**

**_porque no te mueres!-le tomo del cuello, la pesadilla salto y enseguida se transformó en un enorme gorila, golpeando a wiseman, pero este tomo la mano del gorila antes del golpe y le mando volar-no pueden derrotarme-apretó el cuello de la chica.**

**_ugh...-izumi cerró los ojos al no sentir que podia respirar.**

**_muérete...muérete y dejame llevarme a tu amiga!-gruño-mira yuki namikaze!-miro a la chica, esta miro anonadada al peligris-¡entrégate!**

**_"es... mi culpa?"...-tembló ligeramente.**

**_i...izu...-jackle alzo la mano a la lejanía al ver como esta era asfixiada-"no te mueras tampoco tú!"-grito mentalmente**

Y pareciera que aquel grito habia llegado a la cabeza de alguien. Observaron los presentes como un túnel era abierto y un encapuchado oscuro con mascara dorada apareció golpeando la cara de wiseman y soltando a la vez una esfera blanca que creo una luz cegadora.

Este callo completamente aturdido y aprovechando aquello, el encapuchado alzo la mano, haciendo que todos a exepcion de poffy, Nekohiro y wiseman, fueran absorbidos.

**_ah? Que paso?-wiseman se sento en el suelo-ahh injusto! (_) quien lo iso?-pataleo.**

**_estaba encapuchado-hablo nekohiro mientras frotaba sus ojos.**

**_pff eso ya sabemos-hablo poffy-rayos, se nos han escapado...-gruño-**

**_y no hubiesen podido ganarles, al menos ustedes dos no-les miro wiseman.**

**_ah?-ambos le miraron, nekohiro no tan sorprendido.**

**_mis pequeños son más fuertes... me temo...**

**_mi amo...-nekohiro le miro-porque quiere a la chica de pelo negro~nya?**

**_eso es porque...-le miro y sonrio poniéndose de pie-... el sabio me rebelo algo importante... y esa chica es algo importante, con algo dentro de ella.**

**_ohh? Hace cuanto wiseman-sama? El sabio está muerto ¿no?**

**_pfff quien sabe... como sea, primero búsquenme a esa basura llamada jackle, el inútil de nigths y mi hijo prodigo, reala, por supuesto, tambien a sus joker.**

**_hai!**

Tanto poffy como nekohiro desaparecieron de su vista.

**_esa chica...-wiseman miro hacia los cadáveres-...eh?**

Ai y yuki abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Notaron que estaban en una camper hecha de hojas y piel, cosida con algún material duro y natural y desprendía un olor a hierba medicinal. Notaron que bajo ellas, como sabanas, era un estilo de estambre tejido. Ambas se sentaron y se miraron la una a la otra, despues, se abrazaron.

**_yokata! Estas bien-sonrio ai separándose de su amiga.**

**_d-donde están los de-**

**_los demás están bien-hablo una voz femenina tras ellas.**

Se giraron y observaron a quien les hablaba, aquel encapuchado. Se quedaron de piedra al mirarle, no sabían si correr o agradecer.

**_g-gracias...-hablo yuki optando por agradecer.**

**_porque agradeces?-pregunto**

**_e-e...n-no se (./.°)**

**_d-disculpe...d-donde están nigths y los...demás?-pregunto ai insegura**

**_están en otras campers, the memorie forest es un buen lugar para esconderse...**

**_eh?-ambas le miraron sin entender.**

**_ están en dreamtown.-contesto aquella persona encapuchada.**

**_dream...town...-tanto ai como yuki abrieron sus ojos como platos.**

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie y salieron de la camper corriendo, al salir pudieron ver un gran bosque, arboles gigantes, globos coloridos alrededor y demás objetos que eran realmente extraños

**_están en memorie forest, asi que tengan cuidado-salió aquella encapuchada.**

**_oh... mira yuki!-ai señalo hacia su derecha.**

Yuki se giró y observo como había alrededor de 6 campers. Despues observo a ai, esta tenía una venda en el brazo izquierdo y parches en la nariz y ceja derecha y se miró a ella, un parche grande en la mejilla derecha y la pierna y brazos vendados. Ambas tenían blusa y pantalones color almendrado.

Con un "_**síganme"**_ de su rescatista entraron a una camper, observando como reala y jackle eran curados por unas extrañas formas pequeñas similares a hadas o bebes.

**_reala!-yuki se arrodillo y observo a ambos chicos, estos dormían tranquilamente mientras sus cuerpos parecían sumamente heridos-que son...esos?-pregunto yuki-"se ven lindos"**

**_**_**nightopians**_**, son seres que nos dan energía a los arlequines y a los híbridos...-contesto con firmeza la encapuchada.**

**_ohaa son tan lindos-sonrio ai mientras trataba de tomar uno, este se dejó pero en cuanto le soltó comenzó a llorar y se marchó-e-eh?**

**_oh...-yuki miro preocupada a jackle y reala-"porque rompiste el contrato si...se supone que soy tu joker...no lo entiendo..."-pensó decaída.**

**_estarán bien?-pregunto ai.**

**_si...a pesar de recibir una sobredosis de ideya, los nightopians les curara con facilidad...quisas tengan que dejar su cuerpo por un momento.**

**_stella!**

Escucharon aquel grito tras ellas. Se giraron y miraron a una persona volar hacia ellos... no era en si humano puesto que de este nacían dos cuernos puntiagudos similares a un gorro, su cabeza flotaba de una manera algo cómica, usaba ropas azules, negras y verdosas, de unos expresivos y alegres ojos verdes, de piel morada y de baja estatura.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar asustarse ante aquello, despues de todo, era algo que nunca les habia tocado ver.

**_tranquilas...-escucharon la voz de cloe salir de una camper. Rápidamente corrieron y se refugiaron tras el chico-ohh que lindas (=w=)**

**_cl-cloe... e-estas bien verdad?-pregunto yuki**

**_jajaja yo deberia preguntarles eso a ustedes-sonrio-no se preocupes, ellos no hacen nada, despues de todo son familia.**

**_eh?-tanto yuki como ai miraron a la encapuchada y al recién llegado.**

La encapuchada se quitó aquellas prendas y mascara, dejando ver a un ser grisáceo y de ojos amarillos, los cuernos de esta, a diferencia del chico, eran largos, tenía la apariencia más femenina, similar a una mujer y con ropas elegantes.

**_mi nombre es stella-sonrio aquel arlequín gris.-él es snack...**

**_hiaoo!-sonrio el chico.**

**_son... ¿los arlequines?-pregunto ai-ohhh...-salió de su escondite algo apenada-e-eto...**

**_mucho gu...ahh! espera ese no es el problema!-grito el más chico-stella! La pesadilla de La chica de rojo se está comiendo a los nightopians! (_) **

**_q-que?(O_O)-stella voló rápidamente hacia la última de las camper**

Yuki, ai y cloe fueron tras stella y al llegar y entrar a la camper observaron a la peliroja profundamente dormida mientras a su lado aquella pesadilla en forma de gato mordía la cabeza de un nightopian que lloraba.

**_ah? que estas ha...-yuki se quedó callada al ver como aquella pesadilla se comía al nightopian.**

**_q-q-q-q-q-que demonios haces!-grito ai asustada.**

**_ah?...-stella reviso a la chica-...parece que ella y la pesadilla...**

**_cierto...-yuki miro al neko-es la pesadilla del otro dia...-recordó cuando ella y reala realizaron el pacto, recordando aquel gato.**

**_baya, no me sorprende-contesto cloe-despues de todo este peque-tomo a la pesadilla-han dual- (=w=)**

La pesadilla le miro y le araño la cara, haciendo que le soltara y callera en el pecho de la chica.

**_uhh los gatos no me quieren (T.T)**

**_puajajajajaja-snack se rio de cloe-las pesadillas no nos quieren acuérdate bobo.**

**_uf...-stella tomo a la pesadilla-solo eso... si comes más te matare...-hablo lanzándole una mirada filosa al neko. **

Lo coloco encima de izumi y para sorpresa de todos, aquella pesadilla asintió con la cabeza. Pronto la pesadilla se desvaneció dejando solo a izumi dormida.

**_porque paso eso?...que fue eso?-preguntó yuki.**

**_...-stella les miro-cuando todos estén mejor vayan con owl, cloe-miro al chico y camino hacia la salida de la camper.**

** _haii~~iii**

**_ah! Me ha ignorado (;.;)**

**_no es eso-sonrio cloe-stella es algo tímida... es todo (^w^)... ahora que recuerdo... yo Salí para hacer algo?**

**_...no será para ver a tu hermano?-pregunto ai**

**_ah... (owo°)...ONI-CHAN! (;o;)-cloe corrió hacia la camper donde jackle se encontraba.**

**_oh...-yuki miro como se iba cloe-como se esperaba de el (=.=u)**

**_ah?-ai se arrodillo y miro a la chica-menos mal, no esta tan mal...-le acaricio la frente-oh...?-miro su muñeca-yu-chan...¿izumi-chan tenía una pulsera?**

**_oh?...ahora que lo pienso...-se miró-nos cambiaron de ropa, quisas... ¿estaba incluida?**

**_...(¬¬) debes de admitir que eso no sonó nada lógico... (_ _)**

**_ahhh ahahaha lo sé (o.o°)... bueno, vayamos a buscar a los demás...**

**_Reala me gusta, se preocupa por los demás escondiéndolo... quiere a yuki, se preocupa por mí y a pesar de a veces ser un idiota... puedo ver esa dulzura y amabilidad escondidas, muy, muy en el fondo... pero es caballeroso... y no sé por qué pero el me provoca una mescla de dolor y tranquilidad... me siento feliz...pero es un amor que no puede ser ¿verdad? Porque reala está interesado en yuki y yuki en reala... ni siquiera es un triángulo amoroso... salgo sobrando, solo eso...pero... pero yo... puedo hacer que las dos personas que amo sean felices... ¿no?_ **

Podia sentir su cuerpo tan ligero, como si en una corriente de agua viajara. Podia sentir una brisa fresca en su rostro y aquello le hacía dormitar más... sin darse cuenta, en aquel sueño pintado de blanco donde viajaba por aquel rio llamado tranquilidad, sus lágrimas cayeron.

_**La persona que amo... estará con la amiga que amo... eso...**_

_¿y donde quedas tú? _

Aquella era una voz intrusa, una voz que conocía pero no sabía de quien era.

_debes de pensar más en tu felicidad...¿sabías?_

abrió los ojos en aquel rio y observo frente a ella una silueta oscura que no tenía forma en sí.

_Pero... estas tomando un buen camino...porque tu felicidad es otra..._

_**Entonses... **_sin darse cuenta alzo su mano, deseando saber quién era aquella silueta.

_Deja de mentirte a ti misma... deja de mentir..._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y percibió un olor agradable. Entrecerró los ojos puesto que aún estaba cansada y sin darse cuenta, susurro un nombre que anne, que le cuidaba en ese momento, escucho.

**_oh...-abrió grande los ojos y le miro-baya... no me sorprende realmente-sonrio para sí misma-izumi-san ¿estas mejor? Tienes hambre?**

**_e...eh?...-abrió los ojos despejándose de aquel sueño-d-donde...**

**_ahh ¿es la primera vez que estas aqui?-izumi se encorvo y miro a anne**

**_una camper?-se tocó la cabeza al sentir un dolor de cabeza ligero**

**_aun estas cansada?-anne le toco la frente-mejor recuéstate, tienen un poco de fiebre, a la gente que no tiene As le afecta este mundo un poco, le entra mucho sueño.**

**_oh...-izumi se recostó y miro el techo-pero...eh dormido mucho...-susurro entrecerrando los ojos-si duermo más...**

**_está bien-sonrio anne mientras observaba como izumi dormía-buen trabajo!**

Yuki y ai salieron y caminaron un par de metros lejos de aquel refugio. Despues, miraron un enorme carrusel, globos flotantes de todos los colores posibles y nigthopians que jugueteaban entre las plantas.

Ambas se sentaron y decidieron descansar, a pesar de dormir su cuerpo estaba cansado.

**_felicidades yuki-chan-hablo ai mientras observaba el cielo**

**_oh...-la chica le miro y sonrio un poco-si...creo...pero...hoy murieron 3 personas...**

**_oh...-ai miro a yuki, esta solo miraba hacia en frente-si...**

**_al parecer no eran malos... izumi se puso muy mal...-miro a ai-me pregunto cuando nos dirá que le ha pasado**

**_sobre eso...-ai miro hacia en frente-no podemos forzarle...pero...¿que abra pasado exactamente con erick?**

**_no lo sé muy bien...**

**_que están haciendo aqui?-yuki escucho la voz de reala tras ella y se giró.**

**_rea...la...?**

La chica observo como un arlequín rojizo con negro y otro morado estaban flotando, mirándoles y sonriendo. Mientras el morado tenía una apariencia androgena y delicada, el rojizo con negro se mostraba con musculatura, rudo y serio.

**_ah?-ambas miraron a los arlequines con sorpresa**

**_que? No nos conocen?-sonrio el arlequín morado.**

**_ahh?-ai se acercó curiosa-nigths? Eres tú? Wuauu!**

**_eh?-yuki parpadeo y miro al arlequín rojizo-r-r...reala?**

**_asi es-este bufo molesto ladeando la mirada y cruzándose de manos- han estado casi 2 horas aqui, les estamos esperando-**

**_eh? d-de que hablas?-tanto ai como yuki les miraron, aun no lo podían creer.**

**_OWL nos pidió reunirles, como nuestros cuerpos no están del todo bien han expulsado nuestra esencia, nuestro lado arlequín...-sonrio nigths-supongo que eso les aclara la duda del porque tenemos estos cuerpos ¿verdad?-sonrio.**

**_"este chico es genial"-pensó yuki**

**_uh? Asi que asi sería si fuera un arlequín?-pregunto nights mientras se miraba los guantes-baya, me siento ligerito(owo)**

**_ba, me siento raro asi-le miro reala-muy delgado...**

**_por cierto...-yuki les miro-¿quién es owl?**

**_cuando le veas te lo dirá-hablo reala-como sea, vamos.**

Las chicas asintieron y sin más se dejaron guiar por los chicos. mientras tanto izumi tenía un extraño sueño. Podia ver muchos colores alrededor... como la primera vez... aquello le asustaba. Abrió los ojos algo agitada y se sento de golpe, tocandose la cabeza por el mareo del vértigo.

**_ugh...¿qué ha pasado?-miro hacia todos lados-uh? Anne?...-parpadeo un par de veces, despues miro una capa naranja con una gorra tirada-que es...esto?-toco la capa.**

**_ah izumi despertaste!-escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.**

Rápidamente observo como aquella capa y gorra se alzaban al aire, dejando ver que de la nada unos guantes y zapatos naranjas con decoraciones amarillas y azules aparecieran frente a sus ojos. Despues observo como unos ojos color acua y una sonrisa enorme aparecían en ellos.

**_"algo invisible?"-pensó la chica asustándose al acto.**

**_ahh despertaste!-contesto aquel arlequín invisible con ropas naranja.**

**_q-q-q-q-que eres tú?-estubo tentada a retroceder algo asustada**

**_soy yo~~o-lloriqueo el arlequín.**

**_eh?...-la chica le miro con sorpresa-"jackle?"-pensó mientras recordaba cuando wiseman le mordía, hiriéndolo gravemente-j...jackle?**

**_asi es!-sonrio-estas bien, me alegra tanto!**

**_j...-izumi se cubrió la cara y cerró los ojos.**

**_uh? Q-que?(O_O)**

Anne corrió hacia la choza al recordar que habia dejado a izumi al lado del arlequín de jackle, sabía que izumi se asustaría... incluso a ella le asustaría ese hecho... jackle en si era un arlequín invisible y enorme.

**_izumi no te...-se calló y se escondió al ver como esta abrazaba con fuerza a jackle.**

**_estas...-El arlequín se sorprendió y sonrojo ante aquello-estas bien...-jackle entrecerró los ojos-estas vivo...-susurro la chica evitando llorar-gomen... gomen...-izumi apretó los dientes, no debía llorar.**

**_si...-jackle se separó y le sonrio-estoy bien... –la chica le toco la gorra.**

**_lo siento... –la chica le miro con tristeza-...yo...-bajo la cabeza-si hubiera...erick y la niña...y... mahoro... ellos...**

**_tranquila!-sonrio el-todo está ya bien...**

**_uh...-izumi continuó cabizbaja- claro que no está bien...**

**_...tranquila!**

**_"si fuera más fuerte..."**

**_oh vamos! Enójate! Regáñame por ser tan baka (XD)**

**_uhm?-la chica alzo la vista y le miro-en realidad no tengo motivo por el cual...regañarte...**

**_claro que sí!-jackle sonrio-soy un idiota!-mantuvo aquella sonrisa-no pude cuidar a mi amigo! y no pude entenderle!.**

**_no sonrías...diciendo eso...-susurro entristecida.**

**_oh...entonses...**

Cuando yuki, ai, reala y nigths habían llegado, julius, alice, anne, ricky, cloe, mizaki, izumi, jackle, snack, stella y un búho que nunca habían visto estaban presentes. Pudieron ver solamente a snack, stella y jackle en forma arlequín mientras los otros estaban bien.

**_eh?-yuki se acercó a la yagami y le miró fijamente-izu-chan estas bien! (^w^)**

**_oh... si... tu tambien (n/n)-sonrio abrazándole.**

**_are?-le miro más de cercas-...! (O_O)**

**_que?(o.o)**

**_tu...**

**_madame, mesie, muchas gracias por venir-le interrumpio aquel búho que volaba tratando de no dejar de aletear-mi nombre es owl-sonrio-soy el sabio de dreamtown.**

**_por favor no rebelen su ubicación-hablo stella-el sabio owl se cree muerto.**

**_muerto? Porque?-pregunto nigths**

**_yo habia escuchado un rumor de eso-hablo anne-que habia muerto, es lo que ricky dice.**

**_si, eso fue porque...-contesto owl-no me quedo más opción que esconderme...**

**_pero porque?-reala observo a la mayoria de los presentes-tengo la sensación de que nigths, jackle y yo somos los únicos que no sabemos nada... tenemos muchas dudas owl.**

**_lo sé, lo sé-contesto-pero ustedes son jóvenes... no puedo contarles todo.**

**_OWL!-nigths le miro molesto-contesta viejo pájaro! porque wiseman se ha vuelto alguien tan... tan..**

**_frio? Cruel?-respondió el búho.**

**_si... incluso...-no pudo evitar que la imagen de aquellos que asesino wiseman se le vinieran a la cabeza-incluso ha matado... a seres similares a nosotros...el rey de este hermoso lugar... ¿qué le ha pasado?**

**_nosotros tampoco sabemos del porque se ha trasformado asi-respondió julius.**

**_eso es porque... wiseman fue contaminado...-respondió owl**

**_¿contaminado?-preguntaron todos a la vez.**

Izumi prefirió mantenerse al margen. Miro por unos momentos a aquel búho y sintio como este le miraba fijamente, con una extraña calidez. Esta se sorprendió y como si le leyera la mente a aquel ser se alejó un poco, mientras los demás escuchaban.

**_por el deseo y la avaricia... un rey debe ser puro y no desear nada más que el bienestar de dreamtown y sus dimensiones, pero wiseman se ha enterado de algo que le volvió alguien avaricioso y cruel...**

**_¿pero porque?-preguntó reala.**

**_eso es porque... le eh revelado algo... y tambien me eh equivocado en decirle algo...**

**_que fue exactamente lo que le has dicho?-pregunto cloe.**

**_eso fue su destitución...es decir, que alguien le remplazaría dentro de 3 o 4 años más...**

La cara de todos los presentes fue de completa sorpresa, izumi, que a pesar de encontrarse a considerada distancia, escucho atentamente. _**"asi que por eso ¿eh?"**_ cerro los ojos _**"un rey que se volvió envidioso y se contamino por el deseo de poder y codicia..."**_

**_y mi error fue decirle que la única manera de que no lo sustituyeran fuera el capturar un sueño...-respondió Owl.**

**_un... un sueño...?-los presentes posaron su vista instantáneamente en yuki-**

**_significa que es por eso que wiseman quiere a yuki...ella-reala le miro sorprendido-ella... es un sueño?**

**_...eh?-todos le miraron con asombro, owl guardo silencio sin decir nada,**

**_p-pero...porque quiere matarnos a todos los híbridos?-pregunto anne-eso pregunta ricky**

**_eso es porque-contesto esta ves stella-owl-sama contesto que aquel que le sustituiría sería un hibrido...por eso comenzó... desde ese dia hemos estado cuidando a owl-sama, tuvo que fingir su muerte...**

**_entiendo...-respondió cloe-...y que aran?-pregunto mirando a los chicos.**

**_eh?-reala y jackle le miraron.**

**_se la devoraran?...**

**_no digas idioteses-respondio reala cabreado-ni loco lo are..."prefiero morirme"-pensó aquello ultimo**

**_eh?...-yuki se miró las manos-"...aquel ataque fue por mi culpa... si yo tan solo..."**

"_**un sueño... nace con un amo destinado a ser devorado...hacen que evolucionen... pero según se... solo los grado quina pueden devorarle"**_izumi cerró los ojos _**"no puede ser... conociendo a esa yuki…"**_ abrió los ojos y afilo la mirada hacia la namikaze, esta seguía observando sus manos _**"seguro se sacrificara...una humana demasiado egoísta..."**_

Se sorprendió a sí misma y se tocó la frente rápidamente, como dándose un golpe. "_**que fue eso? Porque estoy pensando eso?..." **_se tocó el pecho_** "sentí como si alguien...hablara pro mi... Deberia preocuparme... yuki tiene riesgo de morir. Si tan solo fuera un joker o algo fuerte..." **_sin saber el porqué, se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos, despues su mirada se dirigió a jackle y comenzó a sentirse molesta.

_**claro que sí!-jackle sonrio-soy un idiota!-mantuvo aquella sonrisa-no pude cuidar a mi amigo! y no pude entenderle!.**_

_**_no sonrías...diciendo eso...-susurro.**_

_**_oh...entonses...**_

_Aquello fue una sensación extraña. Su cara se habia puesto roja y su cuerpo se habia entumecido al sentir algo cálido, húmedo y suave en sus labios. Sus ojos solo pudieron ver el color acua de los ojos de jackle…pero aquello le asustaba. Jackle prácticamente era algo invisible y podia sentir como aquellos guantes le acariciaban el cabello. _

_Jackle se separó y le miro, mientras izumi aún no salia de aquel shock._

_**_ahora si me puedes regañar?-le miro sonriente.**_

_**_...p-p-p...porque has hecho eso?-le miro molesta**_

_**_uh? No te gusto?**_

_**_ugrrr-izumi alzo el puño-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!**_

_Y recibió un fuerte golpe de la chica. Esta se puso de pie temblorosa y jackle le miro salir. No la entendía. Pero aquello habia sido un rechazo directo._

Suspiro al recordarlo y no pudo evitar cubrir su boca, cerró los ojos sin evitar que el rojo de su rostro se mostrara _**"como debí actuar?...despues de todo ese fue mi primer beso" **_ miro a jackle nuevamente _**"uhmm yo que quería que..." **_ miro a reala.

**_bueno, creo que es todo por ahora-sonrio aquel búho-porque no dan una vuelta a esta puerta, memorie forest, nuestras visitas parecen curiosas por ver el lugar.**

**_oh... está bien-sonrio jackle-despues de todo tenemos mucho que no estamos aqui! Quiero ir al carrusel y encender tulipanes (owo)**

**_ahh yo tambien-sonrio nigths**

**_se emocionan porque están como arlequines (¬3¬)-hablo cloe-pero ahora que miro a reala y nigths...tienen más trasero y firme.**

**_ah!-ambos se sonrojaron y miraron molesto a cloe-urusai!**

**_...-yuki y ai parpadearon-tienes razón... (O_O)**

**_ustedes tambien? (-_-)-nigths suspiro-bueno, ai-chan ven. Vamos!**

**_uhm?**

**_ai-chan-nigths dio una reverencia-quieres dualizarte conmigo?**

**_dualizar?-pregunto ella extrañada.**

**_asi es, la dualización es la union de los dos en uno, como nigths está en forma arlequín pueden dializar-contesto owl.**

**_oh... q-que tengo que hacer?-pregunto la chica.**

**_solo esto-nigths extendió su palma-toma mi palma.**

**_oh... h-hai...-la chica, algo insegura, lo intento.**

Pronto pudieron ver que ai habia desaparecido, mirando como nigths comenzaba a volar "**vamos"** fue lo que dijo emocionado.

**_oh entonses vamos!-jackle le alzo la palma a yuki-reala llévate a izumi!**

**_eh? e-e-espera jackle!-yuki extendió la mano por reflejo y pronto se encontraba dualizada con jackle-e-esto es raro.**

**_jaja vamos!-jackle comenzó a volar.**

**_oe jackle!-reala grito molesto-bueno, como sea, pasearan por este lugar, vamos izumi-se acercó a la chica extendiendo su mano**

**_e-eh? (./.) a dónde?...**

**_al carrusel gigante...¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraída... más de lo normal.**

**_u-urusai-miro a reala apenada-si... bien...**

**_oh-miro a owl, stella y snack-estarán bien?**

**_por supuesto-contesto snack-yo quiero ir ¿puedo? (owo)**

**_no!-sentencio reala**

**_d-demo...(;.;)**

**_si puedes-sonrio izumi mirándole-y tu-le dio un ligero zape a reala-deja de ser tan amargo, que tiene que baya el pequeño.**

**_snack no vayas a portarte mal o te golpeare... de nuevo-sentencio stella.**

**_bien, bien, lo are (¬3¬)-comenzó a volar-cuida de owl!**

**_no me lo tienes que repetir...-gruño stella**

**_y ustedes?-o pregunto a julius y compañia.**

**_nosotros estaremos bien-sonrio cloe-tambien le dare un recorrido a my darling por los alrededores.**

**_nosotros le acompañaremos-hablo julius.**

**_hai! Cuídense mucho-sonrio anne.**

**_bien...**

Pronto realizaron la dualización... aquello era impresionante, reala y ella eran uno mismo "¿pasara lo mismo con ai y yuki?" pensó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

**_tranquila, yo te ayudo.**

Hablo reala mientras comenzaba a volar. Aquello le dio un gran vértigo y al momento, mientras volaba en aquel bosque pudo sentir una briza cálida y un aroma dulce que le agrado. Pronto, perdio aquel miedo y observo todo bajo ellos.

Aquello era como un enorme bosque, era realmente hermoso, podia ver a pequeños nigthopians alrededor de estos. Observo curiosa como pasaban por un enorme reloj gigante que estaba en el suelo, con una palanca.

**_baya... este lugar es realmente lindo...-hablo izumi mientras seguía observando todo bajo ella.**

**_oye... te has peleado con jackle?**

**_eh? (0/0)**

**_pareciera que si...-hablo reala mientras seguía volando-jackle se dedica dia y noche a ti y ahora, me pareció extraño que se lleve a yuki... por eso...**

**_oh?..."dia y noche?"-pensó avergonzada-uhm... n-no sé de qué hablas... si me eh molestado con el realmente...iso algo que no deberia hacer...**

**_que fue?**

**_no te lo diré!-iso que el cuerpo de reala frenara.**

**_jackle ante todo es un chico muy sincero...y tú no puedes ocultar que te ha besado...**

**_ah?-se removió, haciendo que reala lo hiciera.-e-espera...n-no es lo que...**

**_ja...- sonrio-jackle es realmente un idiota ¿no? Hacer cosas sin permiso...-bajo la cabeza-pero envidio esa sinceridad...**

**_reala...**

**_quieres que sea de noche?-pregunto reala**

**_eh?-le miro-"salió del tema" (=_=)**

**_es sencillo, solo hay que girar ese reloj-señalo el reloj que antes ella observaba**

**_oh... ¿de verdad?**

Poco a poco descendió y bajo asta aquella palanca, giro y repentinamente la noche se iso presente. Izumi observo como las luces comenzaban a encenderse y aquellos tulipanes gigantes brillaban

**_es hermoso...-hablo la chica anonadada.**

**_lo sé-reala se cruzó de manos-me gusta aqui... **

**_de alguna manera este lugar me parece familiar...-hablo la chica.**

**_es el bosque de las memorias... es normal que se te aga familiar.**

**_oh... ¿quieres decir que hay recuerdos de todos aqui?**

**_solo de los que están en este mundo-respondió.**

**_oh...**

**_se encuentran refugiados en los arboles-hablo el arlequín.-bien, sigamos! Si no nos dejaran atrás.**

**_h-hai!-sonrio la yagami.**

Cuando se alzaron al aire, izumi observo como frente a ellos aparecían una extrañas esferas azules, observo como reala tomaba unas y pareciera que las absorbiera. Curiosamente sintio que tenía más energía, veía que tambien pasaba por unos aros amarillos iluminados, notando que le daban más velocidad. Pronto, entre maromas y giros llegaron hacia donde los chicos estaban, sentados en aquel enorme carrusel, observando la noche.

Rompieron la dualización y fueron hacia ellos curiosa la chica.

**_que pasa?**

**_oh es que hay unos globos que brillan-sonrio yuki.**

**_oh van bajando!-señalo ai hacia arriba.**

Pronto izumi y reala observaron como del arbol surgían globos azulados, verdes y amarillos que brillaban como si de luces se trataran. Pronto estos bajaron hasta el suelo, topando y llendo nuevamente hacia arriba. Sin duda era un hermoso ambiente combinado con la noche.

**_que lindo-contesto la peliroja sonriendo-este lugar...**

**_es realmente hermoso ¿verdad? Parece un sueño-sonrio yuki**

**_entonses, vamos más al fondo! Hay unos campos que producen flores de chocolate!-sonrio nigths-anda ai-chan vamos, vamos**

**_e-eh? e-espera!-ai camino forzada por nigths. Este le cargo y bajaron de aquel lugar**

**_vamos yuki, snack-hablo reala cargando a yuki y bajando.**

**_eh?-izumi, sin darse cuenta observo a jackle y este a ella.**

Y repentinamente estaban solos, en silencio, en aquel carrusel que giraba tras ellos. La vista de izumi se dirigió hacia otro lado. La mirada acua de jackle era demasiado profunda para ella.

**_oye izumi-chan...-jackle rompió aquel silencio.**

**_mm?**

**_...lo siento...-contesto rápidamente.**

**_...?-le miro-...d-de que...hablas? n-no sé de qué hablas jajaja-ladeo nuevamente la mirada.**

**_estas enojada ¿no?**

**_uh...ya que...-se tocó la cabeza-realmente eres baka...**

**_entonses ¿me perdonas?**

**_...si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! –le miro-(ò/ó) si lo haces... te morderé!**

**_oh (O.O) pero quiero seguir haciéndolo...**

**_uhm?(0/0) -la chica le miro nerviosa-n-no...**

**_...pff bien (¬3¬) besare a mi joker solamente...**

**_bien (-/-)**

**_y a ti de vez en cuando. (nwn)**

**_oe!-la chica le miro molesta-si lo haces te muerdo y golpeo!-apretó los puños.**

**_jojojo no creo que puedas hacerlo**

**_agh... me quieres probar, baka (=_=)**

**_bueno, ya que estamos bien! (n0n) Entonses vamos al campo de chocolate!-tomo la mano de la chica-ikoo!**

**_a-ahh vale, vale ya boy!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Izumi: jackle! Omae! Korosu! Como te atreves a robarme un be-**

**Jackle: es que asi podia tranquilizarte mi almendra virginal (=w=)**

**Izumi: (_ _*) *apretando puños* veo que quieres morir**

**Yuki: soy un sueño (T.T)...¿soy un sueño?**

**Reala: pff, como sea ¿quién dará el anuncio?**

**Nigths: uhm...(-.-) morire~e ai-chan no me ha dado una respuesta!**

**Ai: u-urusai (./.)**

**Stella: bueno, la dare yo por ser la única en aparecer... (¬¬)**

**Stella: JIKAI DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 14- THE KING**

**Ricky: "pelea con un rey donde abra un pacto, dos cumpleaños y tres funerales"**

**Yuki: eso no es cierto (-.-°)**

**Anne: wiii! Esto será divertido!**

**Cloe: wuaa a solo a dos capítulos de terminar! Eh? Tan pronto (o.o?) noo ( ;A;) falta la escena de sexo de mizaki y y… *golpe*ogh...**

**Mizaki/izumi: DAMARE ¡! (Ò_Ó)**

**Jackle: izumi-chan a que beso rico? (¬w¬)**

**Izumi:... erick (¬¬)**

**Jackle: buaaa! Erick! () me debías dinero desgraciado!**

**Nigths: pfff nos vemos (n_nu)**


	14. Chapter 14the king

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Aqui con el CAP 14 de este fic. Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí de otro personaje de fondo (XD) y las portadas SI son hechas por mí_

_**.com**_

_Mi primo Fabián es un primo sensacional, es alto y se ha dejado la barba y el bigote. Le dije el domingo 12 de Septiembre "se te ve genial" y contesto "me la dejare" mientras la tocaba y sonreía. Tiene 28 o 29 años, nunca se lo eh preguntado bien... se burlaba de mis programas paranormales y siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro..._

_Es una persona que a pesar de ser tacaño, es carismático, le gusta hacer sonreír a la gente y se preocupaba por su madre y por su familia. Una vez le dije "tacaño" y me compro un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, yo estaba feliz! Aunque Fabián nunca me ha hecho enojar realmente, es al único primo hombre con el que me llevo bien..._

_Pero hoy, 16 de Septiembre, Fabián murió..._

_Nunca creí que podría ver el rostro de un muerte y mucho menos tocarle... creí que me desmayaría pero no fue asi, cuando le mire, llore, pero despues las lágrimas cesaron, eso es porque en su rostro mostraba una paz y tranquilidad hermosas... él se habia marchado bien, feliz... como lo fue en su vida... una muerte buena para una buena persona._

_Porque murió extraño, se puede decir que hasta una muerte natural, murió dormido, sin sentir dolor alguno... pero cuando recuerdo el rostro de mi familia, de mi padre llorando sin parar, de mis primos, tíos, hermana el pensamiento de "no quiero morir" viene a mi cabeza... quiero vivir... si muero, dejare mucho dolor..._

_Por eso, me sobrepondré de esto y saldré adelante, sonreiré, caminare y viviré aquello que mi amado primo vivió, seré feliz y viviré tambien por el..._

_Ok me dejo de tanto dramatismo (xD)_

_Oh soka, se me habia pasado decirles! En este capítulo es un especial de 17 pag. Ok?_

_Los nombres de reala, nigths, jackle, poffy, que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a yuji naka© el diseño de personajes si es mio y ai-chan le pertenece a okami-chan y yuki-chan a neko-chan. Los demás personajes como izumi, cloe, mizaki, etc le pertenecen a ahiru in wonderland!©_

_()__- gestos_

_***__- recuerdos_

"" _- pensamientos_

_Sin más, espero disfruten de este 14vo y penúltimo capitulo! _

_IKIMASHOOO!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_**Estamos vivos, es lo que cuenta ¿no?... estamos vivos porque vidas ajenas a nosotros se an sacrificado... por su propio bien, por nuestro propio bien... siempre, cuando una vida se sacrifica, otra se salva... asi es este mundo... un mundo justo...un mundo que para muchos es cruel... un mundo que para otros es maravilloso... y para mí, un mundo sin contraste...**_

**CHAPTER 14-THE KING**

Habían terminado de visitar aquel lugar. Dreamtown sin duda era un lugar realmente hermoso. Aunque, es explicaron que ese lugar solo era un pedazo de dreamtown, que en sí, dreamtown estaba dividido por 6 puertas... Regresaron al campamento y llegaron rápidamente.

**_wuaa tadaima!-sonrio snack mientras entraba a una gran casa de campaña.**

**_bienvenidos-sonrio owl al ver llegar a todos.**

**_hmp tan ruidoso como siempre-bufo stella-bien, como les ha ido?**

**_bien-contestaron tanto nigths, jackle y reala entrando.**

**_y las humanas?**

**_fueron a ver a los demás...-contesto reala**

**_viejo, sobre nuestros cuerpos...-pregunto nigths**

**_cuando estén sanos sus cuerpos se transformaran en aquella apariencia humana.**

**_ parece ser que hemos mejorado.-sonrio jackle.**

**_asi es, dentro de poco podrán regresar a sus cuerpos y marcharse-sonrio owl.**

**_aqui corren peligro-respondió stella**

**_cierto... ¿y ustedes estarán bien?- pegunto nigths**

**_por supuesto-sonrio snack.**

**_bueno, les creeré-sonrio nigths-es hora de dormir, estoy exhausto, hacía tiempo que no veía dreamtown.**

**_jeje, si deberías descansar-hablo owl.**

Pronto salieron de la casa a exepcion de reala, este miraba a owl seriamente.

**_que pasa reala?**

**_quisiera preguntarle algo viejo?**

**_que es?**

**_sobre yuki... ¿es realmente un sueño?**

**_...si te respondo ¿qué aras?**

**_que, que are?**

**_asi es... que aras? Necesito que te tomes las cosas con más serenidad reala.**

**_lo sé...-ladeo la mirada y se cruzó de manos-esto es molesto... si a yuki le pasara algo...no sé qué aria... a pesar de que es un joker... ella es muy importante.**

**_y tambien tus amigos?**

**_...? que tiene que ver mis amigos?**

**_lo son?**

**_...por supuesto-ladeo la mirada-todos...**

**_bien, te lo contare... todo lo que se... stella ya conoce todo esto puesto que será la próxima sabia.**

**_o sabio.**

**_si cierto-carcajeo-será el proximo sabio de dreamtown, cuando muera yo, heredara este poder.**

**_incluso será molesto como tú?-owl estubo a punto de picotearle-vale, vale, entiendo...entonses, por favor... cuénteme todo, incluido sobre el maestro.**

**_reala... aun llamas asi a wiseman?...**

Este solo bajo levemente la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente los nightopians comenzaron a alejarse del campamento repentinamente, eso stella lo noto y rápidamente se alzó al vuelo, observo por largo momento hacia el oeste y despues, alcanzo a distinguir una figura enorme.

Bajo rápidamente y al ver a reala y compañia a exepcion de la yagami que conversaba con snack, se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

**_tenemos que escondernos!-sentencio stella-aqui vienen puffy!**

**_!-todos le miraron con sorpresa, snack se ****acercó mientras izumi se quedaba atrás, mirando como stella movía a los nightopians.**

**_****llévatelo, snack, stella, nosotros los distraeremos-contesto nigths.**

**_ahh esperen!-pero owl no termino, rápidamente stella y snack se lo llevaron, desapareciendo-"no le dije que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad hasta 30 minutos despues...y no..."**

**_bien! Ágamos el pacto-hablaron tanto reala como nigths**

**_hai!**

Las chicas realizaron aquel pacto sin notar cambio alguno y despues miraron a sus ases por un largo rato...

**_nada...sucede?-contesto alice**

**_ahh! Que está pasando?-grito nigths**

**_puede ser porque...-julius que ya estaba pactado con alice les miro-tienen ese cuerpo de arlequín?**

**_que ****sucede!-se acercó izumi con sorpresa al ver que el pacto no estaba hecho.**

**_no podemos unirnos!-grito reala**

**_ahh! Los ****encontré!-grito puffy.**

Todos alzaron la vista notando como estaba el golem de puffy, aquel golem de mujer coneja gorda.

**_bien~n empecemos!-grito el golem**

**_que... esa coneja gorda...-yuki le miro**

**_NO SOY GORDA!-grito puffy.**

**_esa es su verdadera forma (-.-°)-contesto jackle**

**_que?-izumi, alice, anne, yuki y ai miraron a puffy.**

**_ah lo lamento-hablo la peliroja**

**_URUSAI! Soy hermosa sea como sea!-les apunto-phantom of opera! **

Repentinamente los oídos de aquellos ases comenzaron a zumbar, tanto jokers como as se cubrieron los oídos a exepcion de izumi, que podia escuchar un bello canto de ópera.

**_"que pasa?"-pregunto la chica extrañada-un canto?...**

**_aghhh!-yuki callo de rodillas-duele! Duele!**

**_eh****?-izumi miro a yuki, despues a ai que tambien comenzaba a arrodillarse de dolor-que puedo hacer?...-miro hacia todos lados-ah! Eso...**

Izumi corrió y tomo fuerzas, cargando una gran roca y arrojándosela a puffy.

**_wuaa! Que estás haciendo! Izumi yagami! Me estas empezando a exasperar-grito poffy deteniendo su canto.**

**_"ju, de esta mujer aprendí que le importa demasiado el ser golpeada "ohh que lastima, yo quería quitar el grano que tienen en medio de tus dos ojos.**

**_eh? Qué?-poffy rápidamente saco un espejo-que? Cual gr-**

Pero fue interrumpida por la patada de reala, esta cayó al suelo con pesadez.

**_ah lo siento, era tu cara-sonrio la yagami**

**_graci****as!-julius y alice saltaron, golpeando al mismo tiempo el vientre de puffy.**

**_estas luchando contra dos quinas querida-sonrio cloe agitando su mazo-no podrás ganar.**

**_tssk...-puffy se puso de pie y floto hacia cloe.**

**_ah! No lo agás!-mizaki le golpeo con su maso en la espalda.**

**_arigato my darling!**

**_PHANTOM OF OPERA **

Nuevamente comenzó a cantar lastimando a todos. Izumi busco por todos lados otra roca o algo que arrojarle pero para cuando habia encontrado una, alguien tras ella le mordía las manos.

**_te tengo~~o**

**_eh?-se giró y miro a un enorme gato de ojos miel, cabellos negros con líneas rojas-n-nekohiro?-el felino le tumbo al suelo sujetándole con las garras.**

**_eh?...-el neko le miro dudoso-como sabes mi nombre? Y como supiste que era yo?**

**_suéltame! T-tengo que salvarlos!-hablo la yagami**

**_ne poffy, esta chica supo quién era (^w^)-miro a la coneja.**

**_cállate ya idiota-poffy se tocó el vientre-me an golpeado fuerte.-continuo cantando.**

**_wuaa eres mala! Grrr-nekohiro le miro**

**_ugh!-izumi observo como los ****chicos se quejaban de aquel dolor.**

**_****LOS TENGO-**

Fue lo último qu escucharon antes de ser aplastados por puffy.

Cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron ver que estaban en el castillo, en un calabozo para ser más exactos. Les habían capturado puesto que no podían mover ni sus manos ni sus pies. Anne noto como estaban amarrados con una especie de lazo rozado que brillaba.

**_que...-observo que nigths, reala y jackle seguían en la misma apariencia de arlequín-c-chicos... despierten-susurro la niña.**

**_eh?-yuki abrió lentamente los ojos-q-que...?-miro a anne-anne-chan**

**_no podemos movernos...-hablo repentinamente izumi**

**_ah, estabas despierta?-pregunto la castaña, izumi asintió-¿qué hacemos?**

**_wiseman no está...-hablo la peliroja.**

**_e-estamos en el castillo?-pregunto yuki**

**_chicos despierten-susurro anne mientras movía poco a poco las caderas para mover a los otros.**

**_"ugh... ¿anne, estas bien?"-pregunto ricky en pensamiento.**

**_"hai...ricky, estamos atrapados..."**

**_"tranquila..."-miro hacia todos lados-"al parecer no hay nadie vigilando"**

**_"que hacemos?"**

**_"intentare despertar a los otros... tranquila, tu despierta a alice y ai"**

**_izumi-chan trata de despertar a alice-hablo anne.**

**_oh...-la yagami observo a ai que estaba a su lado-vale...**

A los pocos minutos ya todos estaban despiertos, pero aun atados. Nigths, reala y jackle miraron que aún estaban en la apariencia arlequín.

**_no podemos zafarnos, estas ataduras son incluso contra arlequín-contesto nigths-pffguaa que molesto!**

**_uhm...-reala miro hacia todos lados, buscando alguna manera-oh...-miro a jackle-tu... **

**_yo?-se señaló curioso. Los presentes observaron aquello**

**_DESATANOS!-gritaron a la ves enfadados**

Jackle sonrio y desapareció arrastrando aquella sonrisa blanca, dejando solo la capa,gorra, guantes y zapatos atrás. Despues observaron como aquella atadura caia dejándoles libres.

**_ahh-suspiro reala-es que se me olvida que jackle tiene el poder de la invesibilidad (¬¬)**

**_oe! (¬¬)-los ojos de jackle aparecieron frente a reala.**

**_ah perdón, es invisibilidad.**

**_oh...-ai miro a nigths-y puede desatarse tan fácil?**

**_es que en si jackle tiene domino de su cuerpo...**

**_y está desnudo (=w=)-sonrio cloe**

**_ah!-yuki se cubrió los ojos al igual que la mayoria de las chicas.**

**_ese chico...-izumi miro hacia todos lados-jackle! Ya ponte tu ropa, pervertido exhibicionista!**

**_ouhm ya boy señora (¬3¬)**

Repentinamente, para sorpresa de jackle, reala y nigths, estos comenzaron a brillar con una luz intensa y enseguida se miraron con sus cuerpos humanos.

**_ah desnudo!-grito anne cubriéndose los ojos.**

**_eh?-ai giro su vista a jackle, observando como este sonreía rascándose la nuca con sus ropas en la mano que cubría "cierta" zona.**

**_tu...-izumi gruño-HENTAI! (ò/ó)-le dio un cebero puñetazo**

Despues de un rato, jackle ya con su ropa puesta, comenzaron a caminar saliendo del calabozo. Comenzaron a andar con cautela, tenían que ir a la sala principal para que cloe y mizaki abrieran la puerta de regreso.

Pronto se detuvieron al ver una enorme puerta color morada con adornos color dorado.

**_creo que primero deberíamos hacer los pactos-hablo ai.**

Y asintieron. Aquello era más preventivo. Pronto realizaron el pacto y los chicos la abrieron con cautela aquella enorme puerta.

**_oh bravo, lo han logrado**

Escucharon la voz de wiseman frente a ellos. Alzaron la vista y lo vieron acomodando el cuerpo de mahoro junto a erick y mai lee, los tres sentados en un ligero trono, disfrazados como reyes.

**_cómo ven? A que se ven lindos ¿no?-sonrio**

**_ah...-jackle apretó los puños enfadado, mientras izumi temblaba ligeramente.**

**_wiseman...¿qué está haciendo?-pregunto reala con frialdad.**

**_juego (._.)**

**_detente...-le miro fulminante.**

**_oh...-dejo aquello y les miro sacudiéndose sus palmas-¿crees que podrás ganarme? **

Como si de un rayo se tratara, rápidamente, se colocó frente a yuki, apretándole el cuello.

**_ugh...-la namikaze apretó los dientes y se agarró de la mano de wiseman, tratando de zafarse.**

**_SUELTALA!-grito reala.**

Rápidamente todos los presentes se lanzaron encima de wiseman pero su capa se extendió saliendo de esta una enorme mano metálica donde en el centro se encontraba un ojo rojizo. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa a los peleadores al ver como el rayo provocaba un enorme rayo, alejando a todos con aquella descarga.

**_namikaze yuki...-sonrio-eres un sueño y un sueño tiene los 5 IDEYAS en el-le miro con frialdad.**

**_"IDEYAS?"-yuki cerró los ojos al sentir que el oxígeno le faltaba**

**_extraigamos tu vida-sonrio con frialdad mientras colocaba una mano en el vientre de esta.**

Pronto la mano se introdujo en yuki, como si de algo no solido se tratara. Aquello no le provocó herida pero era un dolor grande. Reala observo aquello con gran sorpresa.

Comenzó a temblar al sentir que su cuerpo no se movía por sí mismo.

**_n..."va a matar a yuki?"-pensó mientras se ponía de pie-NOO!**

**_jaja...¿eh?-wiseman saco su mano con sorpresa, mirando que en ella se encontraba una esfera amarilla-e-esperanza...-miro a la chica-TU! TU NO ERES UN SUEÑO! ESTE IDEYA DEBE SER LA CONVINACION PERFECTA DE LOS 5!**

Pero yuki ya no le escuchaba, se mantenía inconciente. Wiseman le arrojo pero reala fue rápido y le atrapo.

**_YUKI! YUKI RESPONDE!-le zangoloteo el pelirojo, pero la chica no abría los ojos.**

**_le han extraído su ideya-respondió nights acercándose preocupado.**

**_que?-ai se acercó a ellos al igual que izumi.**

**_responde... responde!...-reala apretó los dientes-tenemos que recuperarle esa ideya-respondió reala colocándose la máscara.**

**_hai...-tanto nigths como ai se pusieron de pie.**

**_yo cuidare a yuki-hablo izumi-vayan...**

Pronto julius, alice, cloe, mizaki y los tres chicos fueron hacia el ataque contra wiseman. Izumi cargo a yuki y pronto la coloco al lado de anne que permanecía inconciente, mientras ricky apenas y se sentaba algo aturdido.

**_¿estás bien ricky?-el asintió**

**_"que le ha pasado a yuki?"-pregunto entrando a la mente de la chica.**

**_le quitaron algo... ideya...¿sabes qué es?**

**_"los ideya es algo que todas las personas tienen, es algo valioso, lo que crea dreamtown y en si a la persona..."**

**_que pasara si yuki no recupera su ideya?**

**_"que color era?"**

**_amarillo**

**_"esperanza...yuki perderá toda esperanza... se volverá alguien deprimente...incluso puede morir"**

**_...tiene que ver mucho el color..?**

**_"asi es... cada uno posee un sentimiento que describe a la persona..."-se puso de pie y extendió su mano, sacando un báculo-"iré al combate...cuida de anne"**

La chica asintió y ricky fue hacia con ellos. Izumi coloco a yuki y anne juntas, despues observo el combate. Wiseman esquivaba los golpes de los chicos como si de un juego se tratara. No habia señales de nekohiro y poffy y le extraño de sobremanera.

**_entonses quien es el sueño!-grito wiseman comenzando a sentirse enfadado-esa mocosita no es! Entonses eres tú!-alo a alice y la mando volar contra la pared, suerte que julius fue rápido y detuvo el impacto.**

Wiseman coloco el ideya en su pecho y pronto este fue absorbido, convirtiendo en uno de sus tres diamantes que tenía en su armadura color amarillo. Reala se dirigió y convirtió su máscara en espada, atacando a wiseman directamente

_**DEVUELVELO!-grito enfadado.**

**_ohh baya... ahora que veo tus ojos... me eh acordado de algo-sonrio mientras daba un puñetazo al vientre de este.**

El impacto fue grande e incluso reala cayó al suelo y giro por aquella fuerza.

**_REALA!-izumi corrió hacia el-reala!-se arrodillo y le miro, estaba inconciente-"rayos.."-comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta dejarlo al lado de yuki-..."saldremos de esto?"-miro hacia donde peleaban.**

**_ah!-nights y ai golpearon al mismo tiempo, fallando en el ataque.**

Mizaki alzo el mazo y cloe el suyo, ambos golpeando a wiseman, alejándolo. Rápidamente ai y nigths se colocaron espalda con espalda comenzando a tocar, esperando que aquello sirviera de algo.

Pero fue imposible, wiseman apareció frente a ellos y les golpeo en el vientre, provocando que el dolor de ai fuera doble y callera al suelo inconciente.

**_AI!-nights enseguida le atrapo antes de impactarse contra el suelo-ai! Resiste!**

**_ugh...-nigths voló alejándose de la batalla, hacia otro extremo.**

**_vamos chicos!-grito cloe-NO PODEMOS PERDER!**

Enseguida jackle y ricky se lanzaron por la espalda, dándole una patada a wiseman, delante de el mizaki y cloe lograron golpearle otra vez mandándolo hacia el techo y arriba, julius y alice le esperaban con sus guantes bien ajustados, dándole otro golpe, callendo al suelo.

**_date prisa aniki! Abre la puerta!-grito jackle **

**_hai!**

Tanto mizaki como cloe unieron sus palmas y comenzaron a susurrar palabras inaudibles pero fueron interrumpidos por wiseman, que alzo ambas manos e hiso que la cabeza de ambos chocara, provocando que mizaki callera inconciente al instante.

**_MIZAKI!-cloe le sostuvo y observo como se rompía el pacto, convirtiéndole en chico-MISAKI!-el chico comenzó a sangrar de la cabeza.**

**_ahh!-cloe alzo la vista al ver como julius caia rompiendo el pacto y sosteniendo a alice entre sus manos.**

**_solo quedas tú-hablo wiseman-ahora que recuerdo...ustedes tienen uno de mis ojos...¿dónde está?**

Wiseman lanzo una patada directa a jackle, haciendo que este se estrellara en la pared. Izumi observo asustada aquello y más al ver que jackle sangraba de la frente

**_JACKLE!-este callo en seco al suelo.**

Observo como la mayoria estaba inconciente o cansados. A alice y julius inconciente por el impacto, a nigths sosteniendo a ai entre sus manos, a yuki, anne y reala inconciente al lado de ella, a mizaki inconciente mientras un cansado cloe le sostenia, ricky que les cuidaba y a jackle, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con una herida grave.

Apretó los dientes y los ojos, comenzando a temblar por evitar el llanto.** "todos...moriremos" **pensó. pero al pensar aquello abrió sus ojos y su vista se dirigió hacia aquellos que habían muerto. Y sintio un terrible temor al sentir como wiseman se encontraba tras ella.

**_bien, izumi-wiseman le alo de los cabellos con brusquedad.**

**_ugh! S-suéltame!-hablo está enfadada. **

**_IZUMI!-nights miro aquello angustiado.**

Wiseman le arrastro hasta con jackle mientras esta pataleaba y luchaba por soltarse. El peligris, con un pie, giro al chico que estaba de espaldas. _**"estoy aturdido...y cansado...quien..."**_ miro borrosamente como wiseman le miraba.

**_aqui esta-wiseman alo a izumi de los cabellos y la coloco frente a jackle-**

**_jackle... **

**_izumi...-jackle susurro su nombre.**

**_jackle...-izumi apretó los dientes evitando gritar por el agarre que wiseman tenía en sus cabellos.**

**_...-jackle abrió grandes los ojos al ver fijamente los ojos de la yagami.**

**_jackle!-izumi le llamo nuevamente.**

Pudo ver en el ojo derecho de la chica que se formaba un corazón, dentro de él.

la marca de jackle. _**"mi joker... porque ahora?...porque... porque izumi?"**_ pensó mirándole angustiado.

Reala abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sento, mirando a yuki. Despues su mirada se dirigió hacia wiseman que sostenia con dureza y brusquedad a la peliroja.

**_entonses aslo jackle, bésale-sonrio wiseman mientras acercaba más el rostro de izumi al de el-tu joker esta frente a ti.**

**_eh?-izumi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mirando a jackle-"su...joker?"**

**_no puede ser...-hablo reala mientras sostenia a yuki inconciente-..."owl tenía razón?"**

**_izumi es el joker de jackle?-miro nigths sorprendido a la chica.**

**_n-no me sorprende...-hablo ai algo conciente-es... era extraño... pero lo sentia...**

**_ai-chan, no hables! Estas mal herida-contesto el pelimorado.**

**_no...no lo ...are...-jackle rápidamente iso que su máscara negra apareciera y con un píe golpeo el costado de wiseman.**

Este soltó a la peliroja por el impacto y rápidamente izumi observo como jackle, nigths que habia dejado a ai al lado de yuki y anne y tambien reala atacaban a wiseman al mismo tiempo. se tocó la cabeza por el alar y miro aquello como pensativa.

Pero rápidamente reala se encontraba en los pies de wiseman, mientras nigths era ahorcado y jackle tirado por un codazo. Wiseman golpeo las rodillas de reala con su pie, dejándole inmóvil y de una patada, lo lanzo contra yuki, anne y ai.

Reala fue rápido y freno aquel lanzamiento apenas y callendo cercas de ellas. Ricky golpeo la mano de wiseman haciendo que este le soltara y mando a ambos chocar contra otra pared.

**_vamos, vamos! Que quiero mi ojo y divertirme un rato!-hablo wiseman mientras pateaba a jackle-quiero mi sueño! Sabes quién es?**

**_ugh-jackle comenzó a escupir sangre mientras recibía los golpes.**

**_JACK!-izumi corrió hacia él.**

Wiseman tomo rápidamente de la cabeza a jackle y lo mando volar, impactándose contra la chica. Izumi cerró los ojos y abrazo a jackle esperando chocar contra la pared.

Pero eso no sucedió, el impacto fue más blando de lo que creyó.. Abrió los ojos y noto como ricky estaba tras ella, deteniendo el impacto y arrastrándose por la pared, callendo.

**_ricky!-la chica callo de sentonazo con jackle entre sus brazos y ricky tras ella.**

**_"e-está bien..."-aquello se escuchó como un susurro-"has el pacto... con jackle"**

**_e-eh?...-la yagami observo como ricky cerraba los ojos-...ri...cky?-la chica coloco a jackle boca arriba y miro a ricky-"esto es malo..."-miro a jackle-debo...**

**_ah...-jackle entreabrió los ojos-"me duele... todo el cuerpo...duele"**

**_no... no te mueras... vale?-escucho la voz de izumi**

**_izu...mi?...-este, con sus ojos acua observo como izumi se subía encima de él, cuidando de no lastimarle más.**

**_tranquilo...**

**_no...s-si lo haces...t-tu...-contesto alterado.**

**_escúchame... escúchame- le tomo de las mejillas-no te preocupes... yo estaré bien ¿vale?-sonrio con ligereza**

**_c-como es que...**

**_te lo aseguro, pelearemos juntos... asi que por favor...-le soltó del agarre-por favor...**

**_b...bien...-este entrecerró los ojos-rayos...no me puedo encorvar.**

**_déjamelo a mí...-hablo la chica apenada.**

Izumi bajo su rostro hasta jackle, mirando los demás solo como sus rostros eran cubiertos por el cabello rojizo de la chica. Pronto una luz naranja brillo en ambos.

**_izumi y jackle...-yuki les miro entreabriendo sus ojos-reala...**

**_yuki estas bien? Te duele algo?**

**_n-no...yo... reala...-cerro los ojos nuevamente**

**_el ideya de yuki...-reala, que apenas y podia mover sus pies trato de moverse, pero era imposible, un dolor agudo le invadía por completo-IZUMI! JACKLE!**

**_jajajaja al fin!**

Wiseman salió volando repentinamente por dos enormes esferas color acua. Rápidamente, despues de aquel ataque, la luz naranja desapareció dejando ver a la peliroja con un traje de blusa y falda color naranja y rojizo, mientras sostenia una pistola color naranja y jackle que tambien sostenia una pistola naranja y sin mascara.

**_¡PERFEC!-sonrio jackle con alegría, observándose a sí mismo y a la chica sin herida alguna-wuau como supiste que estarías bien mí adorada joker?**

**_uruse-izumi le miro apenada-la primera vez que reala y yuki realizaron su pacto tambien estaban heridos y los dos estaban sanos en cuanto realizaron el pacto.**

**_oh... quisas algo de primera vez?-pregunto jackle**

**_si, quisas... preparate-la chica chasqueo los dedos y la pistola desapareció-"de alguna manera, estoy teniendo conocimientos de mis habilidades..."-pensó-"lo mismo le habrá pasado a las chicas?"-miro el diamante naranja que estaba en la armadura de wiseman, brillaba de un extraño amarillo-"el ideya de yuki está ahí" jackle! Vamos!**

**_hai!**

Ambos juntaron sus manos y al sepáralas un montón de cartas iso que desaparecieran de vista, repentinamente wiseman, al cerrar y abrir sus ojos, pudo ver que estaba en una caja donde solo sus pies y cabeza salían de cada extremo. Y pudo ver que en la cabeza de cada herido se encontraba una carta destellando luz, comenzando a sanarles.

**_y ahora damas y caballeros, con ayuda de mi linda joker realizaremos este acto-hablo jackle en el aire-mi linda joker.**

**_uhmm...-la chica suspiro-cortaremos a este chico en 2-chasqueo los dedos y frente a ella apareció un serrucho azul.**

**_wuau! Magia-wiseman se dejó hacer.**

**_BIEN CONTEMOS HASTA 3.**

**_déjate de tonterías y empieza-hablo reala molesto**

**_3!**

Izumi bajo con el serrucho y atravesó la caja**. "con esto no morira"** chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y aparecieron 3 cuchillas, enterrándolas en la caja **"mas, mas!" **chasqueo nuevamente haciendo que 15 kunais se enterraran en la caja mientras wiseman formaba un rostro lleno de dolor.

**_SUELTA EL IDEYA!-grito izumi mientras enterraba 2 espadas en la caja**

**_esto es divertido! Aunque me duele-wiseman desapareció frente a sus ojos y apareció tras reala y yuki-pero tienen un gran potencial... y eso que aún no son quinas-saco del diamante naranja una esfera amarilla-vale, se la ganaron, solo quería saber que tan fuertes son y comprobar el sueño... ella no me sirve.**

**_eh?...-los presentes observaron como el IDEYA regresaba a yuki**

**_eh comprobado quien es el sueño...si siguen asi de débiles... les matare rápidamente...-sonrio-jackle, tienes suerte, tener como joker un sueño es fantástico...**

**_ eh?...-izumi cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo inconciente, rompiendo el pacto.**

**_izumi-chan!-jackle corrió hacia ella.**

**_ha expulsado magia que ni ella misma puede controlar~r como se esperaba de un sueño. Bueno, es hora de que se marchen (^w^) y se llevaran sus cadáveres por supuesto.**

**_pero que de...**

Pero reala fue interrumpido, escucharon un chasquido y observaron como todos se encontraban con sus ropas de gala, incluso mahoro y erick que estaban muertos. Despues, frente a cada uno, aparecieron 3 seres transparentes.

**_awakers*?-pregunto nigths mirándoles.**

_**(*seres que aparecen en Nights jouner of dream, hacen que las personas salgan del mundo de los sueños)**_

**_un dia robare ese sueño importante-fue lo que escucharon antes de que estos les tocaran.**

Los chicos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y notaron que estaban en la fiesta. Escucharon gritos y miraron al frente. Pero despues de aquello todo les pareció confuso...

_**_erick hitman, joven heredero de la empresa manson de 20 años, murió al lado de su prometida el dia de la celebración del 80 aniversario de la empresa manson. Los informes indican que este, junto a su hermana menor, murió de un infarto... **_

Una pelicastaña de ojos azules observo aquello con gran sorpresa. En aquella imagen de la televisión, se encontraba su hermana mayor. Kaede se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de casa, cerrando la puerta. Tenía que informarle a algún familiar.

Pero apenas y camino un par de calles cuando observo que izumi llegaba a pie, sola, a casa. Rápidamente kaede corrió y le abrazo, sintiendo como el corazón le saltaba de encima e izumi correspondió desesperadamente, se sentia aliviada de estar viva en ese momento, ahí, abrazando a su hermana rebelde menor.

_**_...ese mismo dia, una de sus invitadas, mahoro shibuya, murió de las mismas causas, se sospecha que quisas fueron víctimas del envenenamiento. Tambien su prometida sufrió un desmayo ante aquello, casi instantáneo, sin duda un evento fuera de lo normal... y se encontró el cadáver de la perdida hermana mailee hitman...por ahora...**_

Jackle apago el televisor y se acomodó aquella corbata negra, nigths le miro y sonrio un poco, como tratando de animarle. Despues, se sento en el sofá esperando a reala y nigths.

Ese dia serían 3 funerales...

Apenas y el dia anterior deseaban tener planes para el cumpleaños de yuki, pero aquellas muertes no le daban animo ni a la misma chica para celebrar.

Izumi ya estaba en el crematorio cuando los chicos llegaron, miraron que en sus manos sostenia dos pequeños cofres. Esta se encontraba con el cabello sujeto y un vestido oscuro, frente a ella, un hombre ya mayor hablaba con ella, e izumi, mostrando un semblante serio y maduro.

Jackle le miró fijamente a la lejanía, al igual que los presentes, despues, ella dio una reverencia al hombre y este se marchó del lado contrario. Izumi suspiro y giro su rostro, mirando a sus compañeros.

**_no...harán un funeral?-pregunto nigths en cuanto llegaron con ella.**

**_no...-negó levemente-ellos no tenían a nadie... asi que solo me han entregado las cenizas-extendió el cofre-pesan mucho (=_=)**

**_ah! Te ayudo!-nigths cargo uno de los cofres-y...que aras?**

**_pues, el señor que me acaba de hablar es el agente financiero, dice que hasta el proximo año se sabrá que pasara con la empresa, que no sé qué tantas cosas me ha dicho-suspiro-llevare esto a unas habitaciones de por aqui...enviaran las cenizas a su país natal, Canadá...**

**_oh...si... es verdad-jackle miro los cofres.**

**_mientras tanto iré al cementerio... acaban de poner la lápida de mahoro...-ladeo la mirada, dirigiéndola a jackle-vamos a la habitación... **

Los chicos caminaron guiados por la chica, tenía el semblante algo cansado, al parecer, tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Pronto entraron a una habitación obscura, notando como la peliroja colocaba aquellos cofres en la mesa rojiza, iluminada levemente por linternas.

Nigths coloco el otro cofre y pronto, uno a uno, salieron de la habitación, a exepcion de jackle. Este se quedó quieto y miro el cofre por largo rato...

_**_eres idiota? Como me puedes llamar héroe? Es vergonzoso (¬/¬)-ladeo la mirada un erick de 13, se cruzó de manos mientras jackle de apenas 8 años sonreía ligeramente.-además ¿qué te ha pasado? Mira que de ser un serio raro eres ahora sonrisitas andante**_

_**_ahh eso es malo!-le apunto y sonrio-arigato erick, por salvar a mi aniki!**_

_**_no es nada...-le sacudió los cabellos-sabes que no pasa nada.**_

_**_lo sé(owo) por eso... ¿podrías ser mi maestro? Te respeto mucho y quisiera…**_

_**_m-maestro? Yo? P-porque?(o.O) no soy bueno en eso-rio nervioso.**_

_**_oh vamos! Tú eres el mejor!**_

_**_bueno, lo are por ti peque-mostro su puño-asi que esfuérzate ¿vale? **_

_**_un dia te ganare!**_

_**_si, como digas-bufo**_

_**_ahh no me crees!**_

_**_ja, seguro tu morirás en combate primero.**_

_**_ahk!-este le miro espantado.**_

_**_pero no lo permitiré, ambos somos camaradas y te ayudare-sonrio**_

Solo coloco su antebrazo en sus ojos y apretó sus dientes y puños. En aquella habitación oscura, fría y solitaria, jackle comenzó a llorar.

Mientras del otro lado, izumi explicaba con una voz vacía como habia sucedido aquello. Yuki y los presentes escucharon atentos aquello, mirando hacia la nada. La peliroja recargo su cuerpo en la puerta y ai noto como esta miraba hacia la puerta y fruncía el ceño en señal de tristeza total.

Despues de media hora, salieron y decidieron ir hacia el cementerio donde se suponía la lápida de mahoro se encontraba, para sorpresa de yuki tanto ai como izumi le detuvieron.

**_mmm? Que pasa?-pregunto extrañada.**

**_gomen...-hablo la yagami-yo... sé que no es buen momento... pero... ayer no te pude felicitar... y...**

**_no, no-la chica negó-creo que este año no celebraremos nada-sonrio apenas.**

**_lo sabemos...-hablo ai-por eso... entre izumi y yo compramos esto para ti...**

**_uhm?-observo como ai sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño llavero con una fotografía de ellas, tan pequeña que apenas yuki observaba los rostros.-esto… ¿cuándo fue?**

**_hace tiempo-hablo la yagami-este llavero tiene un poco de significado-hablo apeanda mientras ella y ai mostraban uno igual-que pase lo que pase, aun en esta situación, estaremos juntas... no... no moriremos...**

**_oh...-yuki tomo el llavero y lo apretó-s-si...**

Yuki bajo la cabeza y ai enseguida le abrazo. Aquello era extraño...

Habia pasado más de un mes entero desde aquel suceso y extraño para ellos, no habían recibido ataque alguno. Anne y ricky habían descansado esos dias viviendo en Tokio pero ahora tenían que marcharse.

Los chicos, a exepcion de julius y alice, se encontraban en un pequeño parque, antes de que aquella noche anne y ricky tomaran su vuelo, decidieron salir por un largo momento, despidiéndose de Tokio. Nigths decidió pasear con ai, últimamente tanto yuki como izumi notaban como estos dos se escondían del grupo, alejándose...era como si estuviesen escondiendo algo prohibido o malo.

Reala, yuki y jackle comenzaron a juguetear en los columpios de aquel parque solitario, mientras ricky, anne e izumi estaban sentados observándoles.

**_donde están mizaki y cloe?-pregunto izumi**

**_creo que fueron a ver unos apartamentos, cloe está pensando en quedarse aqui-hablo anne-es lo que ricky dice**

**_esos dos... oye ricky puedes comunicarte conmigo telepáticamente, no dejes que la niña aga todo sola.**

**_"lo sé, pero prefiero estar conectado con anne"**

**_el mes de Septiembre es cálido aqui-hablo anne-me gustaría quedarme más, pero mama me ha llamado más de 10 veces en estos dias preocupada.**

**_entiendo-sonrio la yagami-deberías hacerle caso.**

**_ne izu-san...habia algo que quería preguntarte...-le miro la ojimiel.**

**_uhm?-tanto ricky como izumi le miraron.**

**_a ti te gusta reala ¿verdad?**

**_e-eh? (o/o)-la chica encolorecio.**

**_entonses... ¿porque cuando estabas inconciente llamaste a otra persona?**

**_otra persona...? ¿de qué hablas?-le miro dudosa**

**_bueno...**

**_todo este mes me has estado evitando aquella pregunta-hablo nigths mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas.**

**_a-ah? S-sobre qué? (¬/¬) **

**_ohh...-sonrio con travesura-quieres que te lo diga de nuevo?**

**_espe..!-**

**_...me gustas-le interrumpio nigths-te veo como una mujer y realmente me haces feliz...asi que, que dices? Quieres que intentemos algo más que amistad?-le tomo de la mano.**

**_e-esas cosas no se dicen aqui!-hablo ai mientras se escondía entre sus hombros.**

**_oh... sé que... prometimos que me darías esa respuesta cuando todos volviéramos juntos pero... eso no pudo ser... por eso...**

**_lo sé, lo sé-ai le miro y sonrio con ligereza- perdón por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, izumi y yuki no estaban del todo bien durante este mes, incluso casi ni nos vimos... **

**_oh... entiendo...**

**_pero...-apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos-m-m-m-me gustaría... i-inten...tarlo...-susurro aquello último.**

**_izu-chan! Mi kawai joker!-jackle le abrazo por la espalda-ne, vayamos por un helado!**

**_ah!-la yagami, que estaba sentada al lado de anne le miro furiosa-SUELTAME!-le dio un codazo y salió corriendo hacia yuki y compañia.**

**_a-ah? (=.=) que le pasa a esa sexy chica?**

**_sexy chica?-anne ladeo la cabeza extrañada**

**_"ignorale"-le contesto mentalmente ricky.**

**_vale...**

**_ah-jackle se sento al lado de anne-siento que no tengo esperanzas con izumi-chan (T_T)**

**_acaso te gusta?-pregunto la pequeña**

**_hai! Mucho... bueno, no como ella quiere a reala o como ai quiere a nigths pero quisiera hacerle sonreír (nwn) es muy linda y a veces por culpa de ella pierdo la concentración!**

**_sabes algo?-anne miro a jackle-cuando estábamos en dreamtown... me toco vigilar un rato a izumi-san-sonrio mientras miraba a reala e izumi hablando, yuki reía con ellos.**

**_y?...-jackle ladeo la mirada, despues miro a la niña y sonrio-no intentes decirme algo que no es, anne, agradezco que trates de animarme pero...**

**_no es eso-se giró y le miro molesta-¿quieres que te diga algo?-sonrio.**

**_pff si es mentira olvid-**

**_NO ES MENTIRA-le saco la lengua-JACKLE NO BAKA!**

Ricky observo todo en silencio. Anne se puso de pie al ver como jackle le perseguía. Despues de un rato jackle quedo exhausto mientras anne se despedía alzando la mano, tenía que regresar a su hogar, Alemania. Reala, nigths y las chicas alzaron la mano confundidas pero a la vez alegres, sabían que era la despedida y para una niña era difícil.

**_mo, ya ni supe que(¬3¬)-jackle ladeo la mirada.**

**_"anne me lo ha contado"-pensó ricky, comunicándoselo a jackle, el castaño paso al lado del pelinaranja-"cuando cuido a izumi, ella desperto y susurro tu nombre... ya me boy, cuídate"**

Jackle no respondió. Se quedó quieto observando como ricky y anne se marchaban, tomando un taxi. Despues de eso, lanzo una gran sonrisa y salto emocionado llendo hacia reala y compañia.

Aún quedaban esperanzas para el...

Salto hacia izumi y le abrazo efusivo, cosa que a la chica le extraño y enseguida reprendió con severo zape. Reala, nigths, ai y yuki observaron como la chica regañaba al chico, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Despues de eso decidieron ir cada quien a su hogar.

_**Estamos vivos, es lo que cuenta ¿no?... estamos vivos porque vidas ajenas a nosotros se han sacrificado... por su propio bien, por nuestro propio bien... siempre, cuando una vida se sacrifica, otra se salva... asi es este mundo... un mundo justo...un mundo que para muchos es cruel... un mundo que para otros es maravilloso... y para mí, un mundo sin contraste...**_

Fueron las palabras de ai mientras él y ella caminaban. Nigths se intrigo por aquello... y no supo que contestar. Miraba de reojo el cielo que para ese momento era naranja y despues, recordó aquellos sucesos de tan solo segundos para el mundo en el que caminaba y respiraba, pero que fueron dias en aquel mundo de ilusión.

**_me pregunto...-hablo reala mientras tras el caminaban nigths y jackle-por cuanto tiempo tendremos esta tranquilidad...**

**_lo sé...-contesto jackle-no quisiera que nada malo les pasara.**

**_oh vamos chicos!-sonrio nigths-no hay que pensar mal las cosas! Seamos positivos!**

**_chicos...-reala les miro-hay algo que debo decirles...**

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y miraron a reala, este mostraba un semblante serio, más serio de lo común...

**_oh?-izumi miro el cielo estrellado aquella noche-me pregunto... que abra...-sus ojos se posaron en una estrella particular-...más allá del cielo...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Izumi: wuau! Esto estubo largo**

**Jackle: MI KAWAI JOKER! *abrazo***

**Izumi: o-omae (ò/ó) *golpe* suéltame!**

**Reala: baya, muestran un amor muy lejano y cercano a la vez**

**Izumi: r...rea...reala (_ _|||)**

**Yuki: yay! Estamos vivos!... aunque (T_T)**

**Ai: oh... si... pero hay que vivir!... rayos, estar con nigths me pega lo optimista**

**Nigths: eso es bueno! **

**Cloe: YO QUIERO! Yo presentare el proximo cap!**

**Mizaki: damedaiyo! Me toca a mí...**

**Mizaki: JIKAI, DREAM´S STORIE´S CHAPTER 15-CHRISMAX DREAM.**

**Cloe: ahh! El último capitulo? (O_O) que rápido**

**Izumi: uf, al fin... sueño...¿de navidad?**

**Jackle: mi kawai joker(=w=~ ) le pediré a santa que te pueda amar.**

**Izumi: uruse... (¬¬*)**

**Yuki: amor! Amor! Declaración!**

**Ai: si, un capitulo rosa (¬,¬)**

**Nigths: pero si te gusta que tú y yo...**

**Ai: TEME!**

**Mizaki: m-matta ne... (_ _||||)**


	15. Chapter 15chrismas dreamlast chapter

**La adolescencia es una de las etapas mas difíciles en la vida de un ser humano, porque si bien las hormonas y neuronas se mueven sin fin y la autoestima puede despegarse asta el cielo, también puede hundirse como roca en agua. De Esto, debido también, a nuestros cambios tanto físicos como mentales que sostenemos no son fáciles de sobrellevar. Existen distintos tipos de adolecentes, desde los que desean escalar lo más grande del mundo asta los que creen que la vida de un mosco es mejor y/o más valiosa que la de ellos mismos.**

**Aquellos que son intrépidos, que no les importa lo demás, que son por una manera gentil de decir que son "malagradecidos" estos son porque la autoestima alimentada en su familia es alto, son sobreprotegidos y no escuchan nada ni nadie.**

**Aquellos que sienten que su vida es vaga y no vale la pena son generalmente por falta de atención paternal, que fueron comparados con alguien de baja categoría o simplemente que no crecieron bajo un seno familiar estable. Creen que al crecer cada vez mas causaran molestias o dolor a los que les rodean, pensado que el mundo seria mejor sin ellos. Aunque debo agregar que aunque mueran 100 personas en un dia, el mundo seguirá igual, nada cambiara.**

**Aquellos que luchan, sin detenerse, este tipo de gente es porque han pasado etapas de debilidad, tristeza, desanimo y demás sentimientos que les han hecho pensar que deben seguir adelante. Puede ser que hayan recibido el ánimo y el cariño de sus padres, motivados por el ejemplo de uno o mayoría de los casos es por falta de un padre o madre en el hogar.**

**Comúnmente la baja autoestima se debe a la violencia intrafamiliar o al abandono y/o descuido por parte de los padres en la infancia y una de las mas comunes un rompimiento amoroso (por lo general aquí sienten que no valen nada sin esa persona y piensan que todo es mejor que ellos)...**

**Y por supuesto, esta también aquellos que no tienen en su una meta en su vida, este tipo de personas se sienten vacías, no tienen un sueño fijo en su vida y se rinden con facilidad. Pueden ser incluso"adolecentes con síntomas de dependencia paternal. Ya sea porque han perdido alguien en su vida o simplemente, al igual que los segundos que eh nombrado, pierden el sentido a su vida...**

Se encontraban un mundo grisáceo, los arboles de cerezo se encontraban sin color alguno mostrando las ramas oscuras, sin hoja alguna, después de todo, estaban ah finales de Noviembre.

Reala salto esquivando el ataque de aquella pesadilla en forma de búfalo americano, este, con sus cuernos, corrió dispuesto a atacar a ai y nights pero ambos fueron hábiles y le esquivaron saltando, después, golpeándole en le cabeza, dejándolo atontado.

**_tsk!-izumi sacó su pistola y la apunto-...gomen...-susurro mientras disparaba**

**_yahoo! Buen tiro!-hablo jackle mientras guardaba su pistola.**

**_que estas diciendo?-le recrimino mientras este solo sonreía alzando el puño-debiste ayudarme ahoka!**

Izumi cerro los ojos al escuchar un pequeño gemino en sus oídos. Después de eso, Yuki le tomo de los hombros y sonrió.

**_¿estas bien?**

**_Jo, esto es más sencillo de lo que creí...-miro a Yuki-estas bien? No te has las-**

**_estoy bien –le interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa.**

Pronto nights cerro aquella dimensión y se sentaron en aquel parque, mientras un pequeño pastel de chocolate con cerezas y fresas estaba en el suelo, bajo este claro una manta y cubiertos y te alrededor.

**_felicidades nights!-hablaron todos.**

**_muchas gracias!-sonrió el contento-ohh chocolate y frutas, mi talón de Aquiles (n/w/n~ ) muchas gracias a todos por esto!**

**_no agradezcas-hablo izumi sonriendo mientras escribía en una laptop.**

**_me pregunto ¿que estas haciendo?-hablo jackle asomándose.**

**_no mires!-la chica le alejo molesta y apenada-es un pequeño texto para una revista que ara el café!**

**_oh? Anda vamos! Déjame leerle!-hablo jackle**

**_ohgh eres un terco!-le dio un zape.**

Los chicos no usaban ya sus uniformes de verano, puesto que el frio ya estaba en la ciudad de Tokio usaban aquellos uniformes invernales con playeras de mangas largas, a excepción de las chicas, que a pesar de tener ahora sweater de aquellas escuelas usaban falda... las japonesas eran raras...

**_ya déjala-contesto reala-**

**_ohh seguro debe estar escribiendo algo pornográfico (=w=)-hablo jackle.**

**_que?**

La yagami se puso de pie y le dio tremenda patada. Después se sentó y siguió escribiendo.

**_si estuviesa Cloe hubiera dicho lo mismo-sonrió nights al ver a jackle casi derretido-"menos mal se fue con julius a Okinawa"**

**_ahh vi un color azul (xD)**

**_jackle!-tanto izumi como reala le miraron molesto**

**_bien, corten eso que tengo hambre hablo reala ladeando la mirada**

**_hai!-Yuki sonrió y miro a reala.**

Yuki e izumi se miraron por unos momentos, la pelirroja alzo el pulgar y Yuki ladeo la mirada apenada...

**Lo importante para los adolescentes es hacerles ver que apenas y comienzan una etapa de su vida, notarle siempre sus rasgos positivos y evitar marcarle aquellos rasgos negativos, al contrario, hablar de aquellos rangos y tratar de cambiarlos, dándole vuelta a la pagina, no abandonarles y sobre todo, ser comprensivos. No obstante, se debe aplicar disciplina a estos cuando cometan un error, no ser consentidor puesto que el adolecente puede ser una persona obstinada. egoísta o que no escuche a los demás por preocuparse por sus asuntos... y también, por ultimo, eh de agregar que el amor es algo vital e importante en la vida de un adolecente, ya que este implica como será su futuro... familia y amor son vitales...**

**CHAPTER 15- CHRISMAX DREAM.**

**_ahora...-izumi coloco sus manos en sus caderas, aquellos que eran sus kohai y sempais pudieron ver como sus ojos brillaban de un rojizo demoniaco.-HORA DE LIMPIEZA DE CASILLEROS!**

**_ahh! Porque ahora?-reclamaron varios chicos.**

**_f-fue una orden mía...-hablo kimberly escondiéndose tras izumi apenada-n-no puedo?-les miro casi rogándoles**

**_ah!-los chicos miraron como izumi sonreía, pareciera que disfrutaba el simple hecho de golpear a los chicos por tener cosas indecorosas en los casilleros.**

**_además presidenta! Usted ni yagami tienen clases!-grito uno**

**_eso es porque no hemos reprobado materias...por eso-hablo kimberly, quien lucia un sweater negro y pantalones morados.**

**_además-izumi, que tenia un sweater rojo con líneas negras, falda negra y bufanda blanca se cruzo de manos-decidimos que es buen momento de revisar los casilleros-abrió grande los ojos-¡oh acaso tienen sus cosas enfermas y depravadas? Eh?**

**_ah! No los confisque por favor!-gritaron**

**_maldita guarra de la presidenta-susurro uno.**

Izumi les miro fulminante enseguida los chicos corrieron... todos a excepción de reala que le miraba indiferente. Izumi le miro y se avergonzó, después tomo aire y suspiro, debía ser natural

**_¿y tu porque no te mueves muchachito? Mas importante... ¿que haces aquí?**

**_oh, es que estaba aburrido en casa, nights y jackle reprobaron... (¬¬)..Nights reprobó a propósito para estar con ai y jackle por ser un vago...**

**_oh... so...-ladeo la mirada apenada-reala...**

**_si?**

**_oye...-esta le miro emocionada y feliz-quiero ver tu casillero**

**_uh?-este le miro extrañado**

**_me lo mostraras?-podía ver como el rostro de izumi se convertía en uno divertido y aterrador-¿lo araaa~~aas?**

**_... (._.uU)**

Para la tarde izumi había terminado con la mano derecha roja por tanto golpe que les dio a los estudiantes. Con una bolsa negra en su mano camino yendo hacia su casa, pero antes aria una parada en el basurero. Se detuvo y abrió la bolsa observando el contenido.

Revistas, mangas, imágenes incluso películas de material obsceno.

**_"seguro para Yuki esto sería lo más natural..." ah estos chicos... ¿porque se obsesionaran por el sexo? **

**_porque es divertido-escucho tras ella.**

**_ah!-se giro-tu...-gruño molesta-que haces aquí estúpido jackle?**

**_oh es que estaba paseando, al final el maestro dijo que no reprobé, solo me regaño por ser un vago (=.=)**

**_y-y quien te ah preguntado eso?-hablo apenada cerrando la bolsa**

**_que es eso? Porque preguntabas cosas raras mientras mirabas la bolsa? Puedo ver?**

**_no!-la chica enseguida camino.**

**_oh! Espera! Quiero verlo!**

**_que no!-grito enfada mientras caminaba mas rápido**

**_ohh vamooos!(n)**

**_que no! Largo!**

Izumi tropezó sorpresivamente y cosas de aquella bolsa salieron, dejando ver a una mujer mayor aquel contenido.

**_oh?-la mujer se sorprendió**

**_a-ah? E-e-este...-izumi recogía aquello apenada.**

**_ah! Lo ves? Mejor deja yo lo tiro cariño-jackle le levanto-que no sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti... esas son cosas del pasado...-miro a la mujer-disculpe señorita, perdone que sus bellos ojos observaran tal maldad-hablo con elegancia.**

**_? (O/O) "jackle esta hablando? No lo remplazaron? O puede que sea wiseman o alguien (=/=)"-pensó la pelirroja**

**_oh que lindo chico-hablo la mujer mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla.**

**_e-e-eh?-la chica se dejo abrazar por la cintura extrañada, esperaron que la anciana se marchara y jackle le soltó.**

**_antes de que me golpees. (owo) Me hubieras dicho que era eso!-sonrió**

**_a-ah...-la chica ladeo la mirada al ver el rostro tan inocente que este mostraba-uhm...a-arigat..."hay dios mío, estoy nerviosa" espera! es tu culpa!-le apunto-porque me forzaste a correr! Cuando lo hago me caigo! Baka!**

Refunfuño mientras jackle le miraba con duda y camino alejándose de el. Jackle sonrió para sus adentros aunque aun le extrañaba como era izumi. Después de eso camino tras ella.

Para esas fechas, principios de Diciembre habían sido muy calmados, habían tenido encuentros muy comunes e incluso se podía decir que tenían ya una vida común...claro esta, exceptuando aquel mundo lleno de dimensiones. Ya había pasado, ese dia, 4 meses desde que mahoro, Erick y mailee habían muerto. Pero, para ellos, habían sido meses muy tranquilos y divertidos.

**_reala ¿que estas mirando?-pregunto nights mientras se acercaba a el.**

Reala había permanecido muy pensativo desde hacia varios días, antes de que las vacaciones invernales llegaran, le había notado extraño. El peli morado se sentó al lado de el, puesto que estando en la sala, se podía respirar un ambiente algo pesado. Observo que en las manos de pelirrojo sostenía una carta verde.

**_verde? Quien escogería una carta verde?-pregunto extrañado-¿que es?**

**_pff...-este giro la carta, dejando ver un corazón en el**

**_ah! De amor? Quien te la ah enviado?...bueno no debería sorprenderme pero el hecho de que la tengas en tus manos me sorprende (*0*)**

**_... izumi...creo.**

**_eh? ...(O_O)...espera...¿crees? Porque lo dices?-le miro extrañado.**

**_porque vi cuando le dejo en mi casillero, antes de las vacaciones...**

**_oh...-parpadeo un par de veces-**

**_...-suspiro-léela...**

**_ok...-la tomo y la abrió ansioso.**

Abrió con curiosidad la carta y comenzó a leerla lentamente.

_Reala:_

_Si pudiera decirte en palabras_

_Lo que mi corazón siente por ti_

_Imposible expresarlo ni con mil cartas_

_Lo que has hecho en mí_

_Quisiera que tu corazón fuera mío_

_Desearía que fueras mi protección_

_Ya que a mi vida has dado sentido_

_Y te has robado por completo mi corazón._

_No se que mas poder escribirte_

_Porque el quererte es algo frustrante_

_Lo único que puedo decirte_

_Que rápidamente me enamoraste_

_Atte.:..._

**_e-eh?-nights parpadeo un par de veces, fingiendo ruborizarse por unos momentos.**

**_aunque lo vea, no se si esa carta sea de ella-resoplo mientras miraba el sobre.**

**_oh?...-miro a su compañero sin entenderle-aclárame sabio chico.**

**_el otro dia un chico me ah mostrado una poesía de ella-nights se sorprendió ante aquello-ella participa en poesía... –saco un pequeño papel**

**_a ver quiero ver!-tomo aquel pequeño y arrugado papel.**

**Besos, besos cortos, besos ligeros**

**Me diste aquellos besos glaciares**

**Te marchaste fríamente**

**Marcándome, dejándome dolor**

**No entiendo, no me explico**

**¿Que juguete para ti soy?**

**Quizás solo una muñeca**

**O quizás un dibujo de cartón.**

**Besos, besos pequeños, besos tímidos**

**Fueron los besos cálidos que te di yo**

**Pero eso se derritió**

**Ahora, de pie en este lugar**

**Solo queda-**

**_ohh, parece que no lo ah terminado...-Nights pudo notar que en aquella poesía faltaban textos y parecía rayoneado, como si lo hubiese tirado-¿como es que este chico ah conseguido esto?**

**_... no se, parece que lo recogió de la basura...**

**_oh...¿un admirador...?**

**_quizás...pero... son completamente diferentes, el uno al otro.**

**_no crees que lo haya hecho a propósito? Quizás le dio pena... y...**

**_y?-le miro serio**

**_pues...-titubeo un poco, no sabia si era lo correcto- yo sabia que...pues...**

**_aclárate**

**_que a ella le gustas...-soltó rápidamente**

**_eh?**

**_n-no me digas que no lo sabias?(=_=)**

**_...n-no (./.) no lo sabia...**

**_ahh-se toco la cabeza, sacudiéndose exasperado sus cabellos-realmente eres idiota reala-le recrimino riendo**

**_vete al...**

**_entonces..¿Que aras?**

**_...supongo que hablar con ella... (¬/_/¬u)**

**_ah? Y la rechazaras?**

**_...**

**_tranquilo-nights le palmeo el hombro-se que eres alguien maduro y tomaras la decisión mas correcta...¿verdad?-sonrió**

**_...si...supongo**

**_a ti te gusta otra persona ¿verdad? Todo mundo lo sabe, incluso izumi.**

**_te refieres a... bueno... tu sabes...**

**_si, si-sonrió-Yuki, Yuki...supongo-soltó una carcajada.**

**_oh...h...hai...-ladeo la mirada apenado y molesto ante la risa fina de nights**

**_jajá eres muy honesto...-se tranquilizo- además, sabes que lo normal es que un as se enamore de un joker y viceversa!-sonrió con entusiasmo-como yo con mi hermosa ai-chan, tan sublime, tan be...**

**_calla ya-le interrumpió-eres realmente embarazoso.**

**_jajaja pues no me importa-se puso de pie sonriendo-cierto, hoy en la noche nos reuniremos, así que prepárate y llénate de valor ree ree..**

**_eh? (ò_ó)**

**_veras a Julieta y a la bella durmiente ¿a cual elegirás?**

**_de que estas hablando?-pregunto extrañado.**

**_Jajajajaja nada, nada, bueno, preparare la comida~~a -camino a prisa hacia la cocina-¿que quieres que te haga amor?**

**_este chico...-murmuro mirándole partir-"desde que tiene novia esta mas insoportable que nunca"-carraspeo-PAPAS FRITAS!**

**_entendido my Darling!**

**_calla que me recuerdas a Cloe!..Hablando de eso ¿donde esta el mago? Se desapareció al fin? Utilizo su poder de invesibilidad...que diga invisibilidad?**

**_no que va...aunque quien sabe... se fue, dijo que vería un zorro comiendo un león...**

**_uh?-se giro mirando a nights-a que se refiere? (o_o)**

**_no tengo idea, jackle es...**

**_... lo se.**

Ambos suspiraron al unisonó. Comieron. Y después de comer, esperaron. Siguieron conversando de aquellas cosas comunes, sobre sus días y recordando cosas que siempre se contaban. Hablaron sobre los souvenirs que les trajeron tanto julius, como Alice, Cloe y mizaki, después llego jackle y con un recibimiento que siempre e daban reala y nights, sonreía armando un escándalo y contaba que veía en aquella ciudad de hacia mucho tiempo no veían. Conto también con alegría que había acosado a su "linda joker" hasta que esta, apenada, le daba un ligero zape y se marchaba soltando humo.

Y conto que al final, como siempre, el zorro le gano al león con sus mentiras y su hermoso pelaje brillante... nights y reala no comprendieron.

**_y mi aniki?-pregunto jackle mirando a todos lados.**

**_fue con mizaki-contesto nights-quería pasar un rato antes de que nos reuniéramos...**

**_de verdad esta pensando en comprar un apartamento por aquí?-se pregunto mas para el mismo.-pienso que es genial pero a la vez malo (-3-)**

**_oh~h puede ser que el pequeño Jack quiera estar con su hermanito?**

**_ah?-este miro enfadado y apeando a reala-claro que no! Calla tomate pinto!**

**_ja, si te enojas es verdad zanahoria**

**_pueden detenerse?-pregunto nights**

**_calla uva!-le molestaron los dos**

**_u-uva?**

Cayendo alrededor de las 9 de la noche, llegaron ai y Yuki. Después de 10 minutos llegaron izumi, Cloe y mizaki y al final julius y Alice. Después se sentaron en los sofás y lugares que estaban disponibles. Comenzaron a platicar sobre sus días y sobre temas interesantes, navidad, deseos, año nuevo y sobre el próximo año.

Adolecentes comunes hablando de cosas comunes, como debería de ser. Izumi observo a Yuki y esta observaba a reala. La pelirroja bajo levemente la cabeza y suspiro, comenzando a quedarse callada.

Nights lo noto y se puso de pie, pidiéndole ayuda tanto a ella como a jackle para servir te.

**_ah últimamente las cosas han estado mas tranquilas-hablo izumi mientras servía una taza.**

**_tienes razón- sonrió nights mientras veía como ai y compañía conversaban en la sala**

**_pensar que hace 4 meses...-jackle bajo ligeramente la cabeza al susurra aquello.**

**_...-izumi y nights le miraron mientras alzaban las charolas con los platillos.**

La pelirroja cerró los ojos al recordar aquello. Suspiro y abrió lentamente los ojos, notando ya como jackle daba una que otra taza de te y se metía en la conversación con los demás, sonriendo animadamente como siempre lo hacia. Sin notarlo, ella también sonrió y se acerco.

**_izu-chan...-susurro Yuki a su lado-e-este...**

**_eh?-la chica parpadeo un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza.**

_**_quiero...tu sabes... r-reala me gusta así que...**_

_**_eh?-izumi le miro sin entender.**_

_**_p-podrías hacerme un favor?-Yuki saco de su mochila un sobre verde.**_

_**_ah...-la chica observo aquel gesto apenado de la chica-¡no!-dio un paso hacia atrás.**_

_**_porque? Anda~~a (/o/) es solo una carta de amor!**_

_**_n-n-no lo are!-hablo apenada-¡¿que tal que me atrapa!**_

_**_e-e-e-e-entonces dile que fui yo! Por favor!-Yuki junto sus manos en señal de plegaria-te lo ruego, prometo pagarte después!**_

_**_oh rayos...-ladeo la mirada-n-no...**_

_**_onegai!-le miro suplicante, como cachorro triste**_

_**_"¡esa cara de nuevo!" oh...oui, oui lo are-su rostro encolorecio**_

_**_ahh! Arigato!-se lanzo y le abrazo.**_

"_rayos" izumi suspiro mientras abrazaba a Yuki, después sonrió un poco._

Yuki le sonrió en señal de gratitud y siguieron charlando. La pelirroja sintió una extraña mirada y cuando se dio cuenta, reala le veía con detenimiento, al cruzar sus ojos este ladeo la cabeza algo abochornado y ella no entendió. Y sintió que jackle le observaba. Aquello le asustaba un poco.

**_podrían responder una duda que al parecer siempre es interrumpida?-hablo ella.**

**_eh? que es?-pregunto Cloe.**

**_cual es la manera de volverse quinas?**

Julius, Cloe, mizaki, reala y nights se quedaron helados al escuchar aquella pregunta. Jackle parecía contento ai y Yuki asentían la cabeza, en señal de que mostraban la misma duda.

**_eso es...-reala ladeo la mirada-bueno...**

**_uhm?-Yuki miro a reala-¿tan malo es?**

**_díganlo ustedes tres a la vez-les señalo Cloe ya mas divertido al ver los gestos de reala y nights, jackle parecía disfrutarlo.**

**_sexo!-hablaron los tres a la vez, nights y reala mas apenados.**

**_eh? (=_=)-Yuki prácticamente se le iba el alma**

**_s-s...se...(/)-ai encolorecio**

**_ustedes...-izumi gruño furiosa**

Y por primera vez, golpeo a los tres chicos, mientras jackle parecía contento nights y reala se quejaban de tremendo golpetazo, si no fuese porque ai y Yuki le detenían la pelirroja hubiese seguido.

**_pervertidos!Enfermos! **_**Imbécile que tu es!-**_**grito enfadada**

**_que dijo? (;w;)-hablo jackle mientras se sobaba la cabeza.**

**_e-es que así es, uniéndonos se puede hacer-gimoteo nights**

**_ya lo sospechaba-hablo ai**

**_omae!-izumi miro a ai enojada-en serio?**

**_si, es que nights se puso rojo cuando le pregunte una vez...por eso...(-/-)**

**_**_** imbécile que tu es?*-**_**le miro Cloe-que significa eso? Que idioma es?**

(*Son imbéciles?)

**_francés-le miro molesta-mas importante, ¡es verdad eso!**

**_hai!-sonrió Cloe-julius y Alice también son ya quinas...y my Darling y yo también así que...**

**_...-las 3 chicas se pusieron rojas.**

**_como es que sabes...f-francés?-mizaki trato de calmar aquello** **decidiendo cambiar de tema.**

**_...? No lo sabían?-pregunto ai extrañada.**

**_¿que cosa?-hablo Alice.**

**_izumi sabe francés- sonrió Yuki- después de todo su familia es parte de Francia.**

**_que?-nights miro a izumi-¿eres francesa? **

**_bueno...-izumi le miro-mi abuela es alemana, mi abuelo es francés- pensó un poco-mi madre por ende mitad alemana y mitad francesa aunque nació en Francia y mi padre si es japonés pero su madre es francesa también...-les miro.**

**_e-espera...-nights le miro con sorpresa-entonces...¿eres ¼ alemana, ¼ japonesa y ½ francesa?-le apunto**

**_ **_**c'est normal, non?* -**_**le miro con sorpresa-creí que sabias...(-.-) **

(*Es lo normal ¿no?)

**_wuaa!-Cloe le abrazo-eres extranjera! Y sabes hablar francés?**

**_uh, **_**légèrement***_**-se dejo abrazar apenada-como dijo Yuki, hace mas de 1 año que regrese de ahí pero mi abuelo me hablaba en japonés, aunque de repente le salía hablar el francés por lo que aprendí a escucharlo…**

(*Un poco)

**_oh? Un año?-le miro jackle.**

**_si, cumpliendo los 17 me regrese a Japón, viví ahí desde que tenía 15 años.**

**_genial! 2 años en Francia? En parís?-pregunto Alice**

**_no, no realmente, mi abuelo era mas ermitaño y vivíamos en un pueblo cercano, montmorillon, no es muy conocido realmente-sonrió apenada.**

**_oh, no lo conozco-hablo reala-oye...y no te muerdes la lengua cuando hablas francés?**

**_ohgh!-se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza-eres torpe? Claro que no, además, casi no hablaba en Francia, la escuela era sencilla y no necesitaba hablar, solo escribir.**

**_oh recuerdo las primeras veces que nos conocimos nos decía madame ¿te acuerdas Yuki?-hablo ai.**

**_si-sonrió la pelinegra-madame y a veces hasta decía madame y lord o no se como.**

**_uhm, mi abuelo fue duro con eso-la chica se cruzo de manos-cuando vivía en Japón siempre hablaba con normalidad con el "san" o "kun" y en Francia es mas común decir "madame y mesie" oh algo así, realmente lo olvido con facilidad.**

**_y porque te mudaste a Francia?-pregunto jackle.**

**_a...-la chica ladeo la mirada-me expulsaron de la secundaria...**

**_y porque?-le miro jackle.**

**_es...complicado-sonrió apenas.**

**_tan malo fue?-pregunto nights.**

**_mas o menos...-sonrió apenas.**

Sintieron un ambiente pesado y algo tenso. Rápidamente Cloe animo las cosas hablando de un tema que reala no entendía. Camino hacia la cocina y con una señal hacia la pelirroja le mando llamar.

**_pasa algo?-pregunto ella-"quizás sea sobre..."**

**_recibí una carta...**

**_"lo sabia"-pensó mientras le miraba-¿eh?(-_-) que gran sorpresa! El atractivo, sexy y deseado reala ah recibido una carta-alzo las manos emitiendo un tono sarcástico-oh no, detengan a la prensa, tenemos que-**

**_ya entendí... pero ahora eso no es el punto.**

**_!... entonces?**

**_¿quieres decirme algo sobre tu niñez?**

**_eh?-la chica le miro molesta-no es algo que te concierna reala-se recargo en la pared, ladeando la mirada algo herida.**

**_...¿fue dolorosa?**

**_¿porque te interesa?**

**_me evades con otra pregunta-comenzó a molestarse.**

**_no fue gran cosa, créeme-suavizo la voz-además, no creo que a alguien le importe lo que...**

**_ese tipo de actitud tuya y de Yuki la odio-hablo para sorpresa de izumi, interrumpiéndola -dejen de auto-compadecerse, dar pena y pensar que todos les han abandonado!**

**_...? **

**_dejen de ser tan egoístas!-le miro y después camino, dejándole recargada en la pared-por favor...**

**_...-izumi entrecerró los ojos apenada, mirándole ir.**

**_un cantante o compositor! Quiero ser eso-sonrió nights-la música es mi pasión!**

**_wuaa-ai le miro con sorpresa.**

**_genial!-sonrió jackle.**

**_si-se toco la mejilla-el hecho de trabajar con algo relacionado con la música es fascinante!-sonreía mientras se imaginaba a el mismo cantando**

**_ohh-tanto Cloe como mizaki aplaudieron.**

**_uhm?-mizaki observo como reala salía echando humo-"que abra pasado?"**

"_**De nuevo con estupideces" **_gruño este molesto. Se sentó al lado de jackle y escuchaba atentamente lo que nights hablaba.

"_**y contigo? Que tal fue tu pasado? Fue lo que le pregunte a Yuki..." **_pensó. Recordó que Yuki, algo extraña, contesto apenas pequeñas palabras y mostrando un rostro desolado que reala comenzó a odiar. Un rostro que daba pena, que deseaba cariño y lleno de depresión.

Sintió la presencia de izumi que se sentaba a su lado y sonreía mientras esta ves, era julius quien hablaba.

**_no será que...-escucho el susurro de la pelirroja-odias eso porque te reflejas en el?-reala no le miro, pero se quedo con sorpresa-que esas palabras que me has dicho te las dices a ti?**

**_!-reala solo permaneció en silencio.**

**_y tu izumi-chan? Que es lo que quieres?-hablo Yuki sonriendo.**

**_siempre quise que me dijeran... izu-ne-chan ( 0 )-hablo como si nada.**

**_n-ne-chan? Porque?-pregunto extrañada.**

**_que Yuki-chan y ai-chan me digan ne-chan seria genial!...bueno, no tenemos mucho de conocernos, apenas un año y varios meses pero..-jugueteo con sus dedos-me gustaría que alguien me vea como una ne-chan...**

**_rara (¬¬)-murmuro reala.**

**_ahh! Urusai!-le apunto-seguro tu quieres que todas la chicas te digan ONI-TAN!**

**_que?**

Izumi trabajo aquella noche, 20 de diciembre, con más energía que nada. Había recibido un mensaje que le inquietaba y a la vez le alegraba. Aquel dia, disfrazada de santa Claus, parecía algo ida pero a la ves no tanto. Tenía tensión alrededor.

"_en la noche me reuniré con reala… espero todo salga bien… Yuki"_

**_reala!-Yuki alzo la mano al verle, bajo aquel árbol que colocaban en el centro, bajo la torre de Tokio-¡por aquí!**

Reala había citado a Yuki bajo aquel lugar. Tenia que hablar sobre aquello que para el era importante.

**_hola!-sonrió la chica apenada al verle llegar.**

**_hola…-este parecía serio.**

**_uhm? Ah pasado algo?**

**_...si…. me eh peleado con izumi.**

**_oh….-la chica sonrió apenas-¿y eso porque?**

**_solo bromeaba-rectifico ladeando la cabeza.**

**_...? Pasa algo?-le miro dudosa**

**_uhm…-este lanzo una mirada hacia ella enfadado-eres mala…**

**_que?-no entendió.**

**_que eres mala! Egoísta! ¿Porque no puedes sentir un poco de empatía!-le apunto**

**_d-de que estas…?-parpadeo sin entender.**

**_agh! Me desesperas!-le miro molesto-¿Por qué no eres sincera y directa?**

**_r-reala?**

**_estoy arto! Sabes que? Ni siquiera se del porque te cite, me de…**

Se quedo callado al ver el rostro extrañado de Yuki. "_**que pasa? No le entiendo nada…"**_ pensó ella extrañada _**"esta enfadado?"**_

**_e-este… e-estas enfadado por algo?-pregunto insegura**

**_uhm!**

Este se giro apenado y se marcho, dejándole bajo aquella torre iluminada. _**"que cosa tan rara acaba de pasar…pero… entonces… ¿me odia? Me…me ah rechazado? Solo por mi forma de ser?... ...¿O cómo?" **_se quedo sentada y suspiro hondo… apenas comenzaba a captar… le habían rechazado…

Reala camino a toda prisa. Ni siquiera sabia que había dicho, los nervios le habían fallado de sobremanera y hasta sintió que lastimo a la chica.

Pero fue frenado por un fuerte golpe en el trasero después de casi 6 calles de ahí.

**_ STUPIDE!*-izumi le había pateado tan fuerte que este casi callo.**

**_¿que? Que demonios haces izumi?-grito este enfadado y sobándose el área.**

**_eso debería decirte yo a ti estúpido reala!-le recrimino enfadada-acabo de salir y miro aquella escenita tan extraña que me haces! **

**_ahh! Mejor cállate!-le miro molesto**

**_a ver…-izumi suspiro y tomo toda la paciencia que tenía-porque te has comportado de esa manera…?**

**_bueno…-se toco la sienes y se trato de calmar.**

Izumi observo como este, entre nervioso y molesto mostraba aquella carta verde.

**_quería preguntar si esto era de ella…**

**_y… ¿por eso has hecho todo ese escándalo? (=_=)**

**_no es tan fácil!-le grito molesto y avergonzado-para mi este tipo de cosas son…s-son… m-molestas!-entrecerró los ojos.**

**_a-ahh aun así! Baka!-le quito aquella carta de manotazo.**

**_entonces…-trato de calmarse y le miro-es tuya?**

Izumi se avergonzó ante aquello y ladeo la cabeza, observando el rostro de reala. Se toco aquella bufanda blanca que usaba nerviosa. Tomo aire y continúo.

**_y si fuera mía…¿que dirías?-le miro apenada.**

**_!-reala se sorprendió y le miro.**

**_y-yo…-bajo levemente la cabeza y tomo aire, después alzo su rostro y le miro a los ojos-me gustas reala…**

Permanecieron mirándose uno al otro fijamente, poco a poco, aquel rostro avergonzado de izumi se borro dejando ver uno lamentable _**"no…"**_ pensó al ver el rostro perturbado y apenado de reala_** "no me mires así…. Duele!"**_

**_pero!-grito cerrando los ojos, no deseaba verle así.**

**_izu…**

**_hay alguien mas que te gusta-hablo interrumpiéndole y sonriendo-y te necesita!**

**_eh?-reala no dejaba de ver aquellas expresiones de la chica**

**_ esa persona es la dueña de la carta…-"quiero llorar" soporto aquel vacio- sabes quien es ¿verdad?-trato de sonreír lo mas animadamente posible.**

**_...no…-no supo que más decir-lo siento…-hablo reala-yo…perdóname… no se que hacer para que no te duela…mejor me iré a casa…**

Izumi observo molesta como este daba media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse a casa.

**_entonces decláratele ya!-contesto izumi con seriedad**

**_uhm?-reala solo le observo por el rabillo del ojo, dándole la espalda.**

**_s-si te gusta...porque estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo?-le miro apenada-ve y se sincero! Largo!-cerro los ojos apenada.**

**_izumi...-reala se giro y observo con asombro como esta le sonreía-...l...lo siento...-se giro y comenzó a correr, alejándose.**

Izumi se sorprendió ante aquello y poco a poco le miro partir, hasta desaparecer de su vista... _**"porque me pides disculpas?"**_ pensó sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse _**"tratándome con gentileza..."**_limpio aquella sensación de querer llorar, hacia mucho tiempo y que no había llorado _**"tratándome así... haces que me gustes mas...pero... se que hay alguien mas que te necesita...yo..."**_ cerro los ojos

**_ah?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que su cuello era rodeado por un cálido abrazo**

**_hola!-escucho con asombro la voz de jackle en su oído.**

**_e-eh?-le miro apenada-...omae...-le miro molesta**

**_ah? (owo°)**

**_déjame ir!-le empujo y comenzó a correr**

**_a-ah? Oye izumi!**

Jackle corrió tras ella preocupado al ver aquel rostro.

"_**quizás tenga razón...soy egoísta"**_ Yuki caminaba cabizbaja por aquellas calles tan frías y pobladas, sentía sus pasos tan lentos que incluso los minutos le parecían eternos "_**debería ser mas empática... y mas sincera..." **__se_ detuvo y apretó los dientes y puños_** "pero como si nadie es sincero conmigo? Como si nadie me ha enseñado?"**_

**_tsk!-sintió como las ganas de llorar incrementaban.**

**_Yuki!-abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el grito de reala.**

**_eh?-alzo la cabeza y le miro tomando aire y cansado.**

**_arf, arf, donde estabas? Eh estado buscándote "eres demasiado rápida"**

**_...-Yuki ladeo la mirada apenada**

**_estas...molesta?...-la chica negó en la misma posición- entonces...quiero preguntarte algo…**

**_eh? "algo?"-bajo la cabeza.**

**_seré sincero...-saco de su bolsillo el sobre verde-esto...-ladeo la mirada entre molesto y avergonzado-es tuyo?**

**_a-ah?...-Yuki comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y podía sentir como todo dentro de ella temblaba ante aquello-y-y... s-si...fuera mía...e-e-entonces...q-que?**

**_...corresponderé!**

Yuki se quedo de piedra observando a reala… primero estaba completamente molesto por lo que ella dedujo, fue falta de sinceridad y ahora estaba abrazándola con cariño… diciéndole que le quería…aquello era un sueño ¿no?

**_ah! Cierto corazón mío!-hablo nights emocionado-que crees? Que crees?**

**_estas muy emocionado hoy(¬¬)-le hablo ai-pero que es?**

**_que en navidad Yuki y reala saldrán y tu y yo también!-sonrió animadamente**

**_uh? A que te…refieres?-pregunto no muy convencida**

**_a que…bueno-sonrió-no estoy seguro pero ¿Qué quieres que ágamos en navidad?**

**_uh? Ah!-la chica se sonrojo entendiendo aquello-entonces yuki y reala… s-sugoi…**

**_jajá verdad?-le tomo de las manos-pronto caerá la navidad y escuche que aquí en Japón se celebra en pareja solamente**

**_ah cierto, izu-chan dice que en otros lados es en familia… impresionante**

**_jeje entonces ¿Qué quieres?-sonrió animadamente-quieres que tu y yo nos volvamos quin-**

Pero ai no le dejo terminar, le dio tremendo zape y este sonrió traviesamente.

**_urusai teme!-le miro apenada**

**_jajaja se que no lo aras-se sobo su barbilla-al menos que tu…**

**_omae!-alzo el puño**

**_jajaja solo juego, solo juego (=w=)**

**_como sea, sigamos caminando-la chica comenzó a caminar.**

**_espera! Quiero tomarte la mano como novios que so-**

Y nuevamente ai, avergonzada ante aquellas palabras melosas de nights, le dio otro golpe. Pero como siempre, al final, accedía tomando aquella mano que le causaba cierto calor.

**_e-entonces… a-a….-Yuki no supo que mas decir.**

**_baka…-se acerco a ella-n-no me hagas repetirlo… (¬/¬)… que yo… siento lo mismo…**

**_oh…-Yuki se avergonzó y le miro fijamente-que yo te…gu…sto?**

El rostro de ambos se coloreo de rojo mientras reala asentía. Aquellos ojos azulados chocaron uno contra el otro y la tensión aumento, sintiéndose más nerviosos de lo normal.

Y reala sintió que debía dar el primer paso. Se acerco a ella y le abrazo con fuerza a lo que ella, algo tímida, correspondió. Yuki, muy avergonzada ante aquello solo cerro los ojos sintiendo aquel olor suave que reala despedía siempre.

Y al olerlo se sintió feliz. Dándose cuenta de que los sentimientos que uno sentía por el otro eran correspondidos.

"_**me gustas reala"**_ recordó aquellas palabras mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a Yuki _**"también hay alguien valioso"**_ pensó _**"ah pesar de que le rechace... ella me sonrió..."**_ alzo la mirada hacia el cielo _**"después de todo...es mi amiga... no deseo dañarle..."**_

**_espero este bien-pensó en voz alta**

**_uh?-Yuki le miro-q-que?**

**_n-no… jeje-sonrió apenas-quieres…ir a algún lado?**

Los dos se sentían estúpidamente nerviosos. Yuki asintió contenta y tomados de las manos, se marcharon sonriéndose ligeramente.

**_no me sigas! Vete!-corría izumi mientras jackle le perseguía**

**_NO (¬¬)-corría tras ella-"diciendo eso con esa cara triste"-pensó el peli naranja.**

Corrieron un par de calles y para sorpresa...O no tan sorprendente, izumi tropezó y callo, notando el peli naranja como esta se molestaba.

**_ugh...**

**_aghh! Estas b...-se quedo callado al observar como al chica sollozaba en el suelo.**

**_duele...-bajaba la cabeza escondiendo las lágrimas.**

**_te ayudo...-extendió su mano.**

**_NO MIRES!-se cubrió la cara y jackle observo con gracia como esta se giraba por el suelo tal cual niña pequeña**

Después de que esta se pusiera de pie, jackle y ella se sentaron en una banca cercana. Izumi limpio sus ojos mientras jackle se marchaba rápidamente.

**_rechazada…-susurro mientras miraba hacia aquel cielo oscuro-no me sorprende…-bajo la cabeza completamente derrotada-"quiero irme a casa"-pensó mientras sentía que volvería a llorar.**

Pero repentinamente un olor a café inundo su ser, animándole un poco. Alzo la cabeza observando un humeante vaso de café que jackle, con una sonrisa, se lo extendía.

**_te gusta ¿no? El café con leche-izumi lo tomo mirando a jackle**

**_h-hai…-lo tomo rápidamente y ladeo al vista-arigato…**

**_ne…-jackle se sentó a su lado-te ah pasado algo?**

**_a-a que te refieres? (¬/¬)**

**_me refiero a reala…¿te gusta no?**

**_de nuevo preguntando eso…-susurro.**

**_puede ser que…-jackle le miraba-te ah rechazado?**

**_...oui….**

**_¿que significa?(owo?) se me ah…**

**_baka! Es SI, SI-le miro molesta.**

**_ohh eso (=w=) arigato izumi-ne-chan**

**_n-no me digas así!-se ruborizo.**

**_pero querías que te dijeran así ¿no?**

**_p-pero tu no… se escucha raro…-dejo de mirarle y su vista se desvió hacia enfrente, sin mirar a nada-ma ika…. Ya no importa-sonrió ligeramente.**

**_uh?-jackle le observo**

**_pareciera que siempre soy una fracasada en el amor-bebió un poco de café-pero, Yuki necesita mas ese cariño que yo…**

**_...izumi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**_hum?-asintió mientras bebía.**

**_¿soy raro?**

La chica rápidamente escupió el café y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. No fue en si la pregunta, si no el gesto dudoso y el que jackle se apuntara como de un pequeño se tratara. Ella se limpio la boca y siguió riendo, tosiendo un par de veces.

**_tu que estas pensando? Ja jajaja acaso me quieres matar ahogada? Ja jajaja**

**_ehh? Tan mala pregunta fue? (;3;)**

**_no es eso…-tomo aire y se calmo-lo que pasa es que el tono en que lo dices… si eres raro pero creo que eso te hace genial jajaja**

**_oh…(O/O) c-crees que soy genial?**

**_jajá que clase de preguntas raras haces jackle?-la chica le miro sonriendo.-me has animado, muchas gracias-le sonrió sinceramente.**

**_oh… tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa**

**_ah!-la chica borro aquella sonrisa y le miro avergonzada-n-no digas eso-se cubrió la mejilla-es raro.**

**_pues soy raro ¿no?**

**_oh cierto-carcajeo mientras sentía como las lagrimitas salían.**

**_...-jackle observo como izumi reía y lloraba a la vez.**

**_haces ver que lo que me ah pasado con reala no sea gran cosa-se limpió aquellas lagrimas-muchas gracias…-bajo la cabeza- a~ah… me duele la cara de tanto reír…**

**_izumi…no quiero que te rompan el corazón.**

**_eh?-esta alzo la cabeza rápidamente.**

Pero para aquel momento jackle le abrazo, haciendo que tumbara el café. El corazón de la chica latió al mil por hora al sentir el cuerpo de este abrazarse a ella de una manera que ella desconocía.

**_j-jackle?...-la chica alzo sus manos correspondiendo el abrazo preocupada-que pasa?**

**_izumi!-este se separo y le tomo de los hombros, mirándole fijamente-yo te enamorare!**

**_!-el rostro de la chica se pinto de rojo.**

**_se que no te gusto pero!-izumi cerro los ojos-pero a pesar de eso yo te amare a tal grado de querer enamorarte de mi!-le miro con determinación.**

Izumi abrió sus ojos y le miro. Aquellos ojos aqua en si ya la tenían encantada. Suspiro y le miro irritada, pero aquella sonrisa que jackle mostraba hacia que todo el enojo se marchara. Y se quedo callada, porque no sabia que decir. **"ser tan sincero debe ser malo ¿no?"** pensó ella mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro de jackle, ocultando su rostro abochornado.

**_lo aceptas?-le pregunto el peli naranja rompiendo aquel silencio.**

**_baka…**

**_jajá lo tomare como un "tal vez"-sonrió mientras le abrazaba.**

Izumi cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía ligeramente. Repentinamente jackle se puso de pie y ella le miro dudosa.

**_quieres ir a cenar! Yo invito!-hablo con energía el chico.**

**_oh…-izumi parpadeo un par de veces y se puso de pie-carne!**

**_bien! Vamos!**

Comenzó a caminar tomando la mano de la chica y apretándola. Izumi sintió aquella tela de los guantes de jackle rozar su piel y sonrió. _**"es realmente lindo…"**_ pensó abochornada y mirándole disgustada.

**_oh cierto!-se detuvo en seco.**

**_eh?-izumi se detuvo también-que pa…**

Pero fue interrumpida por un ligero beso en los labios.

**_ya! Quería besarte!-sonrió-vamos ahora si-camino**

**_j-jackle… omae (=/=*)-se enfado.**

**_joke! Donde estas?-hablo owl desde el bosque de las memorias. Aleteando y buscando a aquel arlequín.**

**_aquí estoy viejo!-hablo entusiasmado un arlequín gris y azulado saltando desde un árbol y soltando a la vez un nigthopian**

**_uf menos mal!-owl se acercó y se colocó en el hombro del arlequín.**

**_oye que pasa? No soy una cosa esa para que descanses!-le miro molesto.**

**_necesito que bayas al mundo humano-respondió**

**_eh? Al mundo humano? Para que?-pregunto extrañado.**

**_sabes que las cosas por aquí no han estado del todo bien, pronto el bosque de las memorias estará en manos de wiseman…-respondió- así que primero tú y Stella se tendrán que ir…**

**_eh? No lo aremos! Nos gusta aquí! Además, tenemos que proteg-**

**_solo se obediente… pronto comenzara la segunda fase de wiseman…**

**_oh…-joke le miro con seriedad y asintió.**

**_para el próximo año…. Comenzara todo… girania ah aparecido en los alrededores…**

**25 de Diciembre**, todo parecía normal. Aquel dia, antes de que ai y Yuki se marcharan a sus citas, izumi cito a todos en los departamentos de jackle y compañía. Para cuando Yuki y ai llegaron izumi entregaba regalos a mizaki y Alice mientras julius, Cloe, reala y nights observaban curioso aquello.

**_oh chicas han venido!-sonrió la yagami y se acerco a ellas con dos cajas-feliz navidad!**

**_eh?-las chicas sonrieron y tomaron cada una, una caja-feliz navidad-respondieron ambas.**

**_porque nos das regalos?-pregunto Yuki**

**_porque en Francia es mas común entregarlos el 24 pero no les pude ver-sonrió la pelirroja-para ti jackle-la chica saco de aquella bolsa enorme rojiza una caja envuelta en papel azul marino y moño rojizo**

**_ohh para mi?-el chico lo tomo impresionado**

**_a-ah…(|/|) si…para ti…**

**_arigato izumi-chan!-sonrió jackle**

**_jeje espero pasen una linda navidad-sonrió-saldrán ¿verdad?**

**_así es-Cloe abrazo por instinto a mizaki-saldremos a dar una vuelta con mucho am-**

**_claro que no-le interrumpió mizaki mientras le pellizcaba la mano-saldremos los dos y también jackle, julius y Alice.**

**_ohh-Yuki miro a izumi-y tu izu-chan?**

**_ah iremos a casa de mi abuela por hoy, mañana me iré.- sonrió con ligereza**

**_eh? a donde?-pregunto nights**

**_iré a** **montmorillon, más bien a una cabaña a las afueras, mis abuelos me han enviado los boletos y partiré. Me hace falta.**

**_oh…y cuando regresaras?-pregunto ai-¿porque no lo habías dicho?**

**_es que apenas ayer me han hablado, lo siento.-les dio una ligera reverencia-oh pero regresare pronto! Así que no se preocupen-sonrió ampliamente**

Los chicos notaron como es que la chica estaba emocionada por aquel viaje. Después de despedirse izumi bajo del departamento y salió, mirándolo y sonriendo con ligereza. _**"bien, pude estar bien sin que el ver a reala me afectara"**_ sonrió orgullosa. Comenzó a caminar pero unos pasos le detuvieron, girándose y mirando a reala.

**_izumi…-tomo aire- no te iras por mi ¿verdad?**

**_eh? que dices?-le miro intrigada**

**_yo… lo siento… no… no quiero lastimarte-se encorvo y se acerco.**

**_oh reala, no te preocupes por eso…**

**_si, si debo-la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo con fuerza-eres mi mejor amiga, la primera amiga que eh tenido… por eso…**

**_oh? (0/0)**

**_por eso…. lo peor que puedo hacerte a ti es lastimarte….**

**_reala…**

Izumi sonrió desde lo más profundo de su corazón y correspondió al abrazo. Sintiendo que aquel abrazo rompía aquel lazo que ella había creado de amor pero fortaleciendo aquel lazo que reala tenia desde el inicio hacia ella, una fuerte amistad.

**_entonces…-se separaron y se sonrieron, siento en ambos que no existía ninguna tensión-aur revoir- sonrió con ligereza reala**

**_no, no, eso no es-le corrigió izumi y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda.**

**_eh?-le miro caminar**

**_es…-se giro y alzo la mano, sonriendo alegremente- à plus tard!**

**(*hasta luego!)**

Se giro comenzando a correr. Reala sonrió ante aquello y escucho tras el como todos salían corriendo fuera del departamento y alzaban las manos gritando un "hasta luego" alegre. Izumi dio un último reojo y sonrió contenta al verles.

Y se dio cuenta que aquello que había comenzado hacia tiempo, lo que creía que seria algo problemático y peligroso, era tan feliz y bello como un hermoso sueño….

**FIN**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_HIAOO! AQUÍ AHIRU IN WONDERLAND! Trayendo el último capitulo de este fic! __**de ce histoire!**____(de esta historia, estoy aprendiendo __**français**__ por mi misma(xD))_

_Espero que les haya gustado y la verdad, me eh esforzado en este ultimo capitulo. Tarde dos semanas en terminarlo y no es por falta de inspiración (bueno una pequeña parte si) puesto que pasaron cosas realmente extrañas, estresantes, molestas y preocupantes en mi vida. Una de ellas es que mi cuerpo le faltan vitaminas y enfermo con facilidad (-/-) tengo gripe y me duele la mano derecha por lo cual dibujar y escribir tendrá que esperar un par de días…quizás… y otras es un problema con una amiga que se a solucionado (owo inu-chan!) y otra fue que mi imoto (hermana) se lastimo la pierna, tiene yeso y esas cosas por lo que tengo que cuidarle…y otras mas que poco a poco se que se solucionaran! Lamento por neko-chan y okami-chan al tardarme! Pero aquí esta! El final de este fic!_

_También agradezco la ayuda de neko-chan por ayudarme en la edición, ya ahora cuento con el corrector de ortografía y dramática así que puedo ya corregirlo yo misma (:D)_

_Agradezco que tomaran su tiempo para leer esta historia y pues no se que mas decir realmente… fue un buen proyecto que sigue adelante! También, Agradezco a okami y neko por apoyarme siempre! Las amo chicas! (3)_

_Sin más me despido! __MATTA NEE! __O __**DANS**__**FRANCAIS… **_**à plus tard!**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"_**en caso de que algo me pasara... espero que puedas perdonarme jackle...yo... lo que hice se que no tiene perdón...sentí que moriría puesto que wiseman esta buscando a todos los híbridos... aun no se la razón exacta del que le ah pasado...pero tengo que decirles algo que descubrí... por favor, tómenlo con calma... no solo fue un descubrimiento... fueron dos... los dos son de gran importancia… el primero es sobre las pesadillas... además... nos han mentido...la persona que busca es un sueño… la sombra de la muerte les atormentara cuando todo comience…. Cuando la pesadilla comience…"**_


End file.
